


Tu es normale

by Misty1024



Series: Trans-formation [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Ames-Sœurs, F/F, F/M, Gender Dysphoria, Love Confessions, M/M, Self-Mutilation, Soulmates, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Transidentité, Transphobia
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 44
Words: 91,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24274306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misty1024/pseuds/Misty1024
Summary: Ladybug et Chat Noir, deux héros bien connus. Sous le masque de Ladybug se trouve Marinette Dupain-Cheng, qui n'est connue par tous que sous le nom de "Manu".Ainsi, elle a toujours caché deux identités, la sienne, et celle de l'héroïne de Paris...Mais après ses quinze ans, après l'apparition de son lien d'âme-sœur et avoir appris que cette dernière n'était autre que Chloé Bourgeois, tout ceci a doucement commencé à changer.Que ce soit pour le meilleur...ou pour le pire./!\ TW : Transphobie  /!\//L'univers de Miraculous ne m'appartient pas, les personnages non plus. Cependant, toute l'histoire est de moi.//
Relationships: Adrien Agreste & Chloé Bourgeois & Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng & Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Chloé Bourgeois, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Chloé Bourgeois & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine/Kagami Tsurugi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Alix Kubdel, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Trans-formation [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986176
Comments: 33
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bien bien...Je ferais une note d'auteur en fin de chapitre. Bonne lecture !
> 
> PS : Oui, je sais, Marinette est Lion, donc née en plein milieu de l'été, mais ça a été dit après que j'ai écris ce chapitre, et elle est née en janvier dans ma fic pour des raisons scénaristiques de "J'ai oublié les vacances scolaires donc il fallait que ça colle au niveau durée entre les vacances", merci de votre compréhension.
> 
> (Oh, et l'année 2018-2019 est choisie pour ça aussi. Je sais qu'elle est née en 2001 selon la version anglaise de Ikari Gozen, mais pour la même raison que le coup du Lion dans la VO, ça n'a pas été pris en compte (Donc ici, on va dire 2004.)
> 
> C'est bon, vous pouvez lire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien bien...Je ferais une note d'auteur en fin de chapitre. Bonne lecture !
> 
> PS : Oui, je sais, Marinette est Lion, donc née en plein milieu de l'été, mais ça a été dit après que j'ai écris ce chapitre, et elle est née en janvier dans ma fic pour des raisons scénaristiques de "J'ai oublié les vacances scolaires donc il fallait que ça colle au niveau durée entre les vacances", merci de votre compréhension.
> 
> (Oh, et l'année 2018-2019 est choisie pour ça aussi. Je sais qu'elle est née en 2001 selon la version anglaise de Ikari Gozen, mais pour la même raison que le coup du Lion dans la VO, ça n'a pas été pris en compte (Donc ici, on va dire 2004.)
> 
> C'est bon, vous pouvez lire.

Aujourd’hui, le six janvier 2019, Marinette venait d’avoir ses quinze ans. Si son âme sœur avait atteint les siens également, alors leur lien venait de s’activer, à voir ce qu’il en serait : Télépathie, simple marque physique, de nouvelles capacités venant de l’autre personne, les liens étaient multiples.

– Bon anniv, Manu !

Elle fit un sourire à sa meilleure amie, se retenant d’exprimer le pincement qu’elle avait eu au cœur à l’entente de ce prénom. Son prénom.

– Merci…

– Alors, quinze ans, qu’est-ce que ça fait ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

– Pas de traces d’un quelconque lien pour le moment, donc pas grand-chose.

Si elle avait le courage d’en parler, elle pourrait commencer à envisager une transition physique…Si elle avait le courage d’en parler.

– T’aimerais avoir qui comme âme-sœur ?

Elle regarda Nino avant de hausser les épaules.

– Même pas sûr que je l’ai déjà rencontrée alors…

– Ouais mais admettons…

– Je…Vraiment, aucune idée, je n’ai jamais trop eu d’idée sur le sujet…

– Même pas Adrien… ?

Une légère rougeur apparut sur les joues de Marinette alors qu’elle jetait un regard au garçon, qui discutait avec Rose et Juleka plus loin.

– Eh, il est mignon et gentil mais…Je ne m’imagine pas passer ma vie avec lui…Et puis, je préférerais une fille, entre nous.

La discussion continua encore un moment et l’anniversaire se termina finalement. Marinette monta dans sa chambre et s’affala sur son lit en soupirant.

– C’était une longue journée…

– Je suis bien d’accord, mais c’était bien tout de même, tu ne trouves pas ?

Elle sourit à sa Kwami.

– Si, toujours quand ils sont là…Même si…Même si j’aimerais arriver à leur dire.

– Tu y arriveras, Marinette, ne t’en fais pas.

La jeune fille rigola nerveusement.

– J’espère…Enfin…Je crois que c’est à mon tour de patrouiller aujourd’hui. Alors c’est parti…Tikki, transforme-moi !

Elle aimait être Ladybug, parce qu’ainsi, elle était « elle ». Ses cheveux, qu’elle gardait courts pour ne pas attirer la moindre attention, se rallongeaient et se transformaient en deux couettes nouées d’un ruban rouge, sa mâchoire s’affinait, rendant son visage plus féminin, et le mieux, de ce qu’elle pouvait en dire, c’était les formes féminines qui apparaissaient comme par magie…Ou plutôt par magie, d’ailleurs. Elle se souviendrait toujours du jour où elle avait obtenu son Miraculous, elle n’avait jamais su juger ce qui avait été le plus étrange entre :

— Le vieil homme (qu’elle avait appris plus tard être le grand gardien) qui l’avait genrée au féminin sans se poser de question, alors qu’elle n’avait rien de féminin. Si ce n’est peut-être la voix.

— Le Miraculous en lui-même et la petite bestiole qui en était sortie.

— Ou alors le fait que cette bestiole l’ait appelée Marinette alors qu’elle n’avait donné ce nom à personne, le gardant pour elle.

Bon, d’accord, c’était le Miraculous et les pouvoirs qui allaient avec, mais bon.

Une fois transformée, elle sortit de chez elle par sa terrasse pour s’envoler sur les toits de Paris à l’aide de son yo-yo, parcourant la vide avec aisance et le sourire aux lèvres.

– Eh bien, tu m’as l’air de bonne humeur aujourd’hui, Ma Lady.

La surprise la fit rater son rattrapage et elle s’effondra lamentablement au sol avec un cri.

– Chat ! Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ?

– Eh bien, une petite envie de sortir…Alors je me suis dit que je te tiendrais compagnie pour ce soir.

Elle se releva et épousseta son costume.

– Merci dans ce cas.

– Tout pour toi, Buguinette.

– Ne m’appelle pas Buguinette !

Son ton était faussement exaspéré, elle aimait bien ce surnom, et puis, c’était un mix entre son nom d’héroïne et son prénom civil (bien que non officiel) que seule sa Kwami connaissait, ironiquement.

– D’accord, Buguinette !

Elle roula des yeux et reprit sa route. Cela ne faisait que quelques minutes qu’iels étaient dehors, mais des cris se firent entendre.

– C’est rare que ça arrive en pleine patrouille, mais nous avons un cas à gérer, Ma Lady.

Elle hocha la tête et partit au combat. Une fois celui-ci terminé, le Chat revint à la charge.

– Accepterais-tu un repas de fin de patrouille avec ton charmant partenaire ?

Elle le fixa longuement.

– Je…Chat…Tu sais ce que j’en pense. Je suis désolée, mais je n’ai pas de sentiments amoureux pour toi et puis…De toute manière, tu serais déçu de voir qui…ce que je suis sous le masque…

– Ce que ?

Elle lui fit un simple sourire triste.

– Bye, j’ai eu une longue journée.

Et sur ces mots, elle s’en alla, au son d’alarme de ses boucles d’oreilles, signalant une dé-transformation prochaine. Une fois chez elle, elle laissa tomber les masques, celui de Ladybug et celui de Manu, pour ne devenir que Marinette. Elle se mit en pyjama, un T-shirt blanc à petits pois roses et un short assorti.

– Ah…Je suis exténuée…

– Tu devrais dormir alors, bonne nuit Marinette.

– Bonne nuit Tikki…

Et elle ferma les yeux…Pour ne les rouvrir qu’à huit heures moins dix.

– Ah, je suis en retard !

Une préparation rapide et un croissant attrapé plus tard, elle était en train de courir vers son lycée, qui était heureusement affilié à son collège, donc à pas plus de cinq minutes en courant. Elle entra brusquement dans la salle, la professeure n’étant pas encore arrivée.

– Je suis à l’heure !

Elle soupira, avant de remarquer que tous et toutes étaient réuni·e·s au même endroit. Elle pinça les lèvres, la dernière fois que c’était arrivé c’était parce qu’ _elle_ était de retour.

Et en effet, c’était la même chose cette fois-ci.

– Oh, Manu, bonjour…

Elle avait toujours ce faux sourire sur son visage et cette lueur vicieuse qu’elle n’accordait qu’à Ladybug et Marinette…Donc qu’à Marinette, dans le regard.

– Joli T-shirt…Tu ne t’es pas trompé en le prenant dans l’armoire de ta sœur en te précipitant pour venir ?

Elle fronça les sourcils avant de regarder son T-shirt. Elle avait oublié de le changer avant de venir, en soi, ce n’était pas si dérangeant, c’était un T-shirt qu’elle aimait beaucoup. Mais la raison pour laquelle elle ne le portait pas en dehors des nuits qu’elle passait seule, c’était parce qu’il était très féminin et…et qu’elle préférait justement éviter ce genre de remarques. Elle sentit ses joues rougir avant de répondre.

– Je n’ai pas de sœur…Et…Et tu as un problème avec mon T-shirt ?

Quitte à l’avoir mis…Autant assumer jusqu’au bout…

– Non, non, c’est juste qu’il est très féminin…Mais après, c’est vrai que t’as aussi des boucles d’oreilles et ta pochette rose, ça fait joli.

Elle se doutait que Lila disait ça pour s’attaquer à « sa fierté d’homme viril », mais dommage pour elle, elle n’en avait pas, le compliment ne lui fit donc que plaisir…Si elle faisait abstraction de qui en était à l’origine et dans quel but il avait été prononcé.

– Merci, c’est moi qui l’ai créé.

Et sans un mot de plus, elle s’assit à sa table, sentant le regard brûlant de rage de Lila dans son dos.

Marinette : 1 ; Lila : 0.

– Eh, Lila a raison, ça te va bien ce style. Lança Alya.

La jeune styliste sentit ses joues chauffer et elle répondit à nouveau.

– Merci.

Ce début de discussion fut vite interrompu.

– Non, mais vraiment, déjà que je n’ai pas de lien avec Adrichou, il fallait en plus que mon lien soit…ça ?!

Chloé Bourgeois en personne.

Tou·te·s se tournèrent vers elle, intrigué·e·s.

– Ton lien s’est activé, Chloé ?

Elle regarda Rose, qui venait de poser la question.

– Ouais…Et à cause de ça, je me retrouve avec plein de marques.

– Donc…c’est un truc de correspondance par mots ou dessins ?

– Non, non, des marques…Des cicatrices et des bleus. C’est un lien de blessures. Heureusement, ça fait pas mal et c’est juste visuel, même quand je touche je sens rien, et ça ne se voit pas sur les photos, mais à quoi je vais ressembler jusqu’à que je trouve cette personne ? Sérieux…

En effet, l’effet du lien s’arrêtait une fois que les deux avaient découvert et accepté qui était leur âme-sœur.

– Tu devrais pas plus t’inquiéter pour ton âme-sœur ? Je veux dire, c’est pas anodin si tu en as beaucoup…Commença Alya.

– Eh, je suis pas sans cœur, je m’inquiète. Mais là, pour le moment, j’y peux rien. J’ai mal quand la blessure se fait…D’ailleurs je sais pas ce qu’il s’est passé hier soir, mais…ah. De toute manière j’ai pas de marques, ça devait être avec l’akumatisé…

Marinette resta pensive, essayant de se rappeler les passant·e·s qui avaient été sur le champ de bataille. Il n’y en avait pas beaucoup et elle ne savait pas si certain·e·s s’étaient pris des coups…Mais c’est vrai que cet akumatisé augmentait la violence des individus sous son contrôle, alors ce devait être à cause de lui.

– Donc tu as ta marque depuis hier ? Demanda Alix.

– Ouais…

Alya se tourna vers Marinette en chuchotant.

– Eh, tu faisais quoi hier soir ?

Elle cligna des yeux avant de répondre.

– J’étais en train de créer une robe, pourquoi ?

– Une robe ? Pour qui ? Ah, c’est pas le sujet, c’est juste que si Chloé a eu sa marque hier…

La styliste fut heureuse que sa meilleure amie n’approfondisse pas le sujet de la robe (qu’elle avait effectivement faite ce soir-là…mais après l’attaque.), qui, une fois terminée, finirait au fond du placard, avec elle…Il fallait vraiment qu’elle arrête de se faire influencer par Chat Noir. Cependant, elle fut perturbée par le sous-entendu de sa meilleure amie.

Est-ce qu’elle pouvait être l’âme sœur de…De Chloé ?

– Moi ? Non, c’est pas possible.

Et les deux rigolèrent.

La semaine se termina sans incident notable, mais le lundi, une attaque d’akumatisé eut lieu le matin et s’éternisa, trois heures de combat, empêchant Marinette d’être présente aux cours. Elle arriva alors juste à la pause de midi ; après avoir donné un faux mot d’excuse, rédigé et signé de sa main, à la vie scolaire ; tout ça pour trouver la classe attroupée autour de Chloé.

– Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?

– Mec, t’étais où ?

Elle regarda Alya, tapant son pied par terre au premier mot, avant de répondre.

– Panne de réveil.

– Ah…C’est Chloé, enfin, son âme-sœur…On est presque sûr qu’elle se fait battre chez elle ou harceler par ses camarades, elle a passé les trois premières heures à se plaindre de douleurs.

Marinette se sentit pâlir.

– Mais…Elle avait pas dit que c’était que les marques ?

– Non, non, elle ressent la douleur pendant une seconde puis elle part, donc elle a pas de répercussions…Enfin, on verra si elle a des marques demain, mais…Manu ? Qu’est-ce que tu fais ?

En effet, elle s’était approchée de Chloé, d’un air déterminé avant de demander.

– Je peux voir tes bras ?

La fille du maire fronça les sourcils avant de demander.

– Et pourquoi tu veux voir mes bras, Dupain-Cheng ?

Elle pinça les lèvres avant de murmurer.

– Je veux juste vérifier un truc…C’est…Pour voir à peu près l’état psychologique de ton âme-sœur…

Nino comprit où Marinette voulait en venir, enfin, là où elle disait vouloir en venir, parce que son but était tout autre.

– Ok, vas-y.

Elle retira sa veste et Marinette attrapa son bras gauche et le fixa attentivement. C’était à peine perceptible, sûrement dû à l’ancienneté des cicatrices mais…

– Merde…

Elle lâcha brusquement le bras de la blonde.

– Bon. T’as pas de blessures récentes donc…Donc c’est que ça doit…Que ça doit aller mais…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, se contentant de partir sans prévenir, elle reviendrait après la pause repas. Une fois hors de la salle, elle partit en dehors du lycée, se poser dans un coin calme.

Une fois assise, elle se mit à fixer son bras, l’endroit exact qu’elle avait regardé sur le bras de Chloé.

– Tikki…C’est elle…

– C’est elle ?

– Chloé. C’est mon âme-sœur…Si elle ressent des douleurs pendant les combats c’est parce que…

Sa voix se brisa.

– C’est parce que je me bats.

– Tu es sûre que c’est elle ?

– Certaine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dans cette histoire, je parle de transidentité, et par extension de transphobie. Bon, il va de soit que tout comportement transphobe est proscrit dans les commentaires...Et également, il va y avoir des mentions d'automutilation dans certains chapitres, je préviendrais en début quand ça va arriver.
> 
> Bon, toutes ces explications terminées...Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Honnêtement, je suis fier de moi pour cette histoire, et je compte bien la terminer ! C'est actuellement ma plus longue (63 500 mots pour l'instant...). Et puis...C'est du Chloenette...Alors est-ce qu'on peut faire mieux ? Non x) !


	2. Chapter 2

– Tikki…C’est elle…  
– C’est elle ?  
– Chloé. C’est mon âme-sœur…Si elle ressent des douleurs pendant les combats c’est parce que…  
Sa voix se brisa.  
– C’est parce que je me bats.  
– Tu es sûre que c’est elle ?  
– Certaine.  
Il y eut un temps.  
– Tu veux lui dire ?  
– Ce…Ce serait mieux…Mais…Mais elle me demanderait d’où venaient les coups, d’où viennent les cicatrices sur mon bras…Et qu’est-ce que je pourrais répondre ?  
– Pour les bleus…Tu peux accuser ta maladresse ? Et puis…Il vaudrait mieux qu’on fasse arrêter ce phénomène avant qu’elle ne comprenne que son âme-sœur est Ladybug, pas vrai ?  
– Tu as raison, Tikki…  
Elle prit une grande inspiration et se leva avant de retourner dans sa salle de classe…Mais elle était vide, tou·te·s étaient parti·e·s manger.  
– Marinette, tu devrais y aller aussi.  
– Je…J’ai pas faim…Je stresse trop, je mangerais plus ce soir…  
La Kwami fronça les sourcils en signe de désapprobation mais ne sut pas que dire pour convaincre sa porteuse. Après une heure d’attente et quatre élèves entré·e·s, la porte s’ouvrit enfin sur Chloé et…étonnement sur Alya et Nino discutant avec elle. Marinette prit une grande inspiration.  
– Chloé.  
– Qu’y a-t-il, Dupain-Cheng ?  
– Je suis…  
Elle chercha ses mots, et pendant ce laps de temps.  
– Eh, Chloé, c’est totalement possible, j’ai regardé toutes les images qu’on a du combat…Ton âme-sœur, c’est sûrement Ladybug !  
Une exclamation de surprise se fit entendre de la part de tou·te·s, sauf de Marinette, dont l’exclamation était une de peur.  
– Sérieusement ? Ladybug…Ce serait génial, mais comment je pourrais annuler tout ça ? Elle ne voudrait jamais divulguer son identité sur des suppositions. Enfin, qu’est-ce que tu voulais dire ?  
L’alter-ego de Ladybug fixa Chloé, les lèvres pincées, avant de lâcher.  
– Je voulais juste m’excuser d’être partie d’un coup tout à l’heure. J’ai même pas pu…  
– Nino m’a expliqué, ne t’en fais pas.  
Marinette fronça les sourcils.  
– Je…Je veux pas être méchante…Méchant, mais…Depuis quand vous vous entendez aussi bien ?  
Elle avait buté sur les accords, mais personne ne semblait avoir remarqué.  
– En fait, Chloé est pas si horrible qu’elle le laisse entendre…Et puis, tu imagines, c’est l’âme-sœur de Ladybug !  
– Ce…Ce ne sont que des suppositions…Enfin…J’imagine que…Qu’on peut essayer de faire la paix, Chloé ?  
La fille du maire haussa les sourcils avant de soupirer.  
– D’accord, Du-Pain…Manu…On peut essayer.  
– Tu peux continuer à m’appeler Dupain-Cheng si tu veux, tu sais ?  
Elle se retint d’ajouter « Je préfère de toute manière », pour ne pas avoir à s’expliquer.  
– Hm, d’accord, Dupain-Cheng.  
Et ainsi, l’accord de paix entre Chloé et Marinette était signé. En vérité, cela n’avait pas changé énormément de choses dans l’immédiat, c’était juste qu’elles ne se lançaient plus de piques et que Marinette pouvait tolérer la présence de la fille du maire à côté d’elle quand celle-ci discutait « Ladybug » avec Alya.  
Cependant, le temps passa, et Chloé, qui n’était réellement pas si horrible que ça en réalité, vint voir Marinette de son plein gré pour lui parler, à la plus grande surprise de cette dernière.  
– Bon, Dupain-Cheng, tu m’as l’air d’être celui qui est de meilleur conseil dans le groupe. Et puis…Apparemment t’es digne de confiance, enfin, moi ce que j’en pense…  
La styliste en herbe roula des yeux avant de répondre.  
– Viens en aux faits, Chloé.  
La blonde regarda autour pour vérifier que personne ne prêtait attention à elles avant de commencer.  
– Je m’inquiète. Parce que je n’ai pas que des douleurs pendant les attaques d’akumatisé. J’en ai aussi pendant toute la journée, à des intervalles irréguliers, bon elles sont beaucoup moins fortes mais…  
Marinette cligna des yeux, l’air perdue, ne comprenant pas pourquoi la jeune fille lui en parlait à elle.  
– Tu penses que mon âme-sœur, que ce soit Ladybug ou pas…se fait harceler ou battre ?  
– Ah…Je ne sais pas…Mais elle est peut-être juste…Maladroite ?  
En vérité c’était tout à fait ça, mais elle ne devait pas l’affirmer. Cependant, savoir que Chloé s’inquiétait pour elle, sans connaître son identité, la faisait éprouver plus de compassion pour la jeune fille.  
– Peut-être…mais…Mais si ce n’est pas ça ?  
– Eh bien…Ah, faisons comme ça, tu les as où les douleurs et les blessures généralement ?  
Chloé réfléchit un moment avant de répondre.  
– Majoritairement aux pieds, genoux, coudes et mains…  
– Hm, elle doit souvent tomber dans ce cas. C’est peut-être juste ça, non ?  
– Et…Aussi aux doigts, genre le bout des doigts.  
La styliste se sentit coupable, ces blessures venaient de son incapacité à créer sans se planter une aiguille dans le doigt.  
– Elle fait peut-être des travaux manuels ?  
– Ouais…  
Il y eut un long silence.  
– Et les cicatrices ? Tu penses qu’elle…Qu’elle avait fait ça à cause de la pression d’être une héroïne, enfin, si c’est bien Ladybug ?  
– Non.  
Marinette avait répondu sans réfléchir, impulsivement.  
– Hm ? Pourquoi tu ne penses pas que ce soit ça ?  
– Les…Les cicatrices sont presque effacées, elles doivent dater de plusieurs années…Et Ladybug n’est apparue que cette année.  
Un temps.  
– Tu as l’air de bien t’y connaître, surtout que tu ne les as vues qu’une fois, et il y a quelques semaines.  
La jeune fille se sentit rougir et bredouilla.  
– Eh bien c’est que…Tu…Parfois tu n’as pas ta veste et je peux les voir. Et puis, tu sais, je me blesse souvent quand je crée des vêtements alors…J’ai l’habitude.  
– Je vois…  
Elle n’avait l’air de ne croire qu’à moitié à ce que Marinette avait raconté mais n’insista pas.  
– Je…C’était tout ?  
Chloé hocha la tête.  
– Merci, Manu.  
Elle avait sûrement dû dire son prénom en guise de remerciement, mais ce n’eut pas l’effet escompté. Un sourire forcé apparut sur le visage de Marinette alors qu’elle répondait.  
– De rien.  
Puis elle retourna en classe.  
Le temps continua de passer et l’âme-sœur de Chloé entendait souvent cette dernière s’inquiéter pour elle, que ce soit en tant que son âme-sœur ou en tant que Ladybug, si bien qu’un jour elle demandât.  
– Eh, Chloé ?  
– Oui ?  
– Tu aimes ton âme sœur ?  
La fille du maire fit une pause avant de répondre.  
– Non, je ne sais pas qui elle est. Enfin, si c’est Ladybug, bien sûr que je l’aime, qui pourrait ne pas l’aimer. Mais si ce n’est pas elle, je ne peux pas l’aimer avant de l’avoir rencontrée.  
Marinette sourit simplement et lâcha.  
– Tu es beaucoup mieux comme ça.  
– Hein ?  
L’alter-ego de Ladybug se sentit rougir, gênée d’avoir dit ça à voix haute, et se reprit.  
– Tu es plus honnête avec toi-même…Et plus gentille.  
– Je l’ai toujours été, Dupain-Cheng.  
– Pas face à nous.  
Chloé ne sut que répondre et la discussion s’arrêta là.  
–

– Et du coup, Ladybug a dû se dé-transformer chez moi et…  
Marinette roula des yeux, cette fille mentait, encore.  
– Donc tu sais qui elle est ? S’exclama Alya.  
– Bien sûr, mais je ne peux pas le dire…  
L’alter-ego de Ladybug s’approcha du groupe s’étant formé autour de Lila avant de demander.  
– Oh ? Et elle ressemble à quoi ?  
– Je n’ai pas le droit d’en parler, tu devrais le savoir, Manu.  
Marinette hocha la tête en signe d’approbation mais continua.  
– Elle change beaucoup de quand elle est en costume ?  
– Oh, pas tant que ça, elle est toujours aussi belle en tout cas…  
– Tu mens…  
Elle avait lâché ça sans réfléchir, et après coup, elle se dit qu’elle aurait mieux fait de se taire au vu des réactions que sa remarque avait engendré.  
– Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Tu ne la trouves pas belle ?  
– Il est pas là le problème…Tu ne sais pas qui elle est hors costume.  
– S-Si ! Pourquoi tu t’acharnes à me traiter de menteuse ?  
Des larmes de crocodile commençaient à apparaître dans ses yeux. Marinette soupira.  
– Laisse tomber.  
– Mais…Manu, je veux savoir ce que je t’ai fait.  
La jeune fille tapa son pied par terre à l’entente de son deadname avant de répondre.  
– Rien. Laisse tomber.  
– Eh, Manu, t’es pas cool avec Lila, elle t’a rien fait. Pourquoi tu t’acharnes sur elle, mec ? Lança Nino.  
Deux coups sur le sol.  
– Je ne m’acharne pas, je cherche à vous prouver la vérité.  
– Dans ce cas tu as des preuves de ce que tu avances ? Tu as vérifié tes sources ? Demanda Alya.  
Marinette se retint de lâcher une remarque bien sentie sur la vérification des sources avant de hausser les épaules.  
– Je n’en ai pas. Du moins pas que je puisse donner. Mais elle n’en a pas non plus de ce que je sais.  
– Manu, arrête d’être si méchant avec Lila…  
Tap, tap.  
– Ok. J’arrête et je me tais.  
– Pourquoi tu le prends comme ça…Quand on est en tort on-  
– Tais-toi, Lila. Merci.  
Et elle s’en alla sans rien ajouter, serrant les dents et réfrénant un grognement de rage.  
– Marinette ? Ça va aller ?  
Elle jeta un œil à sa pochette avant de murmurer.  
– Oui, ne t’en fais pas.  
Pourtant, à peine quelques pas plus loin, elle entraperçut un Akuma s’approcher d’elle.  
– Bon. Ok, peut-être pas…  
Elle partit alors se cacher pour se transformer au plus vite et empêcher cet Akuma de contaminer qui que ce soit. Son apparition dans le lycée fit s’enflammer les élèves.  
– Il y a un akumatisé ? Demanda Alya.  
Ladybug la fixa un moment, toujours un peu énervée par les précédents évènements, avant de répondre.  
– Non. On m’a signalé qu’un Akuma traînait dans les environs. Personne ne l’a vu ou ne sait qui il vise ?  
Après un temps de réflexion, Adrien, qui ne jugeait pas la présence de Chat Noir utile pour une simple purification, répondit.  
– Manu…Il avait l’air plutôt remonté tout à l’heure…  
Deux légers coups sur le sol et un hochement de tête plus tard, elle se remit à observer les environs à la recherche du papillon violet, elle finit par le remarquer, et d’ailleurs, il s’approchait dangereusement d’elle, il fallait vraiment qu’elle se calme. Elle le purifia en vitesse et laissa s’échapper un papillon blanc avant de demander.  
– Pourquoi…il…était énervé ?  
– Oh, il est persuadé que Lila mentait quand elle racontait que tu avais dû te dé-transformer chez elle en vitesse…Mais bon c’est ta meilleure amie alors…  
L’héroïne haussa les sourcils et répondit.  
– Ah ?  
– Oui, d’ailleurs, apparemment, tu ne changes pas trop hors costume, et tu es toujours aussi belle.  
Elle soupira et claqua la langue avant de répondre.  
– Personne ne saurait me reconnaître hors costume. Parce que personne ne pourrait ne serait-ce envisager le fait que je sois Ladybug. Tu devrais vérifier tes sources.  
Sa voix était froide quand elle prononça ça, ce qui fit frissonner Adrien, se demandant pourquoi son apparence hors costume l’avait mise dans cet état…Il se souvint qu’elle lui avait déjà dit quelque chose comme ça plus tôt. Il fut également intrigué par le fait qu’elle n’ait pas démenti que Lila était sa meilleure amie.  
– Donc, si vous pouviez éviter de créer des akumatisés…Je vous en serais reconnaissante.  
Et sur ces mots, elle partit et se dé-transforma.  
– Pourquoi tu ne leur as pas dit qu’elle n’était pas ta meilleure amie ? Demanda la petite voix de Tikki.  
– J’ai promis à Adrien de ne pas l’exposer. Je n’aime pas briser les promesses que je fais à mes amis.  
Et sur ses mots, elle retourna vers sa classe.  
– Eh, ça va ?  
Après un léger regard vers Alya, Marinette répondit.  
– Oui, ne t’en fait pas. Pourquoi ?  
– Il y avait un Akuma dans le lycée…D’après Adrien, c’était sûrement toi qu’il cherchait à akumatiser alors…  
Avec un faux sourire et un « tout va bien », la jeune fille balaya les inquiétudes de sa meilleure amie avant de se concentrer sur le cours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lila me les brise. Vraiment. Bref ! Pour le moment...ça reste plutôt calme, on a juste frôlé une akumatisation ahah ! (Je vous assure, c'est plutôt calme.)
> 
> Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avant la lecture, petits avertissements ! TW : Transphobie et mention d'automutilation.

– Arg, j’ai dû choper un rhume ou un truc du genre…Super…  
Marinette râlait auprès de sa meilleure amie qui s’interrogea sur la phrase de son amie.  
– Hm ? Tu te sens pas bien ?  
– C’est pas ça…C’est que ça fait une bonne semaine que j’ai la voix qui déraille de temps en temps.  
Alya fixa la jeune fille un moment avant de répondre.  
– Bah, t’es sûrement en train de muer, non ?  
L’apprentie styliste s’arrêta brusquement, regardant sa meilleure amie comme si elle venait de lui annoncer que ses parents étaient morts.  
– Je…N’y avais pas pensé.  
En effet, elle avait quinze ans, alors c’était normal que ça arrive, mais elle oubliait parfois, se complaisant à penser qu’elle garderait sa voix, qui était plutôt neutre, toute sa vie.  
– Eh, tu deviens un homme, mon pote.  
Après un regard vers Nino, elle bredouilla deux, trois mots incompréhensibles avant de s’enfuir. La dernière chose qu’elle entendit de la part de ses deux ami·e·s, c’était un truc du style.  
– Bah, qu’est-ce qu’il a ?  
Une fois à l’écart de toute personne pouvant la voir, elle se laissa tomber au sol, le dos contre un mur et le regard dans le vide.  
– Tikki…  
La Kwami sortit du sac mais ne sut que dire. Elle avait déjà eu des porteuses et porteurs transgenres, mais la société évoluait sans cesse et elle avait dû mal à les conseiller dans ces cas.  
– Tikki…J’avais la voix qui déraillait en costume.  
La déesse coccinelle sentit la question arriver et se prépara à réconforter Marinette quand elle y répondrait.  
– Tu ne peux pas modifier ma voix ?  
– Je suis désolée Marinette…Modifier l’apparence c’est une chose, mais la voix…  
Une plainte de désespoir s’échappa de la bouche de l’alter-ego de Ladybug avant qu’elle n’éclate en sanglots.  
– Je pourrais plus être Ladybug…Ils me verront tous…Tous comme un monstre…Comme une déviante…non, un déviant…Ils vont savoir…Chat va savoir…Je…  
Et sa voix se brisa, non pas à cause des modifications, mais à cause des larmes, cependant, cela ne lui rappela que trop bien sa situation.  
– C’était les seuls moments où j’étais moi…  
Et Tikki, ne sachant que dire, se contenta de se coller contre sa joue dans une tentative de réconfort. La sonnerie retentit, la forçant à se reprendre, elle inspira puis expira, essayant de calmer sa respiration erratique, ses larmes ayant déjà cessé de couler. Une fois dans un état relativement stable, elle se releva et remarqua un Akuma qui s’approchait d’elle discrètement.  
– Pas encore…  
Après un regard à droite et à gauche pour s’assurer que personne n’était là, elle se transforma et purifia l’Akuma avant de se dé-transformer pour aller en cours.  
– T’étais parti où ?  
Avec un pâle sourire, ne cachant en rien les vaisseaux sanguins éclatés dans ses yeux, elle murmura.  
– Juste aux toilettes.  
Alya pinça les lèvres, ne croyant pas sa réponse, mais laissa couler pour le moment, après tout, le professeur venait d’entrer dans la salle. Quand les deux heures de cours précédant la pause repas se terminèrent, la blogueuse embarqua sa meilleure amie par le bras pour la traîner dehors.  
– Bon, tu m’expliques ?  
– J’ai juste un coup de déprime, ça m’arrive de temps en temps.  
Alya prit un temps pour réfléchir, il était vrai qu’elle l’avait déjà vue dans cet état, et à chaque fois tout se réglait.  
– Je sais…Mais je m’inquiète quand même. Si jamais tu as besoin de te confier ou quoi que ce soit, je suis là.  
Une notification la coupa dans son élan, un akumatisé était en ville. La gérante du Ladyblog regarda son téléphone puis Marinette, l’air d’hésiter. L’alter-ego de Ladybug lui fit un sourire qu’elle voulait rassurant tout en disant.  
– Ne t’en fais pas, je ne vais pas mourir si tu pars. Bon, par contre toi…Enfin, tu peux filer, mais fais attention.  
Elle avait bien compris au fil des mois que tenter de la retenir ne servait à rien.  
– Merci t’es le meilleur ! Allez je file !  
Après s’être assurée qu’Alya était bien partie, sa meilleure amie partit se cacher dans un coin et lança.  
– Eh bien, ça va être une longue journée…Tikki, transforme-moi !  
Une fois en costume, elle se projeta sur les toits avec son yo-yo et retrouva vite son partenaire sur les lieux de l’attaque.  
– Alors, qu’est-ce qu’il peut faire celui-là ?  
Sa voix avait déraillé sur la fin de sa phrase et elle manqua de pester en entendant cela, mais se retint.  
– Oh ? Bonjour Ma Lady, tu as un chat dans la gorge ?  
« Sa Lady » souffla en entendant sa question, et son jeu de mot douteux au passage, elle n’avait pas besoin de quelqu’un pour lui rappeler l’état de sa voix en plus d’elle-même.  
– C’est ça. Bon, du coup ?  
Chat Noir eut l’air blessé par la froideur de sa réponse, et elle se sentit coupable.  
– Désolée. Dure journée, je n’avais pas à te répondre comme ça.  
– Ce n’est pas grave, je comprends. Donc, nous avons face à nous le traditionaliste.  
Rien qu’au nom, Ladybug sentait qu’elle n’allait pas l’aimer.  
– Et il fait quoi ?  
– Disons que c’est le genre d’akumatisés qui finissent par réduire le taux de chômage chez les psys. Il…Comment dire…Force les gens à faire leurs coming-out tout en les forçant à penser qu’ils sont des monstres et qu’ils ne méritent pas de vivre. Enfin, tu vois le genre…Oulah, Ma Lady, tu vas bien ?  
En effet, son masque rouge ressortait d’autant plus sur son visage qu’elle avait perdu toutes ses couleurs. Elle finit par secouer la tête et demander.  
– Et pour les personnes qui sont cis’ et hétéro ?  
– Eh bien, ma foi…Je suis tout seul, donc je ne sais pas pour ceux qui sont six et je ne comprends pas-  
– Pas six. Cis’, cisgenre, Chat. Les personnes qui sont pas trans’ quoi.  
– Oh, pardon. Donc…Ils deviennent à son service et gagnent à peu près les mêmes pouvoirs que lui, mais ils n’ont pas d’arme pour tirer sur les gens, juste au contact. Enfin, il n’y a pas eut beaucoup de personnes touchées, donc on devrait s’en sortir.  
Ladybug fixait l’akumatisé d’un air absent puis lâcha.  
– Comme si j’avais besoin de ça aujourd’hui…Sérieux.  
Et sans prévenir Chat Noir, elle fonça au combat avec comme seule instruction « Ne te fais pas toucher. ».  
Elle évita les tirs avec son aisance naturelle, mais cette fois, la peur qu’elle ressentait était plus grande, autant son pouvoir soignait les blessures physiques, mais les mentales, c’était une toute autre affaire.  
– Ma Lady ? D’habitude c’est moi qui fonce tête baissée, qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?  
– Rien. Bon, une idée d’où est l’Akuma ?  
Son partenaire sentait bien que l’héroïne coccinelle avait peur de l’akumatisé et voulait en finir au plus vite, et il se demanda alors de quelle partie de la communauté elle faisait partie, mais il se concentra vite sur le vilain.  
– Le drapeau français qui lui sert d’arme. Je pense.  
– Ah, associer le drapeau à ce qu’il fait…Enfin. Tu as sûrement raison.  
Et sans plus de précautions, elle se précipita vers le vilain, qui allait tirer sur un homme qui semblait paniqué.  
– Eh, toi, t’en prends pas à des innocents. Sérieux, autant certains ont leurs raisons, autant toi…  
C’eût au moins pour effet de détourner son attention et de laisser l’homme s’enfuir.  
– Hm, petit insecte. Dois-je en déduire que tu es du côté de ces dégénérés ?  
Ladybug claqua la langue au dernier mot avant de rétorquer.  
– Non, je suis du côté des humains, pas des-  
– Ma Lady ! Attention !  
Elle n’avait pas fait attention, emportée par ses émotions, et derrière elle, un sbire de l’akumatisé posa sa main sur son épaule. Au début, rien ne se passa et elle se dit que le costume l’avait protégée, mais ça commença.  
« Tu es un putain de dégénéré, un fou. Tu n’es qu’un garçon fou, préférant devenir un travelo lesbien plutôt que de rester normal. »  
Cette pensée résonna dans sa tête et elle se figea, les yeux écarquillés.  
– Ma Lady ? Ça va ?  
Elle ne répondit pas, et prenant cette réponse comme un non, le chat l’emmena à l’écart.  
– Je suis qu’un dégénéré…Je mérite pas de vivre…  
Le héros fronça les sourcils avant de regarder sa partenaire.  
– Ma Lady ? Qu’est-ce que tu racontes ?  
– Je suis juste un abruti qui pense pouvoir devenir une fille, je ferais mieux de rester normal, ce n’est pas comme si j’étais bizarre et que j’aimais les gars après tout…  
Il sentit bien qu’il en avait trop entendu, et il comprit alors les réactions de Ladybug quand cela touchait à son apparence physique, ou quand il avait fait une remarque sur sa voix. Oui, elle devait sûrement être en train de muer ou quelque chose comme ça. Il s’accroupit face à sa partenaire et la secoua.  
– Ma Lady, je vais te sauver, mais il faut que tu utilises ton Lucky Charm, s’il te plaît.  
Elle le fixa longuement, l’air de se concentrer, comme s’il lui était difficile de prononcer des mots par sa propre volonté.  
– Lucky…Charm…  
Une corde élastique rouge à pois noirs tomba alors sur le sol. Le félin s’en empara avant de dire.  
– Je te sauverais, Ma Lady. Quoi qu’il m’en coûte.  
Et, seulement armé de son bâton et de cette corde, il partit faire face à son adversaire. Chat Noir était concis, il ne s’étalait pas en plans compliqués comme sa Lady. Alors même si c’était moins efficace, il se fia à sa première idée. C’était quelque chose que sa Lady aurait pu faire en un instant avec son yo-yo, mais elle n’était pas en état de se battre. Il attacha la corde à une cheminée, regarda le vide un instant avant de se jeter dedans en prononçant un simple mot.  
– Cat-aclysme.  
Le vilain tira dans sa direction pour le toucher, mais ne s’attendit pas à ce qu’il reparte dans l’autre sens, remonté par la corde, et encore moins que, s’aidant de cette force, il se projette sur lui pour attraper son drapeau avec sa main droite. Il atterrit gracieusement suite à ça, et fixa l’Akuma, se demandant comment l’emmener à Ladybug.  
– Chat Noir ! Attrape.  
Il se retourna et vit une boîte en plastique arriver à toute vitesse dans sa direction. C’était Alya qui lui avait lancé. Il attrapa le papillon violet avec et remercia la blogueuse avant de récupérer la corde et d’aller voir sa partenaire en vitesse. Elle était toujours sous les effets du vilain, mais il la secoua une nouvelle fois pour la faire réagir.  
– Ma Lady, la corde. Tu peux tout réparer, c’est bon.  
Elle le fixa un moment, sans réagir, avant de sembler comprendre et d’attraper l’objet avant de le jeter faiblement en l’air en murmurant d’une voix éraillée par les larmes.  
– Miraculous Ladybug.  
Les coccinelles magiques passèrent dans toute la ville, libérant enfin les pauvres victimes de leurs pensées négatives. Cependant, iels se souvenaient tou·te·s de tout, et Ladybug également.  
– Voilà l’Akuma. Lui dit Chat Noir d’une petite voix, comme par peur de la briser en parlant trop fort.  
Sans une parole, elle ouvrit la boîte et purifia la bestiole avant de le fixer un moment.  
– Tu as entendu ?  
– Ce que tu disais ? Oui…Je…Désolé. Je me doute que tu ne voulais pas que je le sache, mais…Enfin, sache que tu es toujours et que tu seras toujours Ma Lady.  
La jeune fille lui fit un maigre sourire puis fut rappelée à l’ordre par ses boucles d’oreilles. Sans rien ajouter, si ce n’est un signe de tête, elle s’envola sur les toits de Paris et rentra chez elle.  
Ce jour-là, Marinette ne retourna pas en cours. Le jour d’après non plus d’ailleurs. Et personne, si ce n’est Tikki, ne savait pourquoi. Ses parents ne savaient pas d’où venait son état catatonique et mirent ça sur le compte d’une quelconque maladie. C’est donc pour ça que la version officielle était qu’elle était malade, mais en réalité, elle n’avait juste pas trouvé la force mentale de se lever, et même la Kwami avait du mal à lui tirer le moindre mot.  
Alya, elle, restait préoccupée par la dernière discussion qu’elle avait eue avec la jeune fille, mais elle se questionnait également sur l’absence de Ladybug durant le dernier combat, du moins pendant la fin. Elle avait tout filmé mais rien posté, se doutant que la jeune fille ne souhaitait pas être out de cette manière, même si elle ne savait pas de quelle partie de la communauté elle faisait partie.  
La seule personne qui eut des nouvelles de Marinette fut Chloé. Mais elle ne savait pas qui était son âme-sœur alors…Comment empêcher les coupures sur ses bras d’apparaître ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uwww, on commence à rentrer dans la partie intéressante...Le début d'la descente aux Enfers...Qu'en pensez-vous ? Comment Marinette va évoluer par rapport à ça ?
> 
> Et...Comment Chloé va réagir à l'apparition de ces marques...?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW : transphobie internalisée + automutilation. Yay. Bonne lecture!

Le retour de Marinette au lycée fut rapide, elle n’avait pas le choix après tout. Cependant, son teint était toujours cireux, et ses yeux injectés de sang, ceci dû au peu d’heures de sommeil qu’elle avait eut. Chaque fois qu’elle osait fermer les yeux, _ça_ lui revenait en tête. _Je ne suis pas normale. Non. Je ne suis pas_ _ **normal**_ _._ Et même les paroles réconfortantes de Tikki ne parvenaient à rien dans ces moments, et puis, elle ne remarquait pas toujours les yeux effarés de la jeune fille quand ces pensées venaient de nouveau.

Ajouté à ceci ; et ce fut ce qui surprit le plus de monde, étant donné que l’état de Marinette pouvait s’expliquer par sa « maladie » ; ce fut les vêtements qu’elle portait. En effet, elle ne pouvait pas être plus éloignée de ce qu’elle portait d’habitude. À la place des couleurs vives et de ses designs originaux, elle portait un simple sweat accompagné d’un jogging, aussi sombres que son humeur.

– Wow, mec, ça va ?

Elle se tourna vers Alya, la regarda sans la voir avant de murmurer.

– Fatiguée. C’est tout.

Quand elle murmurait, sa voix ne se brisait pas trop. Alors elle ne ferait que murmurer à partir de maintenant. Elle porterait des sweats pour ne plus voir ses formes masculines. Peut-être que comme ça elle serait moins anormale…Tant que personne ne connaissait la vérité.

– T’es sûr ? Genre tu es malade donc…ça explique ton état…Mais c’est rare de te voir habillé en sombre.

– Plus confortable. Pour quand on est malade.

_Un sweat ça a des manches longues. Les manches longues cachent mes bras. Mes bras ont des coupures. Le sweat cache mes coupures. Et c’est le plus important. Personne ne doit les voir._

Entre les paroles et les pensées de la styliste, il y avait tout un monde. Alya ne sembla pas la croire et paraissait également hésiter à essayer de soutirer la vérité.

– Tu ne veux pas en parler, hein ?

Marinette détourna le regard.

– Désolée…

– Non, non…Tu veux qu’on parle d’autre chose ?

– Vas-y…

Elle s’apprêtait à se contenter d’écouter son amie pendant toute la journée, histoire de se changer les idées…Mais elle aurait dû y penser, la dite meilleure amie gérait le Ladyblog, et le sujet allait forcément arriver sur Ladybug. Le temps avant que cela n’arrive fut de deux minutes.

– D’ailleurs, désolée pour la dernière fois, quand je suis partie sur le champ de bataille…Surtout que t’as dû voir que je n’avais rien publié…

L’alter-ego de l’héroïne de Paris cligna des yeux quelques fois, elle n’avait pas regardé le blog de son amie à vrai dire.

– C’est que…Bah, je t’en parle parce que je sais que tu le répéteras pas, elle a été touchée par l’akumatisé et elle a été hors-jeu pendant tout le combat…Donc je voulais pas l’out, même si je ne sais pas de quelle…Manu, ça va ?

– Oui ? Pourquoi ?

Un mensonge…Peu crédible.

– Ne me mens pas. Tu pleures.

Marinette passa sa main sur son visage et sentit en effet qu’elle pleurait, elle ne s’en était même pas rendu compte.

– Je…ça doit être la fatigue…Sûrement…

Sa meilleure amie la fixa longuement avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

– Vas-y, tu peux pleurer.

Et comme si ces mots avaient rouvert les vannes qu’elle avait pris deux jours à fermer, elle se laissa craquer, encore. Étrangement, aucun Akuma ne vint cette fois.

– Tu es sûr de ne rien vouloir me dire ?

Alya sentit Marinette acquiescer contre son épaule et soupira.

– Soit…Mais je reste à ta disposition, quoi qu’il advienne. D’accord ?

– Merci…

– C’est rien, tu es mon meilleur ami après tout.

Elle sentit son étreinte se resserrer à ses paroles, sans trop comprendre pourquoi. Après ça, la jeune fille se recula, sécha ses larmes et fit un sourire peu convaincant.

– T’inquiètes, je vais aller mieux. Juste un coup de mou.

– Si tu le dis…

Et sans un mot de plus, elles se dirigèrent en classe.

– Hey Alya ! Hey Ma-Woah, c’est quoi cette tête ? Je savais que t’étais malade mais…Tu aurais dû rester chez toi, non ?

– T’en fais pas, je vais bien Nino. C’est juste que je pouvais pas rater trop de cours…

– T’es sûr ? T’es pâle comme la mort là…

– Mais oui, je vais survivre, ne t’en fais pas.

Et elle prit place à sa table, attendant le professeur, qui arriva vite, et le cours commença…

Quand la sonnerie en annonça la fin, Marinette sursauta avant de regarder son cahier, vierge de toute écriture, et de soupirer : Elle n’avait rien écouté.

– Je te donnerais le cours, ne t’en fais pas.

– Désolée…

– C’est rien, je vois bien que ça va pas…

La styliste ne sut que répondre à ça et se contenta de rejoindre Nino et Adrien, tout en étant accompagnée d’Alya.

– Je sais pas Nino, je suis même pas sûr qu’elle réponde si je l’appelle.

– Hey les gars, ça cause de quoi ici ?

Marinette resta en retrait, écoutant la discussion d’une oreille tout en réfléchissant, une fois de plus, au combat.

– Hm…J’ai une amie qui a été touchée pendant l’attaque du traditionaliste, tu sais, celle qu’il y a eut il y a quatre jours…Et ça l’a out, après ça, elle s’est enfuie et depuis je ne l’ai pas revue, j’ose pas l’appeler. Répondit Adrien.

– Tu devrais le faire, elle s’inquiète sûrement de ta réaction. Enfin, cette attaque a vraiment fichu le bordel…Heureusement que Ladybug et Chat Noir ont réglé la situation avant que ça ne dégénère trop. Lança Alya.

– Hm…C’est vrai…

Le blond semblait pensif.

– Attends…L’attaque c’était il y a quatre jours ?

– Oui, pourquoi ?

La blogueuse pinça les lèvres, l’air de réaliser quelque chose.

– Pour rien, j’avais l’impression que c’était un peu plus vieux. Enfin, je vous laisse, essaie de l’appeler.

Et sur ces mots, elle s’en alla, embarquant sa meilleure amie avec elle.

– Manu. Est-ce l’attaque à quelque chose à voir avec…Ton état ?

L’alter-ego de Ladybug la fixa un moment, en silence, avant de détourner le regard.

– T’as pas été touché quand même ?

Toujours rien.

– Manu…S’il te plaît réponds-moi…

« Manu » fixa le sol, qui lui paraissait beaucoup plus passionnant que la discussion avec sa meilleure amie, actuellement, avant de murmurer.

– J’ai pas envie d’en parler.

Alors qu’elle s’apprêtait à partir, sa meilleure amie la retint par le bras.

– Que tu ne veuilles pas en parler pour le moment, d’accord, mais ne t’isole pas. S’il te plaît.

Marinette lui lança un regard coupable avant de dégager son bras d’un coup sec.

– D’accord.

– Pourquoi tu as dégagé ton…

Elle s’arrêta dans sa phrase, fixant le poignet de la jeune fille, les yeux écarquillés.

– Manu…

« Manu » regarda ce qui attirait l’attention de la blogueuse et remarqua que sa manche s’était légèrement relevée quand elle avait dégagé son bras. Elle rabattit sa manche directement puis s’éloigna, sans un mot, laissant Alya seule, ne sachant comment réagir. La journée se termina, la suivante s’enchaîna, mais l’état de Marinette ne s’améliorait pas, et Alya ne parvenait pas à lui tirer la moindre explication.

–

– Dupain-Cheng ?

– Hm ?

La jeune fille n’avait même pas à se retourner pour savoir qui l’interpellait.

– Je peux…te parler deux minutes ?

– Bien sûr…

Elle adressa un sourire à Alya, qui avait l’air contrariée qu’elle accepte de parler avec Chloé, mais qu’elle refuse de lui donner des explications sur ses blessures, avant de partir avec la fille du maire. Après une minute où Chloé hésitait visiblement, Marinette finit par parler.

– Donc ? Tu voulais me dire quoi ?

– Je…

Chloé jouait avec la manche de sa veste, l’air mal à l’aise.

– J’en ai pas parlé parce que…Je voulais pas dévoiler la vie privée de mon âme-sœur…Mais je sais pas quoi faire pour l’aider.

À ce moment, la dite âme-sœur réalisa que ses blessures s’étaient transmises sur la blonde. Elle n’y avait pas pensé la moindre seconde, et Tikki n’étant pas au courant, elle ne lui avait pas rappelé.

– Que…Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?

Elle sentait sa voix trembler. Chloé remonta légèrement sa manche, laissant apparaître les coupures.

– Elle a recommencé. Ça fait quelque chose comme…Quatre jours…Et depuis, de nouvelles apparaissent tous les jours, et pas que sur les bras. Je sais pas quoi faire…

La fille du maire semblait réellement mal à cause de cela, et Marinette se dit qu’elle arrêterait, ne serait-ce que pour elle…Mais elle savait bien que cette promesse intérieure serait dure à tenir.

– Je sais pas pourquoi elle a recommencé…Je suis même plus sûre que c’est Ladybug…Aide-moi s’il te plaît.

– Comment tu veux que je t’aide ?

Elle pourrait lui dire « Je suis ton âme-sœur. », mais il y aurait trop de choses à expliquer. Trop de secrets à dévoiler.

– Je sais pas…mais je me suis dit que si quelqu’un le pouvait ce serait toi…

L’alter-ego de Ladybug hésita longuement avant de dire.

– Il y a quatre jours, durant l’attaque, Ladybug a été touchée. Elle n’est pas revenue au combat suite à ça.

Et elle laissa une blonde perdue derrière elle.

– Attends, Manu ! Il faisait quoi l’akumatisé durant cette attaque ?

Mais elle n’obtint aucune réponse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ma foi, ce chapitre n'est point joyeux...Marinette refuse de se confier à qui que ce soit et ses pensées tournent en boucle dans sa tête...
> 
> Vous en avez pensé quoi ?


	5. Chapter 5

La journée enfin terminée, Marinette se laissa tomber sur son lit, prête à essayer de dormir, probablement en vain, pendant ne serait-ce qu’une heure. Elle fut cependant ramenée à la réalité par la voix de sa Kwami.

– Marinette. Pourquoi Chloé a…

C’est vrai que Tikki avait tout entendu.

– Je suis désolée.

– Il fallait que tu m’en parles…

– J’osais pas…Je ne voulais pas t’inquiéter…Je…

La déesse coccinelle fit un câlin à sa porteuse avant de proposer, sachant très bien que Chat Noir chercherait à la contacter.

– Tu veux aller faire un tour ?

– Tu es d’accord ?

– Tu en as besoin.

L’alter-ego de Ladybug fit son seul véritable sourire de la journée avant de répondre.

– Merci, t’es la meilleure ! Tikki, transforme-moi !

Et elle sortit en ville, se baladant sur les toits, à l’abri des regards. Ça la réconfortait un peu d’être en costume, d’être _Lady_ bug. Après quelques minutes dehors, sans personne avec elle, son yo-yo se mit à sonner et elle décrocha, se demanda pourquoi son partenaire l’appelait.

– Chat ?

Elle entendit une exclamation de surprise de l’autre côté.

– Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?

– Désolé, je ne m’attendais pas à ce que tu sois transformée…Hm…Je voulais te parler…Mais vu que tu es dehors, je pense que je vais venir te voir en face, ce sera mieux ! Bouge pas, je te rejoins !

Et moins de dix minutes plus tard, un garçon vêtu de noir rejoint la fille vêtue de rouge.

– Bonsoir, Ma Lady.

Elle le regarda et sourit légèrement au surnom, au moins, il avait l’air de toujours la considérer ainsi, comme il l’avait promis après l’attaque.

– Salut, Chaton. De quoi tu voulais me parler ?

Il s’apprêta à parler lorsqu’il remarqua la pâleur de la peau et les yeux rouges de sa partenaire.

– Je…Tu vas comment ?

Elle sembla hésiter avant de répondre.

– Je pourrais aller mieux, mais je tiendrais.

– Je serais toujours là si jamais tu veux me parler…

– Merci, Chat…

Il finit par toussoter.

– Enfin, sinon, en plus de prendre de tes nouvelles, je voulais te parler un peu par rapport à l’attaque.

Il vit Ladybug se tendre.

– Je…On a pas eut trop le temps de parler et tu n’étais pas en état alors…J’ai préféré attendre mais…enfin, ça te dérange qu’on en parle ?

L’héroïne secoua la tête.

– Tu es déjà au courant de toute manière, alors pour ce que ça change.

– Déjà…Si j’ai bien compris…Tu es une fille trans’ c’est ça ?

– C’est ça…

– Et…Des gens sont au courant sous ta forme civile ?

L’alter-ego de Marinette sembla réfléchir un moment.

– Je ne pense pas. Enfin, ma meilleure amie se doute que j’ai été impliquée dans l’attaque. Vu l’état dans lequel j’ai été toute la semaine. **Elle fit un geste de la main comme pour balayer ses propres paroles.** Mais elle ne se doute pas que je suis une fille. Personne ne s’en doute, j’ai toujours tout fait pour que ça n’arrive pas. Quoi que, vu que je porte des boucles d’oreilles depuis que je suis Ladybug…

Chat Noir parut un peu décontenancé par ce qu’elle disait.

– Mais…Tu n’as jamais essayé d’en parler à qui que ce soit ?

– J’ai peur. J’ai beau savoir que je suis dans un environnement plutôt safe, j’ai peur. J’essaierais d’en parler un jour, mais là, je ne m’en sens pas le courage. Et puis…Tikki le sait et…et j’ai ces moments où je suis Ladybug, où je suis moi…

Un long silence s’installa, personne ne sachant quoi dire.

– Sinon, pourquoi tu chuchotes depuis qu’on parle ?

Elle haussa les épaules d’un air las avant de répondre.

– Ma voix déraille moins. Et je l’entends pas trop quand elle le fait. Donc je préfère faire comme ça.

– Oh.

Un autre temps sans parole plus tard.

– D’ailleurs, avec tout ça, je n’ai pas pu t’en parler mais…

Elle sembla hésiter un moment, l’air coupable.

– Je sais qui est mon âme-sœur.

– Oh ? Je peux savoir qui ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

– Idiot de chat, ça compromettrait mon identité. Même si elle ne sait pas que je suis son âme-sœur pour le moment…J’ose pas trop lui en parler…

– Pourquoi ?

Elle entendit bien la voix de son partenaire trembler, l’annonce l’avait blessé, et elle s’en voulait de lui faire subir ça.

– On a toujours eu une relation assez conflictuelle et…Et disons que…Qu’avec notre lien elle…elle sait certaines choses à mon sujet et me demandera probablement des explications…Et je ne sais pas comment lui en donner. Déjà que ma meilleure amie essaie de me faire cracher le morceau…

– Je vois…

Et la discussion ne reprit pas avant que les deux héros de Paris ne rentrent chez eux.

La semaine se termina. Le week-end également. Mais pas les apparitions de coupures sur le corps de Chloé.

Le lundi, Marinette reprit ses vêtements habituels, elle ne voulait pas attirer l’attention sur elle plus que nécessaire. Elle fit cependant bien attention à prendre une veste opaque et à manches longues pour éviter tout problèmes.

Sauf qu’elle avait oublié son facteur de problème principal : Le facteur Lila.

Et ça n’y loupa pas, dès le vendredi, la menteuse recommença son jeu d’acteur.

– Ah…Manu…Tu peux me passer ta veste pour que je soutienne mon bras avec ? Je viens de me faire une entorse je pense…

Marinette se sentit pâlir lorsqu’elle entendit Lila. Il était hors de question qu’elle retire sa veste, surtout avec Chloé juste à côté d’elle, le lien serait trop facile à faire.

– Désolée, mais je préfère garder ma-

– Oh, tu es si cruel Manu, j’ai toujours été gentille avec toi et tu refuses, pourquoi tu refuses d’ailleurs ?

La styliste lança un regard de détresse à Chloé, qui haussa les épaules, elle n’avait rien de plus qu’un petit-haut aujourd’hui. Elle fixa Lila puis observa les alentours, la prestation de la menteuse commençait à attirer du monde, alors sans plus réfléchir, elle retira sa veste, la jeta sans ménagement sur Lila avant de s’enfuir en courant, cachant les coupures comme elle le pouvait. Elle ne savait pas où aller, livrée à elle-même dans ce lycée où beaucoup de monde la…Non « le » connaissait, et où iels se demanderaient d’où viennent les blessures sur son bras. La panique l’envahissait, elle sentait sa respiration plus difficile et les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Sa crise de panique se faisait croissante, mais elle ne s’améliora pas quand une voix inconnue lui demanda.

– Eh gars, ça va ?

Non, ça n’allait pas. Et puis non, ce n’était pas « gars » ! Elle ne parvenait pas à se calmer.

– Va-t’en, je m’en occupe.

Elle sentit ensuite des bras l’entourer et une voix lui chuchoter.

– Respire, de petites inspirations et de grandes expirations, et plus ta respiration se débloque, plus tu prends de grandes inspirations.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle se sentait un peu plus calme et prit le temps d’analyser la situation.

– Eh, qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ?

Cette voix, c’était celle de Chloé. Elle était dans les bras de Chloé et avait son bras à l’air, bien que cette dernière ne l’ait pas remarqué. Marinette se contenta de pleurer dans les bras de son âme-sœur. Au bout de quelque temps, elle fut à court de larmes, et à ce moment, la fille du maire se recula et lui tendit sa veste.

– Tiens, je l’ai récupérée, Lila n’en avait pas vraiment besoin.

La styliste ne dit rien et commença à mettre la veste avant que Chloé ne l’arrête.

– Attends.

Elle attrapa son bras et le regarda.

– Tu…Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

Marinette ne répondit pas, gardant les yeux rivés sur le sol.

Elle sentit la poigne de Chloé se desserrer.

– Non…Pourquoi est-ce que tu as les mêmes…Les mêmes que moi ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arg. Lila. Bon, au moins son action aura fait avancer un peu les choses...Je crois que Chloé vient de comprendre qui est son âme-sœur...Oups ?
> 
> Comment pensez-vous que ça va évoluer, à votre avis...? La relation entre Marinette et Chloé...L'état de Marinette...et tout ce à quoi vous pouvez penser.
> 
> Et sinon, quel a été votre avis sur le chapitre en général ?


	6. Chapter 6

_**Elle attrapa son bras et le regarda.** _

– _**Tu…Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?**_

_**Marinette ne répondit pas, gardant les yeux rivés sur le sol.** _

_**Elle sentit la poigne de Chloé se desserrer.** _

– _**Non…Pourquoi est-ce que tu as les mêmes…Les mêmes que moi ?**_

Toujours aucune réponse.

– Je pensais que…Que c’était Ladybug mon…C’était tellement logique…

Silence…

– Mais si c’est toi…Alors pourquoi les coups ? Et pourquoi tu ne m’as pas prévenue ?

Mais peu importe les questions, elle ne répondait pas.

– Eh, Manu, réponds !

Cette fois, elle eut un chuchotement quasi incompréhensible en réponse.

– Marinette…

– Hein ?

– Pas Manu…

La fille du maire ne comprenait pas.

– De quoi tu parles ?

Mais elle ne répondit plus. Chloé se leva alors et releva son âme-sœur de force, lui tendant à nouveau sa veste, qu’elle enfila rapidement pour cacher les marques.

– Bon. Tu t’expliques ?

Elle passa sa main sous le menton de Marinette pour la forcer à la regarder dans les yeux, mais elle détourna le regard.

– Manu, explique-moi !

Elle essaya de prononcer à nouveau ce nom, essayant de la faire réagir comme la dernière fois, pour avoir plus d’explications.

– C’est pas…je ne suis pas Manu…

– Bien sûr que si ? À moins qu’il ait un sosie dans le lycée, ce dont je doute, et qui porte les mêmes vêtements…

Elle finit par lâcher Marinette et soupirer. Après un moment de réflexion, elle l’emmena dans leur salle de classe, qui était vide pendant la pause de midi, se disant que sans personne autour, elle se confierait plus.

– Bon, tu m’expliques ? Je croyais que c’était Ladybug mon âme-sœur ! Si tu savais, pourquoi tu n’as rien dit ?

La jeune fille regarda l’autre dans les yeux d’un air un peu perdu.

– Ladybug…Hein…

Et elle eut un petit rire.

– Tu débloques complètement, qu’est-ce qui t’arrives ?

Elle trouvait déjà que depuis quelques jours son visage était plus pâle et ses yeux plus rouges, mais elle n’y avait pas prêté attention plus que ça.

– C’est quand la dernière fois que tu as dormi ?

– Cette nuit…

– Combien de temps ?

Un temps.

– Deux heures ? Trois ?

– Et la nuit d’avant ?

– Une ?

Marinette vacilla et Chloé la rattrapa.

– Sérieux, pourquoi tes amis ont pas été fichus de remarquer que t’étais K.O ? Pourquoi tu dors pas, tu fais des insomnies ?

– Si je dors…Les Akumas viendront…Ils m’akumatiseront…Il ne faut pas…

– Tu ne vas pas bien ? Non, question con, désolée. Pourquoi tu es sûr qu’ils viendront ?

– Trois. Quatre ? Lila…Un…L’akumatisé…deux…ma voix qui mue…trois…quatre…Quatre…

La blonde était définitivement perdue face aux paroles de Marinette.

– Tu parles des Akumas ? Il y en a quatre qui sont venus ?

Elle hocha la tête.

– Pour Lila…Je comprends, mais quel akumatisé…Et pourquoi ta voix ?

Plus de réponse. Chloé prit une grande inspiration et soupira.

– Eh bien…ça va être long cette affaire. Manu, tu veux pas ré-

– Marinette…

– Bon, ok, on en revient là…Qui est Marinette ?

L’âme-sœur de Chloé la regarda sans vraiment la voir avant de répondre, d’un air plus interrogatif qu’autre chose.

– Moi ?

– Toi ? Mais…Bon, attends. Assieds-toi.

Une fois Marinette assise sur une chaise, Chloé s’installa sur une table et ferma les yeux pour réfléchir.

– Pourquoi tu ne m’as pas dit que tu étais mon âme-sœur déjà ?

– Il ne fallait pas que tu comprennes…

– Ok…

Personne ne parla pendant bien cinq minutes et la fille du maire essaya de se souvenir des derniers akumatisés. Il y avait celui qui faisait grandir l’agressivité chez les gens…Et aussi…Oh, le traditionaliste, celui-là avait été particulièrement agressif, surtout envers les LGBT+…Et son apparition correspondait avec celle des marques sur son corps.

Manu…Marinette.

La voix qui mue.

– Eh, Marinette ?

– Oui ?

– T’es une fille, c’est ça ?

Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de pencher la tête sur le côté, l’air de réfléchir.

– Oui. Mais il faut pas le dire.

Chloé hocha la tête avant d’aller s’asseoir dans un coin de la pièce et d’indiquer à Marinette de venir, ce qu’elle fit.

– Pose ta tête sur mes genoux et dors. On a pas longtemps, mais profites-en.

– Merci Chloé…

Ainsi, Marinette dormait sur Chloé, ayant miraculeusement réussi à s’endormir, tandis que celle-ci passait une main distraitement dans les cheveux de l’endormie, réfléchissant à la question de son âme-sœur.

Puis la réponse s’imposa à elle.

– Bien sûr…Ladybug…

Elle avait murmuré ça en regardant Marinette. À ce moment, elle sentit une vague de chaleur la parcourir, et après un regard sur ses bras, elle ne vit plus une trace des blessures de Marinette. Ça, c’était prévisible, ce qui l’était moins, c’était Tikki qui venait de sortir du sac.

– Bon. C’était censé être un secret, mais j’imagine que cette révélation était inévitable.

Chloé retint un cri de surprise.

– Qu’est-ce que ?

– Ah, pardon, je suis Tikki, le Kwami de Ladybug…

– Oh. D’accord.

Elle eut un rire nerveux.

– C’est tout à fait normal.

– Oui, désolée, ça a dû te faire beaucoup de chocs d’un coup…Mais merci d’avoir bien réagi. Dans son état, une mauvaise réaction aurait pu être…Très dangereuse.

La Kwami avait dit ça en fixant le bras de sa Choisie, sous-entendant clairement quelque chose. Un silence s’installa après ça, n’étant brisé que par la respiration profonde de Marinette, qui pouvait enfin se reposer. Après une heure, la sonnerie de l’établissement retentit, mais ne réveilla pas l’endormie, ce qui en soi n’était pas étonnant, vu la galère que c’était pour la réveiller le matin.

– Eh, Marinette…

Elle grogna légèrement quand Chloé essaya de la réveiller en la secouant un peu.

– Marinette…Réveille-toi…

– Cinq minutes, Tikki… Grommela-t-elle.

– C’est pas Tikki, Marinette…

La jeune fille ouvrit alors brusquement les yeux et eut un rire nerveux.

– Tikki ? Qui est Tikki…

– Eh, elle m’a expliqué la situation après que j’ai compris…

– Oh.

Un long silence s’installa et Marinette finit par lâcher un petit cri.

– AH !

– Quoi ?

– Je…Enfin…Tu le prends pas mal ?

– De quoi ?

– Bah…Que je sois…Pas normale.

La fille du maire regarda son âme-sœur avant de répondre.

– Tu es normale. Enfin, non, tu es une super-héroïne, donc tu n’es pas normale ; mais ce n’est pas parce que tu es trans’ que tu ne l’es pas.

La porte s’ouvrit finalement pour laisser entrer quelques élèves, et Marinette se releva d’un coup, retirant sa tête de sur les genoux de Chloé, les joues rouges. Elle était toujours fatiguée mais semblait un peu plus apaisée. La blonde se releva et aida la bleutée à se relever sous le regard surpris des nouveaux et nouvelles arrivant·e·s, qui ne s’attendaient pas à voir ces deux en bons termes. Elles retournèrent finalement à leur place et attendirent les autres élèves et leur professeur.

– J’arrive pas à croire qu’il ait fait ça, mais bon, je l’ai vu donc…J’ai pas d’autres choix que d’y croire…

Nino, Adrien et Lila étaient en train de rentrer dans la salle, Alya n’était pas avec elleux. C’était Nino qui parlait.

– Eh, Manu, elle va bien ta veste ? Je veux bien être sympa avec toi, mais bon, la jeter sur Lila, c’était pas cool. Elle en avait besoin…Et Chloé, forcer comme ça pour la récupérer…

Marinette se sentit frémir aux paroles de son meilleur ami.

– Mais…Nino…

– Pas de « Nino », tu devrais t’excuser. Et pas la peine d’essayer de dire qu’elle a menti, on t’a vu faire.

Elle soupira.

– D’accord…Désolée, Lila…

Après tout, elle était réellement en tort cette fois, alors ça ne coûtait rien de s’excuser. À ce moment, Alya entra dans la pièce, la classe était au complet. Et ce fut à ce moment que Lila choisit de répondre.

– C’est rien…

Le ton qu’elle employait n’augurait rien de bon…

– Tu voulais juste cacher les coupures que tu avais sur le bras après tout…

Touché. La respiration de Marinette se bloqua.

– Pas vrai, _Marinette_?

Coulé. Elle avait accentué le prénom, pour bien le marquer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eheheheheh. ALORS, qu'est-ce qu'on peut dire de ce chapitre...
> 
> Bon, déjà, Marinette s'est confiée à Chloé, et ça, c'est cool...Genre, parce que c'est bien de se confier...  
> Par contre...Lila, j'ai dit que c'était bien de se confier...Mais toute la classe d'un coup sans son accord, c'était probablement un peu violent...
> 
> :)
> 
> Bon, maintenant qu'elle a fait une étincelle, à voir comment tout ça s'embrase...


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapitre 7, en avant. Alors, alors...Que va-t-il se passer après cette "erreur" de la part de Lila...? (Oh, et j'vous préviens, il est plus long que d'habitude (pas loin de 3000 mots))

– _**Tu voulais juste cacher les coupures que tu avais sur le bras après tout…**_

_**Touché. La respiration de Marinette se bloqua.** _

– _**Pas vrai, Marinette ?**_

_**Coulé. Elle avait accentué le prénom, pour bien le marquer.** _

La jeune fille expira le peu d’air qu’elle avait dans les poumons, ses yeux s’écarquillèrent et des larmes se mirent à se refléter dedans alors qu’elle murmura.

– Comment ?

– Marinette ? Demanda Alya, l’air perdue.

– Oh ? Ils ne savaient pas…Je suis désolée je voulais pas-

Chloé se leva brusquement, surprenant tout le monde.

– Tais-toi, Lila. Ce sera mieux pour tout le monde.

– Mais-

– Pas de « mais ».

La tension était palpable.

– Eh, Manu, ça va ? Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? Demanda Adrien.

La fille du maire regarda en direction de son âme-sœur, elle pleurait et semblait au bord d’une nouvelle crise de panique.

– Merde. J’avais réussi à la calmer et toi tu…Ah…

– Manu calme-toi…Respire…

La blonde s’approcha de la table où étaient Adrien et Marinette, et s’accroupit de manière à être face à cette dernière.

– Chloé ? Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? Je vais le calmer t’en fais-

– Déjà, tu pars mal. Tu calmeras pas Ma’ comme ça.

Chloé attrapa les mains de la fille paniquée et l’appela.

– Marinette.

Pas de réaction.

– Mari, regarde-moi.

Elle releva un peu la tête, son regard fuyant celui de Chloé.

– Inspire un peu, expire longtemps. Comme tout à l’heure.

La fille aux cheveux noirs se plia à ses instructions, mais ne parvenait pas à se calmer sous les regards de ses camarades.

– Tout va bien se passer. Ils vont bien réagir, et si un seul s’avise de te faire une remarque, je m’en chargerais, d’accord ? Alors calme-toi…Comme ça je pourrais m’occuper de Lie-la.

Marinette hocha la tête et parvint finalement à se calmer, ses mains toujours enveloppées dans celles de son âme-sœur et ses yeux maintenant fermement ancrés dans les siens.

– Merci, Chloé.

Son regard se détacha d’elle et se mit à parcourir la salle, certain·e·s avaient l’air d’avoir compris, mais d’autres non. Elle se demanda aussi où était son professeur, il n’était jamais en retard habituellement.

– C’était quoi _ça_?

Elle se tourna vers sa meilleure amie, surprise.

– Quelle partie tu considères comme « ça » ?

– Comment ça se fait que Chloé ait réagi comme ça et t’ait calmé aussi vite ?

Marinette se sentit rougir.

– Oh, r-rien. Juste eh…

Elle lança un regard à Chloé l’air de lui demander la permission de dire quelque chose.

– Vas-y.

– Je…Chloé…C’est…C’est mon âme-sœur…

Un « Quoi ?! » collectif résonna dans la classe, Lila comprise, elle avait sûrement dû manquer cette partie de la discussion.

– Mais…Et Ladybug ?

La blonde s’emporta.

– C’est vraiment ça ta question ? Je veux dire, c’est ça qui t’importe ? T’oublierais pas un détail par hasard ?

– Hein ? Euh…Oui ?

– Et la crise de panique de Ma’ ? Le fait que cette…je ne dirais pas, de Lila ait balancé à toute la classe deux infos pareilles ?! Ne t’avise même pas de t’étonner sur le pourquoi je suis au courant avant toi dans ce cas.

Alya baissa les yeux.

– Mais je suis au courant ! Enfin…D’une des deux. Et je viens de comprendre la seconde. Mais on est devant toute la classe Chloé, et je suppose qu’il n’a…Non, qu’elle n’a pas envie d’en parler pour le moment.

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Marinette à l’entente de la phrase de sa meilleure amie.

– Elle ? Demanda Nino.

Elle hocha la tête comme seule réponse.

– Eh bah, tu l’as enfin dit ? Enfin…C’était pas de ton plein gré… Mais je pensais que tu le ferais jamais !

Marinette se tourna vers Alix.

– Tu…Tu savais ?

Cette dernière haussa les épaules.

– Bien sûr. T’es pas super discrète si on sait à quoi faire attention, Marinette. Mais bon, j’ai évité de te confronter sur le sujet, t’avais pas trop l’air à l’aise donc…

– Merci de…de ne pas en avoir parlé sans mon accord.

– De rien. Je sais garder les secrets après tout.

Le regard de Marinette balaya la salle, personne n’affichait de moue de dégoût ou de rejet.

– Vous…Vous ne me trouvez pas bizarre ?

– Le premier qui trouve ça, on s’allie avec Chloé pour lui refaire le portrait. D’ailleurs. Tant qu’on parle de ça…

La fille aux cheveux roses se tourna vers Lila.

– Toi. On va avoir une sérieuse discussion sur le fait que tu viens d’out Marinette à toute la classe.

– Mais je ne savais pas que vous n’étiez-

– Oh, abrège, s’ils savaient, ils la genreraient correctement, un point c’est tout. Je suis la première à qui elle a fait son coming-out, et c’est parce qu’elle était shootée à la fatigue, d’ailleurs tu aurais dû l’avoir compris, vu que le seul moyen que tu aies pu savoir, c’est en ayant écouté notre discussion.

Après ça, Alix engueula tellement Lila que même Marinette eut pitié pour elle et demanda à la jeune fille d’arrêter le massacre. Il valait mieux éviter une attaque d’Akuma avec l’alter-ego de Ladybug dans cet état.

– Bon, par contre il est où le prof ? Parce qu’il est dix quand même…Soupira Alya.

– Je crois qu’il y a une grève contre la réforme du BAC et de la retraite aujourd’hui…Donc…Il doit pas être là…Répondit Mylène.

– Sérieux ? Il y avait une grève ? J’étais pas au courant…Vu qu’on avait tous nos profs…Lâcha Nino.

Marinette souriait légèrement en observant tout le monde, iels l’avaient tous acceptée…Même si son coming-out ne s’était pas passé dans les meilleures conditions, tout allait bien…

– Man- Marinette, ça va ? Demanda Adrien.

La jeune fille le regarda, se rendant compte qu’elle voyait trouble à cause de larmes, puis elle lui fit un grand sourire en hochant la tête.

– Oui…je suis juste…Heureuse…et puis…ça doit être la pression qui retombe.

Elle lâcha un petit rire à la fin de sa phrase tout en essuyant ses larmes. Lila, elle, était partie de la classe dès l’instant où elle avait entendu que le professeur n’était pas présent. Une bonne décision.

– Ah, au fait, tes parents sont au courant ? Pour que j’évite de gaffer…Questionna Alya.

– Non…J’ose pas leur en parler…

– Je vois…Si jamais t’as besoin de soutien quand tu le feras, je suis dispo pour toi, ma belle.

– Merci !

Elle était rassurée, elle était heureuse, et elle était acceptée. Elle n’avait plus qu’à espérer que ça allait durer.

Quand, le lendemain, le jour se leva, Marinette fut réveillée par son téléphone qui sonnait. Elle avait oublié de retirer son réveil ? Après quelques mouvements difficiles, elle atteint enfin l’appareil et regarda l’heure : neuf heures trente-deux. Ce n’était pas son réveil. Elle avait cinq appels, dont quatre rejetés et un manqué, tous venant d’un numéro inconnu. Elle râla contre cette personne : elle avait enfin réussi à s’endormir à trois heures du matin et pensait faire la grasse matinée, n’ayant pas été réveillée par des cauchemars, pour une fois.

– Désolée Marinette, j’ai raccroché quatre fois pour te laisser dormir, mais la personne a insisté alors…Je me suis dit que c’était peut-être important, tu devrais rappeler.

– Y a intérêt qu’on m’ait réveillée pour une bonne raison. Grommela la jeune fille.

Elle appuya sur le numéro pour le recontacter lorsque son portable se mit à vibrer.

– Ah bah tiens…

Elle décrocha et lâcha un simple :

– Allô ?

– Ah, enfin tu réponds !

C’était la voix de Chloé.

– Oh…je me demandais qui c’était…Enfin, je dormais, Chloé, c’est normal que je n’ai pas répondu !

– C’est vrai que tu as toujours tendance à dormir longtemps mais…Me prends pas pour une idiote, Marinette, tu as raccroché quatre fois.

– Bah c’est que…J’ai cru que c’était mon réve-Ah, mais attends…Toi tu sais, donc j’ai pas à te mentir…C’est Tikki qui a raccroché, pour me laisser dormir…Vu que j’avais pas ton numéro enregistré…

L’alter-ego de Ladybug se sentit paniquer légèrement à ce moment, comme si elle venait à peine de se rendre compte que son plus grand secret, enfin l’un de ses plus…Enfin ses deux plus grands secrets d’ailleurs, n’en étaient plus totalement. Il était même fort possible qu’elle vienne à peine de s’en rendre compte pour le « côté Ladybug », au vu de l’état de fatigue puis de stress dans lequel elle s’était trouvée la veille.

– Enfin, qu’est-ce que tu voulais ?

– Je t’emmène refaire ta garde-robe ! Parce qu’au vu de ce que tu portes au lycée, tu ne dois pas avoir beaucoup de vêtements féminins…

La styliste fut touchée par l’attention mais…

– Merci mais…ça ne pouvait pas attendre plus tard ? Et comment j’expliquerais ça à mes parents ?

– Marinette, il est plus de neuf heures, t’as eu le temps de dormir ! Et puis tu auras qu’à leur cacher, et ils ne sauront rien.

– Désolée qu’on ait pas tous la chance d’arriver à s’endormir rapidement.

Elle avait dû répondre un peu plus sèchement que prévu puisque Chloé ne dit rien pendant un moment.

– Pardon. Je sais que ça partait d’une bonne intention, j’aurais pas dû te répondre comme ça.

– Non, non…Tu as raison, j’aurais dû y penser, ce n’est pas parce que tu t’es confiée que tu arriveras à nouveau à dormir comme si de rien était. Tu veux reporter la sortie ?

Elle avait l’air de tenir à cette sortie.

– Dans la mesure où je n’arriverais pas à me rendormir…Mais je n’ai pas de quoi pay-

– Je me charge des dépenses, et je te donnerais des conseils. J’ai invité Alya pour venir avec nous, tu seras plus à l’aise comme ça.

Elle s’apprêtait à décliner l’offre, gênée de laisser la jeune fille payer et peu enthousiaste à l’idée de faire une sortie un samedi à dix heures du matin, lorsque la trappe s’ouvrit pour laisser entrer sa meilleure amie.

– Allez, tout le monde dehors ! J’ai invité Mylène, Rose, Juleka et Alix à venir avec nous. Bon, Alix a pas voulu venir, c’est pas son truc les sorties shopping.

Ainsi, avant même de pouvoir le réaliser ; elle flânait, toujours en pyjama, n’ayant réussi qu’à attraper sa pochette ; dans les rayons d’un magasin où chaque tenue coûtait le prix de l’intégralité de son placard à vêtements, placard comprit. Et ce, accompagnée de ses cinq amies, enfin, si elle pouvait se permettre d’appeler Chloé son amie.

– Chloé…C’est gentil de ta part mais…Tu ne préférerais pas qu’on aille à un endroit où c’est moins cher ? Je me sens pas à ma place ici…

– Il n’y a que de la haute qualité ici, Marinette. Tu es styliste, tu peux le comprendre, non ?

Elle n’osa pas répliquer qu’elle sentait les regards des client·e·s sur elle, et que c’était la raison de son malaise. Son corps avait beau ne pas être trop marqué par sa puberté masculine, il n’en restait pas moins celui d’un garçon, et dans son pyjama pour les nuits chaudes, qui faisait heureusement tenue de jour, ces traits n’étaient pas bien camouflés, sans parler des coupures sur ses bras.

Ainsi, elle se retrouva à essayer des robes, des jupes, des tenues toutes plus colorées les unes que les autres. Et accompagné de cela, ses amies lui faisaient essayer toutes sortes de maquillage.

– Je…

– Oh, Marinette ! Regarde celle-là ! Elle est si mignonne !

La jeune fille regarda Rose, qui tenait une robe rose pâle et à volants à la main, s’extasiant dessus. Elle aimait bien la couleur et se disait que la robe serait bien pour des occasions spéciales, mais elle ne se voyait la porter que quelques fois, pas en tant que tenue quotidienne. Elle regarda autour d’elle pour chercher quelqu’un à même de l’écouter, mais Alya était engagée dans une discussion animée avec Chloé sur un gilet aux couleurs de Queen Bee, Rose était toujours en train de lui proposer d’essayer cette robe, et Juleka avait disparu on ne sait où.

Marinette récupéra alors la tenue que lui tendait la jeune fille et s’enferma dans un vestiaire. Cependant, au lieu de mettre la robe en question, elle remit son pyjama en vitesse et s’éclipsa discrètement du magasin pour aller se poser dans une ruelle en cul de sac et éclairée, mais pas trop éloignée. Ainsi cachée, elle laissa sa Kwami sortir du sac et murmura.

– Pourquoi je n’arrive pas à apprécier la journée ? C’est parce que je ne suis pas une vraie fille, pas vrai ?

Tikki avait tellement entendu cette phrase depuis l’attaque du dernier akumatisé qu’elle ne sut pas comment la réconforter cette fois. Cependant, elle ne manqua pas les bruits de pas derrière Marinette et se cacha en vitesse. La jeune fille, elle, ne les capta qu’une seconde après et sursauta, se tournant vers la personne, prête à se défendre.

– Oh, c’est toi.

En effet, ce n’était pas un·e potentiel·le agresseur·se, mais seulement Juleka.

– Tu es une vraie fille.

La styliste avait peiné à entendre ses mots, la voix basse de la jeune fille étant noyée par les rumeurs des discussions dans la rue adjacente. La déesse coccinelle avait dû lui répéter ces paroles un nombre de fois incalculable, cependant, l’entendre de la bouche de quelqu’un d’autre lui fit accepter cela comme un fait, pour l’instant évidemment.

– Merci…

La gothique lui tendit une bouteille de démaquillant accompagnée d’un coton. Elle était partie pour aller chercher cela, ayant remarqué le malaise de Marinette et se doutant qu’elle finirait par craquer. La fille aux cheveux noirs lui sourit et récupéra les deux objets avant de commencer à se démaquiller.

– Merci beaucoup…

Juleka se remit à parler, sa voix étant un peu plus assurée qu’à l’accoutumée.

– Ce maquillage ne va pas avec ton visage…Il te faudrait quelque chose de plus doux…pour affiner tes traits…Je peux essayer quelque chose ?

La styliste ne put qu’acquiescer en entendant l’éclat de passion dans la voix de son amie. Après quelques minutes et cinq appels ignorés, que ce soit du côté de Juleka ou de Marinette, la maquilleuse avait terminé. La fille aux cheveux noirs attrapa son portable et regarda son reflet dedans, elle ne remarquait même pas qu’elle était maquillée, cependant, elle eut, l’espace d’un instant, l’impression de voir son alter-ego au visage féminin dans le reflet. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux en voyant ça.

– Oh…Je…

Juleka semblait paniquée à l’idée d’avoir fait pleurer la jeune fille, mais sa panique fut vite dissipée, bien que remplacée par la surprise, quand Marinette la serra dans ses bras en murmurant.

– Merci, merci, merci !

Ne s’attendant pas à une pareille réaction, la gothique ne sut que répondre. La styliste s’éloigna bien vite en remarquant le malaise de son interlocutrice et rigola nerveusement.

– Désolée, je me suis emportée ! C’est juste que…ça me rend vraiment…Moi. Merci.

Juleka se contenta de lui sourire avant que son regard se bloque sur ses bras. Marinette regarda ce qui avait attiré son regard avant de remarquer ses coupures, celles dont Lila avait parlé devant toute la classe.

– Oh, eh bien…Je suppose que vous aviez un peu oublié ça avec l’annonce du fait que je sois une fille.

Son rire s’était fait encore plus nerveux. L’autre jeune fille parut hésiter un moment.

– Tu…Tes parents ne le savent pas, pas vrai ?

– Pour quoi ?

Juleka fit un geste vers les blessures et Marinette lâcha.

– Non. Enfin, ils savent pas que je suis trans’ non plus…donc…

Sans qu’elle ne puisse réagir, la maquilleuse avait repris sa palette de fond de teint et s’affaira à camoufler au maximum les coupures, heureusement, il y en avait peu au niveau des bras.

– Tu le retireras quand tu seras chez toi. Il faut les laisser à l’air pour que ça cicatrise bien.

– Ah ! Elles sont là !

Elles se tournèrent pour apercevoir leurs trois autres amies.

– Pourquoi vous êtes parties ? En plus il est quatorze heures, il va falloir aller manger…dit Alya.

La styliste était mal à l’aise et balbutia.

– C’est que…je sais que ça partait d’une bonne intention, mais…Les journées shopping c’est pas trop mon truc…Et puis, je m’achèterais des vêtements autre part, là où c’est moins cher…Ou alors je me les ferais moi-même mais…Enfin, de toute manière j’aime pas trop les robes…

– Ah ? Pourtant le shopping c’est le truc de fille par excellence ! Lâcha Rose.

Marinette fronça les sourcils, elle n’avait pas sous-entendu ce qu’elle venait de comprendre, pas vrai ?

– Pardon ?

– Bah…Vu que tu es une fille…

– De ce que je sais, Alix en est une aussi. Et elle n’était pas emballée par la sortie non plus.

La fille aux cheveux noirs s’était mise sur ses gardes, elle avait lu et entendu trop d’histoires pour ne pas deviner la réplique suivante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh. Eh...Bon, tout le monde a bien réagi...
> 
> Tout le monde l'accepte et est gentil-le (ça nique ma rime, l'inclusif)
> 
> Mais à croire que la transphobie n'est pas forcément volontaire...
> 
> Et Rose aurait probablement mieux fait de se taire...
> 
> J'avais envie de rimer. BREEEEF. Quelle va être la fin de la phrase de Rose...? Vous le saurez...au prochain chapitre.
> 
> Normalement.
> 
> Vous avez pensé quoi de ce chapitre ?
> 
> Sinon, ceux qui s'font chier à lire mes notes d'auteur à chaque fois, j'vous lance un défi : Compter les heures de sommeil et les repas loupés par Marinette dans cette fic (J'suis presque sûr que c'est élevé) Surtout qu'elle était en train de dormir tranquillement pour une fois mais...non :).
> 
> Oh et puis Juleka est adorable <3 Plus de temps d'écran pour elle svp.
> 
> Je vous aime bien !
> 
> Ouais...Vous qui lisez ça...
> 
> J'vous aime bien (Le confinement est en train de me monter à la tête ahah...)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon, on va avoir la fin de la phrase de Rose...c'est parti !

– _**Ah ? Pourtant le shopping c’est le truc de fille par excellence ! Lâcha Rose.**_

_**Marinette fronça les sourcils, elle n’avait pas sous-entendu ce qu’elle venait de comprendre, pas vrai ?** _

– _**Pardon ?**_

– _**Bah…Vu que tu es une fille…**_

– _**De ce que je sais, Alix en est une aussi. Et elle n’était pas emballée par la sortie non plus.**_

 _ **La fille aux cheveux noirs s’était mise sur ses gardes, elle avait lu et entendu trop d’histoires pour ne pas deviner la réplique suivante.**_ Rose continua.

– Oui mais Alix elle est née en tant que fi-

Et ça n’y avait pas loupé. La jeune fille sentit la colère monter en elle avant qu’elle ne dise, d’une voix tremblante de rage.

– Ah ? Parce que je suis née garçon je dois aimer tout ce qui est cliché ? Je dois être « une fille parfaite » ? Parce que je ne suis pas née fille, je dois être ce qu’on attend de moi, sinon, c’est que j’en suis pas vraiment une, c’est ça ? Je dois correspondre aux clichés, vouloir faire toutes les opérations qu’importent les risques ? Je dois aimer les robes, le rose, faire du shopping ! Aimer les garçons tant qu’on y est ?

– C’est pas ce que je voulais…

– Mais tu l’as dit. Et si tu l’as dit, c’est que tu l’as pensé.

Et sur ses mots, elle s’en alla le plus vite possible, toujours dans sa tenue légère, et le maquillage réconfort de Juleka s’effaçant peu à peu à cause des larmes.

Après tout Rose avait raison.

Elle n’était pas une vraie fille.

Et même si Ladybug ne l’était pas…Elle pouvait au moins essayer de se réconforter en ayant le même corps qu’une vraie fille.

– Marinette, calme-toi, tu sais qu’elle ne-

– Désolée. Tikki, transforme-moi !

Ainsi, en étant simplement cachée derrière un muret et espérant de tout son être que personne ne passerait tant qu’elle n’avait pas fini sa transformation, elle revêtit sa tenue d’héroïne. Enfin en costume, elle se projeta sur les toits et courut sans s’arrêter.

Un quart d’heure plus tard, elle se posa enfin sur la tour Eiffel, ses larmes ayant cessé de couler et les traces de mascara, pouvant prouver leur existence, effacées avec l’apparition du masque.

Une heure passa…

Puis deux…

Puis trois…

Puis quatre…

Puis…

– Ma Lady ? Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je viens à peine de voir l’info selon laquelle tu traînais en ville depuis des heures, j’ai cru qu’il y avait une attaque d’Akuma.

La coccinelle sursauta, elle avait dû s’endormir ici, mais pas d’un sommeil réparateur. Elle se tourna vers son partenaire et lui servit un sourire crispé.

– Désolée. Je voulais pas t’inquiéter. Il n’y a rien à signaler tu peux rentrer.

Mais intérieurement, elle se maudissait d’avoir été repérée, parce que maintenant, si Chloé la cherchait, elle savait où aller…Bien que le « comment y aller ? » reste un problème.

– Il me semble que ton humeur est à signaler. Il s’est passé quelque chose ?

Ladybug balaya la phrase de son partenaire d’un geste de la main.

– Rien d’important…J’ai juste…Je me suis juste engueulée avec une amie sur un sujet, j’ai un peu démarré au quart de tour, j’aurais pas dû…Elle avait raison après tout.

Si Tikki avait été à côté, Marinette aurait été rabrouée une fois de plus, cependant, Chat Noir ne savait pas de quoi il était question.

– Tu veux m’en parler ?

La jeune fille prit une grande inspiration et lâcha.

– J’ai fait mon coming-out à ma classe.

– Oh ? Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas…

Elle pinça les lèvres.

– Disons que c’était pas prévu. Je l’ai fait à mon âme-sœur suite à certains évènements. D’ailleurs, elle sait que je suis Ladybug, elle l’a compris vite. Enfin, je lui ai dit, et elle l’a très bien pris, mais une autre fille nous a entendues et m’a out à la classe. Rien de très grave, personne n’a mal réagi. Sauf qu’aujourd’hui…

Elle sentit des larmes remonter dans ses yeux.

– Sauf qu’on attend de moi que je sois une fille clichée. Tout ça parce que je ne suis pas une vraie fille.

Le héros noir ne répondit pas pendant un moment avant de dire.

– Tu es une vraie fille, ma Lady. Ce n’est pas parce que tu n’es pas conforme à l’image qu’on a de toi que tu en es moins valide. Je…Chat Noir, c’est moi. Dans ma vie civile, je ne suis qu’une image, ce qu’on veut que je sois. Et toi, tu es Ladybug, une fille un peu stricte, mais créative et d’une infinie gentillesse. Je ne serais pas tombé amoureux de toi si tu étais une de ces filles qu’on trouve dans les films à l’eau de rose, ou alors une de ces filles populaires qu’il y a au lycée. Tu as le droit d’être toi-même, que tu sois née fille ou pas.

L’héroïne coccinelle se sentit coupable lorsqu’il évoqua ses sentiments envers elle, mais essaya de faire abstraction de cette sensation.

– Mais…Dans ce cas, pourquoi est-ce qu’on attend de moi que j’aime le maquillage, les robes, le rose, enfin j’aime le rose, mais ce n’est pas le sujet. Pourquoi est-ce qu’on s’attend même à ce que j’aime les garçons ? Je veux dire, j’ai toujours su que je préférais les filles, désolée Chaton, et je m’en suis jamais cachée…Enfin vu qu’on me considérait comme un gars…Bref. Même mon âme-sœur est une fille ! Je…J’aime la couture, les activités manuelles, le rose, mon rôle d’héroïne, qu’on me genre au féminin, j’aime bien mettre des robes de temps en temps, tant qu’elles sont sobres, j’aime mes amis, j’aime les pâtisseries, j’aime les filles, j’aime mes côtés féminins, j’aime mes amis, j’aime mes parents, j’aime faire des gâteaux parfois, j’aime le stylisme, j’aime les jeux vidéos, surtout ceux de combats, j’aime les hamsters !

Elle prit une grande inspiration après sa très, très, très, longue énumération.

– Je veux dire, j’aime plein de choses, énormément de choses ! Mais est-ce que je dois en abandonner pour être « une bonne fille » ?

– Ou alors, tu t’en fiches du regard des autres et tu vis ta vie.

– C’est plus simple à dire qu’à faire.

– Je le sais bien, Ma Lady. Enfin, en tout cas, ne te prends pas la tête avec ça, va te reposer, tu m’as l’air fatiguée. Et tu aviseras pour ton amie demain, ou lundi si tu as besoin de plus de temps.

Ladybug sourit à son partenaire et le serra dans ses bras.

– Merci, Chat, t’es le meilleur !

Et sur ces mots, elle s’en alla, entendant à peine le :

– Je sais que je suis sen-chat-tionnel !

De la part de son partenaire. Lorsqu’elle arriva enfin dans sa rue, elle se dé-transforma dans un coin à l’abri des regards et, sans laisser le temps à Tikki de l’engueuler pour s’être transformée sur un coup de tête et dans un lieu peu caché, se rendit chez elle. Elle ouvrit la porte et fut directement interpellée par sa mère.

– Manu ! Où tu étais ? Alya et Chloé sont passées il y a quatre heures, QUATRE ! Elles te cherchaient partout ! Et tu ne répondais pas sur ton portable !

Elle sortit son téléphone de sa poche et remarqua qu’il était éteint, il devait être déchargé.

– Désolée. Plus de batterie, sûrement.

– Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ? Elles n’ont pas voulu nous expliquer et…Tu es toujours en pyjama ?

Elle haussa les épaules face aux questions de Sabine, qui paraissait perturbée par quelque chose sur son visage. Elle avait toujours les yeux rouges ?

– Alya m’a pas laissée me changer en partant. Je suis sortie comme ça…Et je me suis juste embrouillée avec Rose, mais on s’expliquera plus tard, ça va aller. Sur ce, je suis fatiguée, je vais aller dormir.

– Et le repas ?

Elle regarda son père du coin de l’œil avant de détourner le regard, ne voulant pas voir la peine qu’elle lui causerait en répondant.

– Je mangerais demain matin. Je ne me sens pas bien.

Et sans rien ajouter elle monta dans sa chambre. Elle alla au lavabo présent dans celle-ci et se regarda dans le miroir, pour voir si ses yeux étaient toujours rouges. Et non seulement ils l’étaient, mais elle comprit ce qui avait perturbé sa mère, elle avait toujours le maquillage, celui qui adoucissait ses traits, et surtout, celui qui avait encré ses larmes sur son visage. Elle soupira et se lava le visage, puis les bras pour retirer le fond de teint sur ses coupures. Elle s’attendait à ce que Tikki lui parle, mais il n’en fut rien.

Elle se changea alors, enfilant un autre pyjama et mettant l’ancien au sale ; mit son portable à charger ; et se glissa sous les draps. Elle ferma les yeux et essaya de dormir, pourtant, elle n’y parvint pas, peu importe ce qu’elle avait promis à Chat Noir, les souvenirs de sa dispute avec Rose se mêlaient à ceux de Lila dévoilant deux de ses secrets à toute la classe et à ceci s’ajoutaient le retour des pensées qui tournaient en boucle dans sa tête depuis l’attaque : _« Tu n’es pas une vraie fille. »_.

Le lendemain matin, l’oreiller était trempé de larmes et Marinette avait un sacré mal de crâne, que ce soit lié à ses deux seules heures de sommeil où à son assèchement par les larmes durant le reste du temps. La jeune fille se releva doucement, une main sur le front et le regard fuyant la lumière.

– Tikki ?

Sa voix était enrouée par la fatigue.

– Oh, tu es réveillée ?

La Kwami pensait que sa Choisie avait réussi à dormir, elle ne démentit donc pas ses suppositions.

– Je suis désolée pour hier…Je t’ai vexée, pas vrai ?

– Non, non.

– Tu ne m’as pas parlé hier soir pourtant…

Tikki prit son temps avant de répondre.

– Je ne savais pas que te dire. J’ai beau avoir des milliers d’années derrière moi, je ne sais pas encore comment faire face à toutes les situations. J’ai profité de cette nuit pour y réfléchir, mais j’admets ne pas trop savoir. Et Chat Noir a eu l’air de trouver les bons mots.

Marinette sourit faiblement et attrapa la déesse coccinelle pour la prendre dans ses bras avant de murmurer.

– Merci. Tu es la meilleure amie que l’on puisse avoir.

La discussion se termina là, et la lycéenne fit ses devoirs pendant une bonne partie de la matinée, sans être descendue manger. Certes, Chat Noir et Tikki l’avaient réconfortée, mais elle se sentait toujours incapable d’avaler quoi que ce soit. Ses parents ne vinrent pas la chercher pour le petit déjeuner, assumant probablement qu’elle dormait ; et Tikki l’observait travailler silencieusement, envisageant de lui monter quelque chose.

C’est d’ailleurs ce qu’elle fit au bout d’un moment, partant dans la boulangerie pour remonter deux cookies à sa porteuse. Cependant, lorsqu’elle arriva, elle trouva cette dernière endormie sur son cahier. Ce n’était pas un sommeil profond, alors la Kwami fit tout son possible pour ne pas faire de bruit et posa les gâteaux sur un coin du bureau. Elle se rendit compte à ce moment que Marinette n’avait pas réussi à dormir, et que, trop absorbée dans ses réflexions, elle n’y avait pas prêté attention. Elle regarda ensuite le cahier d’exercice de la jeune fille, pour voir à quel point elle avait avancé, mais elle ne vit qu’une page de remplie, avec une écriture tremblante et des ratures, et ce, alors que cela faisait deux heures qu’elle était penchée dessus.

Pour une des premières fois de sa vie, Tikki ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle hésitait à aller demander de l’aide à Plagg, mais est-ce qu’il aurait des conseils à donner ? Elle pensa ensuite à Chloé, mais se ravisa en se souvenant que cette dernière était là la veille, pendant la dispute entre Rose et Marinette.

Elle vit sa Choisie s’agiter dans son sommeil, elle faisait un cauchemar. La Kwami hésita à la réveiller, se demandant s’il valait mieux la laisser dans son cauchemar, mais en la laissant dormir, ou alors s’il valait mieux la sortir de son mauvais rêve. Elle soupira, énervée de ne pas savoir que faire, lorsque le téléphone de Marinette afficha un appel. Il était en silencieux, Tikki avait pensé à le mettre dans ce mode la veille au soir pour éviter un nouveau réveil matinal. Elle s’approcha pour voir qui appelait et vit le nom de Chloé s’afficher, le numéro avait été enregistré la veille, après que cette dernière ait appelé pas moins de cinq fois. La déesse coccinelle hésita un moment puis décrocha.

– Marinette ?

La fille du maire semblait inquiète au bout du fil. Tikki ne répondit pas.

– Marinette ? Ça va ?

– Je…Tu es seule, Chloé ?

Une exclamation de surprise retentit au bout du fil avant que l’âme-sœur de Marinette ne reprenne.

– Oui ? C’est qui ? Je me suis pas trompée de numéro quand même ?

– Non, non, c’est Tikki.

– Oh, désolée, je n’avais pas reconnu ta voix…Marinette fait quelque chose ?

La Kwami regarda la concernée, elle semblait toujours dans un sommeil peu réparateur.

– Elle dort. Mal, mais elle dort.

Il y eut un moment de silence.

– Tu penses que je peux venir ? Elle avait bien dormi la dernière fois, quand j’étais là. C’est peut-être prétentieux de penser qu’elle dormait bien grâce à moi, mais on peut essayer. Et si elle n’arrive pas à dormir…On pourra parler de ce qu’il s’est passé hier…

Tikki regarda l’heure, il était midi passé.

– Je lui demanderais mais…Ses parents risquent de venir la faire descendre pour manger et…et vu l’état dans lequel elle est revenue hier et celui dans lequel elle est ce matin, je sais pas si tu pourras. Et ça, c’est si elle accepte.

– Je vois…

– Ah, j’entends du bruit, je raccroche, il faut que je me cache.

Sur ses mots et après avoir coupé l’appel, Tikki partit se camoufler sous les couvertures du lit. Sabine entra quelques secondes plus tard.

– Manu ? Tu dors tou-Oh.

Elle venait de remarquer qu’elle était affalée sur son bureau, au lieu de dans son lit, et plongée dans un sommeil peu paisible. Elle s’approcha de sa fille et commença à passer sa main dans ses cheveux pour la réveiller avant de remarquer un détail.

Enfin plusieurs détails avec quelques centimètres d’intervalle chacun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir est adorable :)
> 
> EEEEEEEEEEET
> 
> SABINE A VU AHAHAH.
> 
> (On va avoir une p'tite discussion au chapitre suivant j'ai l'impression...)
> 
> Sinon...Que puis-je ajouter ? Pitet qu'il faut pas en vouloir à Rose, parce que c'est pas sa faute si on lui a appris de la merde ?  
> (enfin, faut pas lui en vouloir du moment où elle apprend de ses erreurs)
> 
> Sinon, un avis général sur ce chapitre ?
> 
> Ps : Je le promets, ça va être un plus calme sur les prochains chapitres (puis ça va repartir, mais chut ;) )


	9. Chapter 9

Elle arrêta de bouger, le regard fixé sur les blessures, tandis que son enfant émergeait doucement.

– Maman ?

Elle se redressa lentement en se frottant les yeux, essayant d’y voir plus net. Elle était toujours assommée par le combat ignoble qui se déroulait dans ses songes. Elle s’aperçut que sa mère ne bougeait plus et regarda ce qu’elle fixait avant de repérer les marques et d’écarquiller les yeux.

– Je…C’est pas ce que…C’est que je…

– Le repas est prêt…Vu que tu n’as pas mangé ni hier soir, ni ce matin, et peut-être même pas toute la journée d’hier vu qu’on ne savait pas où tu étais…Je ne sais même pas quand est la dernière fois que tu as mangé…

Marinette réfléchit un moment.

– Hier matin. On a mangé vers dix heures…

Sabine ne sut quoi ajouter et les deux descendirent dans la salle à manger, la jeune fille n’ayant même pas le temps de mettre une tenue cachant ses coupures à son père. Elle sentait la discussion sérieuse arriver et essayait de tout son possible d’inventer une excuse crédible et autre que la vérité sur la présence des marques sur ses bras. Sa mère chuchota quelques mots à son père avant que le repas ne commence et celui-ci se déroula dans le silence. Cependant, l’anxiété causée par la découverte des traces de mutilation sur ses bras, couplée à celle qu’elle avait constamment depuis l’attaque ne l’aidait pas à manger. Après le dessert, Marinette vit ses parents échanger un regard entendu et Sabine commença.

– Je…Écoute, Manu, on voit bien que ça ne va pas fort depuis quelque temps et puis…Avec ta dispute avec Rose puis…Puis tes blessures…Je…Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

La jeune fille sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, pour la centième fois durant ces deux dernières semaines minimum, et bredouilla.

– Je…C’est…Je suis désolée…

– Ce n’est pas ta faute, mon poussin. Mais il faut que tu nous expliques…C’est par rapport à ton âme-sœur ?

Marinette regarda son père, surprise, puis se souvint qu’elle ne leur avait jamais parlé du fait que Chloé soit son âme-sœur.

– Non, non, elle…Elle fait de son mieux pour que j’aille bien…Je veux dire, elle ne le sait que depuis hier mais…Enfin…Chloé n’y est pour rien.

– Chloé ?

L’étonnement dans la voix de Sabine était palpable.

– Chloé…Bourgeois ?

– Oui, elle-même…

Elle lâcha un petit rire après sa phrase et un silence s’installa.

– Mais alors…Pourquoi ?

Elle pinça les lèvres, elle ne pouvait pas leur dire la vérité, elle n’osait pas. Mais pourquoi pas s’appuyer dessus ?

– Vous…Vous vous souvenez de la dernière attaque qu’il y a eu ?…D’ailleurs ça m’étonne pas mal qu’il ne se soit rien passé depuis quelque temps…

– Non, je ne sais plus ce qu’il faisait…Tu t’en souviens, toi, Tom ?

Il hocha la tête.

– Tu te souviens, on avait accueilli un garçon dans la boulangerie, il était en larmes et arrêtait pas de dire qu’il était un monstre parce qu’il aimait les garçons…Je crois que c’était ça le pouvoir de l’akumatisé.

Iels regardèrent leur enfant et Marinette reprit.

– J’ai été touchée. Je…Je suis panromantique. Je…J’aime les gens peu importe leur genre. J’ai beau…ils ont beau tous…me répéter que c’est normal, que je n’ai rien de bizarre, depuis l’attaque je…Je peux pas m’empêcher d’y repenser, j’ai du mal à dormir à cause de ça et…Et ça me coupe l’appétit…C’est…C’est à cause de ça que…Que je suis…Dans cet état…J’osais pas vous en parler…Je pensais que ça irait mieux mais…

– Oh, Manu…

Iels prirent leur fille, qu’iels pensaient être leur fils, dans leur bras pour la réconforter. Au bout d’un certain temps, Sabine la lâcha et demanda.

– Tu veux voir quelqu’un ? Un psychologue peut-être…ça pourrait t’aider…

Elle hocha la tête.

– Je veux bien…

Suite à ça, iels ne surent qu’ajouter et la laissèrent remonter dans sa chambre. Elle s’installa dans son lit et dit.

– Tu penses que j’arriverais à aller mieux ?

– Bien sûr que tu y arriveras…Ne t’en fais pas !

Elle sourit à sa Kwami et s’allongea. Elle laissait les minutes passer, incapable de s’endormir, lorsqu’elle entendit la trappe s’ouvrir. Elle se redressa, s’apprêtant à voir son père ou sa mère, mais les cheveux blonds qu’elle aperçut éliminèrent cette hypothèse.

– Chloé ? Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ?

– J’ai parlé à Tikki tout à l’heure. Elle a répondu pendant que tu dormais et…Et je voulais venir te voir.

Marinette hésita, ne sachant trop comment réagir après les évènements de la veille. La fille du maire ferma la trappe et demanda.

– Je peux monter avec toi ?

La jeune fille hocha la tête et fut vite rejointe par son âme-sœur. Chloé s’installa confortablement et lâcha.

– Si tu veux dormir sur moi, comme la dernière fois, et si ça t’aide, tu peux venir.

Sans rien ajouter, Marinette se blottit dans les bras de la jeune fille et murmura.

– Désolée pour hier, j’ai tout gâché.

– Non, non. J’ai juste…J’ai juste pensé que ça te ferait plaisir mais…Je pensais pas qu’Alya te sortirait directement du lit en pyjama.

Elle rigola légèrement en disant ça, sa main passant dans les cheveux noirs de l’autre fille.

– J’avoue que je ne m’y attendais pas non-plus…

Un léger silence s’installa.

– J’ai cru comprendre que tu avais parlé à tes parents ? Ils m’ont demandé si j’en savais plus pour…Tes blessures…J’ai dit que non, je ne savais pas ce que tu leur avais dit.

– Merci…Disons que…J’ai éludé le côté transidentité et super-héros et…J’ai avoué avoir été touchée pendant l’attaque. Et que je suis pan.

– Je vois…

Il y eut un nouveau blanc avant de Marinette n’avoue.

– Je vais voir une psy. Je ne sais pas à partir de quand, mais…je voulais te le dire.

– D’accord.

À partir de ce moment, la jeune fille ne dit plus rien, se contentant de fermer les yeux et de se concentrer sur la main de Chloé passant doucement sur son dos, comme pour la bercer.

– Tu nous as fait une de ces peurs à disparaître comme ça hier…On t’a cherché pendant plus d’une heure avec Alya avant que je ne remarque l’information qui disait que Ladybug était sur la Tour Eiffel, tu imagines pas à quel point ç’a été dur de la convaincre d’arrêter les recherches sans te trouver, j’ai dû mentir en disant que tu venais de m’envoyer un message et qu’on se retrouvait chez moi, donc si jamais elle te pose des questions…

Et l’alter-ego de Ladybug arrêta de suivre à ce moment, les battements de cœur et les caresses de son âme-sœur ayant eu raison du peu de conscience qu’elle avait et elle s’endormit. La fille du maire sourit en entendant sa respiration apaisée : Pour le moment, elle dormait bien.

Tikki s’approcha de Chloé pour lui chuchoter.

– Tu as un vrai effet somnifère sur elle, j’envisagerais presque de t’engager comme coussin mais…Il faut qu’elle arrive à dormir par elle-même à nouveau…Alors…évitons de faire ça tous les jours.

La jeune fille hocha la tête.

– J’espère vraiment qu’elle va aller mieux.

Environ une heure plus tard, les parents de Marinette montèrent dans la chambre pour voir ce qu’il se passait. Iels remarquèrent alors que leur enfant dormait paisiblement sur Chloé, tandis que celle-ci lisait un livre qu’elle avait trouvé dans la chambre de son âme-sœur, et que Tikki lui avait ramené pour qu’elle n’ait pas à déplacer Marinette, tout en faisant passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Iels sourirent, attendri·e·s par cette scène, et prirent discrètement une photo avant de repartir, rassuré·e·s par ce qu’iels venaient de voir.

Quand Marinette se réveilla enfin, elle était toujours contre Chloé, qui s’était endormie. Elle se sentait bien, installée comme ça, elle avait mieux dormi que chacune des nuits depuis l’attaque. Bien sûr, elle avait fait quelques cauchemars et avait dû se réveiller dans un état de semi-conscience plusieurs fois, sans s’en souvenir à présent, mais elle était reposée. Elle se dégagea de l’étreinte de son âme sœur, qui était installée contre le mur. La jeune fille la déplaça délicatement pour l’allonger, pour qu’elle soit dans une position plus confortable, avant de se poser au bord du lit et d’attraper son téléphone. Elle regarda l’heure, il était quatre heures du matin elle avait dormi environ douze heures, un record. Elle se demanda si la fille du maire n’allait pas avoir de problèmes pour ne pas être revenue, puis si elle avait ses affaires de cours, le lendemain, enfin, plutôt, à huit heures ce jour-là, elles avaient cours.

– Tikki ? Appela-t-elle doucement.

La Kwami sortit de sous la couverture, où elle devait probablement dormir, et voleta jusqu’à sa Choisie.

– Tu as bien dormi, Marinette ?

Elle hocha la tête, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Ses cernes avaient beau être toujours très marqués et sa peau toujours pâle, elle se sentait véritablement reposée pour la première fois depuis un moment.

– Tu sais si Chloé à ses affaires de cours ?

– Je ne crois pas…il faudra la réveiller plus tôt pour qu’elle puisse aller les chercher.

Marinette regarda la fille du maire, paisiblement endormie. Elle s’était détaché les cheveux pour dormir, et ils couvraient un peu son visage depuis que la fille aux cheveux noirs l’avait déplacée, sa bouche était légèrement entrouverte alors qu’elle respirait doucement. En la voyant ainsi, la porteuse du Miraculous de la coccinelle eut une fugace envie de l’embrasser, avant que ses joues ne s’enflamment et qu’elle ne secoue la tête pour évacuer cette idée. Il était vrai que, n’y ayant probablement pas pensé au vu de la situation, Chloé n’avait pas mis de maquillage, et que cela la rendait d’autant plus éblouissante que d’habitude, probablement parce que ça changeait de d’habitude, mais ce n’était pas une raison pour avoir ce genre de pensée. Tikki regarda le visage de sa porteuse changer d’expression pendant quelques secondes, amusée de la voir ainsi, avant que cette dernière ne demande finalement.

– Je ne peux pas aller les chercher ? J’ai pas envie de la réveiller pour ça alors qu’elle est restée pour moi…

– L’hôtel est assez loin, je ne sais pas si tu auras le temps…

– Mais en passant par les toits-

– Non, c’est hors de question. C’est trop risqué.

– Mais je ferais attention ! Répondit sa porteuse d’un ton suppliant.

Il y eut un moment de silence avant que la déesse coccinelle n’abdique, sachant très bien qu’elle ne parviendrait pas à la faire changer d’avis quand elle était dans cet état, et préférant de toute manière qu’elle y reste.

– D’accord. Mais tu fais vraiment attention.

– Promis ! Tikki, transforme-moi !

Elle fit alors le trajet jusqu’à la chambre de Chloé, discrètement, comme promis, avant de rentrer chez elle une fois les affaires trouvées. Quand elle fut à nouveau dans sa chambre, elle posa le sac sur le sol et s’installa sur sa chaise pour se reconcentrer sur ses devoirs, qu’elle avait quelque peu oubliés. Elle dut refaire tout ce qu’elle avait entrepris de commencer la veille au matin, car c’était incompréhensible et truffé d’erreurs. Elle réussit à terminer au bout de deux heures, et il était à présent six heures trente. Elle se leva alors et grimpa à l’échelle, y restant debout, les bras croisés sur son lit et la tête posée dessus, et observa son âme-sœur.

– Dis, Tikki…Pourquoi j’arrive si bien à dormir quand elle est là ? Chuchota-t-elle.

La Kwami prit un temps pour réfléchir avant de répondre.

– Sûrement parce que c’est ton âme-sœur ?

– Mais…Mais…On a jamais été proches. Enfin, je veux dire, sans le lien, j’aurais jamais pu penser qu’elle puisse être mon âme-sœur…D’ailleurs, même avec ça, j’ai dû mal à comprendre comment j’ai fait pour la pardonner aussi vite. Oui, c’est mon âme-sœur et elle a été beaucoup plus gentille avec tout le monde ces derniers temps mais…Elle m’a quand même harcelée pendant plus de quatre ans…

Marinette semblait vraiment confuse par rapport à tout ça.

– Tu penses que tu ne lui as pardonné que maintenant ?

– Je…Je crois ? Pourquoi ?

Tikki sourit légèrement avant de rétorquer.

– Pourtant tu lui as confié le Miraculous de l’abeille bien avant tout ça. Même si tu ne peux plus le lui donner parce que son identité n’est plus un secret mais…Si tu lui as fait suffisamment confiance pour cela, c’est que tu lui avais pardonné. Et puis, sans compter que tu as fait ton travail d’anglais sur Queen Bee…

La jeune fille regarda la déesse coccinelle, l’air de réfléchir à ses paroles, avant de hocher la tête.

– Tu as sûrement raison…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh bah, ce chapitre est plus calme...ça fait du bien de se poser un peu, pas vrai ? Bon, pour ce qui est du travail d'anglais sur Queen Bee, vous le découvrirez dans le prochain chapitre (Et oui, il sera en anglais (mais il y aura la traduction, vous en faites pas))
> 
> Bon, elle n'a pas dit la vérité à ses parents, et va sûrement aller voir un-e psychologue ou un-e psychiatre.
> 
> Pis Chloé et Marinette sont mignonnes, *-* (même si elles sont toujours pas ensemble).
> 
> Vous en avez pensé quoi ?


	10. Chapter 10

_**Tikki sourit légèrement avant de rétorquer.** _

– _**Pourtant tu lui as confié le Miraculous de l’abeille bien avant tout ça. Même si tu ne peux plus le lui donner parce que son identité n’est plus un secret mais…Si tu lui as fait suffisamment confiance pour cela, c’est que tu lui avais pardonné. Et puis, sans compter que tu as fait ton travail d’anglais sur Queen Bee…**_

_**La jeune fille regarda la déesse coccinelle, l’air de réfléchir à ses paroles, avant de hocher la tête.** _

– _**Tu as sûrement raison…**_

Après quelques secondes de silence, Marinette reprit.

– Il faudrait que je la réveille pour qu’elle se prépare…Elle n’a pas l’air d’avoir mis de réveil.

Elle termina alors son ascension et s’assit à côté de la fille du maire.

– Chloé ?

Pas de réponse, même pas un mouvement. Marinette dégagea délicatement la mèche de cheveux blonds qui reposait sur son visage.

– Chloé ?

Elle ne reçut qu’un grognement. La fille aux cheveux noirs passa sa main sur la joue de la blonde, essayant à nouveau de la faire émerger.

– Réveille-toi…

Chloé cligna des yeux, l’air dans les vapes, avant de passer sa main sur son visage et de se redresser.

– Bien dormi ?

Elle regarda Marinette un long moment avant de bailler.

– Oui…Il est quelle heure ?

– Un peu plus de six heures et demi.

La fille du maire la fixa puis écarquilla les yeux.

– Et tu veux que j’aie le temps de me préparer et d’aller chercher mes affaires en moins d’une heure et demie ?

– Je suis allée chercher tes affaires ! Je me suis réveillée à quatre heures du mat’ donc j’ai fais mes devoirs et je suis allée chercher tes cours.

La blonde eut une expression inquiète.

– Tu t’es réveillée à quatre heures ?

Son âme-sœur rigola légèrement avant de rétorquer.

– Je me suis endormie à treize heures je te rappelle. Enfin, commence à te préparer maintenant, si tu as peur de pas avoir le temps.

Et sur ces mots, elle descendit du lit avant de se diriger vers son placard.

– On ira petit-déjeuner quand tu seras prête.

– Mais…Tu as pensé à me prendre des habits ? Je vais pas garder ceux-là ! Je les porte depuis hier matin, ce serait ridicule, totalement ridicule !

Marinette sentit un sourire se dessiner sur son visage à la dernière phrase de Chloé : Ça faisait longtemps qu’elle ne l’avait pas entendue. Cependant, il s’effaça vite quand elle se souvint qu’elle avait oublié.

– Eh…Si…Si tu veux je peux t’en prêter ?

Elle sursauta en remarquant la fille du maire, qui était arrivée derrière elle, sans bruit, et qui ouvrit le placard.

– Et tu veux que je mette…ça ?

La fille aux cheveux noirs commença à déplacer les vêtements tout en parlant.

– Mais non, mais non.

Elle entra quasiment entièrement à l’intérieur pour en sortir des tenues féminines.

– Bon certaines sont pour moi, donc au niveau du haut, ça t’ira pas…Mais…Mais d’autres devraient t’aller…Tu n’as pas trop grandi depuis la troisième…

Elle avait terminé sa phrase en rougissant.

– Hm ? P-Pourquoi tu avais fait des trucs pour moi ?

Chloé semblait gênée par l’aveu de son âme-sœur.

– Eh…C’était pas pour _toi_. Enfin…Bon, si…C’est juste…J’avais fait des tenues pour toute l’équipe de héros…

La fille du maire sembla vouloir poser une question, mais se ravisa, avant de regarder les tenues. Son regard s’arrêta sur un ensemble avec un t-shirt jaune et un jean noir, assez classique, venant de la part de Marinette, mais elle reconnut sans peine la tenue qui lui était destinée.

– Je peux l’essayer ?

– Pas de soucis, si elle te plaît tu la mettras pour la journée.

Elle attrapa une de ses tenues habituelles et s’apprêta à aller à sa salle de bain, quand Chloé la retint pour lui mettre la tenue destinée à Ladybug dans les mains.

– Que si tu mets ça !

– M-Mais ! Ils vont comprendre…

La blonde roula des yeux et rétorqua.

– T’es Ladybug depuis plus d’un an et personne a jamais pigé, c’est pas aujourd’hui que ça va changer. Allez.

L’alter-ego de l’héroïne rouge ne sut que rétorquer et partit alors, non sans rechigner, vers sa salle de bain. Là-bas, elle s’habilla. Sa tenue était assez simple, un peu comme celle de Chloé. Elle avait un pantalon entièrement noir, accompagné d’un t-shirt de la même couleur avec une coupe féminine et quelques points rouges par-ci par-là, ainsi qu’une veste totalement de la couleur des points, avec une petite poche sur l’avant, décorée du motif du Miraculous, cinq points noirs en croix. Elle se regarda dans le miroir, ferma sa veste pour que ses parents ne voient pas le T-shirt quand elle irait déjeuner, puis en profita pour se brosser les cheveux avant de rejoindre Chloé.

Quand elle fut de retour dans sa chambre, elle vit la fille du maire en train d’observer la tenue sous toutes les coutures, tout en la portant.

– Alors ? Tu aimes bien ?

La blonde la regarda et lâcha.

– Elle est pas mal. Un peu serrée au niveau de la poitrine, mais elle devait être à ma taille de l’époque. Par contre je fais comment pour les sous-vêtements ?

Marinette cligna des yeux plusieurs fois.

– Tu…Tu fais pas ? Pour un jour, ça va pas te tuer…

– J’ai une réputation à tenir, Marinette ! Si je commence comme ça, où est-ce que ça va me mener !

La jeune fille roula des yeux et soupira.

– Arrête tes bêtises, tu vas survivre. Allez, va te brosser les cheveux.

– Et où est la salle de bain ?

– Ah, je vais te montrer.

Elles se rendirent alors à la salle de bain.

– Si t’as besoin d’autre chose, tu me demandes.

– Eh…Je me maquille comment ?

Marinette hocha les épaules, s’approcha un peu de la blonde et l’embrassa sur la joue avant de lâcher.

– Tu es bien plus jolie sans.

Avant de sortir de la pièce, laissant une Chloé rougissante derrière elle (et étant de la même couleur également.). Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, l’alter-ego de Queen Bee la rejoignit.

– Bon ! On va manger ? Lança Marinette.

Chloé hocha la tête et elles descendirent, il était sept heures et quart, et autant dire que ses parents furent surpris·es de la voir arriver aussi tôt, étant habitué·e·s à la voir cinq minutes avant le début cours. Iels furent également étonné·e·s de voir sa tenue, mais ne firent pas de remarques. Le repas se passa dans une bonne ambiance, et Sabine et Tom furent rassuré·e·s de voir que leur enfant allait bien, du moins pour le moment. Quand elles eurent fini de manger, elles partirent se brosser les dents, puis à sept heures et quarante, elles étaient prêtes : un record pour Marinette, sachant qu’elle avait fait sa nuit.

– Eh, Mari, tu sais où j’ai mis mon élastique ?

La jeune fille sourit, amusée, avant de le sortir de sa poche.

– C’est ça que tu cherches.

– Ah, tu l’as, tu veux bien me le passer ?

La fille des Dupain-Cheng secoua la tête et partit avec tout en lâchant.

– On en a pas ici ! Tout le monde a les cheveux courts.

Et elles partirent en courant vers le lycée, Marinette empêchant son âme-sœur de la rattraper, et celle-ci faisant tout pour y arriver, ne s’arrêtant que parce que le feu était passé au vert après que la fille aux cheveux noirs ait traversé.

Finalement, Marinette entra en trombe, et à l’heure, dans la salle, toujours en train de rire et dans sa tenue à l’effigie de Ladybug. Tou·te·s furent surpris·es, ne comprenant pas la situation, mais heureux·se de voir la jeune fille le sourire aux lèvres après le mois qu’elle avait passé au plus bas.

– Ah, Alya ! Attrape !

La jeune fille réceptionna un élastique, puis le fixa avec un air perdu.

– Qu’est-ce que…

La porte s’ouvrit brusquement pour laisser apparaître Chloé, dans une tenue similaire à celle de Marinette, sans maquillage et les cheveux détachés.

– Donne-moi cet élastique, Marinette !

– Mais pourquoi ?

– Tu es ridicule, totalement ridicule, Dupain-Cheng !

– Ah…Chassez le naturel et il revient au galop…Bon…Si tu le prends comme ça…Al’, tu peux lui rendre son élastique ?

Sa meilleure amie cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de se plier à ses ordres, puis de poser la question qui tourmentait tout le monde.

– Il se passe quoi, exactement ?

En effet, que ce soit Rose, Juleka ou Alya, les dernières nouvelles qu’elles avaient de Marinette était qu’elle s’était enfuie en larmes suite au commentaire de la petite blonde.

– Oh euh…

Les joues de la fille aux cheveux noirs virèrent à l’écarlate.

– Rien de spécial. J’ai juste…Bien réussi à dormir, donc je suis de bonne humeur.

– Hm, hm…Et la raison pour laquelle tu as bien réussi à dormir est la même que celle pour laquelle tu es arrivée en même temps que Chloé ?

– Tu es ridicule, Césaire, totalement ridicule.

La fille des boulangers haussa les épaules avant de rigoler, les joues toujours flambantes.

– Qu’est-ce que je disais. M’enfin, le cours va commencer…

Et comme pour confirmer ses mots, la sonnerie retentit et la professeure de SVT entra dans la salle.

– Eh, Alya ? Interpella doucement Marinette.

– Hm ?

– Je suis désolée pour samedi. J’aurais pas dû réagir au quart de tour…

– C’est rien, ne t’en fais pas…

L’apprentie journaliste était perturbée par le comportement de sa meilleure amie. Certes, elle était de très bonne humeur, mais vu l’état dans lequel elle se trouvait depuis un mois, elle ne pouvait que penser au fait que cette joie n’était pas censée être là. Elle se doutait bien qu’être enfin reposée avait dû lui permettre de se lâcher un peu, d’oublier certaines choses, mais elle avait peur du retour à la réalité, qui serait probablement violent.

Le cours suivant était celui d’anglais, et certain·e·s élèves devaient passer à l’oral pour présenter une personne qu’iels considéraient comme un héros. Alors que Max était au tableau et présentait Steve Jobs, Marinette discutait avec Alya.

– Et donc…J’imagine que tu as pris Ladybug ?

– Qui d’autre ! Et toi ?

La jeune fille pencha la tête sur le côté, pensive, avant de répondre.

– Queen Bee…Mais est-ce que la prof acceptera ?

Sa meilleure amie haussa les épaules.

– Je sais pas, elle est un peu reloue quand elle s’y met…Mais Queen Bee…Hein ?

Les joues de l’âme-sœur de l’héroïne abeille se parèrent de rouge, et elle détourna le sujet.

– M’enfin, Rose est en train de présenter qui ?

C’était maintenant la petite blonde qui passait devant la classe.

– Le prince Ali, quelle question.

– Pas faux…

Après ça, Marinette se perdit dans ses pensées, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres alors qu’elle repensait à sa matinée avec Chloé. Étonnamment, la seule pensée qui lui venait, même en prenant en compte ses doutes de plus tôt, était qu’elle n’aurait pas pu rêver mieux comme âme-sœur. Même si Chloé l’avait harcelée. De toute manière, il fallait se concentrer sur les pensées positives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Est-ce que ce chapitre n'est que mignonneté ? OUI ! Est-ce que ça va durer...je sais pas, ça dépend, la dernière phrase vous ferait répondre quoi ?
> 
> Est-ce qu'il vous a plu ?


	11. Chapter 11

_**De toute manière, il fallait se concentrer sur les pensées positives.**_ Et uniquement les pensées positives.

– Bon maintenant…Un garçon…Un volontaire ?

Personne ne leva la main.

– Bon…Je choisis dans ce cas…Hm…Manu, à toi.

La jeune fille ne réagit pas, toujours les pensées ailleurs, et n’ayant pas interprété le prénom comme étant le sien.

– Manu !

La professeure haussa le ton et Marinette sursauta, sortant de ses réflexions, et son regard dirigé vers leur enseignante d’anglais, sans pour autant qu’elle n’arrive à se concentrer dessus. Perdant patience quant au fait que son élève ne réagissait pas, Mme Séger répéta.

– Au tableau.

– Je…Je peux passer juste après ?

– Non. Maintenant, après c’est une fille qui va passer.

Le sourire que la jeune fille portait jusqu’à lors s’effaça, et elle pinça les lèvres alors que son regard se voilait d’une légère tristesse. Elle hocha la tête et murmura alors.

– Je vois…J’avais presque oublié…

Seule sa meilleure amie arriva à entendre ses mots, voilà le retour à la réalité. Marinette se dirigea vers le tableau et fit face à toute la classe avant de toussoter.

– Bon…Hm…I…I want to talk about Queen Bee…

_(_ _Bon…Hm…Je…Je veux parler de_ _Queen Bee…)_

– Choose another person, Manu, Queen Bee is no longer a hero.

_(Choisis quelqu’un d’autre, Manu, Queen Bee n’est plus une héroïne.)_

L’alter-ego de Ladybug fronça les sourcils, regarda l’alter-ego de l’héroïne qu’elle voulait présenter et répondit.

– She is a hero. No matters if she’s no longer a Miraculous holder. She is _my_ hero. And I want to talk about her. I don’t care if you judge she’s not a good choice. I…No. Ladybug chose her to be Queen Bee one time, but she can’t be her anymore because her secret identity has blown. Yes, she had done bad things, like stole a Miraculous, or be akumatized when she was holding it, but she also done good things. She save me twice, or more, I can’t even remember. Yes, she’s not the best person in the world, but she was capable to understand her mistakes and correct them, while others couldn’t.

_(C’est une héroïne. Peu importe si elle n’est plus une porteuse de Miraculous. Elle est_ _**mon** _ _héroïne. Et je veux parler d’elle. Je m’en fous si vous jugez qu’elle est un mauvais choix. Je…Non. Ladybug l’a choisie pour devenir Queen Bee une fois, mais elle ne peut plus l’être à nouveau, car son identité secrète a sauté. Oui, elle a fait des mauvaises choses, comme voler un Miraculous, ou être akumatisée en le portant, mais elle a également fait de bonnes choses. Elle m’a sauvée deux fois, ou plus, je ne peux même pas m’en souvenir. Certes, elle n’est pas la meilleure personne au monde, mais elle a été capable de comprendre ses erreurs et de les corriger, là où d’autres ne l’ont pas pu.)_

Elle avait prononcé la dernière phrase en rivant son regard sur Lila, avant de reprendre. La professeure ne put contester une nouvelle fois le choix de Marinette.

– So, Queen Bee is…Or…Can I say “was”, Chloe?

_(Donc, Queen Bee est…Ou…Est-ce que je peux dire « était », Chloé?)_

– Ouais, Ladybug m’a dit que je ne récupérerais jamais mon Miraculous, donc tu peux le dire, j’imagine.

– Ok…Hm…Queen Bee was Chloe Bourgeois, and accessory my soulmate. She has been akumatized in Queen Wasp the first time she held her Miraculous, but accepted to return it when she was de-akumatized. After that, she was choose by Ladybug to fight by her side, against Maledikteur, the akumatized version of her father. So…She also fought with the super heroes team during the heroes day, and against Miraculeur, but after that, she never made another appearance.

_(Ok…Hm…Queen Bee était Chloé Bourgeois, et accessoirement mon âme-sœur. Elle a été akumatisée en Queen Wasp la première fois qu’elle a porté son Miraculous, mais elle a finalement accepté de le rendre après avoir été désakumatisée. Après ça, elle a été choisie par Ladybug pour se battre à ses côtés, contre Maledikteur, la version akumatisée de son père. Donc…Elle s’est aussi battue aux côtés de l’équipe de super-héros lors du jour des Héros, et contre Miraculeur, mais après ça, elle n’a plus jamais fait d’apparition.)_

Marinette prit une grande inspiration, puis planta son regard dans celui de la blonde, qui était rouge vif depuis le début de l’exposé. (Personne ne mentionna le fait que les joues de celle faisant l’exposé étaient accordées à celles de la fille du maire.)

– But I hope that even without the Bee Miraculous, she will be a hero. Because I really admire her.

_(Mais j’espère que même sans le Miraculous de l’abeille, elle sera une héroïne. Parce que je l’admire énormément.)_

Après ça, elle bredouilla quelques mots et s’enfuit à sa place, où l’attendait sa meilleure amie, un sourire en coin sur le visage.

– Uh uh…Tu l’admires, hein ? Ah, la, la, Marinette, tu me désespéreras toujours.

Elles rigolèrent légèrement, et la prof reprit.

– Hm, très bien Manu. Bon, Alya, à toi.

La désignée vit bien le sourire de son amie flancher à l’entente de son _deadname_ , mais elle remarqua également que son regard s’était quelque peu assombrit, s’approchant peu à peu de l’aspect qu’il avait eu ce dernier mois. Elle partit alors faire son oral, inquiète pour la jeune fille, mais ne sachant que faire.

Cette dernière n’écouta l’exposé de la créatrice du Ladyblog que d’une oreille, étant retournée dans le dédale de ses pensées, mais pas celles portées sur sa matinée, non, celles d’avant. Elle avait réussi à oublier pendant un moment qu’elle n’était pas une vraie fille, qu’elle n’était pas Marinette, qu’elle n’était que Manu, et ne serait toujours que Manu. Elle n’était même pas une vraie fille, elle était un gars, après tout, la professeure d’anglais l’avait fait passer au moment des garçons, pas des filles…

– Mari…ça va ?

La jeune fille arrêta de faire tourner mécaniquement son stylo entre ses doigts avant de regarder sa meilleure amie, qui venait de revenir.

– Oui, oui, ça va.

Mais son regard ne suivait pas son sourire légèrement crispé.

Le reste du cours se passa en silence, les deux amies se contentant d’écouter les exposés qui défilaient. Lorsque la sonnerie libéra enfin les pauvres élèves, iels se dirigèrent en vitesse vers la sortie.

– Manu, je peux te parler deux minutes ?

Marinette pinça les lèvres avant de se retourner vers la professeure et de hocher la tête, tout en se rapprochant du bureau.

– Bon, j’ai accepté ton exposé pour cette fois, parce que tu l’avais préparé, mais j’aimerais que tu m’écoutes quand je te dis quelque chose.

L’élève se retint de rouler des yeux avant de rétorquer.

– Mais Queen Bee est une héroïne !

– Tu n’es pas objectif parce que c’est ton âme-sœur…

– Eh bien dans ce cas, laissez-moi dans ma subjectivité. L’important, c’est mon niveau d’anglais, pas si vous pensez que Queen Bee est une héroïne ou pas.

Et sur ces mots, elle s’apprêta à s’en aller.

– Tu ne devrais pas répondre à tes professeurs comme ça, Manu.

Cette fois, elle roula véritablement des yeux avant de lâcher.

– Il y a plein de choses que je ne devrais pas faire. Enfin. Désolée de mon comportement j’imagine, j’ai pas eu le meilleur mois qui puisse exister. Sur ce, si vous me le permettez, je voudrais prendre ma pause.

Madame Séger ne sut que répondre et accepta qu’elle s’en aille.

Marinette sortit de la salle et fut vite interceptée par Chloé et Alya, Nino et Adrien se contentant de les observer de loin.

– Mari, ça va ? Commença la blonde.

La jeune fille aux cheveux noirs lui fit un pâle sourire avant de déclarer doucement, tout en mettant sa pochette dans les mains de son âme-sœur.

– J’ai envie d’être un peu seule.

La fille du maire regarda la pochette, puis l’alter-ego de Ladybug en train de s’éloigner.

– Mais…Et ta pochette ?

– J’ai envie d’être _seule_.

Chloé comprit alors que Marinette ne souhaitait même pas la compagnie de Tikki, ce qui l’inquiétait grandement.

La jeune fille aux cheveux noirs avançait dans les couloirs, cherchant un endroit où se poser, au calme, pour laisser couler les larmes qui menaçaient de s’échapper de ses yeux depuis quelques minutes. Pourtant, elle n’eut même pas le temps de trouver un lieu. En effet, elle entra en collision avec une fille, qui s’excusa aussitôt.

– Ah, désolée, mec.

Et à ce moment, ses genoux lâchèrent. Elle s’effondra, en larmes, sous le regard choqué de la fille qui venait de lui rentrer dedans, ne sachant pas ce qu’elle avait fait de mal.

– Eh…ça va ?

Elle lui posa une main sur l’épaule, mais cela ne changea rien. Un petit groupe se forma autour de Marinette, qui était au sol, les mains sur le visage, tentant de cacher en vain les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage, qui étaient de toute manière trahies par les sanglots.

– Akuma !

Quelqu’un avait crié ça et l’alter-ego de l’héroïne coccinelle se retourna, aux aguets, avant de voir l’insecte violet voleter vers elle. Elle se souvint alors avec effroi que Tikki était avec Chloé, et que par conséquent, elle était sans défense.

– Dégage de là !

Elle essaya de se reculer, toujours au sol, mais le papillon s’approchait dangereusement.

– Vire de là, casse-toi !

La fille qui était avec elle essaya d’écraser l’Akuma, mais cela ne marcha pas. Marinette ne savait pas quoi faire, elle tenta maladroitement de se relever, mais se doutait qu’elle n’arriverait pas à fuir cet insecte de malheur.

– Marinette !

Elle se tourna vers la voix, c’était ses amis, accompagnés par Chloé. Ils avaient dû entendre qu’il y avait un Akuma dans le lycée. La fille du maire se rua vers son âme-sœur et la serra dans ses bras.

– Calme-toi, ok ?

Et cela marcha. Bien, beaucoup trop bien.

– J’en ai marre…

Elle avait à peine murmuré ces mots.

– Des Akumas ? Je comprends…

L’âme-sœur de Chloé pinça les lèvres et se dégagea brusquement.

– Non, j’en ai marre d’être dépendante de toi ! Je…Je comprends pas ! Tout ça parce que tu es mon âme-sœur, que tu me montres un peu d’intérêt ! J’en ai marre d’oublier que tu m’as harcelée pendant quatre ans ! J’en ai marre de ressentir toutes ses choses quand je suis avec toi, d’aller mieux quand _tu_ es là ! Ça aurait pu être quelqu’un d’autre, mais non, je comprends pas pourquoi je suis comme ça…Pourquoi je me sens comme ça par rapport à toi.

Ses larmes se mirent à couler de plus belle, si bien qu’elle ne vît pas l’expression blessée de la fille du maire face à ses paroles. Elle baissa la voix, seule la fille en face d’elle était à présent capable de l’entendre.

– Je sais même pas si tu m’apprécies pour qui je suis…Ou juste si c’est parce que je suis ton âme-sœur ou…Ou…enfin tu vois. J’en peux plus d’être faible, je ne devrais pas être aussi facilement attaquée par le Papillon, merde ! Pourtant je continue d’être faible, de chialer pour que dalle, parce que tout me rappelle que je suis un monstre, que je ne suis pas une vraie fille, que je ne le serais jamais. Parfois, j’aimerais en être une, pour pouvoir crier tout ce qui m’énerve sans péter un câble parce que ma voix aura déraillé ou…

Sa voix se brisa et elle arrêta tout bonnement de parler. La sonnerie retentit, éloignant la plupart des badaud·e·s resté·e·s pour écouter la détresse de Marinette. Adrien et Alya s’approchèrent. Le premier prit Chloé à part, pour la réconforter, et la seconde resta avec sa meilleure amie.

– Marinette…

– Désolée. J’ai encore tout foiré. Comme d’habitude.

La blogueuse soupira.

– Non, ce n’est pas ta faute. Je me doutais que t’allais finir par redescendre de ta bonne humeur de ce matin…

La fille aux cheveux noirs eut un semblant de rire amer.

– Ce matin, j’avais oublié. Oublié que j’étais pas une vraie fille. Que j’étais un monstre.

– Tu es une vraie fille, Mari. Et tu n’es pas un monstre…

Marinette souffla un peu du nez, l’air de dire « C’est ça. », avant de murmurer.

– On devrait retourner en cours.

Et c’est ce qu’elles firent, Alya ne sachant qu’ajouter pour réconforter sa meilleure amie. Ce fut Adrien qui rendit la pochette à sa propriétaire, et la fille du maire et celle des boulangers ne s’adressèrent pas la parole de tout le cours, qui se passa dans une ambiance plus que pesante, quasiment toute la classe ayant assisté au craquage de Marinette contre Chloé et contre le monde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My english is perfect. Non, je blague, y'a peut-être des fautes...mais c'est l'oral de Marinette, et elle est en troisième, donc c'est légitime x).
> 
> Bon, cet oral était adorable, pas vrai ?
> 
> Et cette prof d'anglais insupportable ?
> 
> Je sais, c'était le but.
> 
> Bon, sinon, il fallait que ça arrive...ça a explosé. Ben ouais, vous pensiez que ça allait être mignon jusqu'à la fin ? Ah ah !
> 
> Sinon...le chapitre vous a plu ?


	12. Chapter 12

Quand la pause repas arriva, Marinette partit voir Rose et Juleka pour leur parler.

– Les filles ?

Les deux se tournèrent vers elle, avec un air interrogatif.

– Je…Juleka, je suis désolée d’être partie comme ça et d’avoir gâché ton maquillage et…Rose, je suis désolée de t’avoir engueulée. Tu ne le méritais pas, et puis, c’est pas comme si tu avais tort en plus.

– Non, j’avais tort. C’est pas parce que…Marinette ?

Alors même qu’elle avait commencé à répondre, l’autre fille s’était éloignée, sans sembler écouter quoi que ce soit, laissant les deux meilleures amies emplies d’une seule certitude : Leur amie allait mal, et il fallait faire quelque chose pour l’aider avant qu’il ne soit trop tard. En espérant que ce ne soit pas déjà le cas.

Cependant, elles ne savaient pas trop que faire, car aux dernières nouvelles, la seule personne capable de remonter facilement le moral de Marinette était Chloé et, au vu de la situation, l’envoyer faire ça n’était pas une idée géniale. Elles furent également confrontées à un autre problème : La jeune fille était introuvable.

En effet, personne ne risquait de savoir où elle se trouvait vu que la seule personne capable de le deviner était une nouvelle fois la fille du maire, qui semblait plus absorbée par ses réflexions au sujet des remarques de Marinette que par l’absence de celle-ci. Et la seule autre personne capable de la réconforter alors qu’elle se tenait au sommet d’un bâtiment ne se doutait pas une seconde qu’elle s’y trouve, en effet Adrien cherchait Marinette, alors Chat Noir ne risquait pas de rejoindre Ladybug là où elle était.

L’héroïne coccinelle s’était d’ailleurs dé-transformée peu après être arrivée là où elle voulait, pour ne pas risquer d’être remarquée. Depuis la rue, personne ne pouvait l’apercevoir. D’ici, elle fredonnait une mélodie improvisée, tout en écoutant Tikki que d’une oreille.

– Tu devrais aller manger, tu vas finir par être trop faible si tu ne manges pas. Et aussi…Tu devrais essayer de parler à Chloé calmement, elle n’a pas dû trop comprendre…D’abord tu la laisses te réconforter, tu rigoles avec elle, tu fais _un exposé_ sur elle, puis tu la rejettes en l’engueulant.

La Kwami fit comme si elle ne voyait pas les larmes de sa Choisie, certes, elle allait mal, mais elle devait comprendre qu’elle ne pouvait pas blesser les gens comme ça, comme si de rien n’était. La jeune fille arrêta de chantonner, laissa un moment de silence, avant de répondre.

– Tu as raison…Mais je ne sais pas si…Si j’y arriverais. J’arrive pas à…à comprendre ce que je ressens quand elle est là. J’arrive même pas à savoir si ça a toujours été comme ça et que je n’ai jamais fait assez attention pour le remarquer ou si c’est juste depuis qu’elle me prête attention. Peut-être même que c’est juste parce que j’ai appris qu’elle était mon âme-sœur. Et le pire, c’est que je lui reproche de faire la même chose…

Elle soupira.

– Dis, Tikki, tu penses que…Que c’est possible qu’elle ne me prête attention que parce que je suis Ladybug ? Je veux dire, elle avait plus l’air remontée contre moi qu’autre chose quand elle a appris que j’étais son âme-sœur.

– Elle a juste dû être surprise, après tout, elle ne s’attendait pas à ce que ce soit toi. Et le fait que tu le lui aies caché a dû l’énerver un peu, parce qu’elle s’inquiétait pour toi et tu le savais.

– Mais elle ne s’inquiétait pas pour moi, mais pour son âme-sœur, qu’elle était persuadée d’être Ladybug, d’ailleurs.

Tikki prit une grande inspiration pour éviter de rétorquer « Mais tu _es_ son âme-sœur. Et Ladybug. ».

– Je te rappelle qu’elle a répété plusieurs fois s’inquiéter pour son âme-sœur, qu’elle soit Ladybug ou pas.

La porteuse du Miraculous de la coccinelle grommela quelque chose d’incompréhensible avant de répondre.

– Tu as raison. T’as toujours raison de toute manière…Mais et si je m’emporte à nouveau contre elle ?

– Il faut que tu te contrôles, c’est tout. Mais commence par t’expliquer correctement avec elle, après on verra, d’accord, Marinette ?

L’alter-ego de Ladybug se transforma alors pour descendre de sa cachette avant de reprendre sa forme civile et son chemin vers le lycée. Elle y arriva vite et se rendit automatiquement dans le réfectoire, dans l’espoir d’y trouver son âme-sœur, mais elle n’y était pas. Cependant, elle tomba sur Alya, Nino et Adrien, qui mangeaient en discutant avec animation, et du peu qu’elle en entendait, iels parlaient de son altercation avec Chloé. Elle n’osa pas aller les voir pour leur demander où elle se trouvait, par peur de se faire incendier par le meilleur ami de la fille du maire, qui semblait sacrément remonté. Elle s’arrangea alors pour avaler deux trois bouchées de pâtes peu goûteuses, qui avait sûrement dû être cuites directement dans l’huile, et de mettre une pomme dans son sac, avec Tikki et ses cookies, avant de s’enfuir du self.

La fille aux cheveux noirs se rendit ensuite vers leur salle de classe, espérant y trouver la blonde, mais elle n’y était pas non plus. Elle pesta avant de se mettre à chercher à tous les endroits où elle pourrait potentiellement se trouver. Elle finit par la dénicher après une bonne demi-heure de recherches et s’inquiéta de ne pas avoir le temps de s’expliquer convenablement, mais elle se lança tout de même.

– Chloé ?

La jeune fille ne daigna même pas se retourner, elle avait dû reconnaître la voix légèrement abîmée de Marinette.

– Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas me voir.

Celle de Chloé était froide, mais comportait également un tremblement non négligeable, ce qui fit se demander à la fille à l’origine de cet état si elle ne pleurait pas. L’âme sœur de la fille du maire s’assit alors à côté de celle-ci, mais sans la regarder, comme si elles avaient établi un accord tacite.

– Je suis désolée. Je sais que tu voulais juste bien faire…Je n’aurais pas dû te dire tout ça.

Il y eut un moment de flottement.

– Mais tu le pensais, pas vrai ?

– Oui…

Parce qu’après tout, c’était pour ça qu’elle l’avait dit.

– J’ai du mal à te comprendre…Enfin, je veux dire, ce matin tu étais…Presque rayonnante et puis d’un coup tu m’as repoussée en me criant dessus…J’arrive pas à comprendre…

Marinette se sentit coupable quand elle entendit cette phrase.

– J’arrive pas à comprendre non plus…Tu…Tu fiches le bordel dans ma tête, et…Et j’ai dû mal à l’accepter à cause de notre passé…J’arrive pas à comprendre comment ça se fait que je me sois mise à t’apprécier si vite…Et dans tout ça, je ne sais même pas si c’est ton cas aussi…

– Je t’apprécie aussi, Marinette.

– Mais est-ce que tu m’apprécies réellement en tant que Marinette ? Je veux dire, jamais tu ne m’as montré d’intérêt avant de savoir que j’étais ton âme-sœur. Et je ne sais même pas si ça vient de ça ou du fait que je sois Ladybug, parce que tu as appris les deux choses en même temps.

La blonde prit plus de temps pour répondre cette fois-ci.

– Tu…le fais que tu sois mon âme-sœur nous a indéniablement rapprochées. Enfin, je veux dire, sans ça, on serait restées comme on l’a toujours été, pas vrai ? Tu n’as jamais réellement tenté de te rapprocher de moi non plus, avant tout ça…

– C’est vrai…

La fille aux cheveux noirs hésita un moment avant de laisser sa tête tomber contre l’épaule de Chloé et d’espérer qu’elle ne se ferait pas envoyer bouler. Ce qui n’arriva pas, heureusement.

– Comment tu fais pour me pardonner aussi vite ? Demanda Marinette.

– Tu m’as pardonnée pour ce que je t’ai fait subir tout le long des quatre dernières années…

Un soupir sortit de la bouche de la fille des boulangers avant qu’elle ne réponde.

– C’est pas vraiment le cas, tu sais. Si ça l’était, je t’aurais pas engueulée tout à l’heure.

– Hm…Vu comme ça…Mais je reste sur mon avis que tu m’as fait suffisamment confiance pour me donner un Miraculous. Alors je considère que tu m’as pardonnée.

– Même si tu sais que ce n’est pas la vérité ?

La jeune fille sentit Chloé hocher la tête.

– Je ferais tout pour que ça la devienne.

Marinette lâcha un petit rire en entendant cette réponse avant de demander.

– Tu as mangé ?

– J’avais pas envie de te croiser…

– Oh. Eh…Je prends ça pour un non, du coup ? Enfin, j’y étais pas tout à l’heure, c’est Tikki qui m’a forcée à y aller.

Elle finit par sortir un cookie et la pomme de son sac.

– Tiens.

– Comment ça se fait que t’aies ça dans ton sac, toi ? Répondit la fille du maire en récupérant le gâteau et le fruit.

La fille aux cheveux noirs haussa les épaules.

– La pomme vient du self et j’ai toujours des cookies ou des macarons au cas où, pour s’il y a une attaque tout ça tout ça.

– C’est vrai que ça paraît logique dit comme ça.

Chloé commença alors à manger en silence.

– Si on m’avait dit qu’on se retrouverait comme ça il n’y a que quelques mois, j’aurais franchement rigolé. Lâcha Marinette.

– C’est-à-dire « comme ça » ?

– Bah, moi, installée sur toi pendant que tu manges ce que je t’ai emmené, tout ceci après que je t’ai incendiée parce que je suis pas fichue de rester calme.

La fille du maire ne dit rien pendant un moment avant de répondre.

– C’est vrai…J’aurais sûrement réagi de la même manière…

Elle semblait perturbée par quelque chose.

– Qu’est-ce qui t’embête ?

– Hein ?

– Ta voix, elle est différente quand quelque chose te tracasse.

La blonde fut surprise que son âme-sœur ait remarqué ce genre de détail, mais elle se contenta de dire.

– Qu’est-ce que tu voulais dire par « Parce que je suis pas fichue de rester calme. » ?

– Oh…C’est…J’ai du mal à contrôler mes émotions…Je veux dire, j’ai passé un mois à pleurer pour tout et pour rien, et puis je me suis emportée contre Rose alors qu’elle avait rien fait, puis toi…

Chloé fronça les sourcils.

– Tu as eu raison de nous expliquer ton ressenti la dernière fois, tu sais ? On a mal agi, donc c’est normal que ça t’ait énervée…

Marinette bougea la tête en signe de négation, chose que la fille du maire sentit contre son épaule plus qu’elle ne le vit.

– Rose avait raison…Après tout, je ne suis pas une vraie fille, do-

– Marinette ! Protesta son amie.

L’interpelée sursauta suite à la vive réaction de la jeune fille, s’éloignant même d’elle, la fixant d’un air interrogatif. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu’elle avait dit de mal.

– Qu-quoi ?

– Tu es une vraie fille. C’est pas parce que tu n’as pas eu de chance et que tu n’es pas née dans le bon corps que tu n’es pas une vraie fille !

– Oh.

Le regard de la fille aux cheveux noirs resta rivé sur son interlocutrice et elle cligna quelques fois des yeux avant de dire d’une voix peu convaincue.

– Si tu le dis.

Chloé continua de manger sans un mot, et la sonnerie empêcha toute discussion de naître. Les deux filles se levèrent alors et se rendirent en classe ensemble. Leur rapide réconciliation surpris tout le monde dans la classe, mais iels voyaient bien qu’il y avait une atmosphère étrange entre elles. En effet, elles ne s’étaient pas adressé la parole et semblaient chacune dans leur monde, sans pour autant toujours s’en vouloir.

– Marinette ?

La jeune fille se tourna vers Adrien, qui venait de l’interpeller.

– Oui ?

Il semblait plutôt remonté, ce qui mettait Marinette mal à l’aise.

– À quoi tu joues ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour Adrien. Comment vas-tu en cette belle journée ! Ahah.
> 
> Bon, on a Tikki qui remet un peu Marinette en place (fallait bien que quelqu'un lui dise clairement les choses un jour, et pourquoi pas Tikki ?)
> 
> C'est un chapitre plutôt tranquille, même si on sent à la fin qu'Adrien va un peu engueuler notre chère Marinette. Mais pourquoi '-' ?
> 
> Sinon, votre avis sur ce chapitre ? Une idée de comment tout ça va continuer ?
> 
> (Non, parce que vous me connaissez, je suis tout à fait capable de commettre des horreurs...Peut-être que je vais le faire :) )


	13. Chapter 13

– **Marinette ?**

**La jeune fille se tourna vers Adrien, qui venait de l’interpeller.**

– **Oui ?**

**Il semblait plutôt remonté, ce qui mettait Marinette mal à l’aise.**

– **À quoi tu joues ?**

– H-Hein ?

Elle ne comprenait définitivement pas.

– Tu comprends pas que ton comportement blesse Chloé ? Elle voulait juste t’aider et toi tu l’engueules ! Je veux bien que tu ailles mal, mais merde, va pas la blesser avant de revenir t’excuser comme une fleur deux heures plus tard !

– Adrien ! Tu-

Alya essaya d’intervenir, mais Marinette la coupa.

– Non, il a raison. Je sais que je me suis mal comportée, une de mes amies me l’a fait remarquer et je…Je voulais juste m’excuser auprès d’elle, au moins.

– Mais les excuses ne font pas tout !

Le blond avait haussé légèrement la voix, ce qui fit faire de même à son interlocutrice.

– Je sais !

Puis elle soupira et parla plus calmement.

– Je sais, mais c’est déjà mieux que rien. Et je tenais à m’excuser, parce que c’est à partir de là qu’on peut essayer d’aller au-delà du passé.

Et sur ces mots, elle partit s’asseoir, laissant Adrien intrigué par ses derniers propos, il y avait quelque chose d’étrange dans sa voix, comme si elle cherchait à sous-entendre quelque chose, mais il ne comprenait pas.

La journée se termina, et lorsque Marinette arriva chez elle, ses parents lui annoncèrent.

– On a pris un rendez-vous avec une psy, il faut y aller pour qu’on puisse caler des rendez-vous, et pour voir à quel rythme on les met.

Elle hocha la tête.

– D’accord.

Alors iels se rendirent à un centre médical et psychologique, qui se situait à une dizaine de minutes du lycée, et attendirent une quinzaine de minutes avant d’être accueilli par une femme. Elle tendit la main à ses parents.

– Bonjour, je suis le docteur Ramier, c’est avec moi que le premier rendez-vous se passera.

Ramier ? Comme l’homme qui s’était fait akumatiser…Vingt-quatre fois ? En monsieur Pigeon ? La jeune fille retint un sourire et serra la main de la psychiatre après que ses parents l’eurent fait.

– Pour la première partie du rendez-vous, venez tous les trois, ensuite, je prendrais…

Elle regarda la jeune styliste, l’air de lui demander son nom.

– Manu…Bredouilla-t-elle.

– Je prendrais Manu à part.

Tou·te·s hochèrent la tête et entrèrent dans le bureau de Madame Ramier.

– Bien, vous aviez un peu expliqué la situation en appelant, mais est-ce qu’on peut y revenir un peu en détail, avec Manu dans la discussion ?

La jeune fille tapa légèrement du pied sur le sol à l’entente de son _deadname_.

– Eh bien…J’avais bien vu que ça n’allait pas fort depuis un moment, mais il ne me parlait pas, alors j’ai voulu lui laisser du temps…Commença Sabine.

Marinette écoutait le récit de sa mère attentivement, se demandant comment elle avait vécu la situation.

– Vendredi, il est rentré avec le sourire, il n’a pas voulu m’expliquer ce qu’il s’était passé, mais je ne pense pas me tromper quand je me dis que c’est en rapport avec son âme-sœur.

– En quelque sorte…En partie, plutôt…Ajouta la principale concernée, essayant de faire abstraction des pronoms masculins de tout son fort.

– Enfin, le samedi matin, ses amies sont venues le chercher pour aller en ville, faire les boutiques je crois.

– C’est ça…

– Et…Le souci, c’est qu’à quatorze heures, Chloé et Alya, deux de ses amies, sont venues en panique pour me demander s’il était à la maison, alors qu’il n’était pas rentré…On a dû attendre dix-huit heures avant qu’il ne revienne, et il avait les yeux rouges et…et était mal en point.

L’enfant de Sabine se doutait bien que le « et » se destinait à l’origine à la présence de maquillage, mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait préféré ne pas en parler.

– Et on ne sait toujours pas où il était passé…

– Sur la tour Eiffel…Répondit distraitement la jeune fille.

Remarquant les regards interloqués de ses parents, elle se corrigea, se maudissant d’avoir parlé sans réfléchir.

– Hm, pas sur la Tour Eiffel, sur la place, autour de la Tour Eiffel.

Iels eurent l’air satisfaits de sa réponse et Sabine reprit.

– Il est ensuite parti dormir et, le lendemain, vers midi, je suis partie le réveiller, il a toujours été un grand dormeur. Sauf qu’il n’était pas dans son lit, mais sur son bureau en train de dormir, il avait…

Sa voix se brisa et Marinette se sentit coupable de mettre sa mère dans cet état, elle voyait déjà les larmes poindre dans ses yeux.

– Il était en train de faire un cauchemar et…Et il avait des blessures sur les bras…

La blessée tira un peu par automatisme sur les manches de sa veste, puis se concentra sur la psy, ne supportant pas de voir les larmes sur le visage de sa génitrice.

– Quand…Quand on lui a demandé des explications, il a dit qu’il avait été touché par le traditionaliste pendant l’attaque et…Oh, ça faisait un mois qu’il était dans cet état…

La jeune fille vit le regard de la psychiatre changer imperceptiblement à la mention de l’akumatisé, iels avaient dû recevoir beaucoup de visite suite à ça.

– Pardonnez-moi de vous interrompre, mais, le traditionaliste, c’est bien le vilain qui poussait les personnes touchées à faire leur coming-out et à penser des choses abjectes ?

Ce fut à Tom de prendre le relais, il tenait sa femme dans ses bras pour la réconforter.

– Oui, nous avons même accueilli un garçon, qui avait été touché, pendant l’attaque. Enfin, Ladybug et Chat Noir ont réussi à intervenir assez vite, donc ça a dû limiter les dégâts…

L’alter-ego de Ladybug tiqua à la mention de sa forme héroïque, elle n’avait servi à rien durant ce combat, c’était son partenaire qui avait tout fait.

– Bien…Et…Que lui a fait l’attaque ?

– La même chose qu’à tous les autres…Enfin, il ne nous en a parlé qu’un mois après, mais il est…bisexuel, c’est bien ça ?

– Panromantique…et pour l’orientation sexuelle, je ne sais pas…Sûrement les- hétéro…

– Bien. Hm, je vais vous demander de sortir, j’aimerais m’entretenir avec seulement Manu, si vous me le permettez.

Les parents de Marinette sortirent alors de la pièce et la psychiatre se concentra sur sa patiente.

– Donc…J’ai bien vu que tu n’arrivais pas trop à parler quand tes parents étaient là. Tu veux bien me raconter comment tu t’es retrouvé à te faire toucher ?

La jeune fille hésita avant de demander.

– Ce sera vous qui vous occuperez de mes futurs rendez-vous ?

– Je ne sais pas, c’est quelque chose qu’on verra quand on placera les rendez-vous.

La fille aux cheveux noirs pinça alors les lèvres.

– Alors je ne peux pas vous en parler. Enfin…Désolée mais…

– Je comprends, il te faut du temps.

Un silence s’installa avant que Marinette ne le brise.

– Je suis transgenre. C’est pour ça que j’ai été autant affectée par l’attaque. Je suis une fille transgenre panromantique et homosexuelle, de ce que j’en sais.

– Et tes parents ne sont pas au courant ?

– Non, je n’ose pas leur en parler. Je ne sais même pas comment j’ai réussi à vous le dire en vérité.

La jeune fille eut un rire nerveux.

– Eh bien, partons de là…Est-ce que tu peux me raconter ce que m’a raconté ta mère, mais de ton point de vue ?

La styliste hocha la tête.

– Il y a un mois, j’ai été prise dans l’attaque. Je ne donnerais pas les détails pour le moment. Suite à ça, ça a été…Compliqué. Enfin, il faut savoir que j’ai eu mes quinze ans un certain temps avant l’attaque, et donc mon lien s’est déclenché, vu que mon âme-sœur avait déjà les siens.

– Et tu sais qui est ton âme-sœur ?

– Chloé Bourgeois.

Elle rigola légèrement en voyant l’expression de la psychiatre vaciller.

– Elle est devenue plus gentille, si vous vous demandez. Enfin, on avait un lien…De blessures et…Et…enfin, disons que le jour où il y a eu l’attaque, j’ai compris que j’avais commencé à muer le matin même et donc…J’étais déjà vachement mal…Et…J’ai…Enfin, vous avez compris.

La psychiatre hocha la tête.

– Donc, Chloé s’inquiétait beaucoup pour son âme-sœur, mais je n’osais pas lui dire que c’était moi…Parce que je ne voulais pas qu’elle pose de questions…Mais…Un jour, après…Enfin, il y a une fille dans ma classe qui ment à tout le monde, et je me la suis mise à dos, l’an dernier, et depuis, elle fait tout ce qui est en son possible pour me causer du tort.

Marinette ne remarqua même pas qu’elle s’était mise à pleurer jusqu’à que Madame Ramier approche la boîte de mouchoirs d’elle. La jeune fille se moucha avant de reprendre.

– Enfin, à cause d’elle, Chloé a vu les coupures…Et elle a fait le lien…Avec le lien…

Elle rigola légèrement, plus nerveusement que parce qu’elle se trouvait drôle.

– Et…On en a parlé, j’ai fini par lui avouer que j’étais une fille…Sauf que…Qu’on savait pas que l’autre fille nous écoutait…Et avant que les cours ne reprennent…Elle…Elle m’a appelée avec mon prénom et a mentionné les coupures…Devant toute la classe.

Elle essaya d’étouffer un sanglot mais n’y parvint pas.

– Ils ont tous bien réagi mais…mais j’aurais préféré qu’ils ne l’apprennent pas comme ça…

– Hm…Je vois. Par contre, tu m’excuseras, mais le rendez-vous touche à sa fin. Tu finiras de raconter ça lors du prochain, désolée.

Elle hocha la tête, puis la psy partit chercher ses parents.

– Bon, de ce que j’en ai vu, commencer par deux rendez-vous par semaine serait une bonne chose. Tu as des préférences pour les placer ?

Marinette réfléchit, au vu de son emploi du temps scolaire, elle avait bien deux jours qui correspondaient, mais elle se demandait surtout comment cela se passerait s’il y avait une attaque pendant un rendez-vous.

– Le mardi et le vendredi. Vers dix-sept heures trente. Ça irait ?

Madame Ramier acquiesça.

– Dans ce cas, revient demain, la personne avec qui tu auras rendez-vous viendra te chercher.

La jeune fille hocha la tête et la rencontre se termina ainsi.

Le lendemain, après une nuit comme toutes les autres, Marinette se rendit en cours, mais elle et Chloé ne s’adressèrent pas la parole, comme si elles avaient établi un accord tacite. Les deux semblaient avoir à réfléchir dans leur coin. Adrien restait alors avec la blonde, tandis qu’Alya et Nino passaient plus de temps avec la fille aux cheveux noirs. Cependant, au cours de l’après-midi, le blond revint parler à la jeune styliste. Il semblait tracassé par quelque chose.

– Marinette… ?

Il était plus hésitant que la dernière fois, mais elle lui répondit de la même manière.

– Oui ?

– Tu…Je suis désolé de t’avoir engueulé la dernière fois.

Elle balaya ses excuses d’un geste de la main.

– Ce n’est rien, tu as raison après tout. Mais merci de t’excuser.

Adrien resta sans rien dire un moment avant de reprendre.

– Tu as encore…Comment dire…L’air un peu bizarre…Pas méchamment hein…Enfin…Je veux dire, quand tu parles d’excuses, tu as l’air de réfléchir à quelque chose à chaque fois. À quoi tu penses ?

La jeune fille fut surprise qu’il ait remarqué cela alors que ni son âme-sœur, ni ses autres amis ne l’avaient remarqué. Peut-être aurait-elle été moins surprise si elle savait qu’il se trouvait sous le masque de son partenaire de combat.

– Ce n’est rien, ne t’en fait pas.

– Tu es sûre ? Tu sais, tu peux m’en parler, je ne le répéterais pas…

Marinette hésita un moment avant de répondre.

– Est-ce que tu penses que les excuses sont importantes pour pardonner à quelqu’un complètement. Même si la personne se comporte beaucoup mieux ?

– Oui… ? Pourquoi tu me demandes ça.

L’âme-sœur de Chloé laissa dériver son regard vers celle-ci avant d’ajouter.

– Elle ne s’est jamais excusée pour ce qu’elle a pu me faire. Et je crois qu’elle ne s’en est même pas rendue compte.

Le blond fut surpris et demanda.

– Tu veux que je lui en parle ?

– Non, je veux qu’elle le remarque par elle-même. Ou alors je lui dirais en face…

– Je vois…Merci de m’avoir fait confiance.

Elle lui sourit.

– De rien.

La journée de cours se termina sans plus d’évènements et la jeune fille se rendit directement au CMP. Au bout de dix minutes d’attente, ce fut la psychiatre l’ayant écoutée la veille qui l’appela.

– Manu… ?

Elle se leva et rejoignit la docteure dans son bureau.

– Bonjour.

Elle lui tendit la main, et elle la serra avant de prendre place.

– Bien…Comment vas-tu ?

– Mieux qu’hier, j’imagine…Répondit simplement Marinette.

Un léger silence s’installa avant que la patiente ne dise.

– Je reprends là où j’en étais hier ?

– Comme tu veux.

Elle réfléchit un bon moment, hésitant à dire ce qu’elle voulait. Elle n’avait pas parlé à Tikki de son idée, sachant que cette dernière refuserait en bloc, mais…Elle sentait que ce serait un point nécessaire pour qu’elle parvienne à avancer.

– J’avais…évoqué que je ne souhaitais pas parler de la raison pour laquelle j’étais sur le champ de bataille durant la dernière attaque.

Elle se fit d’ailleurs comme réflexion que cela faisait plus d’un mois qu’aucune attaque ne s’était produite, et elle s’en inquiétait. Peut-être que le Papillon avait réalisé qu’il avait fait trop fort la dernière fois ?

– Je m’en souviens.

Marinette déglutit, puis regarda la psychiatre dans les yeux avant de demander.

– Vous êtes bien soumise au secret médical, pas vrai ?

– Oui, je le suis. Rien de ce qui est dit ici n’en sortira.

– Je…Ah…De toute manière, même si vous osiez en parler, je doute que l’on vous croie…Enfin je…

Un silence s’installa.

– Si j’étais là-bas, c’est parce que j’étais partie me battre…

Elle souffla un bon coup avant de terminer.

– Je suis Ladybug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon bon bon. Est-ce que j'ai honte d'avoir fini le chapitre comme ça ? Non.
> 
> Sinon, on a l'introduction d'un nouveau personnage, Madame Ramier...Oui, oui, comme Monsieur Pigeon. (Funfact : Le pigeon ramier est l'espèce de pigeon la plus répandue. Voilà voilà.)
> 
> Sinon, pour ce qui est des rendez-vous avec la psychiatre, je me suis basé sur ma propre expérience en rendez-vous avec une psychologue (Et le fait que Marinette voit une psychiatre et non pas une psychologue est lié au fait qu'elle est avoué être transgenre, parce que pour transitionner...  
> Bah faut avoir des attestations de psychiatres)
> 
> Bon, du coup j'espère pas avoir dit trop de merde, et voilà.
> 
> Qu'avez-vous pensé de tout ce qu'il s'est passé ?
> 
> (Oui, Marinette va se faire défoncer par Tikki x) )


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avant de commencer à lire ce chapitre, puis-je vous prier de rester à la fin, j'aurais quelques petits trucs à dire ^^.

– _**Je suis Ladybug.**_

Cette fois, la psychiatre fut ouvertement déconcertée.

– Pardon ?

– Je suis Ladybug. L’héroïne de Paris, vous savez…

Elle rigola nerveusement face à l’air plus que sceptique de la femme.

– Peu importe que vous ne me croyiez pas, je ne m’attendais pas à ce que ce soit le cas.

– Mais…Ladybug est une fille…

Marinette se renfrogna légèrement.

– Et moi aussi.

– Désolée. Je voulais dire, biologiquement.

La fille aux cheveux noirs haussa les épaules.

– Le costume est magique, donc on en sait rien. Enfin je ne vous donnerais pas de preuves pour des mesures évidentes de sécurité, mais il fallait que je l’évoque, parce que ce sera sûrement indispensable pour que je puisse vous parler de tout ce qui ne va pas. Et pour justifier mes absences s’il y a une attaque durant nos rendez-vous.

Madame Ramier cligna quelques fois des yeux.

– Je vois. Donc, tu comptes continuer à raconter ce que tu disais la dernière fois ? Si je me souviens bien, tu t’étais arrêtée…Quand cette fille a dit à ta classe que tu étais transgenre.

– Ah oui. Lila…Donc, ils ont tous bien réagi. Donc j’étais plutôt confiante, mais j’imagine que…Qu’on attend pas la même choses des filles transgenres que des filles cisgenres. Le lendemain, mes amies m’ont traînée faire du shopping, comme ma mère a raconté. Sauf que…C’est le genre de chose que je préférerais éviter de dire en rendez-vous…Mais bon, j’ai décidé d’être honnête. Je n’aime pas les robes tant que ça, ni le maquillage trop voyant.

– Pourquoi ne souhaites-tu pas en parler ?

– Eh, parce qu’apparemment, pour être reconnu comme transgenre, il faut être cliché.

Elle roula des yeux.

– D’ailleurs, c’est un peu la même chose en société. Je veux dire…J’ai fini par m’éclipser parce que mes amies me mettaient la pression. L’une d’entre elles, Juleka, avait bien vu que je n’allais pas bien et…Elle m’a réconfortée, et elle est douée pour adoucir les traits…Enfin, du coup j’avais un peu de maquillage quand je suis rentrée, après mes quatre heures d’absence, et je crois que ma mère l’a pas loupé.

– Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé pour que tu partes pendant quatre heures ?

La jeune fille resta pensive.

– J’ai…Nos autres amies nous ont retrouvées…Et l’une d’entre elle a…Sous entendu que vu que j’étais une fille, je devais être clichée…Non, elle a sous entendu que c’était parce que j’étais une fille _transgenre_ que je devais être clichée. Et j’ai assez mal réagit. Alors j’ai fui, j’ai ignoré Tikki quand elle essayait de me raisonner et je me suis transformée, pour être sûre que les autres me trouvent pas.

Ma psychiatre plissa les yeux.

– Donc, tu étais Ladybug a ce moment ?

– Ouais. Enfin, les filles m’ont cherchée pendant une heure avant que Chloé remarque l’info selon laquelle Ladybug était de sortie. Ah, au fait, elle est au courant. Enfin, elle l’a deviné, avec notre lien de blessure, c’était inévitable. Et du coup, elle a pu les convaincre d’arrêter de chercher, en disant qu’elle savait où j’étais. Donc j’ai passé les quatre heures sur la Tour Eiffel…Puis je suis rentrée.

– Et qu’est-ce qui t’a motivée à rentrer ? L’heure tardive ? Des messages ?

– Chat. C’est Chat Noir qui m’a réconfortée. Il…Il est au courant que je suis transgenre depuis l’attaque, même si j’aurais préféré que personne ne sache jamais que leur parfaite petite héroïne n’était pas une vraie fille.

– Je vois…

Un silence s’installa avant que Marinette ne reprenne.

– Donc. Je suis rentrée. J’ai rien expliqué à mes parents et je suis partie me coucher sans manger…J’ai pas réussi à dormir cette nuit-là, donc tôt le matin, j’ai commencé mes devoirs, pour m’occuper l’esprit après tout ça, mais j’ai fini par m’écrouler de fatigue sur mon cahier. Chloé m’a raconté qu’elle avait appelé et que c’était Tikki qui avait répondu à ce moment…Puis-

– Pardonne-moi de t’interrompre, mais qui est cette Tikki, que tu as mentionné à deux reprises ?

Marinette écarquilla un peu les yeux sous l’effet de la surprise avant de sourire légèrement.

– Ah, je peux pas dire, déjà qu’elle va m’incendier pour avoir balancé que j’étais Ladybug…Secret professionnel. Enfin, on va dire que…C’est une amie. Qui reste toujours avec moi.

– D’accord.

L’alter-ego de Ladybug s’éclaircit la gorge et reprit.

– Donc, après ça, ma mère est montée, et…et elle vous a raconté. J’ai pas osé dire que j’étais trans’ donc…j’ai omis cette partie. M’enfin la suite vous la connaissez…

Elle fit une pause.

– Et là, on en arrive au point que…Que je voulais aborder en premier…

La jeune fille était mal à l’aise.

– Chloé est venue me remonter le moral après ça. Ça a bien marché. Même trop bien marché…Et quand…Quand je me suis repris la réalité en face, je me suis énervée contre elle, principalement…

– Pourquoi ?

Marinette hésita un moment.

– Parce que je l’aime trop.

La psychiatre parut déconcertée.

– Comment ça ?

– Ah, ça doit pas être trop clair…Je…Dès qu’elle est avec moi, je vais automatiquement mieux. C’est presque magique !

– Ce n’est pas une bonne chose ?

– Non. Je me sens dépendante d’elle. C’est assez irritant. Et…Et j’arrive pas à lui pardonner pleinement ce qu’elle a pu me faire, alors…Alors je me suis énervée contre elle…

Le docteur Ramier prenait des notes sur son ordinateur, puis elle relança la discussion avec une question.

– Qu’est-ce qu’elle t’a fait ?

– Elle m’a harcelée pendant…Longtemps. Ça s’est calmé un peu cette année, mais…Elle n’a arrêté qu’à l’apparition du lien. Elle a arrêté parce qu’elle était trop occupée à être inquiète pour son âme-sœur, à cause des blessures.

– Donc quand elle s’inquiétait pour toi ?

Il y eut un long silence.

– Non. Elle s’inquiétait pour Ladybug. Pour son âme-sœur, même si elle n’était pas Ladybug. Mais…Elle ne s’inquiétait pas pour moi en tant que moi. Elle n’a commencé à s’inquiéter comme ça que…Quand elle a compris que j’étais son âme-sœur. Et encore…Elle a compris dans la foulée que j’étais Ladybug, alors je sais même pas quelle partie de moi elle apprécie.

– Donc c’est de cela dont tu voulais parler en priorité ?

La jeune fille hocha la tête.

– Oui. J’en ai déjà parlé à Tikki…Et elle m’a fait remarquer que j’étais Ladybug et son âme-sœur. Enfin, non, elle ne me l’a pas fait remarquer, mais elle l’a pensé suffisamment fort pour que je puisse le lire dans son regard. Par contre, elle m’a dit que je n’avais pas cherché à me rapprocher de Chloé avant tout ça non plus. Elle a pas tort en un sens, mais ça reste différent.

– En quel point est-ce différent ?

– Je n’ai jamais harcelé Chloé. Et puis, si elle s’était excusée, je pourrais essayer de passer au-delà mais…Elle ne l’a jamais fait…Je crois que c’est ça qui me pèse le plus.

Elle continua de prendre des notes puis déclara.

– Bien, j’ai l’impression que c’est un bon début. Nous continuerons donc ça vendredi, tu es d’accord, Manu ?

« Manu », tiqua et répondit.

– Je suis d’accord. Mais appelez-moi Marinette s’il vous plaît, du moins quand il n’y a pas mes parents.

– Je me note ça.

Et la fille aux cheveux noirs rentra chez elle, elle fit des détours pour retarder le moment où elle serait seule dans sa chambre, parce qu’elle sentait qu’elle allait se faire incendier par sa Kwami à la seconde où ce serait le cas.

Lorsqu’elle rentra chez elle, son père l’interpella.

– Manu ? Comment s’est passé ton rendez-vous ?

– Oh, plutôt bien…On a un peu survolé tout…

Il la regarda longtemps.

– Tu vas comment ?

Et elle lui sourit tristement.

– Je ne vais pas trop mal…Mais…Je n’irais pas mieux du jour au lendemain…Je…

– Je sais, mon poussin, mais sache que je serais toujours là pour toi, d’accord ?

Et il la prit dans ses bras.

– Merci papa…

Suite à ça, elle monta à sa chambre et ouvrit doucement sa pochette, prête à affronter la fureur de la déesse de la création. La Kwami s’envola en silence et se plaça au niveau du visage de Marinette avant d’ancrer ses yeux dans les siens. Cette dernière n’osa pas détourner le regard, intimidée par la créature, qui bien qu’étant plus de dix fois plus petite qu’elle, n’en restait pas moins une entité supérieure.

– Marinette. Tu as pris un grand risque en faisant ça, pourquoi tu lui as dit ?

– Je…Elle ne me croit pas de toute manière…Et puis…Pour parler de tout…Il fallait…

– Mais tu peux en parler avec moi. Ou avec Chloé. Une personne c’était déjà risqué, mais deux. Qui plus est une totale inconnue. Et sans m’en parler au préalable.

La jeune fille se sentit coupable. Tikki n’avait pas haussé le ton ou quoi que ce soit, sa voix était calme, beaucoup trop calme…Et elle était loin d’être emplie de cette joie constante qui la caractérisait.

– Mais…Si je dois lui parler de mes problèmes, ce n’est pas quelque chose que je peux mettre de côté…Je veux dire, le fait que je sois Ladybug est…ça fait partie de moi. Et même…Si elle en parlait…Personne ne la croirait, et puis, de toute manière, elle briserait le secret médical et pourrait être renvoyée pour ça. Elle ne s’y risquerait pas.

– C’est quoi ce secret professionnel dont tu me parles ?

La Choisie de la Kwami de la création fut surprise par la question, mais il était vrai qu’elle ne devait pas être souvent en contact avec ce monde avant d’être avec elle.

– Les médecins sont soumis au secret médical, c’est-à-dire que ce qu’il se dit et se passe entre le patient et le médecin est tenu secret, sous peine de perdre son emploi et de risquer de ne jamais être embauché autre part.

Elle sembla comprendre.

– Soit, mais il n’empêche qu’elle n’aurait pas besoin de travail si elle vendait ton identité.

– Mais qui la croirait ? Je veux dire…Je ne ressemble pas à Ladybug, aux yeux du monde, si ce n’est ma classe, je suis un garçon, et puis, Ladybug tient tellement à son identité secrète, pourquoi en parlerait-elle ? Et je suis même pas une vraie fille dans tout ça, donc…Personne ne pensera que je puisse réellement l’être.

Le regard bleu de la coccinelle volante sembla s’adoucir.

– Marinette…

Elle ne savait plus que dire pour réconforter sa porteuse, cependant, avant qu’elle ne puisse prononcer le moindre mot supplémentaire, une alerte Akuma fit vibrer son portable.

– Tiens…ça faisait un moment…Depuis… _ça_ , à vrai dire…

Elle sentit la patte de son Kwami se déposer sur sa joue, puis soupira, ce n’était pas le moment de penser à ça.

– Tikki, transforme-moi !

Son costume apparut et modula son corps alors qu’elle guidait sa main vers son yo-yo pour se rendre sur les lieux de l’attaque.

L’akumatisée était là, c’était une fille portant une robe à la couleur principale du costume de l’héroïne de Paris, et aux longs cheveux blonds dévalant dans son dos, qui était la seule chose que voyait Ladybug. Elle entendit des pas s’approcher derrière elle, et jeta un regard pour vérifier qu’il s’agissait bien de son partenaire.

– Bonjour, Ma Lady, cela faisait longtemps que nous ne nous étions pas vus pour un combat.

– En effet…Et je trouvais ça plutôt pas mal…

– Toujours du mal, hein ?

Elle soupira.

– Ouais…Désolée.

– Ce n’est pas ta faute…Alors, à qui avons-nous affaire ?

– Je ne sais pas, je viens d’arriver.

Le chat hocha la tête et regarda les informations sur son bâton.

– Alors…Elle se prénomme Até, à ce que je vois…Hm…Pas trop trop d’indications sur son pouvoir…Ah, et rien sur le Ladyblog pour le moment, c’est bizarre.

– Alya a dû être prise par surprise aussi, j’imagine. Enfin, on va devoir y aller dans ce cas.

Les deux s’approchèrent discrètement de l’akumatisée.

– Chloé ?

La voix de la coccinelle n’avait été qu’un murmure de surprise. Chat Noir, lui, s’était contenté de fixer la blonde, silencieusement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon, bilan du chapitre...Chloé est akumatisée et connaît l'identité de Ladybug. OUUUUPS.
> 
> Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?
> 
> Bon, sinon, pour ce qui est de ce que j'ai écrit en début de chapitre. J'ai publié aujourd'hui pour une raison précise : Nous sommes le 17 mai (Bon, c'était le 17 mai le jour où je l'ai fichu sur Wattpad du moins). La journée de la lutte contre la LGBTphobie (malheureusement, le + n'est pas pris en compte dans cette journée.). Donc pour l'occasion, j'ai décidé de faire un peu de sensibilisation.
> 
> Cette année, j'ai fait un exposé sur la transidentité, dont je vais mettre le lien (c'est un google doc), ici :  
> https://docs.google.com/document/d/1j2xW4Q8fOi3rNjWxwGaPwPvaNKagiYN1z7yE7p7EYkk/edit?usp=sharing
> 
> Les commentaires seront activés sur ce document, et si vous avez la moindre question sur le sujet, vous pouvez la poser là-bas, ici, ou en mp. Je me ferais un plaisir d'y répondre si je le peux, ou de vous rediriger vers des comptes insta (si vous avez '-') où vous pourrez trouver des réponses.
> 
> Oh, et cette proposition tiendra toujours même après le 17 mai :).
> 
> J'essaie de sensibiliser pour apporter ma petite pierre à l'édifice, parce qu'on se fait pas sensibiliser sur la communauté LGBT+ dans le milieu scolaire, et que c'est fort malheureux.


	15. Chapter 15

**Les deux s'approchèrent discrètement de l'akumatisée.**

– **Chloé ?**

**La voix de la coccinelle n'avait été qu'un murmure de surprise. Chat Noir, lui, s'était contenté de fixer la blonde, silencieusement.**

Chloé avait été akumatisée. Forcément, si ce n'était pas Marinette, ce devait être son âme-sœur. Puis l'alter-ego de la jeune styliste réalisa quelque chose : Si la fille du maire avait été akumatisée, c'était parce qu'un Akuma leur tournait autour depuis deux jours, et qu'elle n'avait pas halluciné en pensant le voir, non, c'était l'Akuma qu'elle avait oublié de purifier, celui venu juste avant sa grosse dispute avec son âme-sœur.

Mais pourquoi avait-elle été akumatisée ? À cause de leur dispute ? D'autre chose ? Est-ce qu'elle avait encore fait quelque chose de mal ? Paniqua l'héroïne rouge de Paris.

– Ma Lady.

Elle se tourna vers son partenaire en sursautant.

– O-Oui ?

– Tu es ailleurs...Essaie de te concentrer, s'il te plaît.

– Oui, pardon, je...Réfléchissais à un truc. Donc...Chloé Bourgeois...une idée de pourquoi elle est akumatisée ? Ça pourrait donner un indice sur son pouvoir ou...sinon on va juste au front pour apprendre sur le tas...

Il regarda ailleurs avant de répondre.

– J'ai cru comprendre, ne me demande pas comment, qu'elle venait de réaliser...Un truc important. Que son ami d'enfance lui a quelque peu suggéré.

– Adrien ?

– Oui...

Ladybug était perturbée, qu'est-ce qu'Adrien avait pu lui suggérer pour qu'elle en vienne à être akumatisée ?

– Je crois que c'était une affaire d'excuse à faire à son âme-sœur...Qu'elle n'avait jamais faites.

Et elle comprit : Chloé avait réalisé, avec l'aide d'Adrien, qu'elle n'avait jamais fait d'excuses par rapport aux années d'enfer qu'elle lui avait faites subir...Et la culpabilité avait dû la mener à l'akumatisation. Le souci, c'était que si c'était le cas, alors la blonde chercherait sûrement Marinette, et vu qu'elle savait qui se trouvait sous le masque à pois noirs...Cela pouvait poser problème.

Puis elle se demanda comment Chat Noir était au courant de tout ça, avant de réaliser qu'il connaissait sûrement Adrien...Ou alors Chloé, mais c'était moins probable.

– Du coup...On y va ?

Elle soupira puis acquiesça, elle devrait redoubler d'attention pour que son âme-sœur ne dévoile rien au Papillon.

Les deux héro·ïne·s de Paris finirent par se placer devant Até, qui fixa longuement Ladybug avant de jeter un simple regard à Chat Noir.

– Hm...J'imagine que vous demander vos Miraculous ne servira à rien, alors je vais devoir les récupérer moi-même.

– Chloé, s'il te plaît, ce n'est pas toi...

– Je ne suis pas Chloé, Ladybug, je suis Até. D'ailleurs...Aurais-tu la gentillesse d'aller chercher Marinette ? J'ai le sentiment que tu sais où elle est.

La coccinelle fut nerveuse en entendant cette phrase, cependant, elle réalisa qu'elle demandait cela pour ne pas donner son identité au Papillon.

– Je vais aller la chercher.

– Mais...Ma Lady, tu...

– Tu ne lui veux pas de mal, pas vrai ?

L'akumatisée secoua la tête.

– Dans ce cas, Chat...

Elle baissa la voix pour qu'Até ne l'entende pas.

– Occupe-la, parce que le Papillon risque d'essayer de prendre le dessus.

Il acquiesça, déterminé, tandis que Ladybug s'en alla.

Une fois à l'abri des regards, elle se dé-transforma.

– Marinette...Tu es sûre de vouloir faire ça ? C'est très risqué pour ton identité.

La jeune fille prit une expression déterminée et indiqua à sa Kwami de se cacher.

– Ladybug n'a pas de raison d'arriver à raisonner Chloé. Marinette en a une. Alors il vaut mieux que j'y aille ainsi. Elle ne veut pas me vendre, c'est pour ça qu'elle m'a demandé d'aller me chercher.

Et sur ces mots, elle retourna sur le champ de bataille en courant. Elle savait que l'absence de Ladybug allait poser problème, il fallait donc qu'elle invente une excuse par rapport à ça, mais elle n'avait pas d'idée. Elle aurait peut-être dû y réfléchir avant.

– Marinette !

Elle vit une silhouette noire se poser à côté d'elle.

– Chat Noir...

Puis elle réfléchit quelques secondes.

– Comment tu sais que je suis Marinette ?

Il parut gêné un moment avant de répondre.

– Até a pas mal réagi en te voyant arriver au loin. D'ailleurs, elle va débarquer d'une seconde à l'autre. Où est Ladybug ?

– Elle...

Puis elle eut une idée risquée.

– On a croisé la personne qui s'est faite akumatiser la dernière fois, en le traditionaliste et...Elle s'est excusée avant de partir et de me dire d'y aller, qu'elle me rejoignait...Elle avait pas l'air bien...Je sais qu'elle a été touchée dans l'attaque, Alya m'en avait parlé. Donc...Je sais pas quand elle va revenir...

Il la regarda un moment, l'air pensif, avant de hocher la tête.

– D'accord, il faudra que j'aille la voir après ça. Enfin...Tu es prête ?

– Oui.

Il la prit contre lui avant de l'emmener vers l'akumatisée.

– Fais attention, mais je te fais confiance, tu vas-y arriver.

– Merci...

Il la déposa pas loin de l'akumatisée. Iels étaient en hauteur, donc pas d'équipe de télé pour couvrir cela, ce qui était plutôt intelligent, dans un premier temps, personne ne remarquerait que Ladybug n'était pas au combat, et Marinette ne serait pas out par les médias au passage...

– Chloé...Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Elle fit un pas en avant, restant tout de même méfiante, sans son costume, ses boucles d'oreilles étaient facilement récupérables.

– J'ai compris pourquoi tu m'en voulais...Je n'ai fait que des erreurs avant toute cette histoire, et je ne me suis jamais excusée...

L'alter-ego de Ladybug pinça les lèvres, le regard cherchant où pouvait se trouver son Akuma.

– Chloé...Je veux tes excuses, pas celles d'Até. Alors...Tu ne veux pas me dire où est ton Akuma ?

La blonde la fixa longuement avant de soupirer.

– Je m'excuserais quand j'aurais les boucles d'oreilles et la bague dans ce cas...Mais si je fais ça, tu ne voudras même pas des excuses de Chloé, pas vrai ?

– En effet...

Un long silence s'installa, durant lequel les yeux délavés de l'akumatisée étaient plongés dans ceux couleur océan de Marinette. Puis un masque violet se dressa comme un mur pour rompre le contact visuel, et dans la seconde qui suivit, la main d'Até se tendit et se posa sur l'épaule de Marinette.

– Expie tes fautes.

_Je n'arrête pas les erreurs..._

– Non, non...Je...

Des pensées qu'elle avait enfouies au plus profond de son esprit refaisaient surface, mais...ce n'était pas cela le problème.

– Je suis désolée, Chloé, c'est ma faute, je n'arrête pas de t'engueuler pour tout et pour rien, je suis incapable de contrôler ma colère. Je fais tout le temps des erreurs, je blâme les autres pour ne pas comprendre qui je suis alors que je m'appelle moi-même un monstre, parce que j'en suis moi-même un, je...Je...Je te force à t'excuser alors que j'aurais dû t'expliquer la situation depuis le début. Je...Je suis indigne d'être-

– Marinette !

Le héros noir s'était rué sur elle pour la prendre dans ses bras et poser sa main sur sa bouche pour la faire taire. Dans le même temps, des larmes avaient commencé à couler sur les joues pâles de la fille aux cheveux noirs et, étonnamment, également sur celles de la blonde.

– Marinette, calme-toi, ok...

Il l'entendait marmonner dans sa main, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle disait, mais ses paroles étaient sûrement liées au pouvoir d'Até. D'ailleurs, cette dernière semblait totalement désemparée, ne sachant que faire.

Au bout de quelques secondes, elle s'abaissa au niveau de son âme-sœur, qui s'était effondrée, les mains sur les oreilles, la bouche bloquée par la main de Chat Noir, et des larmes sur le visage. Une fois à la bonne hauteur, elle déposa sa main sur la joue de la jeune fille et murmura.

– Tu es pardonnée...

Chat Noir sentit que Marinette s'était tue, et se permit de retirer sa main, gardant quand même son bras autour des épaules de la fille aux cheveux noirs pour la réconforter.

– Je suis désolée...Je voulais pas te faire de mal...Je...

Alors, Até glissa ses bras autour du cou de Marinette avant d'y enfouir sa tête.

– J'aurais dû y penser...Mon pouvoir t'a fait penser à _ça_ , pas vrai ? Je m'en veux, c'est ma faute, je continue de faire des erreurs, de te blesser.

Un masque violet reprit place sur son visage, mais elle ne sembla pas écouter le Papillon. En effet, même si la bague de Chat Noir et les boucles d'oreilles de Marinette étaient à sa portée, elle ne fit pas le moindre geste pour les atteindre. Cependant, sa tête la faisait affreusement souffrir.

Que ce soit Marinette ou Até, aucune des deux ne remarqua que le héros Chat avait bougé, et l'akumatisée ne le remarqua que lorsque son collier lui fut arraché, laissant un papillon sombre s'en envoler.

Chloé reprit alors conscience, toujours contre Marinette, qui lui avait rendu son étreinte. Elle se décala, et regarda l'Akuma qui voletait autour d'elle, puis son âme-sœur en pleurs, et comprit qu'elle avait été akumatisée.

– Marinette...Je...

L'appelée soupira, prit une grande inspiration, puis se releva.

– Deux minutes Chloé, il faut que...

– Marinette, Chloé ? Je vais aller chercher Ladybug pour l'Akuma. Tu lui diras de me contacter si elle passe ici sans que je la voie ? Et...Vous pouvez garder un œil sur l'Akuma ?

Elles acquiescèrent, et une fois qu'il fut parti et que quelques minutes furent écoulées, par sécurité, l'alter-ego de l'héroïne coccinelle se transforma, purifia l'Akuma, répara la ville et envoya un message à son partenaire, avant de descendre du toit avec la blonde et de se dé-transformer dans un endroit vide.

Suite à ça, elles se rendirent au parc et se posèrent sur un banc. Aucun mot n'avait été échangé durant le trajet. Une fois installées, Marinette laissa tomber sa tête contre l'épaule de Chloé, et glissa un de ses bras autour de sa taille avant de fermer les yeux.

– C'est pas pratique...Je suis plus grande que toi...C'est pas juste...

Elle prit une bonne minute avant d'être bien installée, puis à partir de là, la blonde sentit des larmes couler dans son cou, et elle passa ses bras dans le dos de son âme-sœur en commençant.

– Je suis désolée, Marinette. Je me suis faite akumatiser...C'était risqué pour toi.

– Tu n'as rien dit. Je veux dire...Personne ne sait pour moi. Tu m'as même demandé d'aller chercher Marinette...Et tu...Tu as pensé à mon bien avant le tien. Même en étant akumatisée.

La blonde resta silencieuse un moment.

– Mais tu pleurais. Quand j'ai été désakumatisée.

– C'est juste...Ton pouvoir a ravivé de mauvais souvenirs, mais ce n'est pas ta faute, tu as juste été akumatisée. C'est la faute du Papillon, alors ne t'excuse pas.

Ses larmes avaient cessé de couler, mais elle n'avait pas bougé, elle était bien, installée ainsi.

– Alors si tu ne veux pas que je m'excuse pour ça...Je vais m'excuser pour tout le reste. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir réalisé que je ne m'étais jamais excusée de t'avoir harcelée avant qu'Adrien ne me le sous-entende...Et je suis désolée de t'avoir harcelée pendant longtemps.

– Merci...

Elle l'avait dit si bas que Chloé pensa presque l'avoir imaginé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon, Chloé a pas vendu Marinette et s'est excusée. En plus elles sont mignonnes, que demander de plus ?
> 
> Brefouille, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ?


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon, quelqu'un-e m'a fait remarquer hier que j'avais mis le chapitre trois à la place du un, et le trois à la place du trois. Donc deux fois le trois en somme. J'ai corrigé ça, et je m'excuse pour le désagrément :). Bonne lecture !

Quand Marinette rentra chez elle, ses parents furent étonné·e·s de la voir arriver.

– Tu…Tu n’étais pas déjà rentré ? Demanda son père.

Elle soupira et bredouilla.

– C’est que…J’ai…comment dire…été impliquée dans l’attaque ?

– Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Tu n’as pas été blessé ou…

– Calme-toi, maman. Tout va bien, c’était…Juste que Chloé voulait me parler…Donc Ladybug est passée me récupérer.

Ses parents parurent surpris.

– C’était Chloé, l’akumatisée ? Questionna Tom.

– Oui…C’était à cause d’une dispute stupide qu’on a eu hier et…Elle s’est rendu compte qu’elle s’était jamais excusée pour ce qu’elle avait pu me faire dans le passé, elle s’en est voulue et ça a mené à son akumatisation…Mais Chat Noir et Ladybug s’en sont occupés.

Enfin, Ladybug n’était pas transformée, mais cela ne changeait rien à l’affirmation, pensa ironiquement la jeune fille.

– Je vois…Essaies de nous prévenir si ça arrive à nouveau…Finit par dire Sabine.

– Je veux bien, mais…Généralement, il faut aller vite. Et si c’est pour sauver Chloé, je n’ai pas de temps à perdre. Et puis, je m’en suis bien sortie !

Elle savait qu’elle mentait, non, elle ne s’en était pas bien sortie, la seule raison pour laquelle tout s’était bien fini était qu’elle n’avait pas supporté le pouvoir et avait craqué. Mais ses parents n’avaient pas à le savoir.

– D’accord, mais si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, fais-le-nous savoir, on sera toujours là, tu sais ?

– Oui, je sais, merci.

Et sur ces mots, elle monta dans sa chambre. Une fois dans son lit, elle soupira, et Tikki se rapprocha d’elle.

– Marinette, ça va ?

Elle hocha la tête.

– Je crois…Je me sens juste…Bizarre. Je suis heureuse que Chloé se soit excusée…Mais en même temps, j’ai envie de pleurer et j’y arrive pas…C’est perturbant.

– C’est normal, le combat a été éprouvant pour toi…

– Probablement…

Et après ce dernier mot, elle sortit son téléphone et traîna sur YouTube avant que ses parents ne l’appellent pour manger. Alors qu’elle avalait péniblement ses pâtes, non pas que ce ne soit pas bon, mais elle n’avait pas faim, comme habituellement, pensa elle ironiquement, sa mère lança la discussion.

– Il n’y a pas beaucoup d’images du combat…Tu peux nous raconter ?

Elle leva les yeux vers Sabine, la fourchette toujours dans la bouche, avant de finir sa bouchée et de réfléchir.

– C’était pas très long…Ladybug est venue me chercher…Puis j’ai discuté avec Chloé – enfin, Até plutôt – elle a utilisé son pouvoir contre-moi puis s’en est voulue et Chat Noir en a profité pour casser l’objet où était son Akuma.

– J’ai cru comprendre que Ladybug n’était pas trop là dans la deuxième partie du combat…C’était le cas, ou c’est juste qu’elle n’a pas été filmée ? Demanda son père.

Marinette sentit un léger sourire se former sur son visage, comme à chaque fois que ses parents parlaient de Ladybug, parce qu’iels la genraient au féminin, même sans savoir qu’iels parlaient de leur propre fille. Elle prit une autre bouchée et répondit.

– Elle a dû partir peu après m’avoir prévenue de la situation. Elle avait…un truc important à faire…Enfin, elle a pu revenir quelques minutes après la fin du combat pour purifier l’Akuma et réparer la ville.

Son père resta pensif un moment.

– Elle n’a pas été très présente lors du dernier combat non plus. C’est bizarre. Enfin, après, c’était il y a un mois. Tu sais s’il se passe quelque chose ?

Un frisson lui parcouru le dos, avait-il compris lui aussi qu’elle était Ladybug ? Non, c’était stupide.

– Non ? Enfin, je sais qu’il y avait eu une affaire la dernière fois, Alya m’en avait parlée. Mais j’ai pas les détails, et puis j’imagine que ça ne concerne que Ladybug, et peut-être Chat Noir, alors je ne veux pas savoir.

– Tu as raison, mon chéri, j’ai juste pensé que tu puisses être au courant, vu que tu as été impliqué dans les deux dernières attaques.

– Hm. Je ne sais rien…

Et elle retourna à son plat en silence, tandis que ses parents discutaient d’autre chose. Elle devait faire attention à son comportement quand elle était transformée, il ne fallait pas que son attitude inquiète les civils. C’était décidé, elle ne montrerait plus rien en costume, c’était beaucoup trop risqué.

Le repas se termina et elle remonta à sa chambre avant de se mettre en pyjama et de faire ses devoirs. Une fois ceci fait, elle partit se coucher.

Son réveil sonna à sept heures et demi, comme tous les matins, elle prit un quart d’heure avant de se lever, puis se prépara et se rendit en cours. Elle était fatiguée, les cauchemars ne s’étaient pas calmés, et elle n’avait pas arrêté de se réveiller toute la nuit.

– Marinette !

Elle se tourna vers sa meilleure amie, tout en baillant, n’arrivant pas à se retenir.

– Bonjour, Alya.

– J’ai compris que tu avais été impliquée dans l’attaque d’hier, tu vas bien ?

Elle hocha la tête.

– Oui, t’en fais pas.

D’ailleurs, pour une fois, elle était en avance, bon de cinq minutes, mais en avance. Chloé passa à côté d’elle.

– Salut, Mari. Bon, je reste pas, je dois aller chercher Adrien.

Et elle planta un baiser furtif sur la joue de Marinette, ainsi que cette dernière sur place. Les dites-joues de la fille aux cheveux noirs virèrent à l’écarlate alors qu’elle regardait la blonde s’éloigner. Qu’est-ce qu’il venait de se passer ?

– Marinette ! Explications ! Il s’est passé quoi avec Chloé ?

Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de se tourner vers la blogueuse.

– Bonne question ? Je veux dire…On a parlé un peu hier, après son akumatisation, mais-

– C’était Chloé ?!

– T’étais pas au courant ? Mon dieu, Alya qui n’est pas au courant des détails d’une attaque…

Et elle rigola légèrement.

– Non, mais sérieusement, j’ai été prise de court, ça faisait un mois. Et en plus, il n’y a pas trop d’infos, le combat s’est fini à un endroit à l’abri des caméras, je suis dégoûtée ! Tu veux pas me filer des infos exclusives ?

– Pas grand-chose à raconter. Chloé s’est faite akumatisée après qu’Adrien lui ait…Bordel, c’est vrai, je devais parler à Adrien moi ! Arg. Bon, Chloé y est allée, donc je le ferais plus tard.

– Marinette, n’essaie pas de changer de sujet, je veux des infos.

La jeune fille soupira et reprit.

– Y’a juste Ladybug qui est venue me recruter pour le combat après que Chloé m’ait demandée, puis on a parlé, elle a utilisé son pouvoir, ça m’a fait mal, elle s’en est voulue, et paf. Rien de très très passionnant…

Elle n’avait pas trop envie d’y repenser, parce que repenser au combat lui refaisait penser à celui d’avant et…Elle ne voulait pas y repenser, elle le faisait suffisamment la nuit. Alya sembla comprendre et changea de sujet.

– Et donc, tu as parlé de quoi avec Chloé après ?

– Elle s’est excusée pour m’avoir harcelée avant tout ça.

La brune parut surprise.

– Elle ne l’avait jamais fait ?

– Non.

La sonnerie les interrompit et elles se rendirent en cours.

Quand la pause arriva, l’âme-sœur de Chloé s’excusa auprès de sa meilleure amie et partit parler au blond.

– Adrien ?

Il la regarda un moment, l’air de lui dire de continuer.

– Est-ce qu’on peut parler deux secondes ?

– Pas de problèmes. Je reviens tout à l’heure, Nino.

Les deux se posèrent dans le couloir.

– Bon. Je voulais juste savoir…Tu l’as juste sous-entendu, hein ?

Il parut perdu.

– Eh ? De…quoi tu parles ?

– Le fait que Chloé ne se soit pas excusée. Tu ne lui as pas dit clairement ? Elle l’a compris par elle-même ?

Un éclair de surprise passa dans le regard vert du blond.

– Oh, c’est de ça que tu parles. Dans ce cas, oui, je l’ai juste sous-entendu. Je l’ai poussée à réfléchir à son comportement d’avant et…elle a fini par réaliser qu’elle s’était jamais excusée.

Marinette cligna quelques fois des yeux et fronça les sourcils.

– De quoi tu pensais que je parlais ? Enfin, d’accord, merci de ne pas lui avoir clairement dit.

– Rien, c’était stupide maintenant que j’y réfléchis. Tu n’es pas au courant. Et je te l’avais promis, c’est normal.

La jeune fille eut l’air perplexe.

– Je ne suis pas au courant de quoi ?

– C’est un secret ! Répondit-il avec un clin d’œil.

– D’accord… ? Enfin bon, merci du coup. Tu peux retourner avec Nino.

Et elle retourna avec Alya.

Les jours s’enchaînèrent tranquillement, ça lui faisait bizarre, mais c’était également très réconfortant. Elle pouvait parfois passer son temps avec ses ami·e·s sans que l’attaque ne lui revienne en tête. Elle était allée à son rendez-vous du vendredi, qui s’était bien passé, avait parlé à sa psychiatre de l’attaque, et celle-ci l’avait écoutée attentivement, bien qu’elle doive sûrement douter des propos sur la partie Ladybug.

Puis ces moments paisibles furent brisés par une attaque. Une attaque étonnante, celle de Monsieur Rat, qui ne fit penser qu’une chose à Marinette : Dieu merci, ce n’est pas de la manipulation des pensées.

En effet, bien que cette attaque soit définitivement étrange, l’héroïne se sentait capable de gérer la situation. Et en effet, elle y parvint, et Chat Noir semblait heureux de la voir remonter la pente.

– Eh bien, ma Lady…Il me semble que tu te sois déba-rat-ssée de ce qui te tourmentait ?

Elle rigola légèrement.

– Chaton, c’était pas drôle. Et puis, je m’en suis pas débarrassée, c’est juste…Que c’est plus simple quand il s’agit juste de combat et pas de… _ce_ genre de choses…

Il sembla comprendre et lui sourit. Leurs Miraculous sonnèrent.

– Eh bien, bien que je n’aimerais pas rat-er une occasion de savoir qui tu es, je suppose que tu m’en voudrais si je me dé-transformais face à toi. Dans ce cas, je vais m’éclipser.

Elle soupira et leva les yeux au ciel avant de rentrer également chez elle.

La semaine continua, et les akumatisations aussi. Il semblerait que le Papillon soit retourné à son ancien mode de fonctionnement, des vilains plus physiques que mentaux. Ladybug en était rassurée, il ne semblait pas avoir compris qu’il avait tapé dans le point faible de son ennemie.

Cependant, après trois semaines, dont les deux premières étaient censées être des _vacances_ , et dix combats, dont cinq contre Monsieur Rat, aka Monsieur Ramier, elle commençait à fatiguer.

Arrivée chez sa psy, avec dix minutes de retard, dix minutes face à Monsieur Rat…elle s’installa face à elle.

– Eh bien, Marinette, comment vas-tu aujourd’hui ?

– Honnêtement ? Je suis fatiguée.

Madame Ramier hocha la tête.

– Tu fais à nouveau des cauchemars en plus des insomnies ?

La fille aux cheveux noirs secoua la tête.

– Non, non. Mais avec les akumatisations, c’est dur à gérer. Je m’étais habituée à mon mois tranquille moi. Quoi que, je peux m’estimer heureuse qu’il ait abandonné les vilains qui font de la manipulation mentale.

– Je vois…

– D’ailleurs, j’ai évité le sujet le reste du temps, mais vu que ça commence à faire beaucoup. Monsieur Ramier est de votre famille ?

– Je ne suis pas censée parler de moi.

La jeune fille fit la moue.

– Je sais, mais entre les vingt-quatre fois en Monsieur Pigeon et les six fois en Monsieur Rat…Je commence un peu à m’inquiéter du fait qu’il se fasse akumatiser pour tout et pour rien. Enfin, si vous le connaissez, je vous invite à voir ça.

– D’accord.

– Pardon, je me suis un peu égarée…D’ailleurs, j’imagine que vous avez compris que mon retard était lié à l’attaque ?

La femme hocha la tête.

– En effet. Sinon, mis-à-part la fatigue, comment te sens-tu ?

– Mieux, j’imagine. Je veux dire, je fais toujours des insomnies, et j’ai toujours cette petite voix stupide dans la tête qui me dit que je ne suis pas une vraie fille, que je continue d’écouter parfois aussi, mais disons que j’arrive aussi à écouter Tikki pour compenser. Et puis…Depuis que Chloé s’est excusée, c’est vachement plus facile d’accepter son aide.

– Je vois, donc vous vous entendez de mieux en mieux ?

La jeune fille hocha la tête.

– Oui. D’ailleurs, hier, j’ai réalisé que je…que je l’aimais…Enfin, que j’étais amoureuse quoi…

Les joues de Marinette étaient écarlates.

– Tu n’en étais pas consciente dès le premier rendez-vous ?

– Hein ? Non, je crois pas. Pourquoi ?

– Je crois me souvenir que tu m’avais dit que tu l’aimais trop.

La fille aux cheveux noirs resta pensive.

– C’est possible. Le subconscient fait beaucoup de choses, j’imagine ? Mais…Disons que j’en ai pris pleinement conscience hier…

Et le rendez-vous continua ainsi.

Le lendemain, Marinette se rendit au lycée, en retard pour changer, et sentit ses joues chauffer rien qu’en voyant son âme-sœur. Certes, elle l’avait vue hier en étant consciente de ses sentiments, mais après en avoir parlé à quelqu’un, ce qu’elle ressentait était décuplé.

À midi, Alya, Nino, Adrien, Chloé et Marinette mangeaient ensemble, posé·e·s dans le parc. Iels profitaient du fait qu’Adrien avait son mercredi après-midi de libre, pour une fois, pour manger tou·te·s ensemble.

Alya était allongée dans l’herbe, la tête sur les jambes de son copain, tout en discutant de Ladybug avec Adrien. D’ailleurs, les deux semblaient se retenir de se dire des choses à ce sujet, ce qui intriguait Marinette, elle leur demanderait. La-dite Marinette, elle, était installée entre les jambes de son âme-sœur, la tête posée contre sa poitrine et les jambes tendues entre les plateaux de nourriture. Elle était en train de manger un cupcake à la framboise tandis que Chloé faisait courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Cheveux qui avaient pris un petit centimètre, rien de vraiment notable, mais la jeune fille avait décidé d’arrêter de se les couper, et de prendre son courage à deux mains pour s’exprimer un peu plus comme elle était.

Elle avait pris cette décision la veille, et avait remis sa tenue à l’effigie de Ladybug pour l’occasion, ne l’ayant même pas cachée à ses parents. Elle devrait bien leur en parler un jour de toute manière.

Quelqu’un passa à côté d’elles et cogna sans faire exprès dans la jambe de Chloé.

– Pardon mesdemoiselles, je n’ai pas fait exprès.

– C’est rien. Répondit la blonde.

Et pendant ce temps, la fille aux cheveux noirs regardait l’inconnu s’éloigner nonchalamment. Elle avait un sourire collé aux lèvres et les yeux brillants de larmes.

– Mari ? Ça va ?

– Il a dit mesdemoiselles !

On sentait qu’elle se retenait de crier, que ce soit pour ne pas attirer les regards ou à cause de sa voix qui commençait à détonner de plus à plus avec ce qu’elle était.

– C’est la première fois que ça m’arrive en dehors des gens qui sont au courant et de…sur Internet.

Elle avait failli vendre son identité sur un coup de joie, mais avait réussi à se retenir. La blonde sourit en voyant son âme-sœur dans cet état, elle était heureuse de la voir ainsi.

– Et j’espère que ça t’arrivera de plus en plus.

– Moi aussi. Soupira-t-elle.

Les trois autres semblaient les observer, amusé·e·s et attendri·e·s par la scène.

– Vous êtes vraiment trop mignonnes toutes les deux.

Cette réplique d’Alya eut pour conséquence d’enflammer les joues des deux jeunes filles, de manière synchronisée, et de déclencher le rire des deux garçons du groupe, qui furent vite suivis par la blogueuse.

Et cet après-midi de printemps aux températures estivales continua ainsi.

Peu importe les attaques qui continuaient après, Marinette voulait que sa vie ressemble à ça.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon. Un chapitre mignon. Tout se passe bien...
> 
> Peut-être un peu trop bien ? Ou peut-être que tout va vraiment aller.
> 
> Genre, Marinette a déjà pris assez cher, nah ?
> 
> Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Et que pensez vous qu'il va se passer après ?


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ush, j'avais envie de publier...Donc voilà :)
> 
> Bordel, j'avais oublié qu'il faisait plus de 3700 mots ce truc...Bonne lecture !

Une semaine après leur après midi au parc, et un énième combat face à Monsieur Rat plus tard, Ladybug eut à satisfaire l’appétit insatiable de sa meilleure amie pour les informations à propos d’elle.

– Ladybug !

L’héroïne jeta un regard à Alya, elle venait de finir un combat rapide et s’apprêtait à partir, cependant, elle se dit qu’elle pouvait accorder quelques minutes à sa meilleure amie, n’étant pas limitée en temps par l’utilisation de son pouvoir.

– Oui ?

– Est-ce que je pourrais te poser quelques questions s’il te plaît !

La coccinelle jeta un regard à son partenaire.

– Et à lui aussi ?

– Ce serait génial !

Elle soupira, amusée par l’entrain d’Alya, avant d’inviter Chat Noir à se joindre à la discussion.

– Oh, merci, merci ! Je suis si heureuse que tu m’accordes une interview !

Après quelques questions plus que classiques sur les combats et le Papillon, la blogueuse s’aventura vers des interrogations plus personnelles…

– Et donc…Est-ce que tu as déjà trouvé ton âme-sœur ? Si oui, c’est Chat Noir ? Et d’ailleurs, toi aussi, Chat Noir !

– Hm…Je l’ai trouvée, il y a un bon moment d’ailleurs, mais non, ce n’est pas Chat Noir. Cependant, je n’en dirais pas plus à ce niveau…

– De mon côté, rien à signaler ! Je suis déçu que ce ne soit pas ma Lady qui ait ce rôle mais…Je survivrais.

Ladybug lâcha un rire amusé à la réponse de son partenaire.

– Et sinon…

Alya commença sa phrase en cherchant quelque chose sur son portable.

– J’ai des soupçons sur ton identité. Est-ce que…Tu ne serais pas elle par hasard.

Toutes couleurs s’effacèrent lorsqu’elle vit son propre visage sur le téléphone de sa meilleure amie. Elle se doutait que cette photo n’apparaissait pas sur le live, mais elle paniqua. Et par-dessus tout, pendant l’espace d’un instant, où son regard accrochait ses traits trop masculins et son corps tout aussi marqué sur la photo, elle s’exclama d’une voix presque froide.

– Je ne suis pas un garçon !

Avant de poser sa main sur sa bouche, choquée par ses propres propos. Elle venait de se mégenrer elle-même : Stupide. Sauf qu’il y avait aussi un autre détail qu’elle avait oublié, Alya était très protectrice quand il s’agissait de Marinette.

– C’est une fille, Ladybug. Et c’est ma meilleure amie. Alors ne t’avise plus de la mégenrer.

L’héroïne se sentit rougir de gêne avant de bégayer.

– Je savais pas…Je…

Sa détresse était palpable et son partenaire fit signe à Alya de couper le live pour qu’elle ait le temps de se calmer. Heureusement qu’il était au courant de la situation. La créatrice du blog annonça la fin du live avant de le couper et de soupirer.

– Je pensais pas que tu étais transphobe, Ladybug.

Il y avait une déception marquée dans sa voix.

– C’est pas ça…C’est juste que je savais pas…Je veux dire…Vous m’avez déjà parlé d’elle quelques fois dans votre classe, mais c’était toujours au masculin alors…Enfin, je voulais pas blesser Marinette…

Un long silence s’installa suite à sa phrase.

– Si tu n’étais pas au courant…Alors comment tu peux connaître son prénom ?

La coccinelle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de réaliser qu’elle avait prononcé son nom.

– Ah…C’est que…Je…Je…

Elle ne savait pas trop comment réagir à ça.

– Alors si tu n’étais pas au combat contre le traditionaliste, c’est juste que tu étais de son côté ?

– NON !

Elle avait crié ça, elle était paniquée, elle ne pouvait pas nier le fait qu’elle savait le prénom de son alter-ego, mais elle ne pouvait pas avouer l’être non-plus…

– Je…J’étais au courant mais…Je suis pas transphobe…J’ai juste…J’ai cru…Je…

Mais ses phrases dénuées de sens ne semblaient pas convaincre la blogueuse et cela ne faisait qu’ajouter à sa panique. Ce fut alors au héros noir d’intervenir. Il s’approcha de sa partenaire et demanda doucement.

– Je peux lui dire ?

Elle le regarda, sans comprendre, et il explicita.

– Ce qu’il s’est passé pendant le combat la dernière fois. Ce pourquoi tu as réagi comme ça.

Elle détourna le regard, hésitante, avant de hocher la tête doucement. Le chat la prit dans ses bras pour la réconforter avant de s’approcher d’Alya.

– Bon. Ce qu’on va se dire restera entre nous. Pas un mot. À qui que ce soit.

– Hm ? Mais tu as vu ce qu’elle a dit ? En plus elle était au courant…

– Alya. Je sais ce qu’elle a dit. Et mieux, je sais _pourquoi_ elle l’a dit. Et elle a accepté de te l’expliquer si tu promettais de ne rien dire. Et crois-moi, elle préférerait ne pas en parler. Même moi je n’étais pas censé être au courant.

La détermination dans le regard de Chat Noir convainquit la jeune fille, qui accepta.

– D’accord, je ne dirais rien.

– Bien.

Il prit une grande inspiration, l’air de chercher une manière d’expliquer ça sans être trop abrupt.

– Marinette…Marinette est trans’. Donc elle est née garçon. Et…Ladybug ne veut pas qu’on sache qu’elle aussi. Alors…Alors quand tu lui as montré la photo de Marinette, elle a paniqué et a assumé que tu savais, et ça l’a mise mal. C’était juste un reflex, elle ne voulait pas dire quoi que ce soit de mal. Surtout que…Non, rien.

Alya pinça les lèvres avant de regarder son idole, assise par terre, dos à eux, et le regard sûrement perdu dans le vide.

– Je ne savais pas.

– Personne ne savait avant l’attaque. Et quand c’est arrivé, elle m’a confié qu’elle aurait souhaité que personne ne le sache. Jamais. Si tu avais posé la question autrement qu’en live, je suppose qu’elle aurait réagi moins brusquement, mais là, il y avait des milliers de personnes la regardant en direct, et elle ne voulait pas échapper la moindre information, alors elle a dit la première chose qui lui est passée par la tête.

La blogueuse se sentit coupable d’avoir réagi aussi brusquement sans lui laisser le temps de s’expliquer. Elle hocha la tête avant de s’approcher de l’héroïne, de se placer face à elle et de dire.

– Je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas que ça te pousse à me le dire. Je…J’ai réagi à chaud et…

Ladybug se contenta de lui sourire, elle s’était calmée pendant leur discussion, et de répondre.

– C’est pas grave. Enfin…J’espère que ça n’aura pas trop de conséquences…Mais bon…Marinette a de la chance de t’avoir.

– Mais quand même…

La coccinelle posa sa main sur l’épaule de la jeune fille, toujours en souriant, avant de dire.

– Je vais devoir y aller quand même. Passe une bonne journée.

Et puis en s’éloignant un peu.

– Bye Chaton ! Et merci !

Elle n’espérait qu’il n’y ait aucune conséquence, mais elle était loin d’imaginer l’étendue des dégâts que ferait cette vidéo.

Dès le lendemain, elle put s’en rendre compte.

– Marinette !

La porte s’était ouverte en grand sur Chloé, son téléphone à la main, et une expression contrariée. Le souci était que la personne qu’elle cherchait n’était pas dans la pièce, elle était en retard. Encore.

La fille du maire dû alors attendre la pause de dix heures pour aller confronter la jeune fille. Elle s’était approchée de son bureau, avait brusquement posé ses mains dessus pour attirer son attention, avant de lui montrer un article au titre plutôt surprenant.

_« Ladybug serait-elle transphobe ? La suite en images ! »_

En voyant ça, Marinette écarquilla les yeux et lâcha.

– Bordel. C’est quoi ce truc ?

– Je te retourne la question…

– Pourquoi à moi ? Demanda innocemment l’alter-ego de l’héroïne.

La blonde se souvint qu’il y avait d’autres élèves aux alentours et se rattrapa.

– Bah…Le commentaire « désobligeant » était sur toi.

La jeune styliste perdit des couleurs.

– Attends ? Mon nom est mentionné dans l’article ?

Non pas qu’il y ait la moindre chance que ses parents le lisent, ou ne prennent mal le fait qu’elle soit trans, mais elle préférait éviter tout problème.

– Non, non…Mais la vidéo vient du Ladyblog et Alya mentionne sa meilleure amie. Et tu es sa meilleure amie.

– Je…Vois…

Elle ne remarqua qu’à ce moment que tous les regards de ses camarades étaient braqués sur elle. Elle allait devoir la jouer fine pour sauver Ladybug de ce malentendu sans avouer son identité.

– Elle a dit quoi ?

Elle attrapa le téléphone et visionna la vidéo, eut un air un peu surpris, puis coupa la vidéo et rendit son portable à Chloé.

– Ce doit juste être un malentendu. Ladybug n’est pas transphobe…

– C’est vrai que ça paraît bizarre mais…Elle n’était pas au combat contre le traditionaliste aussi alors…

Elle rétorqua simplement à son ami d’enfance, qui venait de prendre la parole.

– Elle y a été, mais elle s’est juste prise un tir.

– Bah ? Pourquoi t’en es sûre ?

Marinette soupira et posa sa main sur son front pour réfléchir à une excuse à donner à Alix.

– J’en suis sûre parce que…

Elle ne pouvait pas dire la vérité.

– Parce qu’elle était au courant pour moi, et elle ne m’a pas fait de remarques.

– Depuis quand elle est au courant ? Demanda Alya, surprise.

– Até…Mais c’est pas le sujet. Elle n’est pas transphobe, c’est tout…

– Mais si elle était au courant…Alors pourquoi elle t’a mégenrée ?

Après un petit regard à Nathaniel, qui venait de parler, elle fit une pause de quelques secondes avant d’étouffer une exclamation de joie quand elle trouva son excuse.

– Bah. Elle pensait que vous étiez pas au courant…Et donc elle a eu peur de m’out…Et quant à sa réaction de juste après, elle a dû tilter qu’Alya m’avait genrée au féminin et donc qu’elle était au courant. Fin de l’histoire.

Après ça, personne n’osa relancer la discussion. Personne, sauf Alya, qui fit cela à voix basse.

– Eh, tu sais qu’elle est pas transphobe pour une autre raison, pas vrai ?

L’alter-ego de Ladybug eut un sourire en coin avant de répondre.

– Je vois pas de quoi tu parles…

– Elle m’en a parlé après mon interview…Quand je l’ai un peu…agressée après son commentaire. Pour s’expliquer.

Marinette eut un frisson en se rappelant de la colère de sa meilleure amie la veille puis lâcha un petit rire en répondant.

– Je suppose que si on parle de la même chose, je suis au courant. N’empêche, tu devrais trouver un moyen de régler ce bordel, parce que si tu ne l’avais pas interrogée sur son identité, non attends, si tu ne l’avais pas suspectée d’être _moi_ , ce que je ne comprends toujours pas, on en serait pas là.

Alya lui lança un regard indescriptible avant d’affirmer.

– Je trouverais.

Et la sonnerie coupa toute possibilité de poursuite de discussion, et elle ne continua pas non plus à la pause de midi. La raison ? Marinette se fit kidnapper par Chloé, qui voulait sans aucun doute les _vraies_ explications. Une fois dans un coin calme de la cour, avec leurs repas en mains, la fille du maire commença.

– Bon. Tu m’expliques ce qu’il t’est passé par la tête ?

– J’ai paniqué ! Enfin, elle avait deviné…D’ailleurs je ne suis pas sûre qu’elle ait abandonné son hypothèse, faudra que je me méfie…et puis…Je sais pas, vu qu’elle était en direct, je ne voulais pas que les gens sachent que Ladybug n’est pas une vraie fi-Aie ! Pourquoi tu m’as pincée ?

– Tu es, et Ladybug est, une vraie fille. Vu que la méthode douce ne fonctionne pas, j’essaie la méthode forte.

La jeune fille eut un air coupable avant de bredouiller.

– Désolée…

– Je sais que ce n’est pas de ta faute, déjà il y a les idées préconçues de la société et puis…Quand tu t’es faite toucher par le vilain, ça a pas dû arranger les choses. Mais il ne faut pas que tu oublies quelque chose, Marinette, tu es comme tu es, et je t’aime comme ça.

Marinette vira à l’écarlate en entendant la fin de la phrase de Chloé.

– J-Je…

Elle cacha son visage entre ses mains pour cacher ses joues rouges, puis la blonde réalisa ce qu’elle venait de dire.

– Oublie ça !

– Tu ne le pensais pas ? Ah…Quelle question…Bien sûr que n-

– Si ! Enfin…Je le pensais mais…J’étais pas censé te le dire !

La styliste rigola un peu en entendant la gêne de son âme-sœur, puis dans un élan de courage, elle la prit dans ses bras, déposa furtivement ses lèvres sur sa joue, avant de murmurer.

– Je…Je t’aime aussi, Chloé.

Puis de s’enfuir aussi vite qu’elle le pouvait, complètement choquée par le fait qu’elle ait réussi à faire ça, et également en train de se maudire de l’avoir fait. Au final, son pauvre repas à peine entamé était resté sur le banc.

Marinette rejoignit vite sa meilleure amie, qui semblait concentrée sur son téléphone. La blogueuse ne la vit même pas arriver, mais lorsqu’elle la remarqua, elle fut frappée par la couleur de ses joues.

– Wow, Mari, il s’est passé quoi ?

– R-rien ! Du tout…Tu faisais quoi ?

Alya la fixa d’un air suspicieux mais savait qu’elle ne tirerait rien de la jeune fille pour le moment.

– J’ai publié un post sur mon blog pour expliquer qu’après une discussion avec Ladybug et avec la jeune fille concernée par sa remarque, j’avais eu des explications, preuves à l’appui, mais que je ne donnerais pas parce que ce sont des explications personnelles, et que donc Ladybug n’était pas transphobe. Je m’y excusais aussi de m’être emportée sur la vidéo, ayant peut-être faussé le jugement de certains.

– C’est bien que tu aies fait ça…Mais tu as eu des preuves ?

La jeune fille haussa les épaules en répondant.

– Non. Mais je fais confiance à ma meilleure amie.

– Et à Ladybug aussi ?

La même lueur qu’à la fin de leur précédente discussion se refléta dans le regard amusé d’Alya, avant qu’elle ne change de sujet.

– Sinon, pourquoi une jolie couleur Ladybug paraît tes joues quand tu es arrivée ?

Cette couleur revint aussitôt la phrase terminée.

– Tiens c’est poétique comme phrase…

– Oui, je sais. Mais tu ne m’auras pas en changeant de sujet.

Marinette tiqua sur le fait que sa meilleure amie avait changé de sujet quand ce dernier était venu sur la confiance qu’elle lui portait et qu’elle portait à son alter-ego. Elle n’avait probablement pas abandonné sa théorie…

– Rien de spécial…

– Hm. Rien à voir avec ta chère tête blonde et âme-sœur ?

L’intensité du rouge augmenta.

– D-du tout !

– Vraiment ? Allez, dis-moi !

– Bon…Elle…Elle m’a dit qu’elle m’aimait…

Alya sourit, comme si ça n’avait pas toujours été flagrant.

– Oh…Trop mignon…

– M-mais le truc, c’est qu’après…je sais pas ce qu’il m’a pris…Mais je l’ai embrassée, enfin, sur la joue hein, et je lui ai dit que…Que moi aussi.

– Elle a répondu quoi ?

La jeune fille détourna le regard avant de bredouiller.

– Je me suis enfuie avant qu’elle ne réponde.

– Marinette, Marinette, Marinette…

Le désespoir s’entendait si bien dans la voix de la fille que Marinette ne put s’empêcher d’éclater de rire. D’éclater de rire sans se douter une seule seconde que le message d’Alya ne suffirait pas à arrêter les journalistes…Ou à empêcher son prénom (Marinette, heureusement), même si généralement dépourvu de nom de famille, d’apparaître sur de nombreux sites d’informations.

Ainsi, à peine le soir arrivé, et au tout début de sa patrouille, elle fut assaillie par une dizaine de journalistes, abordant sans amorce le sujet de leurs principales interrogations.

– Qu’avez-vous à dire sur votre commentaire en plein live ?

– Connaissez-vous cette « Marinette » ?

– Pourquoi avoir dit ça ?

Elle hésita un moment entre fuir et leur répondre, mais choisit la seconde option, la première ne faisant que retarder le problème.

– Ok, hm…Je…Le post sur le Ladyblog était véridique donc…Et je ne souhaite pas trop en parler…

– Pourquoi ? Vous avez quelque chose à vous reprocher ? Est-ce en rapport avec votre absence lors du combat contre le traditionaliste ?

L’héroïne jeta un regard implorant à son partenaire, à ses côtés, qui prit la parole.

– Ce moment a été assez violent pour beaucoup de personnes, qui souhaiteraient probablement ne pas s’en souvenir. Alors pouvez-vous éviter de l’évoquer ?

– Nous avons besoin de savoir pourquoi elle n’était pas présente durant le combat !

– Parce que ça vous regarde ? J’y crois pas ! Protesta le chat.

– Pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas vous prononcer sur ce que vous avez dit de Marinette Du-Pa-

Ladybug se tourna brusquement vers le journaliste et lui agrippa le bras, ce qui le fit se taire immédiatement.

– Vous savez pourquoi je veux pas me prononcer là-dessus ? Je…Vous alliez dire son nom de famille ! Vous…

Sa voix tremblait.

– Ses parents ne sont pas au courant et son nom traîne sur deux, trois sites ! Vous ne comprenez pas ? Elle…Elle a pas envie que ses parents l’apprennent comme ça, bordel !

Un long silence se fit et elle continua.

– Vous imaginez pas, je me suis arrangée pour aller la voir et m’expliquer et…Et elle m’a juste dit qu’elle flippait que ses parents l’apprennent ! Elle a peur qu’ils réagissent mal, peu importe à quel point ils lui montrent leur amour, elle ne sait pas comment ils réagiraient ! C’est pour ça que j’avais lâché ça ! Parce que je ne voulais pas l’out auprès de son entourage ! Vous êtes pas fichus de comprendre ce qu’elle ressent ?!

Elle avait attrapé la main de son partenaire et la serrait assez fort, il pouvait sentir la frêle main de la coccinelle trembler dans la sienne, mais ne savait pas qu’ajouter.

– Parce que vous, vous comprenez ce qu’elle ressent ?

– Bien sûr que je la comprends !

Chat Noir la regarda d’un air inquiet, ne sachant pas si elle comprenait le poids des mots qu’elle venait de dire, de sa voix qui avait déjà baissé d’un peu moins d’une demi-octave depuis sa toute première apparition, ce qui avait déjà causé des questions.

– Ce qui veut dire que…Vous êtes transgenre ?

L’héroïne écarquilla les yeux et serra un peu plus la main du chat dans la sienne.

– Non. Ne me faites pas dire ce que je n’ai pas dit.

– Dans ce cas comment se fait-il que vous disiez la comprendre ?

Elle passa son autre main sur ses yeux et soupira, avant de pincer les lèvres.

– Cela ne vous regarde pas, de toute manière. Je suis une fille, et quand bien même je serais transgenre, cela ne vous regarderait en rien. Compris ?

Une voix résonna dans le fond, sans que personne ne sache à qui elle appartenait.

– Donc t’es une vraie fille c’est ça ?

_Tu n’es pas une vraie fille. Tu n’es qu’un monstre qui veut en devenir une. Tu ne mérites pas de vivre. Tu-_

– Ma Lady !

Elle sursauta, mais ne relâcha pas la pression qu’elle avait ajoutée sur la main de Chat Noir.

– Comment…Comment osez-vous dire ça ? Qui que vous soyez ! Je suis une fille ! Qu’importe mon sexe, qu’importe le fait que je sois née garçon ! Je suis une fille, je suis _Lady_ bug ! Et si…Et si j’entends encore la moindre remarque de ce genre, que ce soit envers moi, ou même envers Marinette ou qui que ce soit d’autre, je vous placerais au même niveau que le traditionaliste : Un ennemi à battre. J’espère m’être bien faite comprendre.

La plupart des journalistes avaient reculé en entendant le ton glacial dans les mots tremblant de la sauveuse de Paris, ce qui lui laissa le champ libre pour s’enfuir, ignorant les appels désespérés de son partenaire. Elle atterrit dans une petite rue pas très loin de chez elle et se dé-transforma.

– Marine-

– S’il te plaît, Tikki, ne dis rien.

Et la Kwami ne sut que répondre à cela, si ce n’est du silence. Marinette se rendit chez elle en marchant rapidement, sa rage se reflétant dans chacun de ses mouvements comme dans son regard. Elle ouvrit la porte de la boulangerie et passa devant ses parents sans leur adresser un regard avant de monter dans sa chambre, ce qui, cela va sans dire, alerta Sabine et Tom. Une fois dans sa chambre, elle fit les cents pas, le corps tremblant de colère. Elle passait sa main sur son visage en grognant des phrases comme : « J’y crois pas. », « Bordel, ils ont osé. », « Je suis trop conne bordel ! ». Elle finit même par donner un énorme coup dans un de ses murs, ne poussant même pas une exclamation de douleur alors qu’une de ses phalanges saignait.

Tikki ne l’avait jamais vue dans un tel état et s’inquiétait d’une potentielle arrivée d’Akuma, qui serait assez prévisible. Cependant, aucun papillon n’entra dans la pièce, les seuls êtres vivants ayant fait cela dans la minute suivante furent les parents de Marinette.

– Mon chéri ? Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe.

Elle sursauta en entendant la voix de sa mère, ne l’ayant pas remarquée. Son regard passa d’un de ses parents à l’autre, elle était toujours agitée par des soubresauts et réfléchissait à toute vitesse.

– Manu ? Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ? Et qu’est-ce que tu faisais dehors à cette heure ? On ne t’a pas vu sortir…

Sa jambe trembla un peu plus fort quand elle entendit son _deadname_ dans la bouche de son père. Elle détourna les yeux, prit une grande inspiration pour essayer de se calmer, ce qui ne marcha pas, puis répondit.

– Rien d’important.

Il n’était pas nécessaire de préciser qu’ils ne la crurent pas.

– Parle-nous…On avait bien vu que ça allait mieux…Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé pour que…Je ne t’ai jamais vu t’énerver comme ça.

La jeune fille lâcha ce qui semblait être un rire moqueur aux mots de Sabine, avant d’ajouter.

– C’est vrai. Même moi je ne m’étais jamais vue dans cet état.

Soudain, sa mère fit un pas en arrière, le regard emplit de peur.

– Derrière toi !

Marinette se retourna et vit un papillon violet se diriger vers elle.

– C’est pas vrai ! Protesta-t-elle.

Elle essaya de se calmer en respirant profondément, mais n’y parvenait pas. Ça ne pouvait pas arriver comme ça, elle était Ladybug bon sang !

Pourtant, l’insecte ne reculait pas, continuant même de voleter dans sa direction. Elle fit deux pas en arrière, son père tenta de se mettre en travers de son chemin, mais il le contourna et se logea dans le premier objet qu’il trouva, et le pire endroit où aller : Ses boucles d’oreilles.

– **Princesse Justice, je suis le Papillon…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors...De plusieurs choses l'unes...Est-ce que j'ai honte de finir le chapitre comme ça ? ABSOLUMENT PAS. (à mercredi :) )
> 
> Sinon, fallait bien se douter que ça allait pas rester mignon et gentil...Pas vrai ? :p (C'est moi l'auteur après tout).
> 
> Tellement de choses dans ce chapitre...Alya qui émet des soupçons quand à l'identité de Ladybug (et qui tape juste...), l'outing de Ladybug par les médias...et surtout...
> 
> L'arrivée de notre cher Papillon :)
> 
> Bon, la question c'est : "Est-ce que ça va aller en s'arrangeant ?". Ce à quoi je vais répondre...Vous verrez :).
> 
> Brefouille, ça vous a pluuuuuu ? (Moi non, j'étais mal pour elle en l'écrivant...x) )
> 
> Des théories sur la suite des événements ?
> 
> (En vrai, j'avais complètement zappé que ça dégénérait autant en un seul chapitre x) )


	18. Chapter 18

– _**Princesse Justice, je suis le Papillon…**_ **Je te donne le pou-**

– Tu ne me donnes rien du tout. Dégage de là.

Elle entendit une exclamation de surprise avant qu’il ne reprenne.

– **Tu ne veux pas venger Ladybug ? Après tout, ces vils journalistes l’ont dévoilée alors qu’elle cherchait à te protéger…**

L’alter-ego de Ladybug soupira.

– Et quel genre de personne je serais si je me faisais _akumatiser_ pour venger _Ladybug_. Tu vois pas un problème dans ta phrase ? Je veux dire, je suis pas stupide, tu veux son Miraculous alors…

– **Et tu ne veux pas te venger, toi ? Tes parents auraient pu être mis au courant…Et cette Lila t’a fait la même chose en dévoilant ton secret à toute la classe.**

– Mais ils ont bien réagi, alors pas de soucis.

– **Et si elle faisait la même chose à quelqu’un d’autre et que cela se passait mal…Tu ne veux pas que justice soit faite ?**

Cette fois, la fille ne sut que répondre, elle hésitait réellement. Elle ne pouvait pas entendre les paroles de ses parents, la suppliant de revenir à la raison, assourdie par les pouvoirs du Papillon.

– Mais…Je ne veux pas faire de mal à Chat Noir…

– **Lui faire du mal ? Qui a parlé de lui en faire…Peut-être que son rôle de super-héros lui pèse, et que l’en libérer le soulagerait.**

Une petite voix dans sa tête lui souffla que son partenaire disait n’être jamais plus heureux que dans son costume, mais elle l’ignora et commença.

– Je…Je suis d’acco-

Elle fut coupée dans sa phrase par un grand choc sur sa joue. Elle cligna des yeux quelques fois avant de prendre conscience de ce qu’il se passait autour d’elle. Elle voyait Chloé, les yeux emplis de larmes, en train de lui dire quelque chose d’inaudible.

– **Tu acceptes ?**

Le visage ainsi déformé de son âme-sœur la fit y réfléchir une nouvelle fois, mais l’appel de la colère fut plus fort.

– J’acce-

Cette fois, ce ne fut pas un choc qui la coupa, mais un baiser. C’était cliché, mais ça marchait. Enfin, cela marchait parce que, merde, Chloé Bourgeois était en train de l’embrasser. Lorsque celle-ci se recula et recommença à parler, Marinette l’entendit.

– J’y crois pas, tu m’as vraiment fait faire ça ? Bon. Tu m’entends, Ma’, tu peux pas craquer, ta colère est légitime, mais ce n’est pas la bonne méthode. Et _toi_ , parmi tout le monde, tu ne peux pas te permettre de céder. Je sais que c’est dur, mais il faut que tu résistes, ok ? Alors…

Mais sa voix fut vite effacée par celle du vilain.

– **Elle aussi te manipule. Quel intérêt t’a-t-elle montré avant d’apprendre que tu étais son âme-sœur ? Aucun. Toute votre relation est basée sur-**

– Eh ! Écoute-moi ! Concentre-toi sur ma voix, pas sur celle de ce…Je finirais pas cette phrase. Quoi qu’il te dise : Il te ment.

– **Tu la crois vraiment ? Alors que tu détestes tant les mensonges ?**

Elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Le Papillon avait raison, Chloé n’avait jamais montré d’intérêt envers elle avant d’apprendre qu’elle était son âme-sœur…Même pire : Avant d’apprendre qu’elle était Ladybug. Elle mentait, elle l’avait embrassée, lui avait dit qu’elle _l’aimait_ , alors qu’elle ne portait d’intérêt qu’à son stupide alter-ego.

– Ma-ri-nette !

Son regard se concentra sur la blonde quand elle entendit son prénom. Qu’elle avait prononcé alors que ses parents étaient dans la pièce.

– Bon, désolée d’avoir fait ça, mais j’ai pas trouvé d’autre idée. Donc tu envoies chier ce Papillon de pacotille et tu reviens parmi nous, ok ?

– Je…

– **Elle te ment ! Elle vient de dévoiler ton secret à tes parents après tout…Ils te mentent tous ! Fais-moi confiance…**

– Quand bien même ce serait le cas…Je…Je veux lui faire confiance, à elle, pas à toi. Je…Va-t’en !

L’asservissement du vilain ainsi effacé, l’Akuma s’échappa des boucles d’oreilles de Marinette et Chloé l’enferma dans une boîte qu’elle avait attrapée au préalable dans la chambre. La fille aux cheveux noirs cligna quelques fois des yeux, sursauta en voyant Chloé, puis murmura.

– Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ?

Ses parents la prirent dans leurs bras et son père dit.

– Oh, j’ai eu si peur…Heureusement que Chloé a réussi à te rendre la raison…Tu allais te faire akumatiser…

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux.

– J’ai…J’ai fait quoi ? J’ai…Oh merde…Je suis incapable de faire quoi que ce soit correctement !

La fille du maire fit claquer ses doigts devant ses yeux pour attirer son attention avant de rétorquer.

– Je t’interdis de dire ça. Tu as déjà fait plus que tout ce que je pourrais faire dans ma vie entière.

Ne sachant que répondre, elle resta silencieuse, comme chacune des personnes présentes dans la pièce. Après dix bonnes secondes, Sabine questionna.

– Et donc…Je…Tu t’es calmé ?

Elle hocha la tête, surprise que ce soit effectivement le cas, et se demanda ce qu’il s’était passé pendant son moment d’absence pour que sa colère redescende.

– Qu’est-ce qui t’a mis dans cet état ?

Chloé se fit la réflexion qu’iels n’avaient pas relevé l’utilisation du prénom « Marinette », pour interpeller leur enfant plus tôt, mais elle se dit ensuite que la situation n’avait pas dû s’y prêter.

– Je…

Elle regarda son âme-sœur, comme pour chercher du réconfort, et cette dernière répondit à son appel, attrapant sa main pour la serrer dans la sienne. Marinette n’osa pas regarder ses parents et reprit.

– Vous n’avez pas regardé les informations ? Je suis presque sûre qu’ils ont dû en parler une bonne dizaine de fois depuis que je suis rentrée…

– Tu t’es fait attaquer par un akumatisé ?

Elle secoua la tête et prit un moment avant de répondre.

– Je…Je suis…non…Enfin…Ladybug s’est faite interviewer au début de sa patrouille et…Et durant son interview, elle a tellement été mise sous pression qu’elle…Qu’elle a fini par sous-entendre qu’elle était trans’…Et ils l’ont remarqué…Ils l’ont poussée à avouer clairement ce fait…

Ses parents la regardèrent, cherchant à comprendre pourquoi elle était dans cet état alors que c’était de Ladybug dont il était question. La jeune fille pressa un peu plus la main de Chloé, qui la regardait d’un air inquiet, elle ne savait pas si Marinette souhaitait dire la vérité ou pas. Enfin, la vérité transidentité, pas la vérité Ladybug.

– Elle s’est retrouvée dans cette situation en protégeant une fille. Marinette.

Elle ne sut qu’ajouter après ça, et attendit que ses parents réagissent.

– Et…Tu connais cette Marinette ? Demanda Tom.

Elle hocha la tête, et les mains tremblantes d’appréhension, elle ajouta d’une faible voix, presque étranglée.

– Je…Je _suis_ Marinette…

Un moment de blanc, encore plus long que les précédents, suivit cette annonce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ush, entre le "Je suis Ladybug" en fin de chapitre 13, le "Je suis le Papillon" à la fin du 17, et "Je suis Marinette" maintenant, manquerait plus que...Bon, aucune idée, mais bon x)
> 
> Sinon, désolé Isolamimi, pas de Princesse Justice :p
> 
> BREFOUILLE. C'était assez court comme chapitre (surtout comparé au précédent), mais bon...Voilà...
> 
> Vous pensez que les parents de Marinette vont réagir comment ?
> 
> Et vous pensez qu'il va se passer quoi ensuite (genre : Ladybug a été out tout de même).
> 
> Le chapitre vous a plu ? J'espère que oui...
> 
> Bye bye petits papillons ;)


	19. Chapter 19

– Tu es Marinette ? Comment ça ?

La jeune fille fixa sa mère, incapable de prononcer de nouveaux mots, sa gorge serrée par l’appréhension. Même la chaleur de la main de celle qu’elle aimait dans la sienne ne parvenait pas à la calmer.

Sa respiration se faisait plus difficile, elle était au bord de la crise de panique, c’était mauvais, surtout avec un Akuma juste à côté, qui cherchait déjà à s’enfuir de la boîte où il était enfermé.

– Eh, ça va aller.

Elle déplaça son regard vers Chloé, qui la regardait avec un air confiant et empli de soutien, puis elle soupira. Il fallait qu’elle se calme. Après quelques grandes inspirations, elle parvint finalement à avouer.

– Je suis une fille.

– Mais tu…Qu’est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

– Tout ! Je…Je ne suis pas _moi_. Jusqu’au début de mon année de troisième, je n’ai jamais pu être moi. J’ai toujours…Joué un rôle…Mais…

Elle sourit légèrement en étant perdue dans ses pensées.

– J’ai eu l’occasion d’être…Marinette…Avec une personne…Et d’être une fille avec tout le monde…Et…Maintenant, je peux aussi l’être avec toute la classe. Et ça me rend heureuse…

– Avec tout le monde ?

Elle paniqua légèrement avant de bredouiller.

– Oui…Sur un jeu en ligne…Je…Je me présente en tant que fille et…Enfin, vous voyez…Je…Bref.

– Mais…Tu es sûr que c’est ça ? Tu sais…C’est normal de ne pas être bien dans son corps à l’adolescence…

Marinette parut surprise de cette réponse pendant un instant avant de réfléchir à comment formuler ses pensées.

– Je…Je suis heureuse quand on me genre au féminin, et quand on m’appelle Marinette…

Ou Ladybug…Pensa-t-elle ironiquement.

– Et je…Si ce n’est pas ça alors…Quoi ?

– Tu aimes peut-être juste qu’on te prenne pour quelqu’un d’autre…

Cette réponse irrita la jeune fille.

– Mais…Dans ce cas, quitte à me prendre pour quelqu’un d’autre, au moins que ce ne soit pas risqué ! Et puis…Je ne suis pas moi-même cinquante pour cent du temps, et avant, c’était pire ! Et puis même mon inconscient me le montre !

Sabine sembla prise de court par cette réponse, elle ne savait pas trop que penser de tout ça. Pendant ce temps, le papillon violet s’agitait dans sa boîte, semblant vouloir aller quelque part.

– Je…Je ne sais pas que te dire, Manu…Tu…Comment tu sais que ton inconscient te le montre, d’ailleurs ?

Elle s’arrêta de bouger brusquement à l’entente de cette question, le regard dans le vide. Elle ne pouvait définitivement pas dire que son costume de Ladybug venait de son inconscient et que c’était pour cette raison qu’elle savait, pas vrai ?

– Je…C’est que…

– Marinette ! L’Akuma est sorti de la boîte.

L’alter-ego de Ladybug se tourna brusquement en direction de la cage improvisée, et vit le papillon violet voleter au-dessus. Cependant, il ne se dirigea pas vers elle, mais vers son balcon. Sans prévenir, elle se lança à sa poursuite, et une fois à l’extérieur, elle put parfaitement voir la personne que visait l’insecte.

– Chat ! ATTENTION !

Le héros se tourna vers sa voix, et vit l’Akuma, son expression rageuse se transforma en panique et il fit quelques pas en arrière, comme pour s’éloigner de l’insecte ailé. De son côté, Marinette était tiraillée, se transformer et risquer d’être découverte ou trouver une autre solution ? Son esprit carburait, et sans qu’elle ne s’en rende compte, elle avait été rejointe par ses parents et son âme-sœur.

– Où est l’Akuma ?

La jeune fille se tourna vers la blonde, et murmura.

– Chat…Il…Il veut Chat.

– Merde.

La fille du maire repéra le blond sur les toits et lui cria.

– Cataclysmes ce papillon à la con ! Vite !

Il n’avait probablement pas dû penser à cela par lui-même, vu qu’il s’empressa de faire ce que Chloé lui avait ordonné, avant de sembler soupirer de soulagement et de s’approcher.

– Bonsoir ? J’interromps quelque chose ?

La fille aux cheveux noirs ne sut trop comment réagir, mais heureusement, Chloé prit la relève.

– Pourquoi tu n’as pas cataclysmé ce fichu Akuma avant que je te le dise ? Tu ne sais rien faire sans Ladybug ou quoi ?

– Chloé ! Protesta l’alter-ego de la mentionnée.

– J’étais perdu dans mes pensées…J’étais venu voir comment tu allais, mais apparemment cette affaire m’a plus énervé que toi…

– Je…C’est juste que mes parents et Chloé étaient là au bon moment…Heureusement…

Les parents de Marinette, n’osant pas intervenir jusqu’à présent, se rapprochèrent.

– Excusez-moi, Chat Noir, mais pourquoi venir voir notre fils ? Commença Sabine.

– Fille. Coupa la blonde.

La concernée soupira, ne sachant pas où se mettre dans cette discussion dont elle était le sujet.

– Euh… ? C’est que…

Le regard vert du héros se posa sur la fille des Dupain-Cheng, et elle fit un geste de la main pour lui dire d’expliquer.

– Ils sont au courant. C’est bon.

Un éclair de surprise passa dans les yeux du chat, puis il reprit.

– C’était par rapport à tout à l’heure. Elle a dû vous expliquer qu’elle avait eu quelques problèmes avec la presse après un commentaire de ma partenaire et-

– Tu as eu des problèmes avec la presse ? Questionna Tom.

Marinette paniqua.

– Euh…Non, non ! J’ai juste…été concernée…Par le commentaire de Ladybug et…Enfin, ça a un peu dérapé…Mais j’ai pas eu le temps d’avoir de problèmes. Enfin ça a commencé qu’hier…

Le héros noir se sentit coupable d’avoir trop parlé et reprit le contrôle de la discussion.

– Enfin, j’ai l’impression qu’elle est entre de bonnes mains. Alors je vais vous laisser…J’espère encore croiser Ma Lady.

L’alter-ego de cette dernière se mordit la lèvre et bredouilla.

– Elle est peut-être rentrée chez elle ?

– Sûrement…Mais elle était sacrément remontée quand elle est partie…Enfin, avec ce qu’il s’est passé, c’est vrai que plus rien ne sera jamais pareil…

La porteuse du Miraculous de la coccinelle frémit à cette dernière phrase…il avait raison.

– Excusez-moi, mais…J’ai dû mal à tout comprendre. Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé exactement ? Enfin…Manu m’a expliqué que Ladybug était un garçon et que ça avait été dévoilé…Je crois ?

Chloé s’insurgea à la phrase de Sabine.

– Mais vous le faites expr-

– Chloé, s’il te plaît…Je…Laisse leur le temps, ils ne s’y connaissent pas bien. La coupa Marinette.

Cependant, les deux blond·e·s remarquèrent bien qu’elle serrait les poings au point que ses phalanges soient décolorées.

– Ma Lady est une fille. Il se trouve simplement qu’elle n’est pas née dans le bon corps, tout comme votre fille. Et elle a explosé suite à une remarque à l’égard de cette dernière. Donc ce fait a été dévoilé au grand jour, mais ça n’a que peu d’importance. Si ce n’est pour elle. Maintenant, si vous me le permettez, je vais essayer d’aller la chercher.

Il allait se projeter au loin, mais la fille aux cheveux noirs le retint.

– Chat, attends.

Il se tourna vers elle.

– Je suis sûre qu’elle va bien. J’espère que tu vas la trouver…Et merci, merci beaucoup, à vous deux.

Son sourire charmeur habituel prit place sur son visage quand il prononça.

– De rien, c’est notre travail d’éviter les chat-grins, ça nous serait repro-chat-ble si nous n’avions rien fait. Sur ce, j’ai d’autres chats à fouetter, donc je dois m’enfuir, bonne soirée.

Cependant, sa partenaire voyait bien que le cœur n’y était pas et que son inquiétude dévorait son regard, mais elle rigola quand même à ses jeux de mots ignobles pour tenter de le réconforter (et parce qu’ils étaient drôles…Mais rien qu’un peu.).

Et il s’en alla ainsi, sous le regard inquiet de Marinette.

Une fois de retour dans la chambre de la jeune fille, cette dernière demanda.

– Est-ce que…je peux parler avec Chloé ? Juste…nous deux ? S’il vous plaît.

Ses parents eurent l’air d’y réfléchir, mais sa mère finit par dire.

– Si tu veux. On en reparlera demain. Et pas de bêtises.

Une fois qu’iels furent sorti·e·s de la pièce, la fille aux cheveux noirs soupira.

– J’en ai marre de tout ça…

La blonde la prit dans ses bras, tout en demandant.

– Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?

L’alter-ego de Ladybug resta pensive un moment avant de répondre.

– Je…Oui. Mais…J’aimerais aller voir Chat Noir, avant. Il s’inquiétait…

Puis elle chercha sa Kwami du regard.

– Tikki ?

La petite coccinelle sortit de sa cachette.

– Oui ?

– Est-ce que…Je peux dire qui je suis à Chat Noir ? Je veux dire…Avec toute cette affaire…Il a le droit de savoir, non ?

La déesse miniature eut l’air de peser le pour et le contre, avant de déclarer.

– Oui. Tu vas avoir besoin de soutien…Alors…comme ça, il pourra comprendre tout ce que tu ressens, et ne pas séparer les deux choses. Cependant.

Elle regarda Chloé.

– Elle ne peut pas savoir.

La fille du maire soupira et répondit.

– Je m’en doute bien. Allez, va, Marinette, tu me parleras de ce dont tu voulais me parler en revenant.

Les joues de la jeune fille se parèrent de rouge alors qu’elle bredouilla.

– D’accord. Tikki…Transforme-moi.

Après un flash de lumière rose, elle sortit par son toit et partit à la recherche de son partenaire. Étonnamment, il était toujours à proximité de chez elle, semblant simplement attendre sans chercher.

– Chaton ?

Il se retourna et la regarda.

– Comment tu vas, Ma Lady ?

L’héroïne souffla et répondit.

– Je ne sais pas…Mais…Je…Je voulais te dire qui je suis. Tu mérites de le savoir. Et puis…D’après Tikki, ce sera plus simple, pour se soutenir et tout ça. Enfin, tu n’es pas obligé de me dire qui tu es, bien évidemment.

Le héros Chat lui sourit simplement et se leva, puis posa une main sur son épaule.

– Je te le dirais. Mais tu es sûre de toi ?

Elle hocha la tête.

– Je…Je suis _Marinette_.

Chat Noir ne se départit pas de son sourire, et répondit.

– J’avoue que je le savais déjà…

Puis il eut un léger rire.

– Moi, c’est Adrien. Adrien Agreste…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ben voilà, l'étape suivante, c'est le "Je suis Adrien" Ah !
> 
> Bref. J'tiens à éclaircir un point ici : On commence à avoir les réactions des parents, et...Je ne sais pas comment auraient réagi ses parents. Parce qu'on peut toujours penser que les gens vont réagir d'une manière ou d'une autre, mais quand il s'agit des enfants...Voilà.
> 
> Donc, ouaip, Mari se fait mégenrer pas mal par ses parents, mais à voir comment ça évolue.
> 
> (Sinon, OUI, ADRIEN SAVAIT, IL EST PAS CON (pour une fois))
> 
> *Tousse* Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?
> 
> PS : J'crois j'vais arrêter les publications surprise, parce qu'il me reste plus que dix chapitres en stock et que je suis quelque peu bloquééééé !


	20. Chapter 20

– **Je…Je suis** _ **Marinette**_ **.**

**Chat Noir ne se départit pas de son sourire, et répondit.**

– **J’avoue que je le savais déjà…**

**Puis il eut un léger rire.**

– **Moi, c’est Adrien. Adrien Agreste…**

– A-Adrien ? Hm…Tu me diras, c’est évident maintenant que tu le dis…

Puis elle resta silencieuse un moment, avant de réaliser quelque chose.

– Attends, comment tu as su ?

Il s’assit face à elle, l’invitant à faire de même.

– Ma Lady, je ne suis pas stupide, respecte-moi un peu. Je te côtoie des deux côtés du masque. Honnêtement, je n’avais que des doutes à l’origine, mais depuis l’akumatisation de Chloé, ça s’est confirmé…D’ailleurs, ça m’a plutôt surpris que tu n’aies pas deviné qui j’étais à ce moment…Mais tu devais avoir la tête ailleurs…

Ladybug fixa le vide un moment.

– C’était ça, le « secret » dont tu parlais quand je t’ai demandé des explications ?

– En effet.

– Je vois…Je comprends pourquoi Tikki disait que j’aurais plus de soutien, tu seras des deux côtés du masque…

Chat Noir lui sourit puis questionna.

– Sinon, mis-à-part Chloé, qui d’autre est au courant ?

– Hm…ma psy…Et peut-être Alya, si elle n’a pas abandonné sa théorie.

– Tu l’as dit à ta psy ?!

L’héroïne haussa les épaules.

– Ouais…enfin, j’ai misé sur le fait que sans preuve, elle ne me croirait pas, et que si elle voulait en parler à qui que ce soit, elle ne serait pas crue. Mais c’est une partie de ma vie que je ne peux pas lui cacher si je veux tout bien lui expliquer…D’ailleurs, on risque de parler de tout le bordel qui s’est passé, demain…

– Tikki était d’accord que tu lui en parles ? Demanda le héros noir, étonné.

– Non…D’ailleurs, j’ai cru qu’elle allait me tuer après coup, mais ça a été.

L’alter-ego d’Adrien sembla pensif un moment, puis hésita avant de demander.

– Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé avec l’Akuma ? Il était dans ta chambre, non ?

La jeune fille détourna le regard, se sentant coupable.

– Je n’ai pas été capable de résister…D’après mes parents, si Chloé n’était pas venue j’aurais…j’aurais accepté…

Quelques larmes coulèrent sur son visage.

– Je suis une incapable…me faire akumatiser juste parce que je suis complètement stupide…

– Je t’interdis de dire ça, Ma Lady. Ça fait des mois que tu résistes. Et puis…tu n’es pas stupide, c’est juste les journalistes qui ont fait pression sur toi, et tu as craqué.

Il la prit dans ses bras, et elle se mit à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

– J’en peux plus, Chat…Je voudrais juste être une fille normale…

– Mais tu es normale, Ma Lady…Enfin, si on oublie les pouvoirs magiques.

Ladybug sourit légèrement à la fin de la phrase de son partenaire.

– Tu sais que Chloé m’avait dit la même chose quand elle a compris toute la situation ?

– Eh bien, crois-la, dans ce cas. D’ailleurs, comment ça avance avec elle ?

Les joues de l’héroïne prirent la couleur de son costume et elle bredouilla.

– Justement, je dois en parler avec elle en rentrant…Je veux dire, elle m’avait dit qu’elle m’aimait ce matin et je lui avais répondu mais…Avec tout ça, on a pas pu en reparler.

– Tu n’as rien à craindre dans ce cas. Elle t’aime.

La jeune fille eut un air coupable.

– Désolée, d’ailleurs…

– C’est rien. De toute manière, en sachant qui tu es, ça m’aurait fait bizarre…Je veux dire, tu es l’âme-sœur de mon amie d’enfance. Et puis, je trouverais quelqu’un, ne t’en fais pas…même si je n’ai pas de lien à signaler pour l’instant à mon plus grand désarroi.

Le ton dramatique que prit le chat sur la fin de sa phrase fit lever les yeux au ciel à sa partenaire.

– Pas la peine d’avoir un lien pour ça. Je veux dire, j’ai eu de la chance, mais prend Nino et Alya par exemple, ils ne sont pas âme-sœurs, et ils vivent très bien leur relation.

– Tu n’as pas tort…Enfin, toi, va t’expliquer avec Chloé avant qu’elle ne s’endorme. On se revoit demain.

L’héroïne coccinelle hocha la tête, mais semblait stressée.

– Mais…Et si c’était une erreur ? Et qu’elle ne le pensait plus ? Je veux dire, j’ai-

– Marinette. Elle t’aime. Elle parle de toi tout le temps, et crois-moi, c’en est presque insupportable parfois, alors vas-y. Maintenant.

Elle se leva alors, toujours peu rassurée, mais déterminée.

– Merci, Chat.

Et sur ces mots, elle s’en alla.

Elle atteint rapidement sa chambre et y entra, pour trouver son âme-sœur sur son portable, l’air concentrée et ne l’ayant pas entendue arriver.

– Hey…

Elle sursauta et se tourna vers Ladybug.

– Je ne t’avais pas vue, tu m’as fait peur…

La fille aux cheveux noirs rigola nerveusement.

– Désolée…

Un silence gênant s’installa.

– Tu ne te dé-transforme pas ?

L’héroïne rougit légèrement et détourna le regard.

– J’ai pas envie…Je suis bien comme ça…

La blonde hocha la tête et posa son portable pour se tourner face à l’alter-ego de Marinette.

– D’accord…Mais faudra faire attention que tes parents rentrent pas dans la chambre.

Un autre blanc se posa, puis la fille en costume commença.

– Bon, euh…Je…Je voulais te parler de ce matin…Tu sais quand…quand tu as dit que…que tu m’aimais.

Elle avait dit la fin de la phrase à toute vitesse, et les joues en feu.

– Oh…D’ailleurs à propos de ça…Enfin, pas complètement…Mais…Tu sais quand tu étais sous le contrôle du Papillon… ?

L’alter-ego de Marinette hocha timidement la tête.

– Eh bien…Pour…Pour te faire résister un peu plus…et l’empêcher de t’akumatiser j’ai…je t’ai embrassée…

Les yeux de la fille aux cheveux noirs s’écarquillèrent, et elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais ne sut que dire. Après quelques secondes, elle bredouilla.

– Il semblerait qu’à chaque fois que j’embrasse quelqu’un, je, ou l’autre personne, finisse par l’oublier…Enfin…Tu…tu regrettes ?

La fille aux yeux bleu clair secoua la tête, puis posa sa main sur la joue de la fille face à elle.

– Non…Mais…Je préférerais que tu te souviennes que je t’ai embrassée…Je peux recommencer ?

Ladybug ancra ses yeux dans ceux de son âme-sœur et hocha timidement la tête, les joues écarlates et le cœur battant. Le visage de Chloé se rapprocha du sien, puis leurs lèvres se rejoignirent. Ce n’était pas parfait, c’était même un peu brouillon, mais l’héroïne était transportée par ce contact. La fille en tenue rouge glissa ses mains sur la taille de la blonde pour la serrer un peu plus contre elle. Elles se séparèrent ensuite, haletantes, les joues accordées au costume de l’une d’entre elle, et le regard pétillant.

– Je t’aime, Chloé…

– Je t’aime, Marinette.

Ça faisait toujours un peu bizarre à la jeune fille d’être appelée par son prénom alors qu’elle portait le costume, mais elle arrivait à s’y faire.

Chloé l’embrassa à nouveau, la prenant par surprise et la faisant basculer en arrière, et la blonde se retrouva installée au-dessus de la fille aux cheveux noirs, ce qui les fit rougir encore plus, avant qu’elles n’éclatent de rire.

– Préviens-moi avant de faire ça !

La fille du maire lui tira la langue et l’embrassa une nouvelle fois, puis elles furent interrompues par le bruit de la trappe de sa chambre qui s’ouvrait.

– Chloé tu…Oh, pardon.

C’était la voix du père de Marinette, puis le bruit de fermeture de la trappe. La jeune fille paniqua et lâcha.

– Dé-transformation !

Tikki fut éjectée des boucles d’oreilles alors que le costume s’envolait dans un flash rose, et une seconde plus tard, la trappe se rouvrit.

– Attendez une minute…Ah, non, j’avais cru voir Ladybug. Je me disais aussi…

L’alter-ego de cette dernière soupira de soulagement puis rigola légèrement avant de se relever, Chloé s’étant rassise dès la dé-transformation de Marinette, gênée d’avoir été surprise en train d’embrasser celle-ci.

– Ladybug ? Pourquoi il y aurait eu Ladybug dans ma chambre ?

– Je ne sais pas, c’est justement pour ça que ça m’a surpris. J’ai dû halluciner. Enfin, désolé d’être entré sans prévenir, mais je voulais savoir si tu restais pour la nuit, Chloé. Il commence à se faire tard, et si tu ne restes pas, il va falloir que tu rentres.

La jeune fille resta pensive un moment avant de répondre.

– Ça ne vous dérangerait pas que je reste ?

– Non, Ma…Marinette dort mieux quand tu es là. Tant que vous ne faites pas de bêtises…

La fille de Tom le fixa, le regard brillant de larmes de joie et se retenant de réagir trop brusquement, avant de sourire timidement en fixant sa couette. Les deux autres personnes de la pièce ne manquèrent pas sa réaction à l’entente de son prénom, ce qui attendrit Chloé, et fit sourire son père.

– D’accord, je vais prévenir mon père…Et on ne fera pas de bêtises, ne vous en faites pas, Monsieur Dupain…

L’homme sourit d’un air amusé.

– Vu ce que vous faisiez quand je suis rentré, je n’en suis pas si certain. Je vous ai à l’œil. Et, Chloé ?

– Oui ?

– Appelle-moi Tom.

La blonde hocha la tête.

– D’accord Mons- Tom.

Puis il repartit, laissant la fille du maire les joues écarlates par sa remarque, et sa fille avec un sourire aux lèvres. Après avoir appelé son père et obtenu l’accord de rester ici, Chloé se tourna vers son âme-sœur.

– Marinette, tu peux me prêter un pyjama, s’il te plaît ?

Elle hocha la tête et descendit joyeusement du lit, toujours en souriant.

– Chloé…Il m’a appelée Marinette !

– Oui, j’ai entendu, Mari. Rigola Chloé, amusée.

La fille aux cheveux noirs sortit un T-shirt et un pantalon plutôt classiques avant de les jeter sur son âme-sœur.

– Ey !

– Allez, zou, faut aussi que je me mette en pyjama, va à la salle de bain.

La jeune fille sortit de la pièce, et Marinette sortit son pyjama avant de commencer à se changer.

– Marinette ?

Elle se tourna vers Tikki.

– Oui ?

– Ton père t’a vue transformée. Tu as de la chance qu’il ait cru halluciner et que Chloé t’ait cachée en grande partie ! Je comprends que tu préfères être transformée, mais…Fait attention, ton identité est connue par de plus en plus de monde…ça devient dangereux.

La jeune fille se sentit coupable, et réalisa qu’elle faisait vraiment de moins en moins attention.

– Désolée. Je vais me reprendre…C’est juste…que j’ai du mal ces derniers temps…Mais tu as raison.

Elle soupira. Elle avait tendance à oublier tout ça, alors même que la menace était toujours présente, et l’était d’autant plus maintenant que le Papillon connaissait un de ses points faibles. Elle retourna alors s’asseoir sur son lit, pensive.

Chloé revint dans sa chambre et remonta sur le lit, avant d’attraper le bras de Marinette et de la faire s’allonger, puis de se blottir contre elle.

– Eh, Mari…

La jeune fille grogna en réponse.

– Je t’en veux, là, tu m’as fait tomber, deux fois.

La blonde rigola légèrement, puis demanda.

– Est-ce que tu veux sortir avec moi ?

La fille aux cheveux noirs sentit ses joues se mettre à brûler avant de murmurer.

– Oui…

Chloé eut un sourire en coin et releva la tête pour regarder le visage de Marinette avant de dire.

– Tu m’en veux, mais tu acceptes de sortir avec moi ?

La fille des Dupain-Cheng lui fit une pichenette sur le front et grommela.

– Je t’en veux, mais je t’aime quand même alors…

La fille du maire rougit à l’entente de cette réponse et bougea un peu pour poser ses lèvres sur celles de Marinette, qui répondit à son baiser avant de lui mettre un doigt sur le nez pour la repousser.

– Mon père a dit pas de bêtises, donc ouste.

La blonde rigola simplement avant de voler un nouveau baiser à sa copine puis de se réinstaller.

– Sinon, comment ça s’est passé, avec Chat Noir ?

L’alter-ego de Ladybug fut surprise par la question, mais répondit tout de même.

– Bien. Il avait déjà deviné qui j’étais en vérité.

– Oh. Donc il te connaît en civile aussi ? Ça veut dire que je le connais probablement…

– Essaie pas de deviner, Chloé !

– Et ça, ça veut dire que c’est vrai.

Puis elle rigola et reprit.

– Désolée, j’arrête de chercher.

Et sur ces mots, elles arrêtèrent de parler. La blonde sentait la main de sa copine lui caresser doucement le dos, tout en entendant ses battements de cœur dans sa poitrine. Ainsi, elle trouva plus vite le sommeil que son âme-sœur, qui la contemplait comme elle le pouvait, un sourire attendri aux lèvres, avant de rejoindre Morphée à son tour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ENFIN ! ELLES SONT ENFIN ENSEMBLES !
> 
> *Tousse* Pardon. Eh bien on avance dans tout ça...Chat Noir et Ladybug se sont révélé-e-s, Chloé et Marinette se sont mises en couple, (et elles sont adorablement adorables), Marinette a failli se faire griller par son père, et...Ce chapitre est juste tout mignon.
> 
> (Bon, après, le tout mignon avec moi, ça dure rarement, vous devez le savoir).
> 
> C'est pas tout ça mais on est déjà au chapitre 20, ça avance vite (un peu trop vite vu que ça fait quelques temps que je suis bloqué au chapitre 30 d'ailleurs '-')
> 
> Sinon, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre '-' ?


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Dépose le chapitre avec un petit papier et part en courant*
> 
> "BONNE LECTURE ! PS: Il y a de l'anglais, peut-être des fautes, si vous en voyez, dites-le-moi que je corrige !"

Le lendemain, les deux filles se préparèrent, et alors que Marinette allait prendre une de ses tenues habituelles, elle hésita.

– Qu’est-ce qu’il y a, Mari ?

Elle regarda la blonde et répondit.

– C’est juste que…Les gens doivent savoir maintenant. Que je suis une fille…Alors…Peut-être que je pourrais mettre une des tenues qui traînent dans le fond de mon placard…J’ai même des jupes que j’aime bien…

– Tu peux, mais je suis pas sûre de comment va réagir ta mère…Elle avait l’air d’avoir du mal…

La fille aux cheveux noirs réfléchit quelques secondes avant de soupirer.

– Ouais…Je vais peut-être essayer de prendre la température avant tout ça.

Elle attrapa alors un pantalon noir, un t-shirt blanc et une veste rose clair un peu au hasard avant d’aller s’habiller.

Suite à ça, elles descendirent petit déjeuner.

– Bonjour Manu, bonjour Chloé.

Marinette sentit un léger pincement au cœur en entendant sa mère prononcer son _deadname_ alors qu’elle était au courant de la situation, mais préféra ne pas y prêter attention.

– Bonjour maman…

– Bonjour, Madame Cheng.

Chloé, en revanche, avait parfaitement relevé l’utilisation de ce prénom, et l’avait fait sentir dans sa voix. Il n’y eut pas de discussion à table, le petit-déjeuner se passant dans un silence gênant. Une fois le repas terminé, les deux jeunes filles sortirent de table.

– Bonne journée les filles.

La fille de Tom lui sourit et répondit.

– Bonne journée, papa !

Et elles se dirigèrent vers le lycée. Même si elle ne le montrait pas, l’alter-ego de Ladybug était stressée par ce retour en cours, en effet, elle allait devoir encaisser les remarques qui lui serait faites, mais également celles faites à l’héroïne de Paris.

Elle sentit la main de Chloé se glisser dans la sienne.

– Eh, ça va bien se passer, ne t’en fais pas.

– J’espère…

Une fois dans l’enceinte de l’établissement, Marinette ne put que remarquer les regards en coin qui lui étaient jetés, ainsi que les murmures qu’elle provoquait. Elle se doutait bien que la plupart devaient s’en foutre du fait qu’elle soit transgenre, mais devaient parler de son implication dans l’outing de Ladybug.

– Marinette !

Alya arrivait vers elle en courant.

– Comment tu vas ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

– Pour le moment ça va…à voir comment ça évolue.

La brune sembla hésiter un moment avant de demander.

– Et hier ? Tu…allais comment ?

La fille aux cheveux noirs détourna le regard, mal à l’aise, avant de bredouiller.

– Ça a été.

La blogueuse allait reprendre ses questions lorsque Nino et Adrien arrivèrent.

– Yo les filles. Lâcha Nino.

– Bonjour…Tu vas comment, Marinette ?

L’interpelée se tourna vers le blond.

– Mieux, merci.

Les yeux verts de l’alter-ego de Chat Noir dérivèrent sur les mains jointes des deux filles avant qu’un sourire en coin ne naisse sur son visage.

– Quelque chose à annoncer ?

Les deux âmes-sœurs prirent une même couleur écarlate alors qu’Adrien rigolait.

– Je prends ça pour un oui.

– On sort ensemble…Bredouilla la jeune styliste en détournant le regard.

Alya sourit et lâcha.

– Ah bah enfin ! J’attendais plus que ça…

– Laisse-nous tranquille, Césaire ! Et toi aussi Adrichou, et sérieux comment t’as deviné que…

Elle s’arrêta dans sa phrase, les yeux écarquillés.

– Oh merde. Non mais, comment j’ai pu ne pas deviner !

Elle reçut un regard désapprobateur de sa copine.

– Chloé ! Tu avais dit que tu ne chercherais pas !

– Mais c’est pas ma faute si c’est si évident ! Je n’ai pas cherché, j’ai constaté !

Les trois autres les fixaient, sans comprendre, avant que l’alter-ego de Chat Noir ne semble réaliser de quoi il était question.

– Oh. Euh…Je…Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?

Il jouait la carte du gars perdu par la situation.

– Rien du tout, elle a juste tiré des conclusions hâtives sur un truc. Et-

– C’est à cause de toi que Ladybug a été out. Sérieux, jouer la comédie pour la mettre à jour, c’est dégueulasse.

Tout le petit groupe se retourna pour faire face à trois personnes qu’iels ne connaissaient pas.

– Pardon ? Lâcha Chloé, l’air prête à réagir assez violemment.

Elle sentait la main de sa copine trembler dans la sienne, et cela ne faisait que renforcer son envie de faire ravaler leurs mots aux trois abruti·e·s face à elle.

– Quoi ? On sait tous que ton copain a dit être trans’ juste pour out Ladybug et qu’elle se prenne des remarques.

– Mais vous êtes sérieux là ? C’est complètement stupide ! Elle n’a pas-

– Chloé…Laisse-les parler, c’est bon…c’est rien…

Elle se tourna vers celle ayant parlé.

– Mais…Marinette ! Ils disent n’importe quoi-

– Et c’est pour ça qu’il faut les ignorer. Je…Je n’ai pas cherché à out Ladybug. Je m’en veux que ce soit arrivé…Et…je suis désolée pour elle. Je me suis excusée auprès de Chat Noir pour qu’il transmette mes excuses. Je n’ai jamais voulu que tout ça dégénère autant.

Une fille du groupe s’avança un peu et déclara.

– Alors comment se fait-il que tu sois à ce point impliquée là-dedans ?

– C’est ma faute.

Alya avait fait un pas en avant et s’était placée devant sa meilleure amie pour la protéger.

– Je suis Alya Césaire, créatrice du Ladyblog. Si ça peut vous situer. Enfin. C’est ma faute, si Marinette est autant impliquée dans tout ça, c’est parce que je l’ai soupçonnée d’être Ladybug…Mais j’ai trouvé des preuves du contraire, donc bon…Toujours est-il que si vous devez reprocher à qui que ce soit d’être coupable, c’est à moi.

L’alter-ego de Ladybug fut un peu troublée par la mention de « preuves du contraire », mais se dit que c’était une bonne chose au final. Elle sentait que sa copine serrait sa main fort dans la sienne, elle devait probablement se contenir pour éviter d’intervenir et de lâcher des informations importantes.

– Je me suis bien faite comprendre ? Maintenant, si vous avez des plaintes à faire quant à cette affaire, adressez-vous à moi. Oh, et puis…Vous devriez savoir que Ladybug ne tient pas Marinette pour responsable, elle l’a même défendue. Allez, partez, maintenant.

Le petit groupe eut l’air d’hésiter, mais iels partirent au final, laissant les cinq ami·e·s tranquille.

– Alya…Tu sais que tu n’es pas responsable, hein ? Dit sa meilleure amie.

– Je sais, je sais. Mais dans tout ça, je suis plus responsable que toi. Bon, on va en cours ?

Iels s’y dirigèrent et, sur le chemin, Marinette reçut un message. Elle regarda son portable, c’était un numéro inconnu.

_« Va crever, sale travelo »_

Elle se mordit la lèvre. Merde. Son numéro avait l’air d’avoir fuité…Mais à cause de qui ? Elle supprima le message et rangea son portable.

– Mari ? Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?

Elle remarqua qu’elle s’était arrêtée de marcher et répondit simplement.

– Oh, c’était juste mon père qui me demandait si tout se passait bien…

– D’accord, bon, tu viens ?

Ses années à mentir constamment l’avaient définitivement perfectionnée dans cet art. Elle entendit son téléphone vibrer une seconde fois et l’éteignit, il ne fallait pas que les autres apprennent qu’elle recevait ce genre de messages…Surtout dès le premier jour. Elle se demanda cependant comment son numéro avait été récupéré.

– Aïe…pardon…

Elle était rentrée dans quelqu’un en étant perdue dans ses pensées. Elle releva la tête et vit…Lila…Elle s’était faite discrète depuis qu’elle avait perdu la confiance de la classe en outant Marinette.

– Oh, désolée, Manu…Ah, Marinette, pardon, j’ai toujours pas l’habitude !

– C’est rien…

Elle restait méfiante, il s’agissait tout de même de Lila.

– Tu as fait tomber ton portable…Tiens…d’ailleurs, il semblerait que tu aies des messages…

La fille aux cheveux noirs récupéra l’appareil, avant de réaliser que son téléphone était éteint.

– Comment tu sais ça ?

– Hein ? Eh bien, tu as reçu un message donc…

– Tu…C’est toi qui…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, en effet, Chloé était à côté, et Marinette ne voulait pas qu’elle soit mise au courant de la situation. Elle serra les dents et retourna auprès de sa copine.

– Pourquoi tu as éteint ton portable ?

– Plus de batterie, j’ai oublié de le charger cette nuit…

La blonde eut l’air sceptique, mais elle n’ajouta rien. Une fois dans la salle de cours, Alya demanda.

– Pourquoi vous avez pris autant de temps à arriver ?

– J’ai juste rencontré un petit contre-temps.

Et ledit-contre-temps entra dans la salle à ce moment. Le professeur de mathématiques entra à sa suite. Il y avait pas mal de bruit dans la pièce, en effet, tou·te·s semblaient discuter d’un seul sujet, celui qui avait fait la une la veille au soir et qui resterait probablement à cette place pendant longtemps : La transidentité de Ladybug.

Personne ne faisait de commentaires négatifs, mais tout le monde savait, et ça pesait sur le moral de l’alter-ego de l’héroïne, qui essayait de penser à autre chose. Cependant, quand elle parvenait à faire abstraction des discussions, c’était le message qu’elle avait vu qui lui revenait à l’esprit. Elle se doutait bien qu’il y en avait d’autres, et que c’était sûrement Lila qui avait fait fuiter son numéro. C’était la faute de Lila, cependant, elle ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de penser autre chose…

_Si j’étais normale, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé…_

Elle savait que les autres la rabroueraient pour avoir pensé ça, mais c’était la vérité, si elle avait été une vraie fille, ou alors si elle avait été un garçon, tout aurait été plus simple.

– Silence, s’il vous plaît ! On va commencer le cours.

Le professeur dut s’y reprendre à trois fois pour être écouté.

– Bien. Adrien Agreste.

– Présent.

Il continua l’appel ainsi, jusqu’au nom de Marinette, où il parut hésiter un instant, avant de regarder la jeune fille.

– Hm…Manu Dupain-Cheng.

Il ne savait pas trop comment il devait l’appeler, il était certes au courant de toute l’affaire, comme probablement tout le monde, mais vu qu’elle ne lui avait pas explicitement fait la demande.

– Je suis là…

Elle était également pensive, elle avait remarqué le moment d’hésitation de son professeur et se demandait si elle devait lui dire de l’appeler Marinette. Le cours de math se termina rapidement, sans que trop d’élèves ne soient perdu·e·s pour une fois, puis ce fut au tour d’un cours d’anglais.

L’alter-ego de Ladybug appréhendait ce cours, en effet, leur professeure d’anglais aimait parler d’actualité en début de cours…Sauf que l’actualité étant ce qu’elle était…La jeune fille envisageait de s’enfuir du cours sans plus d’explication.

– Hello, class.

_(Bonjour tout le monde.)_

Les élèves lui répondirent sans trop d’entrain, et elle commença.

– Bon, aujourd’hui, on va parler un peu d’actualité. Quelqu’un a quelque chose à dire sur ce qu’il s’est passé hier ?

– Les journalistes sont des enfoirés. Surtout ceux qui l’appellent « Bettlebug » dans des articles. Lâcha Alix.

– Je suis d’accord, out Ladybug comme ça, ce n’était pas bien. Ajouta Nathaniel.

– English please.

_(En anglais s’il vous plaît.)_

Chloé eut l’air assez énervée par le comportement de leur professeure, puis souffla avant de lâcher.

– Can we not talk about this, please.

_(Est-ce qu’on peut ne pas parler de ça, s’il vous plaît ?)_

– Why?

_(Pourquoi ?)_

– Because, if you don’t remember, Marinette is implicated in this, and I bet she don’t want to ear things about that again.

_(Parce que, si vous ne vous en souvenez pas, Marinette est impliquée dans tout ça, et je parie qu’elle ne veut plus en entendre parler.)_

Madame Séger regarda Chloé d’un air un peu perdu.

– Marinette? Who’s Marinette?

_(Marinette ? Qui est Marinette ?)_

Sa réaction fit soupirer la blonde et rire quelques personnes.

– I don’t know how you can say things like that. Ladybug has been outed ‘cause she has protected Marinette.

_(Je ne sais pas comment vous pouvez dire des choses pareilles. Ladybug a été out parce qu’elle a protégé Marinette.)_

– Yeah, I know it’s this Marinette’s fault, but…Why can’t we talk about her in class?

_(Oui, je sais que c’est la faute de cette Marinette, mais…Pourquoi on ne peut pas parler d’elle en classe ?)_

La principale concernée serra les dents en entendant sa prof dire que c’était de sa faute.

– Her fault? You really think it’s _her_ fault?!

 _(Sa faute ? Vous pensez vraiment que c’est_ sa _faute ?!)_

L’âme-sœur de Marinette s’insurgea contre la prof.

– Yes? I mean if Marinette wasn’t implicated, Ladybug wouldn’t be outed, so…

_(Oui ? Je veux dire, si Marinette n’avait pas été impliquée, Ladybug n’aurait pas été out, donc…)_

Marinette se leva brusquement, regarda sa professeure d’anglais dans les yeux avant de lâcher.

– Dans ce cas, si je suis tant un problème que ça, je ne vais pas rester ici.

Et elle partit de la salle en laissant la majorité de ses affaires en plan. Elle sortit carrément de l’établissement, la vue brouillée par les larmes et l’esprit par des pensées néfastes. Tou·te·s pensaient que c’était de sa faute si Ladybug avait été out. Certes, elle n’était pas en dehors de cette histoire, mais c’était parce qu’elle _était_ Ladybug. Bien sûr qu’elle était impliquée !

Mais…

Quoi qu’après tout, si elle n’avait pas craqué sous la pression et trop parlé, rien de tout ça ne se saurait. C’était peut-être de sa faute en fait…Iels avaient sûrement raison…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oups. C'est comme ça qu'on dit, non ?
> 
> J'avoue que j'avais oublié que ça dégénérait aussi vite dans ce chapitre...Entre la prof d'anglais, Lila, et les randoms...Ce ne fut pas très calme.
> 
> Mais vous en faites pas, le chapitre 22 est moins horrible.
> 
> Je sais pas pourquoi, mais TOUT LE MONDE avait prédit que ce bonheur n'allait pas durer. Je vois pas pourquoi, vraiment, je suis un ange après tout ! (Non, sérieux, je suis si horrible que ça ?)
> 
> Bon, trêve de bêtise, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? Comment pensez vous que ça va évoluer ?
> 
> Et à mercrediiii (pas de chapitre bonus, j'suis toujours coincé au 30 '-')


	22. Chapter 22

– Marinette !

La jeune fille ne prit même pas la peine de relever la tête, elle avait reconnu la voix de sa meilleure amie. Cela faisait dix minutes qu’elle était seule dehors, avec seulement son sac de cours, ayant laissé Tikki et son portable dans la salle d’anglais en partant.

– Marinette…ça va ?

C’était Nino. Elle se redressa un peu, mais elle ne voulait pas les regarder, si elle faisait ça, iels allaient voir ses yeux rouges. Elle sentit Alya la prendre dans ses bras, puis entendit celle-ci murmurer.

– Eh, tu ne veux pas revenir dans la salle… ? J’avais l’impression que Chloé et Adrien allaient commettre un meurtre sur la prof alors…Et puis tu as laissé tes affaires sans surveillance, c’est pas risqué ?

La première pensée de la styliste fut pour sa Kwami, puis elle réalisa qu’elle avait aussi laissé son portable, et que sa copine ne se gênerait pas pour fouiller dedans si elle suspectait que quoi que ce soit se passe mal.

Et elle suspectait cela.

– J’arrive…

Elle se releva et mit son sac sur son dos avant de suivre ses deux ami·e·s et de retourner dans le lycée. Quand iels furent devant la porte, la jeune fille se mit à stresser.

– Ça va aller, meuf, t’en fais pas.

Elle jeta un regard à son ami d’enfance avant de prendre une grande inspiration et d’ouvrir la porte.

À l’intérieur, c’était tout…sauf un cours, Adrien était toujours en train de discuter avec Madame Séger, et même s’il semblait calme, les années à côtoyer Chat Noir avaient appris à Marinette comment voir ses émotions, et de ce qu’elle voyait, il était _très_ en colère. Chloé, elle, était en train de s’acharner sur son portable, semblant essayer de trouver le code PIN pour avoir accès aux messages. Nathaniel essayait de calmer Alix, qui semblait vouloir aller expliquer sa pensée à leur professeure, tandis que Max essayait de deviner le mot de passe de Marinette avec des calculs improbables. Ivan, Mylène, Rose, et Juleka étaient sorti·e·s de la pièce pour chercher la jeune fille également et n’étaient toujours pas revenu·e·s.

À l’entente de l’ouverture de la porte, tou·te·s se tournèrent vers l’encadrement. La blonde cacha le portable aussitôt, mais se doutait d’avoir été vue, tandis que le blond aux yeux verts se levait pour aller voir la fille aux cheveux noirs.

– Comment tu vas ?

Elle haussa les épaules, tout en continuant d’observer sa copine du coin de l’œil. Elle vit sa professeure s’approcher et se tendit automatiquement, redoutant la conversation.

– Marinette ? Je suis désolée pour ce que j’ai dit pendant le cours. Adrien m’a expliqué la situation…Et je m’excuse d’avoir pensé ça.

– Non, c’est rien, ce n’est pas grave…

– C’est pas « pas grave » ! Elle a même accusé Ladybug d’être en tort durant le débat ! Lâcha Alix.

L’alter-ego de celle-ci regarda celle étant intervenue et répondit simplement.

– En soi, c’est pas si faux que ça…C’est elle qui l’a dit donc-

– N’ose même pas finir cette phrase ! **Coupa Chloé depuis sa place.** Ladybug n’est pas responsable. Compris ?

La jeune fille baissa les yeux et bredouilla.

– Désolée…

Cette réaction fit soupirer la blonde, qui ne savait pas trop comment s’y prendre avec sa copine dans ce genre de moment. Elle savait très bien qu’il n’y avait qu’une raison pour laquelle elle jugeait Ladybug coupable, et que c’était juste parce qu’ _elle_ était l’héroïne coccinelle.

L’heure de cours fut évidemment annulée, vu que les élèves étaient impossibles à calmer, et le petit groupe de cinq se réunit.

– Bon, Mari, crache le morceau, c’est quoi ton code PIN ? Demanda Chloé.

Elle détourna les yeux.

– Pourquoi tu veux tant voir mes messages, il n’y a rien…Et puis, c’est mon portable, ça ne te regarde pas…

– Je veux voir le message de ton père, celui de ce matin.

– Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

La blonde soupira et se passa une main sur le front.

– Je te fais confiance. Sauf quand il s’agit de potentiels problèmes que tu pourrais avoir.

La fille aux cheveux noirs finit par abdiquer et donner son code, puis essaya de s’enfuir discrètement. Cependant, elle échoua, vite retenue par son partenaire, qui la tenait à l’œil. Une fois le code PIN entré et quelques secondes écoulées, le téléphone se mit à vibrer incessamment. Marinette ne comprit pas comment elle avait pu recevoir autant de messages, mais il semblait que les mêmes numéros s’amusent à envoyer un bon nombre de SMS. Elle vit les jointures des doigts de sa copine blanchir alors qu’elle faisait défiler les messages.

– Qui a donné ton numéro ? Tonna-t-elle.

La jeune fille répondit simplement.

– Je ne sais pas…

– Te fiche pas de moi, Marinette. Je sais que tu sais, et je sais qui l’a fait. Je veux juste que tu le dises.

La propriétaire du téléphone jouait avec ses doigts, silencieuse.

– Marinette…S’il te plaît, c’est pour toi…

Elle regarda Adrien et finit par bredouiller.

– Lila…

Étonnamment, la première personne à réagir fut Nino.

– Je vais lui faire payer.

Il se dirigea vers la menteuse d’un pas déterminé, ignorant les questions de la professeure d’anglais quant à ses actions, puis une fois face à elle, il gronda.

– Lila Rossi. Comment est-ce que j’ai pu penser ne serait-ce qu’une seule seconde que tu valais quelque chose ? Tu as dix secondes pour avouer ce que tu as fait, sans ça, je t’assure que tu le regretteras.

Tou·te·s furent surpris·es de voir le jeune homme dans cet état. En effet, il était très rare de le voir s’énerver.

– De…de quoi tu parles.

– Oh, tu le sais très bien !

– Nino, retourne à ta place. Dit madame Séger.

Il ne regarda même pas la femme, son regard toujours ancré dans celui de Lila.

– Alors ? Tu ne veux rien dire ?

– Mais de quoi tu parles ?

Il prit une grande inspiration pour calmer les tremblements rageux de sa voix avant de lâcher.

– Le numéro de Marinette a été donné à des connards transphobes. Et la seule personne qui a pu faire ça, c’est toi.

– Nino. On accuse pas les gens sans preuve.

Il se tourna vers son enseignante et rétorqua.

– Je préfère faire ma propre justice plutôt que celle d’une personne qui accuse les victimes d’être les coupables. Ou alors, envoyez-la chez le proviseur, qu’il mène l’enquête ! Servez à quelque chose !

Alors que la plupart des élèves étaient concentré·e·s sur Nino, quatre d’entre elleux regardaient partout autour, à la recherche d’un possible Akuma.

– Bien…Lila, viens avec moi. Et Nino, on va avoir une discussion à la fin de l’heure.

– Mais je n’ai rien fait…

La professeure ne voulut rien entendre et guida la jeune fille chez le proviseur. Alors qu’Alya et Adrien essayaient de calmer Nino, Chloé observait attentivement son âme-sœur.

– Chloé…Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?

La blonde sembla hésiter un moment, en jetant des regards aux alentours, mais elle vit que personne ne prêtait attention à elles, tou·te·s semblant dans des discussions animées.

– Tu peux retirer ton gilet ?

Les yeux bleus de la fille aux cheveux noirs s’écarquillèrent et elle rigola nerveusement.

– P-Pourquoi ?

– Vérifier quelque chose.

La jeune fille détourna le regard et retira sa veste, ne restant qu’en T-shirt blanc. La fille du maire inspecta ses bras, et y vit des coupures semblant assez récentes.

– Mari…

– Je t’assure, elles datent d’il y a une ou deux semaines…J’ai juste…Enfin je…j’essaie, mais c’est dur…et parfois je craque…

Après avoir dit cela, elle remit son gilet en vitesse et s’installa contre sa copine.

– Je suis désolée…

– C’est pas ta faute…Mais…tu me promets de continuer à te battre… ?

La jeune fille hocha la tête.

– Je le promets.

La journée de cours se termina sans plus d’incident. Chloé avait bloqué les numéros et effacé les messages, espérant que personne d’autre ne s’ajoute, avant d’éteindre le portable à nouveau.

À la pause de midi, juste avant le repas, Marinette rentra dans quelqu’un, et se retrouva avec du chocolat plein la veste. Après s’être insultée de tout les noms pour être aussi stupide, et avoir eu une pensée pour le pauvre éclair au chocolat se trouvant au sol, elle regarda dans qui elle était rentrée.

– Luka ?

– Oh, bonjour, Marinette.

Ça faisait un moment qu’elle ne l’avait pas croisé, alors même qu’il était dans le même lycée qu’elleux.

– Je suis vraiment désolée, j’ai un peu renversé ton plateau…

– Ce n’est pas grave…Je peux me passer d’un éclair.

Il posa son plateau sur une table pas loin et ramassa le-dit-éclair avant d’aller le jeter.

– Désolé pour ton gilet au fait.

Elle réalisa alors qu’il était taché et soupira.

– C’est rien, j’irais juste le laver après manger…tu veux venir avec nous ?

Il sourit simplement et accepta, tout en attrapant son plateau.

– Tu manges avec qui ?

– Hm…Chloé, Adrien, Alya et Nino.

Il hocha la tête en signe de compréhension. Quand Marinette arriva à la table avec Luka, les quatre saluèrent le garçon aux cheveux bleus.

– Salut, Luka.

– Bonjour…ça ne vous dérange pas que je mange avec vous ? Marinette m’a proposé.

La jeune fille posa son plateau sur la table avant de s’arrêter dans son mouvement, semblant réaliser quelque chose, puis de grommeler.

– Bah bien sûr qu’il sait…tout le monde sait…

Seule sa copine intercepta ses paroles et lui sourit pour la réconforter, tandis qu’elle retirait son gilet taché. Le guitariste s’installa à côté d’Adrien et prit part à la discussion…une discussion sur ce qu’iels pensaient de l’humour de Chat Noir. Le blond défendait corps et âme que ses blagues étaient les meilleures, tandis que Marinette soupirait en entendant cela, et que Chloé assurait que son humour était vraiment ignoble. Nino était du côté de Chloé, s’attirant les foudres de son meilleur ami au passage, tandis qu’Alya avouait volontiers qu’elle avait déjà rit en l’entendant.

– Et toi, Luka, tu en penses quoi ? Demanda l’alter-ego de Chat Noir.

– Je n’ai pas trop eu l’occasion d’écouter son humour. Je ne sais pas trop du coup. On va dire que je vais rester neutre dans cette affaire, comme Marinette.

Il la regarda quelque temps avant qu’un éclair de surprise ne traverse son regard et qu’il ne reprenne contenance, sans que personne n’ait vu son étrange réaction. Le repas continua dans la bonne ambiance, et à la fin de celui-ci, les deux personnes aux cheveux bleutés étaient toujours en train d’argumenter leur point de vue commun, tandis que les autres partaient devant.

– Non, mais, il est drôle, parfois, hein, mais il devrait vraiment apprendre le timing.

Le garçon lui sourit, puis prit une expression plus sérieuse alors qu’elle récupérait son gilet.

– Marinette ?

Elle le regarda, l’air interrogatif.

– Oui ?

– Je ne vais pas te demander pourquoi, mais…fait attention, s’il te plaît.

Elle ne comprit pas, et il ajouta.

– Tes épaules.

Elle fronça les sourcils, et après un rapide regard vers le t-shirt au niveau de ses épaules, elle vit qu’il s’était légèrement coloré en rouge. Elle se mordit la lèvre et baissa les yeux, avant de remettre sa veste.

– Désolée.

– Ne t’excuse pas. Mais si jamais tu as besoin de parler un jour, je suis là. Ok ?

Elle hocha timidement la tête avant de prendre son plateau et qu’iels ne rejoignent les autres.

– Vous parliez de quoi ? Demanda le blond, avant de se prendre un coup dans le bras par la brune, semblant se douter que c’était personnel.

– Elle a avoué qu’elle trouvait Chat Noir drôle.

La fille aux cheveux noirs prit un air outré à la réponse de Luka et répliqua.

– Comment oses-tu me balancer. Et c’est juste qu’il a pas un bon timing !

Le garçon aux yeux verts se rua sur elle et prit ses mains dans les siennes, l’air ému.

– Tu viens vraiment de dire qu’il était drôle ?

– Oui. Et je viens aussi de dire qu’il y a un temps pour tout. Je te rappelle.

Elle avait ancré son regard dans le sien, cherchant fortement à lui faire passer un message, ce qui le fit rire. Marinette leva les yeux au ciel et partit laver son gilet avant de retourner avec le petit groupe, puis de finir sa journée de cours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon, un chapitre relativement tranquille...On a l'arrivée de Luka dans la fic (Après 21 chapitres '-')
> 
> Bref. J'ai décidé de laisser Marinette tranquille, à partir de maintenant. Je veux dire, elle a subit assez. Faut qu'elle remonte la pente maintenant !
> 
> Vous avez pensé quoi de ce chapitre ?
> 
> (J'ai réussi à écrire le treeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeente !  
> ...  
> Et je suis bloqué au 31 '-')
> 
> Donc...à mercredi (vraiment '-')


	23. Chapter 23

Alors qu’iels sortaient du lycée, Alya commença.

– Eh, tu veux venir avec nous au parc ?

Marinette jeta un regard à la jeune fille, puis à sa copine, et à Nino et Adrien. La blogueuse semblait avoir intercepté Luka pour lui proposer, et le jeune homme accepta.

– Pas de souci.

– Je ne peux pas venir. Rajouta la fille aux cheveux noirs.

– Ah ouais, c’est vrai. J’avais zappé. Tu veux qu’on t’accompagne ? Proposa sa meilleure amie.

La styliste refusa l’offre, puis se rendit au CMP…Elle allait avoir des trucs à dire, pour cette séance. Après une attente d’une dizaine de minutes, Marinette fut accueillie par Madame Ramier, puis se rendit dans son bureau.

– Bonjour, Marinette.

La jeune fille la regarda longuement, avant de la saluer d’un signe de tête.

– Comment tu vas ?

Elle prit du temps pour répondre, semblant réellement réfléchir à la question.

– Je ne sais pas.

– Comment ça ?

– J’imagine…que je ne réalise pas encore…tout ce que ça implique ?

Il y eut un léger silence.

– Vous êtes au courant de la situation, pas vrai ?

– Tu parles de ton outing par les médias ?

L’alter-ego de Ladybug hocha la tête.

– En tant que Marinette et en tant que Ladybug. Je crois que…ça m’énerve plus pour le côté Ladybug parce que…J’étais moi dans ces moments-là et que…Ladybug est connue. Marinette ne l’est pas…Et puis…Je suis moins mégenrée en civile maintenant que les gens savent. Et je me mets à être mégenrée en costume…maintenant que les gens savent…

Elle soupira lourdement.

– J’ai failli être akumatisée. J’avais déjà été la cible d’Akumas, mais…je les avais toujours purifiés avant qu’ils ne m’atteignent. Là, j’étais…sous le contrôle du Papillon. Et sans Chloé…J’aurais détruit la ville, sans personne pour la réparer, surtout que l’Akuma était dans mes boucles d’oreilles.

Puis elle fondit en larmes, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps, se sentant faible et incapable, se sentant indigne d’être l’héroïne coccinelle de Paris.

– Et puis…tout…tout le monde tient Marinette responsable de l’outing de Ladybug…Et ceux qui ne le pensent pas…pensent l’inverse ! Ou alors pensent que je suis un monstre…Je sais pas ce qui est le pire…

Elle s’arrêta de parler, attrapant un mouchoir avant de se moucher puis d’essuyer ses larmes, qui revenaient toujours sur ses joues.

– Qui est-ce qui t’as dit ça ?

La jeune fille soupira et répondit d’une voix blanche.

– Je suis arrivée au lycée…et après deux minutes de discussion, un groupe de personnes que je ne connaissais pas est venu et ils m’ont accusée d’avoir planifié l’outing de Ladybug…je…je reçois des messages me disant d’aller mourir et probablement autant d’autres joyeusetés de ce style…Puis…Je ne l’ai pas vu moi-même, mais j’ai entendu des gens de ma classe parler de sites où Ladybug était appelée « Bettlebug », où…elle était accusée d’avoir détruit ma vie alors que…qu’être Ladybug était jusqu’à maintenant la plus belle chose m’étant arrivée ! Ils…ils ne peuvent pas se mêler de leurs problèmes au lieu de bousiller ma vie ? Je sais pas, me demander ! Une bonne fois pour toutes et…me laisser vivre…

Sa voix tremblait, à cause de la rage ou des larmes, elle ne savait pas.

– Parce que ça m’énerve tout ça ! À chaque fois que j’ai l’impression que ça va aller…tout…tout s’effondre ! Il se passe un truc…Et je me dis…que tout aurait été plus simple si j’étais normale. Si j’étais **normal**. Si…et que ce serait plus simple si…

_Je laissais juste tout tomber…_

– Désolée, je m’emporte un peu.

– Ce n’est pas grave…

– J’ai fait mon coming-out à mes parents après ça. Mon père m’a acceptée immédiatement. Ma mère…Je n’arrive pas à savoir ce qu’elle en pense. Mais je ne me sens pas de lui en parler à nouveau…

Et elles continuèrent de parler de ça jusqu’à la fin de la séance, puis Marinette rentra chez elle. Elle se sentait un peu mieux après en avoir parlé, mais seulement un peu. Elle salua ses parents rapidement en rentrant, puis se dirigea directement vers sa chambre.

Une fois à l’intérieur, elle posa ses affaires sur son canapé, puis s’installa sur son lit, retenant les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Elle ne voulait plus pleurer.

– Marinette ?

– Hm ?

Elle ne prit même pas la peine de regarder sa Kwami, ne voulant pas que celle-ci voit ses yeux brillants.

– Tu vas bien… ?

– Oui. Tout va bien, pourquoi j’irais mal après tout ?

Elle n’avait pas parlé du fait qu’elle ait recommencé à sa psy, parce qu’elle ne voulait pas que Tikki entende.

– Mais…

Elle ne put finir sa phrase, contrainte de se cacher lorsque la trappe de la chambre s’ouvrit, laissant apparaître la tête de sa mère.

– Mon chéri ? Tu viens manger ?

– J’arrive…

Elle avait répondu d’un ton las, avant de se relever, de prendre une grande inspiration pour ravaler ses larmes, et de descendre en laissant Tikki dans sa chambre.

Une fois à table, elle toucha à peine à sa nourriture, se contentant de répondre mécaniquement aux questions de ses parents, et écoutant distraitement les infos qui passaient à la télé.

– Comment s’est passée ta journée ? Demanda son père.

– Bien, j’ai recroisé Luka, ça faisait un moment que je ne lui avais pas parlé.

Hors de question de parler du reste. Des gens, des messages, des autres gens, des autres messages, et de tout le reste.

– Oh ? Il va comment ? Questionna sa mère.

– Bien…il a passé la fin de journée avec les autres, donc je pourrais leur demander si vous voulez.

– Tu n’es pas resté avec eux ?

– Non, j’avais le rendez-vous chez la psy…

À ce moment, elle intercepta son nom d’héroïne à la télé et se concentra dessus avant de soupirer.

– Ils ne peuvent pas parler d’autre chose sérieux ? Ladybug doit vraiment en avoir sa claque de tout ça.

– _Et donc, je pense qu’il n’est pas apte à protéger la ville, ses pouvoirs devraient être transmis à quelqu’un de plus apte à le faire._

Elle grogna simplement en entendant ça, puis se leva et partit à sa chambre après avoir lâché un :

– J’ai plus faim.

Elle fit claquer sa trappe en la relâchant après être entrée, avant de soupirer et d’attraper son pyjama. Elle le posa sur une chaise et enleva son gilet, puis son T-shirt, et à ce moment, elle entendit quelqu’un rentrer.

– Manu ? Pourquoi tu es parti comme ça ?

Elle ne se sentait définitivement pas en état de lancer une discussion avec sa mère.

– Rien. Je suis juste fatiguée d’entendre parler de ça tout le temps. Merde, Ladybug a rien demandé.

Elle allait attraper son haut de pyjama pour le mettre lorsque Sabine l’arrêta, tout en regardant ses bras et ses épaules. Elle avait oublié ce détail.

– Manu…pourquoi tu as recommencé ?

Cette question l’énerva un peu plus, ce n’était pas évident ?

– Je sais pas ? Pourquoi j’aurais pu recommencer ?

Elle avait lâché ça d’un ton cinglant.

– C’est parce que tu es toujours mal dans ton corps ?

– Oh, ça n’a pas changé en quatre ans, ça ne va pas s’arranger du jour au lendemain.

Sa mère s’approcha un peu et lui dit.

– Viens.

Elle obéit, son T-shirt de pyjama en main, prête à le remettre.

– Regarde-toi dans le miroir. Qu’est-ce que tu n’aimes pas ? Tu es magnifique…

Elle regardait le mur à côté, et commença à remettre son haut de pyjama, mais Sabine l’en empêcha, et la força à regarder son reflet.

Elle voyait Manu. Elle voyait ce qu’elle n’aimait pas. Chacun des détails, chacune des imperfections. Elle voyait Manu. Elle voyait ce qu’elle n’était pas. Elle voyait Manu, pas Marinette.

 _Il_ voyait Manu.

 _Il était_ Manu.

_Il-_

– Tu vois, tu es magnifique…

Il fit un pas en arrière et remit le haut, le bras tremblant, et la voix en faisant autant.

– Non. Je peux aller dormir, maintenant ?

Il mit sa mère dehors et partit prendre l’air sur son balcon.

Il ne pleurait pas.

Pourquoi pleurerait-il face à son reflet.

Il était _magnifique_ après tout.

– Marinette ?

La voix de Tikki résonna.

Était-il vraiment Marinette ?

Il se sentait vide.

Il était triste, mal.

Il avait un poids sur la poitrine, la respiration difficile.

Mais pourquoi était-il dans cet état ? Il n’avait pas de raison de l’être, il était _magnifique_ après tout.

– Marinette ?

– Appelle-moi Manu, Tikki. C’est qui je suis après tout…

Mais cette phrase sonnait faux dans sa bouche, et il sentit des larmes couler sur son visage. Pourquoi pleurait-il ? Il n’avait pas à pleurer, il était _magnifique_ après tout…

– Marinette…ne dit pas ça…

Mais… _elle_ ne l’était pas. Elle n’était pas _magnifique_.

Un sanglot sortit de sa bouche, puis un deuxième, puis un troisième…puis plein d’autres, qui ne s’arrêtaient pas de résonner, au même titre que les larmes ne s’arrêtaient pas de couler. Sa respiration se faisait difficile, elle sifflait, sa gorge la brûlait.

Elle avait mal au cœur, mal partout. Abandonner l’idée d’être elle ne fonctionnerait pas…Après une dizaine de minutes, elle avait arrêté de sangloter, de pleurer, de bouger.

– Marinette ?

– Fiche-moi la paix, Tikki.

Elle la repoussa d’un revers de la main, et la Kwami ne put qu’obéir à l’ordre de sa porteuse. Elle voulait que tout le monde lui foute la paix. Elle ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec tout ça. Au diable les responsabilités, elle n’en voulait plus.

Elle en avait marre que tout le monde se mêle de sa vie, elle en avait marre que tout le monde se mêle de la vie de Marinette, elle en avait marre que tout le monde se mêle de la vie de Ladybug.

Alors Ladybug ne serait plus dans un premier temps.

_Parce qu’ils veulent une vraie Ladybug._

Puis Marinette ne serait plus.

_Parce que tout sera plus simple ainsi…_

Ladybug porta ses mains à ses oreilles…et retira les deux boucles qui s’y trouvaient, avant de les ranger dans leur boîte.

_Première étape réussie._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je ne sais pas trop que dire sans me faire défoncer...Hm...En vrai, ce chapitre est, et restera probablement, celui qui m'a fait le plus mal à écrire.
> 
> J'étais pas bien durant toute l'écriture, j'ai pas été bien pendant les relectures, CE NARRATEUR A CHANGE DE PRONOMS CET ENFOI- pardon.
> 
> Bref, pour en revenir au contenu du chapitre...Il semblerait que j'ai menti au chapitre précédent en disant que j'avais arrêté de faire du mal à Marinette... :)
> 
> Donc, le RDV psy lui a pas servi à grand chose, elle avait définitivement passé une trop mauvaise journée...Les infos n'ont pas aidé (Si ça intéresse quelqu'un, l'homme qui parle à la télé, je crois (je suis pas sûr (oui, même si je suis l'auteur)) que c'est l'homme qui a été akumatisé en le Traditionaliste dans le chap 3. )...Et sa mère a fait déborder le vase.
> 
> Bon...Ma p'tite Sabine. C'est VRAIMENT une crème dans le dessin anime. MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIS. Elle fait pas exprès de blesser Marinette. Elle l'aime, et ne veut que son bonheur.  
> Mais elle n'arrive pas à comprendre. Parce qu'elle n'a jamais été éduquée sur ce sujet. Donc elle fait de la merde.
> 
> Et ça l'empêche pas d'être une bonne personne...Du moins, si elle accepte de faire évoluer son point de vue en apprenant l'état pas possible dans lequel elle a fichu Marinette...
> 
> Qui, pour rappelle...VIENT D'ABANDONNER SON MIRACULOUS !
> 
> Allez, je vais aller me mettre en boule ailleurs, loin de vos torches et vos fourches !
> 
> PS : Vous avez pensé quoi de ce chap ?
> 
> (Cette NDA EST BEAUCOUP TROP LONGUE.)


	24. Chapter 24

Marinette était posée dans sa chambre, la petite boîte octogonale dans sa main, et le regard fixé dessus. Elle attendait que les heures passent, regardant régulièrement l’heure sur son téléphone.

Minuit…

Minuit trente…

Une heure du matin…

Deux heures du matin.

Ses parents devaient dormir maintenant. Elle ne pouvait pas s’enfuir par sa fenêtre alors elle partit silencieusement de chez elle par la porte, prenant au passage son double des clés de chez Alya. C’était un avantage quand on passait énormément de temps chez quelqu’un, alors elle en avait un.

Alya avait toujours été son choix pour être Ladybug, et ça ne changeait pas à ce jour.

Elle ne pensa pas au fait qu’elle allait entrer par effraction chez sa meilleure amie en pleine nuit, et partit à son immeuble, avant d’entrer doucement dans son appartement. Elle avait appris à être discrète en portant le Miraculous de la coccinelle, mais elle n’aurait plus besoin de savoir l’être une fois qu’elle l’aurait confié à quelqu’un.

Elle entra dans la chambre de sa meilleure amie, puis déposa la boîte sur son bureau, avant de partir tout aussi discrètement qu’elle était arrivée, tout en fermant la porte à clé.

Elle fit le chemin inverse et arriva chez elle à trois heures du matin.

Une fois dans sa chambre, elle se posa sur son lit et fixa le plafond, incapable de dormir. Elle se sentait vide.

– Marinette ! Ouvre cette trappe ! MAINTENANT !

Elle entendait des coups sur la trappe menant à son balcon en plus des cris. Elle sursauta et fut d’abord effrayée avant de reconnaître la voix.

C’était celle d’Alya.

Elle ouvrit la trappe, tout en se disant qu’elle aurait peut-être dû ordonner à Tikki de ne pas divulguer son identité. Ou alors donner le Miraculous à Nino, qui n’avait aucune idée de qui elle était…

Enfin, trouver un moyen pour ne pas être retrouvée en moins de deux.

La brune entra dans la pièce et ferma la trappe. Elle avait dû se dé-transformer sur le balcon, puisque Tikki était à côté.

– Explications. Maintenant.

– De…de quoi tu parles.

Alya ancra son regard dans celui de la fille aux cheveux noirs, et répondit.

– Ne joue pas à ça avec moi. Pourquoi tu m’as donné ton Miraculous ?

La jeune fille détourna le regard et bredouilla.

– Ils veulent une vraie fille en tant que Ladybug…Alors…

– Mais Marinette…

L’appelée soupira et lâcha.

– Je sais ce que tu vas dire, que je suis une vraie fille. Mais…même sans ça…je…j’en peux plus…je veux faire une pause dans tout ça…le temps que ça se tasse je…je peux ?

Elle regardait la Kwami, qui soupira.

– Alya n’a pas été choisie pour le Miraculous de la coccinelle…Mais elle a déjà de l’expérience…Et Chat Noir sera là pour l’épauler. Tu penses devoir faire une pause pendant combien de temps ?

La styliste réfléchit un moment.

– Je ne sais pas…à vrai dire…c’est juste…le temps que les médias relâchent cette affaire, que ça se calme aussi au lycée…que je me remette un peu en route et…que ma mère a-accepte…

Et puis elle s’effondra en larmes.

– Mais est-ce que ça va arriver un jour ? Je…je…pourquoi tout ça m’arrive ?

La blogueuse la prit dans ses bras et la laissa pleurer un moment.

– Eh…ça va aller…

– Non…Non ! Ça ne va pas aller…ma…les gens…même ma mère…ils…tous ! Ils s’acharnent…Ladybug…Marinette…je ne peux plus être moi…

– Mais ils vont finir par comprendre…ou se lasser…fais-moi confiance.

La jeune fille se laissa aller et ferma les yeux avant de murmurer.

– Tu te sens de prendre le relais ? Je ne veux pas te l’imposer…

– J’aurais Adrien…et j’imagine que j’aurais le droit à des héros en soutien…bien que je ne sache pas où trouver les Miraculous…Mais oui.

Marinette fut surprise qu’Alya ait parlé d’Adrien, mais elle avait dû comprendre en même temps que Chloé.

– Adrien devrait savoir normalement…Et…je le préviendrais demain matin…qu’il ne soit pas trop…surpris…

Sa voix devenait traînante et elle bailla avant de jeter un œil à l’heure…trois heures trente.

– J’espère qu’il ne va pas m’en vouloir…

– Je suis sûre qu’il comprendra…tu devrais dormir.

Après ces mots de sa meilleure amie, les yeux bleus de la jeune fille se fermèrent, et elle partit directement dans l’inconscience, loin du réel…mais malheureusement près des cauchemars.

Elle se réveilla plusieurs fois suite à des mauvais rêves, sortant généralement sa meilleure amie, qui était restée pour la soutenir, du sommeil au passage. Au bout d’un moment, elle réussit à dormir plutôt tranquillement, n’étant réveillée qu’à onze heures, en entendant son père l’appeler.

– Marinette, tu veux venir manger ?

Elle émergea doucement, elle avait un sommeil vraiment léger ces derniers temps.

– J’arrive…

Elle se releva, et vit Tom fixer son lit, étonné, puis réalisa qu’Alya était toujours là.

– Comment tu es entrée ici ?

La brune haussa les épaules.

– Par la porte.

Puis elle rigola et répondit.

– Marinette allait pas super bien…et elle m’a appelée, vu que j’ai un double des clés…

Le père de la fille aux cheveux noirs la regarda un moment, l’air inquiet, puis soupira, il se sentait impuissant dans cette situation.

– Du coup, vous voulez venir petit déjeuner ?

– Oui. Répondit la porteuse temporaire du Miraculous de la coccinelle, sans laisser le choix à sa meilleure amie.

Ladite-meilleure-amie soupira et descendit de lit pour aller à la cuisine avec Alya, sous le regard étonné de Sabine. Elle interrogea les deux filles, mais ce fut son mari qui lui répondit, pendant que les deux amies se servaient à manger et discutaient.

– Eh, j’ai réfléchi cette nuit, t’en pense quoi de « Joaninha » ?

L’autre la regarda, perdue.

– De quoi tu parles ?

– Pour le nom. Je vais pas rester sur ton idée…

Marinette cligna des yeux, l’air perplexe.

– Et euh…pourquoi ce nom ?

– C’est le mot portugais.

– Et…pourquoi en portugais ?

Elle avait le droit d’être perplexe, la blogueuse n’était pas portugaise.

– Ce sont les Portugais qui ont découvert l’île de la réunion donc…Voilà.

– Oh, eh bien…c’est une bonne idée…

Heureusement, les parents de Marinette étaient repartis à la boulangerie pour travailler, n’écoutant donc pas leur discussion.

– Sinon…Tikki ?

La Kwami sortit d’une des poches d’Alya.

– Je suis désolée de m’être comportée comme ça et d’avoir abandonné mon Miraculous sans prévenir…C’est juste…J’ai craqué…Mais je suis vraiment désolée…

La déesse coccinelle était blessée par le comportement de la jeune fille, mais arrivait à comprendre les raisons de sa réaction.

– J’accepte tes excuses…Mais tu as intérêt à donner des cookies et des macarons à Alya.

– Ne t’en fais pas, je la fournirais…

Puis elle se tourna vers sa meilleure amie.

– Cache tes gâteaux, sinon, tu ne les reverras plus…bon…

Elle prit une grande inspiration.

– Je dois appeler Adrien…Tu veux être avec moi quand je l’appellerais ?

– Non, ça va aller, je vais finir mon petit déjeuner pendant ce temps, je pense que ce sera mieux si je ne suis pas là…Enfin, il est disponible ?

– Oh, euh…je sais pas…

Elle envoya un rapide message au blond, lui demandant de l’appeler dès que possible, que c’était important, puis elle retourna à son bol de céréales.

Environ une heure plus tard, alors que les deux filles étaient retournées à la chambre de Marinette, le téléphone de celle-ci sonna. C’était l’alter-ego de Chat Noir. La blogueuse s’éclipsa alors, et la styliste répondit.

– _Allô ?_

– _Marinette ? Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?_

Elle hésita longuement avant de dire.

– _C’est à propos de…mes boucles d’oreilles…_

– _Oui ?_

Elle prit une grande inspiration.

– _Je…Je veux faire une pause. J’en peux vraiment plus…alors j’ai discuté avec Tikki…bon, j’avais un peu forcé la chose à la base mais bon, euh…J’ai…confié mon Miraculous à Alya. Elle était déjà au courant, pour moi comme pour toi d’ailleurs. Et…Je vais pas abandonner, hein. Juste faire une pause…Le temps que ça se calme avec les médias et au lycée…et avec ma mère…Enfin…Je suis désolée…_

Il y eut un silence au bout de la ligne pendant quelques secondes.

– _Ok, je ne t’en veux pas. Mais…Si on arrive pas à combattre tous les deux ?_

– _Tu te bats très bien avec Rena Rouge, donc pourquoi ça changerait._

Il y eut un autre moment de blanc.

– _C’est vrai que ça aurait pas dû m’étonner que ce soit elle. Mais je ne le savais- Ah, je dois y aller, Marinette. Désolé, je n’ai pas pu rester longtemps. On en reparle lundi au lycée, et repose-toi bien, j’espère que tu pourras reprendre au plus vite. Puis…Je te parlerais d’un truc à ce moment aussi. Bon, c’est pas du tout sur la même chose, mais bon…Enfin, bye, Ma Lady._

Il n’avait toujours pas abandonné le surnom, même en civil·e·s.

– _Merci…et à lundi…_

Après avoir raccroché, elle partit chercher sa meilleure amie.

– Eh, Alya, c’est bon.

– Oh ? C’était pas long…

Marinette soupira et répondit.

– Il était pas mal occupé, je lui ai expliqué la situation en bref…Il avait pas l’air de le prendre mal. Je lui expliquerais tout en détail, puis je lui donnerais les identités des héros secondaires si vous avez besoin de soutien…Faudra aussi que vous parliez à la presse je pense…ça te dérange ?

– Pas de souci, enfin, ça va me faire bizarre d’être plus souvent devant la caméra que derrière, mais je m’y ferais ! Par contre…Je viens de recevoir un message de ma mère me demandant où j’étais, et je sens que je vais me faire ouvrir en rentrant, donc je ferais mieux d’y aller de ce pas.

Elle s’apprêta à s’en aller, mais la fille aux cheveux noirs l’arrêta et attrapa une boîte de macarons de la veille avant de la lui tendre.

– Fais tenir ça jusqu’à lundi !

Puis elle se rendit à sa chambre.

Le week-end passa tranquillement, Sabine avait essayé plusieurs fois d’engager une discussion, mais Marinette avait évité ça à chaque fois. Ce week-end lui fit également prendre conscience qu’elle n’avait pas été seule depuis deux ans. Depuis qu’elle avait eu son Miraculous, et ça lui faisait bizarre.

Elle s’était surprise plusieurs fois à demander quelque chose à la Kwami, avant de se rendre compte que rien d’autre que le silence ne lui répondrait.

Puis le dimanche était arrivé, et une vidéo était devenue virale vers vingt-et-une heure ce jour-là. Une vidéo qui se retrouva sur le Ladyblog, mais qui n’était pas filmée par Alya. C’était une vidéo de Chat Noir et Joaninha.

L’alter-ego de Ladybug fut curieuse de voir ce qu’iels avaient bien pu dire sur elle, et lança donc la vidéo.

– _Bon…C’est la première fois que j’ai à faire passer un message comme ça mais…C’est important._ Avait commencé le héros habituel.

– _Je vais commencer par me présenter, je m’appelle Joaninha, et je porte actuellement le Miraculous de Ladybug. On est ici pour parler en son nom._

– _En effet, Ladybug a décidé de prendre une pause suite aux évènements de cette semaine, dont vous avez forcément entendu parler. Elle a eu du mal à supporter les critiques infondées à son égard, et les remarques, que ce soit envers Ladybug ou sa forme civile. Ainsi, nous sommes ici pour faire de la sensibilisation. Parce que celle que vous considérez comme une héroïne, ou comme une déviante, n’est autre qu’une adolescente comme les autres, qui a juste reçu des responsabilités supplémentaires. Et vos remarques transphobes et déplacées, même si elles ne sont pas volontaires, ainsi que nier la transidentité des gens, pourrait conduire à son akumatisation, et je suppose que vous savez ce qui adviendrait si ça arrivait ?_

Iels laissèrent un temps passer, avant que Joaninha ne reprenne.

– _Bien, toujours est-il que Ladybug reviendra, on ne sait pas encore quand, mais elle n’a abandonné personne. Et sachez également que qui que vous puissiez faire souffrir, il s’agit peut-être d’un des héros sans son masque…Alors évitez de blesser qui que ce soit._

Puis les deux s’étaient en allé, sans dire quoi que ce soit de plus.

Quand Marinette quitta la vidéo, elle se rendit compte d’une chose.

Elle avait…un peu oublié…de prévenir Chloé.

Elle soupira et l’appela, inquiète de la réaction que pourrait avoir son âme-sœur et petite-amie. La fille décrocha dès la première sonnerie.

– _Euh…Chloé ?_

– _Tu comptais m’en parler ?_

Elle avait l’air plus contrariée que réellement énervée.

– _J’ai…Un peu oublié…j’avais…beaucoup en tête et…désolée…_

Elle entendit un soupir au bout de la ligne.

– _C’est pas grave. Mais tu pourrais me tenir au courant quand tu prends des décisions aussi importantes…J’ai eu peur quand j’ai vu la vidéo…Enfin, tu devrais aller dormir, on se voit demain._

– _Chloé, attends…_

– _Oui ?_

La fille aux cheveux noirs hésita un moment avant de demander.

– _Est-ce qu’on peut rester en appel ? S’il te plaît ? J’ai pas l’habitude d’être toute seule…_

– _C’est vrai que tu n’as plus Tikki du coup…Au fait, qui est-ce que tu as choisi ? J’ai beau essayer de reconnaître, c’est impossible de faire le lien sans indice…_

L’alter-ego de Ladybug sourit légèrement et répondit.

– _Qui est-ce que j’ai pu choisir, à ton avis ?_

– _Alya ? Ouais, ça doit être elle…Mais…et Rena Rouge ?_

– _Qui est-ce que tu n’as pas découvert ?_

Il y eut un léger silence au bout de la ligne.

– _Ryuuko et Vipérion. J’imagine qu’ils n’étaient pas dans notre classe de troisième._

– _Wow…Enfin, pour Rena Rouge…Disons que j’ai une idée en tête. Je t’en dirais plus, mais plus tard._

Elle entendit la blonde grommeler et sourit légèrement avant de s’installer confortablement.

– _Comment s’est passé ta journée ?_

– _Oh, si on oublie l’arrêt cardiaque que tu m’as fait frôler, plutôt bien._

– _Tu vas pas me lâcher avec ça, hein ?_

– _Non._

Marinette rigola légèrement, et les deux filles continuèrent à discuter jusqu’à trouver le sommeil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon...On peut dire que ça ne s'est pas si mal passé. Pourrait y avoir pire.
> 
> Est-ce que vous me croyez si je vous dis qu'à partir de maintenant, tout va se calmer, que le plus dur est passé, et que la suite va juste être là pour lui faire remonter la pente ?
> 
> (Je sens qu'on va me répondre non, mdr)
> 
> Enfin...On se retrouve mercredi pour le chapitre 25...D'ici là...portez-vous bien :)
> 
> (et gardez l'oeil ouvert...wait a minute, c'est pas moi, ça...J'me demande si vous aurez la ref x) )


	25. Chapter 25

Le réveil sonna, sortant brusquement Marinette du sommeil. Elle avait réussi à ne pas trop mal dormir au vu de son état la journée. Elle se redressa et commença à descendre de son lit.

– Bonjour Tikki…

Le silence fut la seule chose à lui répondre.

– C’est vrai…il va falloir que je m’y habitue…

Elle attrapa une tenue au pif dans son armoire, un sweat à capuche, un T-shirt et un jogging, comme ça, elle pourrait rester dans son coin sans que personne ne la fasse chier. Elle descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner et croisa sa mère. Elle retint un soupir en la voyant, et commença à manger.

– On peut parler ?

Elle ne regarda même pas Sabine, et répondit.

– Je ne veux pas arriver en retard.

– Ce soir, dans ce cas.

Cette fois, elle laissa dériver son regard sur le visage de la femme et répondit d’un ton las.

– Si c’est pour me remettre dans le même état qu’hier, je préfère pas. Sur ce, j’y vais.

Et la fille aux cheveux noirs partit, sans plus de discussion, après avoir embarqué son sac. Elle arriva au lycée à l’heure, c’était de plus en plus fréquent. Elle rigola amèrement en se disant qu’il fallait qu’elle soit dans un état pas possible pour ne plus être en retard.

Il semblait même qu’elle soit arrivée avant tout son groupe d’ami·e·s. Elle se posa dans un coin et lâcha un long soupir, elle n’avait personne pour lui remonter le moral constamment maintenant. Elle regarda les gens défiler devant elle, personne ne lui prêtait attention, c’était bien.

– Hey, Marinette.

Elle se tourna vers la voix.

– Salut, Nino…

– Tu vas comment ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

– Je vais…J’imagine que c’est un bon début…

– J’avais déjà vu que tu étais très affectée par ce qui arrivait à Ladybug…Tu t’en sens coupable ?

Elle prit un temps pour y réfléchir.

– Un peu…Mais en vrai, c’est plus…parce que les commentaires qui sont adressés à Ladybug me sont aussi adressés…pas que je sois Ladybug, hein, mais…Les gens qui la rabaissent parce qu’elle est trans’…pourraient me dire la même chose.

– T’es courageuse…

La jeune fille détourna le regard.

– Non, je ne fais que fuir…

_Fuir mon rôle de Ladybug et fuir-_

– Marinette !

Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par l’étreinte de Chloé.

– Chloé ?

– Tu…j’ai eu peur…

La fille aux cheveux noirs ne comprenait pas.

– Pourquoi ?

Les yeux bleus de la blonde s’ancrèrent dans les siens.

– Parce que j’avais l’impression que l’étape logique après avoir abandonné…ton rôle…c’était…De _tout_ abandonner…Je ne te l’ai pas dit hier, parce que je voulais pas te donner de mauvaise idée mais…

La styliste sentait des larmes couler sur son épaule, tendit que la prise de celle-ci se renforçait.

– Ne t’en fais pas, je n’abandonnerais pas tout…

_Même si c’était censé être la seconde étape…_

– Je m’en voudrais trop de te mettre dans cet état pour le faire de toute manière.

_Même si sans l’arrivée d’Alya, je ne me serais pas réveillée le samedi matin._

– Et puis je suis vivante, tu vois…

– T’avais prévu de le faire. Pas vrai ?

Les yeux bleu sombre de la jeune fille s’écarquillèrent et elle bredouilla.

– Qu’est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

Chloé fit un pas en arrière et ancra son regard dans le sien.

– Parce que je sais que tu le prévoirais. Et ta réaction me le confirme. Tu…tu…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase et reprit sa copine dans ses bras, incapable de s’arrêter de sangloter.

– Marinette…tu…Tu avais prévu de…

Elle tourna la tête vers Nino, le regard coupable.

– Mais je ne l’ai pas fait, donc c’est pas grave…

– Tu l’as pas fait parce qu’Alya a débarqué ! Je…je lui ai parlé après ton appel, pour avoir plus d’infos et…Elle m’a expliqué un peu tout…Et puis le fait d’y avoir pensé c’est grave, tu…tu m’énerves à tout garder pour toi ! Confie-toi ! On est là pour ça.

À ce moment, des murmures commencèrent à se propager, et les trois adolescent·e·s se tournèrent en direction de ceci, pour savoir ce qui les provoquait. C’était l’entrée de deux personnes en costumes, Chat Noir et Joaninha.

– Bien le bonjour, on s’excuse de venir sans prévenir…mais on a quelques petites choses à rajouter en plus de ce qu’on a dit en vidéo. Et on fait ça ici parce qu’on a eu quelques petites informations de la part de ma Lady quant à ce qu’il se passait ici.

– En effet, il semblerait que certains se soient passé le mot pour accuser Marinette Dupain-Cheng de l’outing de Ladybug…et celle-ci n’est pas du tout responsable. Donc Ladybug nous en a parlé pour qu’on puisse éclairer la situation : Marinette n’est pas responsable, et ceux qui continuent à l’accuser « au nom de Ladybug » après ça, on s’arrangera pour venir régler le problème, parce que Ladybug se sent coupable de cette situation. J’espère qu’on a été bien clairs.

Puis les deux héro·ïne·s de Paris s’en étaient allés, laissant tout le monde médusé par cette apparition. Chloé soupira et se tourna à nouveau vers sa petite-amie.

– Bien, qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé pour que tu en viennes à vouloir faire ça du jour au lendemain ?

La fille aux cheveux noirs eut un air surpris, avant de murmurer.

– Du jour…au lendemain ?

Puis elle eut un rire amer.

– Tu penses que je n’y avais jamais pensé avant ? Tu sais…la seule chose qui m’a empêché de le faire après l’attaque du traditionaliste, c’est les responsabilités que j’avais ainsi que Tikki. Hier, je me suis juste dit que maintenant qu’elle n’était plus là, je pouvais. C’est tout.

La blonde fut choquée par cette réponse, et avant qu’elle ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, sa copine s’était enfuie pour rejoindre Adrien.

– Hey, Adrien.

– Ah, Marinette…tu vas comment ?

Elle haussa les épaules et répondit.

– Merci pour votre intervention de tout à l’heure…

– Ouais, Alya m’a fait remarquer qu’on en avait pas parlé alors…

La fille aux cheveux noirs resta pensive un moment, puis lâcha.

– Nino est la tortue. Je crois que c’est le seul que tu ne connaissais pas. Et…Pour le renard…vu qu’Alya a pris ma suite, je pensais que tu pourrais le donner à Chloé.

Le blond réfléchit quelques secondes puis répondit.

– Ok. Ça me paraît bien…tu…tu vas mieux qu’hier ?

– Je ne vais pas pire en tout cas.

Le garçon aux yeux verts soupira, ne sachant pas trop comment agir, puis il décida de changer de sujet, pour essayer de lui changer les idées. Il releva sa manche gauche et montra son poignet à la jeune fille. Un tatouage d’une petite guitare bleue se trouvait dessus.

– Mon lien s’est activé.

– Oh ! Une idée de qui c’est ?

– J’avais pensé à Luka…mais vu qu’il est plus âgé que moi, ça ne marche pas…C’est probablement quelqu’un que je ne connais pas.

– Probablement.

Puis elle fit une pause avant de reprendre.

– Tu veux bien rester avec moi aujourd’hui ?

– Oui…Une raison particulière ?

La fille aux cheveux noirs regarda Chloé, qui la fixait, l’air toujours sous le choc.

– Oh, aucune.

– Ma Lady…tu sais que je sais quand tu mens ?

Elle soupira.

– Pas de surnoms au lycée. Et c’est juste…j’ai lâché un truc…un peu gros à Chloé et…je me sens pas d’en discuter maintenant…

L’alter-égo de Chat Noir lui jeta un regard désapprobateur.

– Si tu ne veux pas lui en parler, dis-lui. Mais ne la fuis pas. Je ne participerais pas à ça.

Et sur ces mots, il partit voir Alya, qui venait d’arriver, sûrement pour la mettre au courant de certains détails sur qui serait l’héritière de son Miraculous. Dans le même temps, ladite-héritière rejoignit sa copine, l’air déterminée.

– Marinette, tu-

– S’il te plaît, Chloé…Je…je me sens pas d’en parler maintenant…

La blonde resta silencieuse un moment avant de soupirer.

– Ok, mais…je m’inquiète, Mari…Je…je ne veux pas te perdre…

Elle avait entrelacé leurs mains alors qu’elle parlait.

– Je resterais…Ne t’inquiète pas…

Elle reçut un regard suspicieux de la part de sa copine, puis celle-ci lâcha sa main avant de tendre son petit doigt.

– Promis ?

Marinette hésita quelques secondes, n’osant pas promettre une telle chose, et Chloé le remarqua, finissant par baisser sa main.

– Désolée…mais je ne peux pas le promettre…ce genre de chose ne dépend pas de moi…

– Si tu décides de te suicider, ce sera ton choix, tu sais ?

L’alter-égo de Ladybug ferma les yeux une seconde avant de répondre.

– Mais ce n’est pas la seule manière que je pourrais avoir de mourir. Je me mettais en danger tous les jours avant ma pause…et avec le fait que les gens savent que je suis trans’, je pourrais être tabassée à mort dans la rue. Donc ça ne dépend pas de moi…

– Tu…tu peux au moins me promettre de ne pas te suicider ?

La jeune fille détourna le regard et questionna, avec une pointe d’ironie dans sa voix.

– Je peux te promettre ça après ma discussion avec ma mère ?

Sa petite-amie soupira.

– Mari…tu… **Elle fit une pause.** Tu voudras que je t’appelle après ?

Elle hocha la tête.

– Ok, on retourne en cours ?

La styliste accepta et se laissa guider par sa copine, les pensées ailleurs. Elle passa à peu près toute la journée dans cet état, ayant à peine discuté avec Alya. Elle avait envie de se reposer, elle était fatiguée…mais elle avait l’impression de l’être tout le temps, ces derniers temps.

Elle avait passé ses pauses installée contre Chloé, les yeux fermés et en silence. Et lors de la fin des cours, elle appréhendait son retour chez elle.

– Chloé…je veux pas parler avec ma mère…

– Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ?

– Je ne sais pas…je…j’ai juste peur…

La blonde reçut un message à ce moment, finit par soupirer.

– Au pire, si tu as besoin de moi, envoie-moi un message, ok ? Je ne veux pas trop m’imposer. Et bonne chance.

La jeune fille l’embrassa rapidement avant de se rendre à sa voiture, ce qui fit rougir légèrement Marinette.

Elle lâcha un long soupir puis rentra chez elle, stressée. Elle tourna en rond dans sa chambre pendant une demi-heure avant de se décider à faire ses devoirs, sans y arriver. Cette future discussion l’effrayait.

Il devait être dix-neuf heures lorsqu’elle entendit sa trappe s’ouvrir et qu’elle se retourna, pour voir le visage de sa mère. Elle sentait sa main trembler et la posa sur sa jambe pour que ça ne se voit pas. Sabine entra complètement dans la pièce avant de s’asseoir sur le petit canapé et de regarder sa fille. Un silence gênant s’installa avant que la femme ne commence.

– J’ai vu l’interview de Chat Noir et…Joaninha ? Sur ce qu’il s’est passé pour Ladybug…

– Hm ? Et tu trouves qu’elle exagère et que c’est juste l’adolescence pour elle aussi ?

Son ton était cinglant.

– Manu…

– C’est Marinette.

Sa mère détourna le regard.

– C’est dur pour moi, tu sais…

– C’est dur pour moi aussi.

– Mais tu ne comprends pas…c’est comme un deuil à faire.

La fille aux cheveux noirs se renfrogna.

– Un deuil ? Mais…je…Je suis toujours vivante ! Je suis toujours la même je…Il n’y a pas de deuil à faire ! C’est…Tu veux continuer à me foutre mal toute ma vie ou quoi ? Me faire culpabiliser ?

– Non…mais je veux juste que tu comprennes…

Cette fois, la styliste se leva, avant de lâcher d’un ton froid.

– Et moi aussi, je veux que tu comprennes. Parce qu’à chaque fois qu’on a une discussion sur le sujet, ça me fiche mal. Et que, si comme tu le dis, tu as vu l’interview de Chat Noir et Joaninha, alors tu devrais te dire, à chacune de tes remarques, que tu es peut-être en train de blesser Ladybug.

– Tu es Ladybug ? Questionna Sabine.

La jeune fille roula des yeux et répondit simplement.

– Non. Enfin, si je l’étais, je ne le dirais pas, j’imagine, mais non, je ne suis pas Ladybug. Je faisais juste écho aux paroles de ses amis.

Et sur ces mots, elle partit sur son balcon pour se calmer. Alors que sa mère la rejoignait, des cris retentirent et une personne à la tenue étrange surgit de nulle part. Mère et fille retournèrent à l’intérieur pour se cacher.

– Je…Ah…non, rien…

Elle s’apprêtait à donner une excuse pour partir au combat, mais se souvint que c’était sa meilleure amie qui avait pris le relais. Elle se demandait comment cette dernière allait s’en sortir pour son premier combat sous le masque de la coccinelle. Elle alluma son téléphone pour regarder le Ladyblog, puis se dit qu’il n’y aurait sûrement pas d’images du combat, en effet, Alya était au combat alors…Cependant, à sa grande surprise, quelqu’un semblait suivre les évènements.

– _Je suis désolée, je ne serais pas aussi enthousiaste que votre Ladybloggeuse préférée…mais j’ai perdu un pari. Et je m’y tiens quand je fais des paris !_

C’était la voix d’Alix.

– _Donc, je serais à la caméra pendant trois semaines…Mais Alya continuera d’écrire les articles et tout ça, enfin, j’suis pas douée pour parler moi. Donc je vais me contenter de filmer…_

– Où est Alya ?

Marinette regarda sa mère avant de hausser les épaules.

– Quelque part, j’imagine ?

Elle n’allait pas répondre qu’elle était au combat quand même. Elle se dit à ce moment que montrer Alya au moins une fois en même temps que Joaninha serait une bonne idée. Sûrement avec des illusions ou quelque chose comme ça…Elle leur en parlerait.

À l’écran, les deux héro·ïne·s se débrouillaient bien. Cependant, on voyait bien qu’Alya n’était pas faite pour le Miraculous de la coccinelle, elle marchait trop à l’instinct, se ruant plus souvent au corps à corps comme quand elle était Rena Rouge.

Sabine restait silencieuse pendant que son enfant regardait le combat. Cependant, à la fin de celui-ci, qui s’était très bien déroulé, elle reprit.

– Mais tu sais, je veux juste-

– Maman, j’essaie d’écouter l’interview de Joaninha.

En effet, Alix était en train de poser des questions à l’héroïne, et pendant ce temps, une silhouette apparut au loin.

– _Alix ! Attends-moi, on avait dit je faisais la première interview avec toi !_

– _J’allais pas t’attendre éternellement, elle a pas tout ton temps !_

– _Désolée…J’ai été prise ailleurs !_

Les questions continuèrent pendant deux minutes, puis l’héroïne coccinelle partit, ainsi que les deux filles. Marinette se demanda laquelle des deux versions d’Alya était l’illusion, elle espérait que ce soit la version transformée, parce que dans le cas contraire, il était fort possible qu’Alix aie compris.

– Bon. Tu m’écoutes maintenant ?

La jeune fille grogna simplement un « oui », en réponse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;-;
> 
> Elle l'avait envisagé...Même prévu !
> 
> On remercie Alya qui est arrivée à temps...
> 
> Enfin bref, c'est Alix qui prend la relève du Ladyblog !
> 
> Et...on prépare une discussion avec Sabine.
> 
> Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?


	26. Chapter 26

Sa mère la fixa en silence un moment avant de commencer.

– Je…écoute, tu es mon enfant, et je t’aime mais…J’ai du mal. On m’a toujours dit que j’étais une fille parce que j’avais un corps de fille, alors…Je ne comprends pas…J’aimerais que tu m’expliques comment tu sais ça. Que tu me dises « je suis une fille parce que… ».

Marinette soupira.

– Se limiter au corps pour déterminer le genre, c’est stupide. Je veux dire, dans ce cas, les personnes intersexes, elles sont quoi ? Et puis je peux pas expliquer, je sais juste que je suis une fille, c’est tout. Pourquoi je devrais m’expliquer sérieux ? On demande pas aux gens cis’ d’expliquer pourquoi ils sont cis’…

Sabine sembla perdue avant de demander.

– Cis’ ?

– Oh, euh…pas trans’, quoi. Mais…j’en ai juste marre que vous croyez tous avoir raison sur _ma_ vie, alors que vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer une seconde ce que _je_ vis. Je suis à bout, je sais plus quoi faire…Quand tu m’as calée face à ce miroir et forcée à regarder, j’ai juste vu tous mes défauts, ça m’a fait lâcher. Ça a été la goutte d’eau qui a fait déborder le vase, et j’ai tout lâché. Non, j’ai plutôt pensé à tout lâcher. Mais j’ai…Si Alya n’était pas venue, j’aurais _tout_ lâché, maman. Parce que j’en ai marre que tout le monde se permette de juger sans savoir. Que _tu_ te permettes de me dire que c’est qu’une phase, que l’adolescence, alors que ça me ronge.

Sa mère avait pâli au milieu de sa tirade, et elle demanda alors d’une voix blanche.

– Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire par « tout lâcher » ?

Marinette la regarda dans les yeux et répondit.

– Tu sais très bien ce que je voulais dire.

Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur les joues de la femme alors qu’elle parlait.

– Oh, je suis désolée…Je…je ne pensais pas que tu souffrais autant…J’avais regardé sur internet et ils disaient que c’était probablement juste l’adolescence, que ça allait passer, que eux aussi avaient eu des enfants qui voulaient changer de sexe…Mais…je ne veux que ton bonheur, et…Tu sais, c’est pas trop accepté ces choses-là, je voulais juste que ce soit plus simple pour toi, mais si ça te ronge autant…

La jeune fille ne sut pas trop comment réagir, mais finit par prendre sa mère dans ses bras.

– Tu voudras en parler à ta psy ?

La fille aux cheveux noirs pinça les lèvres et lâcha.

– Elle est au courant depuis le premier rendez-vous.

– Oh. Je…et tu voudras qu’on en parle avec elle aussi ?

La styliste réfléchit un moment, puis hocha la tête.

– Oui, mais pas demain, s’il te plaît. J’aurais pas mal de choses à lui raconter…donc…on aurait pas le temps.

– Je vois…

Un silence s’installa et Marinette se recula, tout en regardant sa mère avec appréhension. Elle ne savait pas si sa mère allait la soutenir maintenant. L’absence de bruit finit par devenir gênante, et Sabine se leva.

– Bon, je vais aller dormir…tu devrais faire de même, bonne nuit.

– Bonne nuit…

Puis la femme sortit de la chambre, et sa fille monta dans son lit. Au final, ça s’était plutôt bien passé, sa mère semblait réellement s’inquiéter pour elle, et ses actions n’étaient que maladresses. Elle s’apprêtait à appeler Tikki pour lui en parler, puis secoua la tête et attrapa son téléphone pour contacter sa petite amie à la place. Après quelques tonalités, la voix de Chloé résonna.

– _Marinette ? Comment ça s’est passé ?_

Elle semblait inquiète, pas étonnant au vu de l’état dans lequel elle avait fini lors de sa dernière discussion avec sa mère.

– _Plutôt bien, en fait. Elle a eu l’air d’enfin comprendre dans quel état ça me mettait. À voir comment ça évolue…_

Il y eut un silence au bout de la ligne, avant que la blonde ne lâche.

– _Du coup, tu le promets ?_

– _Promettre quoi ?_

– _De…De ne pas te… suicider._

Sa voix était tremblante, elle avait peur de la réponse de son âme-sœur, évidemment. La jeune fille soupira et finit par annoncer.

– _Je le promets, Chloé._

Un soupir de soulagement échappa de la bouche de la fille du maire et elle murmura.

– _Merci…_

Personne ne parla pendant un moment, puis Chloé finit par dire.

– _Au fait, c’est toi qui as demandé à Adrien et Alya de me donner le Miraculous du renard ?_

– _Oui…Surprise ?_

– _Mais…Pourquoi ?_

L’alter-ego de Ladybug sourit très légèrement avant de répondre.

– _Tu es une bonne héroïne, Chloé. Si ce n’était pas pour ta sécurité, je t’aurais confié le Miraculous de l’abeille plus souvent. Et mis-à-part ça, c’est parce que je…je t’aime._

Elle se sentit rougir en prononçant ces mots, certes, la jeune fille le savait, mais elle n’était toujours pas habituée à le lui dire.

– _Oh, je…M-Merci de m’avoir fait confiance. Je t’aime aussi, Marinette…_

– _Tu mérites ma confiance. Sinon, c’était laquelle des deux Alya, l’illusion ?_

– _Joaninha, Alix aurait pu comprendre sinon. Mais je me demandais…Quand tu récupéreras ton Miraculous, est-ce que je garderais celui-là ?_

Marinette prit un moment pour réfléchir avant de répondre.

– _Je pense, je vois mieux Alya avec le Miraculous de l’abeille, c’est plus corps à corps._

– _Dans ce cas…Tu en penses quoi de Reinarde ? Pour mon nom._

La fille aux cheveux noirs fut amusée par le jeu de mot, puis répondit.

– _C’est un beau nom, ma Reine, mais…Tu as pris combien de temps pour trouver ça ?_

Elle entendit une exclamation de surprise quand elle prononça le surnom, puis la blonde finit par répondre.  
 _– Pas longtemps. Enfin, je suis fin prête à me montrer au grand jour dans ce cas. Et tu auras la surprise de mon costume._

– _Je suis sûre que tu seras magnifique…_

Elle avait murmuré ça, persuadée de l’avoir pensé, mais finit par prendre une couleur écarlate lorsqu’elle entendit une réponse.

– _Oh…euh…M-merci…_

Il y eut un léger silence, puis elles reprirent la discussion jusqu’à que la jeune styliste ne s’effondre de sommeil.

Elle se réveilla vers deux heures du matin, dans le silence et l’obscurité de sa chambre. Sa copine avait bien évidemment raccroché, et Tikki était aux côtés d’Alya. Elle se retourna dans son lit pendant plus d’une heure avant d’abandonner l’idée de se rendormir. Les évènements des derniers jours tournaient dans sa tête, et ça l’empêchait de se reposer. Elle finit par aller sur son balcon pour regarder la ville de nuit, l’air frais porté par le vent frôlant sa peau. Elle soupira, elle aurait aimé profiter de sa pause en tant qu’héroïne pour se remettre en état, mais si elle ne parvenait même pas à faire des nuits complètes, ce serait difficile.

Elle retourna dans sa chambre une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, s’occupant l’esprit avec tout ce qu’elle pouvait jusqu’à que son réveil ne l’alerte qu’elle devait commencer à se préparer. Elle prit une tenue au hasard dans son placard, et au moment de s’habiller, elle remarqua que la manche droite de son pyjama était légèrement tâchée de sang. Elle souffla bruyamment, elle n’avait pas voulu rouvrir ses plaies, mais se gratter le bras pour se calmer alors qu’elle avait des blessures dessus avait relancé le saignement. Elle se désinfecta, ne souhaitant pas que ça s’infecte, avant de s’habiller et de descendre prendre son petit-déjeuner.

C’était son père qui était là pour l’accueillir, cela l’étonna, étant donné que c’était généralement sa mère qui avait ce rôle, mais elle se doutait que leur discussion de la veille avait quelque chose à voir avec ça.

– Bonjour ma chérie…Tu…Oh, tu as l’air fatiguée…Tu n’as pas réussi à dormir ? Tu veux rester à la maison ?

En effet, elle devait avoir d’énormes poches sous les yeux. Elle secoua la tête pour refuser les propositions, et répondit, tout en préparant son petit déjeuner.

– Je préfère passer ma journée à pouvoir m’occuper l’esprit plutôt que de penser à…Tout le bordel qu’il se passe en ce moment…Mais merci, Papa.

– Tu sais…J’ai bien vu qu’il n’y a pas que tes discussions avec ta mère qui te pèsent. Tu peux te confier à moi si tu veux, je serais toujours là…

Elle lui sourit légèrement, avant de répondre en baillant.

– Je sais, merci…Mais j’en parle déjà à la psy et à Chloé…

Son père hocha la tête, puis demanda.

– J’ai vu que tu ne portais plus tes boucles d’oreilles ces derniers jours…Pourquoi tu les as retirées ?

Elle sentit la panique monter en elle, et son esprit embrumé par la fatigue se mettre en branle pour sortir une excuse décente. Elle opta alors pour une demi-vérité.

– J’ai reçu des remarques à cause de ça…Je préfère attendre avant de les récupérer. Que tout ça se calme et que je me sente capable d’endurer les remarques.

En soi, elle ne mentait pas, elle omettait juste le contexte général. Tom sembla satisfait de la réponse, puis il lui dit.

– Je dois retourner à la cuisine, passe une bonne journée, et fais attention.

– Bonne journée, papa…

Et après un énième bâillement et un brossage de dents, elle se rendit vers son lycée. Une fois à l’intérieur, elle fut rapidement abordée par sa petite amie.

– Bonjour, Mari…

Elle lui répondit d’un signe de la main, avant de l’attraper par le bras et de l’asseoir sur un banc pour pouvoir se caler contre elle et fermer les yeux.

– Mari…ça va ?

Elle choisit de se taire, de toute manière, la réponse était évidente. Elle sentit les doigts de Chloé passer dans ses cheveux, puis des larmes couler sur ses joues. La fatigue la rendait plus émotive, et elle avait du mal à gérer la situation. La fille du maire se contenta de continuer de jouer avec ses cheveux, tout en serrant sa main avec celle qui était libre, silencieusement. L’alter-ego de Ladybug ne sanglotait pas, elle pleurait sans bruit, simplement des gouttes d’eau qui dévalaient son visage en partant de ses yeux pour finir par s’écraser sur le t-shirt de sa copine.

Après un certain temps indéterminé, ses larmes cessèrent de couler et elle murmura.

– Désolée…

– C’est pas grave, tu peux pleurer autant que tu veux, je serais là pour toi. J’ai bien compris que c’était difficile pour toi.

Marinette enfouit alors son visage dans le cou de son âme-sœur, ce qui fit rougir cette dernière. La fille aux cheveux noirs se sentait doucement sombrer dans le sommeil, lorsque la voix de sa meilleure amie la sortit brusquement de son état de semi-conscience.

– C’était incroyable de combattre comme ça. Je pense que je m’y ferais jamais !

– Alya ! Parle moins fort.

Cette réponse avait été soufflée à voix basse par la blonde sur qui l’alter-ego de Ladybug s’était à moitié endormie. Cependant, le mal était fait, et de toute manière, ce n’était pas cinq minutes de sommeil qui allaient changer quoi que ce soit. La jeune fille se redressa en se frottant les yeux avant de regarder la porteuse temporaire du Miraculous de la coccinelle.

– Hey, ‘lya…

Elle réfréna un bâillement avant de se laisser tomber lourdement sa tête sur l’épaule de sa petite-amie.

– Eh, doucement !

– Désolée…

Alya regarda sa meilleure amie avant de questionner.

– Tu n’as pas réussi à dormir ?

– Si, si…deux…trois heures…un truc du style. C’est déjà mieux que rien…

– Je vois…Je vais pas t’embêter alors. Par contre, sache que tu as une tête pas possible…

Marinette leva paresseusement son bras, le pouce levé, avant de dire d’un ton épuisé.

– Merci du rappel…

Puis de s’installer plus confortablement contre celle qu’elle aimait. Cependant, son moment de paix fut vite brisé par la sonnerie, leur signalant le début des cours. Elle grogna quelque chose d’inintelligible avant de se lever et d’attraper son sac, avant de se rendre à sa salle, remarquant au passage qu’Adrien et Nino étaient arrivés sans qu’elle ne les remarque.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon...Bah c'était plutôt calme...Enfin, rien de très marquant ne s'est passé...SI CE N'EST QUE SABINE COMMENCE A RÉFLÉCHIR A TOUT CA ! Enfin !
> 
> Et puis c'est dur pour notre petite Marinette...Mais bon, elle va s'en remettre !
> 
> (normalement)
> 
> Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?


	27. Chapter 27

Alors que Marinette prenait place à sa table, elle entendit que toutes les discussions étaient à propos du combat de la veille. Elle décida alors d’en parler à sa meilleure amie.

– Eh, ça s’est passé comment, hier ?

– Bien, c’était pas trop compliqué…Après, Adrien m’a dit qu’il avait peur qu’on doive se retrouver plus souvent, vu que je suis moins douée que toi…

L’alter-ego de Ladybug se sentit coupable et bredouilla.

– Je suis désolée…

– Non, non, ne le soit pas. Vaut mieux une débutante pendant un temps plutôt que toi qui ne puisses plus tenir.

La fille aux cheveux noirs réfléchit quelques secondes avant de regarder Alix, puis Alya.

– Comment t’as géré ton coup ? Pour l’embaucher.

– Oh, euh… **Elle fit une pause.** On a fait un pari sur…le fait que Ladybug soit trans’. Tu sais, après mon interview où je l’ai soupçonnée d’être toi. Eh bien…Alix a rigolé quand elle a entendu ma théorie…En disant que Ladybug était sûrement cis’. Et j’ai gagné, donc elle me devait une faveur. Et voilà.

La blogueuse semblait mal à l’aise en disant ça.

– Pourquoi tu es mal à l’aise ? Tu mens ?

– Non, non, juste…après réflexion, c’était pas cool de parier sur ça. Même si ça a fini par pas mal m’arranger.

– Oh, je vois.

Et elle ne chercha pas plus loin, se concentrant sur le cours qui commençait.

Au cours de la matinée, elle ignora plusieurs fois, involontairement bien sûr, certain·e·s de ses camarades. En effet, elle était plus souvent perdue dans ses réflexions, ou alors en train d’essayer de dormir, plutôt qu’en train de prêter attention à ce qui l’entourait. Et ceci couplé à sa maladresse…cela se termina dans une élégante chute dans le couloir, elle avait trébuché sur un sac posé là par un·e élève, qui discutait avec ses ami·e·s.

– Wow, ça va ?

Iel l’aida à se relever et elle soupira.

– Oui, désolée, j’ai pas fait attention.

– Okay…

Alors qu’elle s’apprêtait à repartir, l’élève l’arrêta.

– Eh, tu es bien Marinette, non ?

Elle lae regarda quelques secondes, avant de hocher la tête, méfiante.

– Tu sais comment va Ladybug ? Y a une rumeur qui dit que c’est toi qui as pris la relève. Vu que t’as été impliquée dans l’affaire et tout ça.

La jeune fille pâlit légèrement, avant de balbutier.

– M-Moi ? Non, non…Je… **Elle grogna avant de secouer la tête et de finir.** Je ne sais pas comment elle va, je n’ai pas de contact avec elle. Et pour cette rumeur…elle est fausse…J’espère qu’on s’en prendra pas à mes proches à cause de ça…Sérieux, ce genre de rumeur…

Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine, et elle sentait ses mains trembler : Si les gens pouvaient imaginer qu’elle était Joaninha, alors iels pourraient finir par réaliser qu’elle n’était pas la relève de Ladybug, mais bien Ladybug elle-même. Surtout que ce n’était pas les preuves qui pouvaient manquer…

– Oh, okay, pardon pour le dérangement du coup…D’ailleurs, tu devrais te reposer, genre, j’sais pas trop ce qui se passe pour toi, mais t’as l’air pas très bien.

Elle soupira, si même des inconnu·e·s arrivaient à voir qu’elle était mal, c’est que ce devait être réellement déplorable. Enfin, elle se doutait bien qu’avec trois heures de sommeil uniquement, ce devait se répercuter sur son visage.

– Ouais…Je…Je le ferais…Bon, euh…J’y vais.

Et sur ces mots, elle s’enfuit, pour couper court à la discussion.

– Hey, Marinette.

Elle manqua de ne pas répondre à une salutation pour la cinquième fois de la journée, mais s’arrêta au final, l’information atteignant son cerveau avant qu’elle ne dépasse le garçon qui l’avait interpellée.

– Oh, salut, Luka.

Il ne fit pas de commentaire sur son état, et se contenta de lui demander.

– Tu n’es pas avec les autres ?

– Hm…j’étais partie aux toilettes, donc j’allais pas les faire m’accompagner.

Elle allait lui proposer de les rejoindre, mais s’arrêtant dans son élan en remarquant un tatouage sur son poignet gauche. Un chat noir aux yeux verts, avec une patte levée et ses coussinets de la même couleur que ses iris. Coussinets qui ressemblaient beaucoup trop au motif du Miraculous du Chat Noir pour que ce ne soit qu’une simple coïncidence. Mais Adrien n’avait eu son lien que la veille, alors comment Luka pouvait-il être son âme-sœur ?

– Marinette ? Ça va ?

Elle releva le regard et secoua la tête pour se reprendre.

– Oui, pardon. C’est juste…

Elle fit un geste pour désigner son tatouage et il eut l’air de comprendre.

– Oh, oui, je l’ai eue hier…Une idée d’à qui ça pourrait correspondre ?

Elle pinça les lèvres et répondit.

– Oui, mais ce n’est pas logique, il a eu ses quinze ans il y a quelques mois…

Le garçon aux cheveux bleus eut un sourire en coin et montra son poignet gauche.

– Alors peut-être que si je montre ça en plus, ça peut éclairer la situation ?

Elle fut surprise qu’il possède deux liens, elle avait entendu des histoires où c’était arrivé, mais n’avait jamais connu des personnes dont c’était le cas. Elle fixa le second tatouage, persuadée d’avoir déjà vu le symbole représenté quelque part. Elle finit par abandonner et soupirer.

– Ok, dans ce cas…j’imagine que je peux…te dire…qui…c’est…

Elle avait ralenti en parlant, réalisant que le guitariste ferait probablement le lien avec l’identité secrète de son partenaire de combat. Elle se sentit paniquer, elle ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière, mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus vendre l’identité d’Adrien.

– Marinette, calme-toi…

Son état de détresse devait être assez fort pour qu’il le remarque. Il prit alors quelques minutes pour l’aider à se calmer, avant de lui avouer.

– Tu as paniqué parce que c’est l’identité civile de Chat Noir dont tu parlais ? Si c’est ça, ne t’en fait pas, je sais qui il est…

Elle écarquilla les yeux, son regard ancré dans le sien, et le visage marqué par une expression choquée.

– Comment tu… ?

– Je suis doué pour observer, et pour comprendre les émotions des gens. Il était inquiet pour Ladybug d’une manière que seul Chat Noir pouvait l’être. Bien, on va le voir, alors ? Il est avec les autres, non ?

Elle hocha la tête, toujours sonnée par le fait que son ami connaisse l’identité du héros chat de la ville. Le début du trajet se fit en silence, puis Marinette osa finalement poser la question qui lui tournait dans la tête depuis le début de la discussion.

– Comment tu as su ? Que je savais qui il était ?

– C’était facile, c’était évident que c’était une marque pour lui. Et vu ta réaction, c’était également évident que tu étais au courant.

– Je…Je vois…

Elle n’était cependant pas convaincue qu’il ne sache rien sur son identité secrète à elle. En effet, s’il avait pu remarquer qu’Adrien était Chat Noir, alors pourquoi ne pas avoir deviné qu’elle était Ladybug ?

Iels arrivèrent vite auprès du petit groupe, et alors que tou·te·s saluaient Luka, ce dernier répondit.

– Hey ! Eh, Adrien, je peux te parler deux minutes ?

Le blond parut surpris, mais acquiesça. Marinette alla voir sa petite amie et s’installa à côté d’elle, sur les marches d’un escalier, tout en observant son coéquipier au loin.

– De quoi il lui parle ?

Chloé avait vu sa curiosité s’éveiller en voyant les différentes expressions s’afficher sur le visage de son meilleur ami.

– C’est son âme-sœur. Et son tatouage c’est un chat noir. Je te laisse imaginer ce qu’ils peuvent se dire, maintenant.

– Il sait ? Mais comment ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

– Il m’a dit qu’il avait deviné…D’ailleurs, je pense qu’il sait pour moi…Enfin, rien de sûr, mais s’il a pu deviner pour Adrien…

Elle vit le mentionné faire un pas en arrière à ce moment, puis être tétanisé sur place. Il lui avait sûrement dit qu’il savait pour son identité. Elle arrêta sa séance d’espionnage à ce moment, pour se laisser choir sur sa copine et se reposer comme elle pouvait. Il ne lui restait que vingt minutes de pause repas, mais c’était vingt minutes à prendre. Et avant qu’elle n’ait le temps de le réaliser, elle s’était endormie.

–

– Marinette. Eh, Marinette…Oh, c’est pas vrai, elle est vraiment impossible à réveiller, c’est fou…

– C’est pas faute de t’avoir prévenue…Dis-toi que j’avais droit à ça tous les matins avant qu’elle prenne sa pause. Marinette. Tu vas être en retard, et en plus, Alya a pris des photos de toi en train de dormir.

Il n’y eut qu’un grognement en réponse, puis la jeune fille ouvrit légèrement les yeux pour voir sa meilleure amie, et Tikki cachée dans sa veste, face à elle. Puis elle réalisa qu’elle était également installée sur sa petite amie. Elle se frotta les yeux puis se leva en baillant.

– Désolée…C’est qui qui s’est plainte que j’étais impossible à réveiller ?

Alya pointa Chloé du doigt en répondant.

– La seule qui n’a pas encore l’habitude de le faire. Bon, allez, on y va, belle au bois dormant, on va arriver en retard.

La jeune fille grommela quelque chose d’inintelligible avant d’attraper la main de sa copine puis de retourner en cours. Elle était vraiment à l’ouest, manquant de tomber plusieurs fois…Bon, disons que c’était simplement plus fréquent qu’habituellement.

Elle avait failli s’endormir à trois reprises en cours d’histoire, et à deux en celui d’anglais, même si la professeure n’avait pas trop osé lui faire de remarque dans ce dernier. Marinette n’avait même pas réalisé que Nino s’était fait tout petit dans ce cours, ça avait sûrement à voir avec la discussion qu’il avait eue avec Madame Séger le vendredi. Elle n’avait également pas remarqué qu’Adrien était totalement ailleurs depuis qu’il avait parlé avec Luka.

En bref, elle était complètement à l’ouest.

– Mari ? Tu devrais peut-être annuler ton rendez-vous chez la psy pour te reposer, non ?

Elle regarda sa meilleure amie avant de grommeler.

– Si j’avais la certitude que je dormirais, je le ferais…

– Eh bien, tu peux voir avec Chloé, tu t’endors facilement quand elle est là.

– Mais Alyaaaaa, je vais pas l’embêter…

La jeune fille soupira avant de répondre.

– Tu sais que ça va pas l’embê-

– Les filles, je vous dérange ?

Les deux regardèrent leur professeure de SES avant de s’excuser, se souvenant qu’elles étaient en cours. Et malgré les rabrouements de l’enseignante, Marinette ne put s’empêcher de sourire, elle était de celleux qui avaient entendu parler de l’affaire et qui la genraient correctement. D’autres étaient aussi dans cette catégorie, et puis il y avait celleux qui attendaient qu’elle vienne les voir, comme le professeur de mathématiques et la plupart des autres d’ailleurs.

Après ce cours, la journée était enfin terminée, et la fille aux cheveux noirs dût se rendre chez sa psy. Honnêtement, vu son état de fatigue, ça ne l’aurait pas étonnée de se manger un poteau en chemin, mais heureusement, ce n’était pas arrivé.

Quand elle arriva enfin au CMP, elle était en retard. Il fallait dire que même si elle ne s’était pas prise un poteau, elle avait quelque peu oublié qu’elle devait se rendre à son rendez-vous et, par automatisme, elle avait fait une partie du trajet jusqu’à chez elle avant de réaliser que ce n’était pas là où elle devait aller.

Heureusement, la psychiatre était habituée à ses retards…La faute aux Akumas (Bon, pas toujours, mais Marinette ne voulait pas l’avouer).

– Bonjour, Marinette.

– Bonjour, Madame…

Elles rentrèrent alors dans le bureau, et l’alter-ego de Ladybug commença.

– Bon…Pour une fois, on va vraiment être que deux ici…

– Comment ça ?

Elle retint un bâillement, il fallait vraiment qu’elle arrive à dormir cette nuit, avant de répondre.

– J’ai fait passer mon Miraculous, donc Tikki est avec ma relève.

– Oh, je vois…Je ne sais toujours pas exactement qui est cette Tikki, mais d’accord. De quoi tu veux parler aujourd’hui.

La jeune fille fixa le vide avant de répondre.

– Trop de choses. Mais avant que j’oublie…Ma mère aimerait vous parler, par rapport à ma transidentité. Ce serait possible ?

– Oui, quand ça ?

– Je ne sais pas…Vendredi ? Ou alors mardi prochain…Il faudra que je lui demande.

– D’accord.

La fille aux yeux bleus soupira alors puis s’installa confortablement avant de démarrer.

– Bon, je sais pas trop par où commencer…Alors je vais reprendre à partir d’après notre dernier rendez-vous…C’est dur de ce dire que ce n’était qu’il y a quatre jours…Il se passe beaucoup trop de trucs en ce moment. Enfin…

Elle prit une grande inspiration.

– Je suis rentrée chez moi, j’étais déjà pas en super bon état à cause de ma journée et…à l’heure du repas, il y avait une émission, avec un invité, je suis sûre que je l’avais déjà vu ailleurs, mais j’arrive pas à savoir où, bref. Il…Il a dit que…que Ladybug est **un** incapable qui ferait mieux de filer son Miraculous à quelqu’un de plus compétant.

À ce moment, elle paraissait plus énervée que blessée, puis elle continua.

– Alors…Je suis allée à ma chambre, j’étais remontée par ça…J’ai toujours fait de mon mieux, et entendre dire ça juste à cause de mon genre c’était…dur.

Puis elle commença à jouer avec le bas de son haut, l’air d’avoir du mal à trouver ses mots pour expliquer la suite.

– Puis ma mère est montée…Elle…Elle m’a dit qu’elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi je n’aimais pas mon corps…Que…J’étais magnifique après tout…

Chacun des mots semblaient ne trouver la sortie de la bouche de Marinette qu’avec difficulté.

– Elle a…elle m’a…Elle a insisté sur ça. Beaucoup. Et…

Sa voix se brisa.

– Et…J’ai…Elle…Enfin…Je me suis énervée contre elle…J’étais vraiment mal à cause de ça. Tikki a essayé de me réconforter…Mais…Je l’ai envoyée bouler.

Elle ne put réfréner un sanglot, elle était déjà en train de pleurer depuis qu’elle avait commencé à se souvenir du moment où sa mère l’avait placée face au miroir. Elle n’en avait pas parlé à madame Ramier, elle n’arrivait pas à le dire. Elle se moucha un coup puis reprit.

– Puis je me suis dit que j’accéderais aux demandes des gens. Que je confierais mon Miraculous à quelqu’un d’autre.

Elle prit du temps pour essayer de se calmer avant de continuer, mais la psy demanda.

– Tu n’es pas censée être retirée que temporairement ?

– Si, si…Disons que…ça s’est pas passé comme prévu…J’ai confié mon Miraculous à quelqu’un, je ne dirais pas qui, sans le lui dire…Mais il se trouve qu’elle avait deviné qui j’étais et qu’elle est venue aussitôt me voir. Si elle n’était pas venue, je n’aurais plus jamais été Ladybug…

_Ni Marinette…_

– Elle est restée avec moi pour me réconforter…puis j’ai passé le week-end à réfléchir à tout ça…

– Cette personne à qui tu l’as confié, c’est Chloé ?

L’alter-ego de Ladybug fut surprise, elle avait bien sûr envisagé de faire ça pendant une fraction de seconde à ce moment, mais elle savait également que sa copine connaissait son identité pour sûr.

– Non. Et même si c’était le cas, je ne le dirais pas.

– Je vois…

– Enfin, toujours est-il qu’après les explications de Chat Noir et Joaninha sur les raisons de mon retrait temporaire, ma mère est venue s’expliquer avec moi. Elle…Ne voulait pas me faire de mal. Elle fait ça parce qu’elle veut pas que ma vie soit compliquée mais…Mais il n’empêche qu’elle m’a blessée…Et que c’est ce qu’elle a fait…enfin, dit, qui a fait déborder le vase.

Il y eut un long silence avant que madame Ramier ne questionne.

– Et…Est-ce que ça te manque de ne plus être Ladybug ?

La patiente prit un temps pour réfléchir avant de répondre.

– J’aurais tendance à dire que ça fait de la pression en moins. Je vais pouvoir me reposer un peu mieux, même si je risque de prendre un moment avant de ne pas avoir le réflexe de partir pour me transformer quand il y a une attaque et tout ça. Mais…J’imagine que ce qui me fait le plus bizarre, c’est la solitude.

– La solitude ?

– J’ai…Depuis que j’ai mon Miraculous, soit plus d’un an…J’ai toujours eu Tikki avec moi. Maintenant, le soir, je suis seule. C’est…ça fait bizarre. Du coup je me surprends à lui parler de temps en temps, alors qu’elle est avec A- Joaninha.

Un autre silence s’installa, puis Marinette finit par demander.

– Est-ce qu’on peut mettre fin à la séance un peu plus tôt aujourd’hui ? S’il vous plaît ? J’ai eu du mal à dormir cette nuit et…J’espère arriver à me reposer un maximum.

– On peut faire ça. Tu parleras à ta mère, pour le rendez-vous ?

– Je ferais ça. Au revoir…

– Au revoir.

Puis elle s’en alla, salua à peine ses parents en rentrant, puis monta à sa chambre avant de s’écrouler littéralement sur son lit. Elle espérait s’endormir vite, mais ça n’arriva pas, alors elle se contenta de rester allongée, les yeux fermés, peut-être que ça la reposerait un peu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OUPS ! J'ai oublié de le publier... '-'
> 
> Bon...Ben Luka est l'âme-sœur d'Adrien (Je vais faire des heureux-ses x) ). Et il a une autre âme-sœur (Je vous laisse deviner qui, même si ça doit être évident.)
> 
> Sinon j'ai la sombre impression que les identités secrètes ne le sont plus...Ahah. Tout le monde est au courant, c'est le bordel x)
> 
> Bon, Chloé et Marinette sont toujours aussi adorables ! Et Chloé vient d'apprendre que c'est pas facile de réveiller sa copine !
> 
> Vous en avez pensé quoi sinon ?


	28. Chapter 28

Marinette était dans un état de demi-sommeil lorsqu’elle entendit sa trappe s’ouvrir.

– Marinette ? Tu veux venir manger ?

C’était la voix de son père. Elle n’avait pas très faim, mais elle se disait qu’elle devrait y aller, cependant, elle était incapable de bouger. C’était sûrement qu’elle allait s’endormir sous peu.

– Elle dort, elle ne viendra pas.

– Il…Elle rate beaucoup de repas ces derniers temps…ça m’inquiète…

Elle n’avait que peu saisi ce qu’avait dit sa mère. Ce n’était peut-être qu’un début de rêve, mais elle espérait qu’elle avait bien entendu.

Elle ne se réveilla que le lendemain, elle n’avait pas le souvenir de s’être réveillée à un quelconque moment à cause de cauchemar, même si elle avait simplement pu oublier. Elle se sentait toujours épuisée, mais c’était tout de même mieux que la veille. Elle s’habilla en vitesse, n’oubliant pas de mettre une veste, avant de descendre pour petit-déjeuner.

– Tu as bien dormi ?

La fille aux cheveux noirs regarda sa mère avant de hocher la tête.

– Oui, plutôt. Et toi ?

– Moi aussi. Tu as demandé à ta psy pour le rendez-vous, hier ? J’avais voulu te demander hier, mais tu dormais déjà.

– Ah, oui, j’ai failli oublier. Elle m’a proposé qu’on se voie avec toi vendredi ou mardi prochain, sur les heures habituelles. Tu préfères quel jour ?

Sabine eut l’air de réfléchir avant de répondre.

– Vendredi, ça m’irait bien. Ton père doit venir aussi ?

La jeune fille haussa les épaules.

– Comme il préfère, mais s’il vient, il faudra fermer la boulangerie du coup. Tu pourras lui demander ?

La femme accepta, et sa fille termina de petit déjeuner avant de se rendre en cours.

– Bonne journée, papa !

– Bonne journée.

Quand Marinette arriva au lycée, elle remarqua qu’elle attirait les regards plus que le vendredi qui avait suivi l’outing de Ladybug. Elle n’avait pas fait très attention à ça la veille, ainsi que l’avant-veille, mais c’était assez irritant en un sens. Elle se demanda d’abord si ça avait un lien avec la théorie qui disait qu’elle était la relève de Ladybug, ou si, pire, les gens avaient compris qu’elle _était_ Ladybug, mais en voyant son groupe d’ami·e·s au loin, elle réalisa ce qui avait causé ça.

– Bonjour…

Elle vérifia que Nino n’était pas là avant de continuer.

– Sérieux, Alya, Adrien, je crois que vous auriez pas dû vous pointer en costume lundi…J’avais pas fait gaffe, mais ça a l’air d’avoir attiré encore plus l’attention sur moi…

– Désolé…S’excusa le blond.

– C’est vrai que c’était pas très malin…Oh, par contre, sur le Ladyblog, on m’a demandé mon avis sur la théorie selon laquelle tu étais Joaninha…Bon, j’ai démonté la théorie, du coup. J’espère juste qu’ils vont pas revenir à la charge en demandant si tu es Ladybug…

L’alter-ego de cette dernière soupira et déclara.

– J’espère aussi. Enfin, c’est pas votre faute, vous avez voulu bien faire.

– Limite, tu peux voir le bon côté des choses, on est en vacances vendredi prochain, donc tu n’as plus qu’à supporter les regards indiscrets pendant une semaine et demie. Ils auront oublié après les vacances, ne t’en fais pas.

La fille aux yeux bleus se tourna vers sa copine, surprise, avant de lâcher.

– Déjà ? Attends, on est le combien ?

– Le dix avril. Et on est en vacances le vingt.

Le garçon aux yeux verts soupira et rétorqua.

– Vous êtes en vacances, pas moi…

– Oh, Adrichou, je ferais de mon mieux pour que ton père te fiche un maximum la paix.

– Merci…

Marinette s’apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose, lorsqu’elle remarqua quelque chose sur le poignet gauche d’Adrien. Ou plutôt, l’absence de quelque chose.

– La marque a disparu quand tu as parlé à Luka ?

Le garçon la regarda et eut un sourire en coin.

– Non, on a trouvé sa seconde âme-sœur, il fallait qu’on soit tous les trois pour que ça l’efface.

– Yo les gars, ça parle de quoi ici ?

Alya rejoignit son copain avant de déclarer.

– Notre très cher Adrien Agreste a trouvé sa seconde âme-sœur. Donc, c’est qui ?

Le mentionné eut un air gêné avant d’avouer.

– En soi, ce n’est pas mon âme-sœur. C’est celle de Luka. Je veux dire, je ne la vois vraiment que comme une amie…

– Adrichou, je suis vexée que tu ne m’aies toujours pas dit qui c’est. Allez, parle, et arrête de faire du suspens inutile, sinon je sors les dossiers.

Le blond pâlit en entendant la menace, et répondit alors immédiatement.

– C’est Kagami.

– Ah, c’est pour ça que j’avais l’impression d’avoir déjà vu ce symbole autre part…Lâcha Marinette.

– Ouais…

La sonnerie retentit et le petit groupe se rendit en cours. Dans le couloir, Alya commença.

– N’empêche, tu as de la chance, j’ai lu des témoignages de personnes qui avaient plusieurs âme-sœurs, ou alors qui étaient l’âme-sœur de quelqu’un qui en avait plusieurs, et certains ne pouvaient littéralement pas se supporter. Mais vu que tu t’entends bien avec Kagami, c’est cool.

– Je m’estime plutôt chanceux en effet.

Après qu’iels furent rentré·e·s dans la salle, Chloé demanda.

– Tu en as parlé à ton père ? De qui est ton âme-sœur et du fait qu’il en ait deux ?

Le blond secoua la tête, d’un air dépité.

– Non. Je n’ai même pas eu l’occasion de lui en parler, et je n’ai pas eu de shooting photo depuis lundi…Donc aucune raison qu’il n’y prête attention…

C’était assez triste de l’entendre dire ça. Adrien n’était-il vraiment qu’un simple employé pour son père ? Son amie d’enfance le prit dans ses bras pour le réconforter, puis dut se rendre à sa place. Le cours se passa relativement normalement, et le reste de la matinée aussi.

La fille aux cheveux noirs allait plutôt bien, aujourd’hui. Enfin, c’était si on comparait aux jours précédents. Sa petite-amie remarqua cela et décida d’en profiter pour passer du temps avec elle.

– Eh, Mari, ça te dirait qu’on aille manger quelque part ce midi ?

La jeune fille rougit et questionna.

– C-Comme pour un rendez-vous ?

Cette réaction arracha un rire à la fille du maire.

– Si tu veux que ce soit ça, oui.

La styliste hocha la tête et dit.

– Oui, je veux bien. Il faut que je demande à mes parents par contre.

Et sur ces mots, elle envoya un message à son père pour lui demander la permission. Alors qu’elle attendait une réponse, elle remarqua Kagami devant le lycée.

– On va lui dire bonjour ?

– Oh euh…Ouais. Tu peux y aller si tu veux.

La blonde semblait mal à l’aise, ce qui étonna sa copine.

– Tu ne l’apprécies pas ?

– Disons que…La seule interaction que j’ai eue avec elle…c’était l’an dernier, et elle m’a demandé de ne plus jamais l’approcher.

Marinette fronça les sourcils, suspicieuse, avant de demander.

– Qu’est-ce que tu avais fait ?

– Oh, trois fois rien…Juste…Essayé d’éloigner Adrien d’elle. Lors de l’avant-première du film sur Chat Noir et Ladybug.

L’alter-ego de cette dernière soupira avant de lâcher.

– Eh ben ce sera parfait pour t’excuser. Allez, viens.

Et sans lui laisser plus de choix, elle la tira part le bras.

– Salut, Kagami !

L’escrimeuse se tourna vers elles et répondit.

– Bonjour, Marinette. Et bonjour…Oh.

La première jeune fille avait fini par se rendre à l’évidence : Elle avait vraiment été out à tout son entourage. Face à elle, Kagami fixait Chloé avec un regard perçant.

– Ouais, hm…C’est peut-être l’occasion pour moi de m’excuser. Je suis désolée pour l’an dernier, Kagami.

La jeune fille eut l’air de peser le pour et le contre, avant de conclure.

– Tu es pardonnée. C’était l’an dernier.

– Parfait ! Sinon, qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? Questionna la styliste.

– J’attends Luka. On a décidé d’aller en rendez-vous pour apprendre à se connaître.

– C’est cool ça !

La fille aux cheveux courts eut l’air de repérer quelqu’un derrière elles, et elles se retournèrent donc pour voir Adrien arriver.

– Oh. Hey, Kagami. Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ?

– Bonjour, Adrien. J’attendais Luka. On va aller en rendez-vous pour apprendre à se connaître. Tu veux venir ?

Le blond semblait vouloir accepter la proposition, cependant il ne pouvait pas faire ce qu’il voulait.

– Désolé, j’ai l’après-midi qui est complète. Et mon père ne veut pas me laisser de temps libre…

– Je vois. Ma mère a accepté que je sorte après que je lui ai dit avoir trouvé mon âme-sœur. Tu devrais peut-être en parler à ton père.

Le garçon aux yeux verts soupira, puis, l’air assez mal à l’aise, il répondit.

– Je ne sais pas du tout s’il est ouvert sur l’homosexualité. Et même en dehors de ça, Luka a deux âme-sœurs, je sais pas quel avis il a sur la question.

L’épéiste eut l’air pensive un moment avant de répondre.

– Tu devrais lui dire et être confiant quand tu le feras. Il ne faut pas que tu hésites.

– C’est plus facile à dire qu’à faire…Oh…Mon chauffeur est là, je dois y aller…Bye les filles.

Et sur ces mots, il s’en alla.

Marinette sentit son téléphone vibrer et vit que son père avait accepté sa demande. Elle transmit le message à sa petite amie, puis, alors que Luka arrivait au loin, elle dit.

– Bon, c’est pas tout ça, mais on a aussi un rendez-vous de notre côté, passe une bonne aprèm. Et toi aussi, Luka !

Elle avait ajouté la dernière partie de la phrase quand ce dernier était arrivé à distance.

– Merci, passez une bonne journée aussi, toutes les deux. Répondit-il.

Elles partirent alors marcher dans la ville.

– Tu sais où tu veux aller manger ?

– Pas trop, j’avais juste envie de passer du temps avec toi. Tu as une envie particulière ?

La fille aux cheveux noirs se sentit rougir en entendant la première partie de la phrase, puis elle secoua la tête.

– Pas spécialement.

Elles finirent alors posées dans le parc, tout en mangeant des sandwichs qu’elles venaient d’acheter.

– D’ailleurs, ça me fait penser. On en a parlé pour Adrien, mais…Tu ne m’as jamais dit si tu avais parlé de moi à tes parents…

Chloé fixa le vide un moment avant de se mordre la lèvre, puis d’avouer.

– Je l’ai fait mais…Ils ont eu du mal à accepter…

Marinette vit bien que sa petite amie était mal en repensant à ce moment, et elle lui attrapa la main.

– Tu leur as dit quand ?

– Je ne sais plus trop…Il y a un peu plus d’un mois ? Je préférais qu’ils l’apprennent par moi qu’autrement.

La jeune fille questionna alors.

– Et ça s’est passé comment exactement ?

– Oh euh…Mon…Mon père m’a dit que je devrais plutôt me mettre avec quelqu’un de « normal », âme-sœur ou pas, parce que ça pourrait être dérangeant pour sa campagne…Et ma mère…Ma mère a dit que ça allait te passer, que c’était juste un effet de mode ridicule. Vraiment c’était…pas cool. Je leur ai pas dit que je continuais à être avec toi…désolée…

La fille aux cheveux noirs se sentit coupable de ne pas avoir remarqué que sa copine allait mal, et murmura.

– Pourquoi tu ne m’en as pas parlé ?

– Tu commençais enfin à aller mieux au début, alors je voulais pas te plomber le moral…Puis tu t’es faite outer sous ton autre forme…Je voulais pas t’embêter encore plus avec mes parents qui font de la merde.

L’alter-ego de Ladybug la serra dans ses bras.

– Chloé…Je suis là pour toi, ok. Tu veux toujours m’aider, mais l’inverse marche aussi. Je suis ta petite amie…Je sais que je suis pas trop en état ces derniers temps, mais je t’aime, et je ne veux pas que tu ailles mal.

– Merci…

Et sans plus parler, la blonde embrassa son âme-sœur, qui fut d’abord surprise avant de se laisser aller. Elles n’avaient pas trop l’habitude de s’embrasser en public, premièrement parce que cela faisait à peine une semaine qu’elles étaient ensemble, et secondement parce qu’elles avaient un peu peur des remarques. Et d’ailleurs…

– Vous devriez avoir honte de faire ça dans un lieu public, deux filles ensemble, sérieux…Vous me degoûtez…

Les deux se séparèrent brusquement, le rouge aux joues, avant que Chloé ne se lève brusquement et regarde la femme qui avait dit ça. Elle devait avoir dans la vingtaine, et avait une poussette.

– Vous vous fichez de moi ? Gardez vos commentaires pour vous, on vous fait pas chier, ne le faites pas non plus !

– Ce n’est pas ma faute si vous êtes des dégénérées…

La blonde s’apprêta à réagir de nouveau, mais sa copine lui attrapa le bras.

– C’est bon, Chloé, ignore-la.

Elle eut l’air d’hésiter avant de se rasseoir et de laisser la femme partir.

– Mais ça ne te dérange pas, toi ?

Marinette haussa les épaules.

– Une part de moi a envie de défendre ça, et l’autre est en mode : « Oh mon dieu on m’a genrée correctement. » Et puis, crois-moi, avec toutes les remarques transphobes que je me suis mangé directement ou indirectement depuis que je me suis faite outer, ça finirait presque par me passer au-dessus de la tête.

En vérité, elle disait ça, mais elle se doutait bien que la seule et unique raison pour laquelle elle ne s’était pas sentie affectée était qu’elle avait été genrée correctement. Mais Chloé n’avait pas à le savoir.

À ce moment, le téléphone de Marinette vibra, et elle remarqua une notification du Ladyblog, une alerte Akuma. Elle s’apprêta à se lever, mais se souvint que c’était Alya qui avait le relais.

– Ça me fait bizarre de ne pas avoir à partir à chaque attaque…

– Et moi ça me fait bizarre de voir Alix se ruer sur le champ de bataille pour filmer…

La fille aux cheveux noirs regarda l’écran de son téléphone, mais aucun live n’était en cours. Puis elle releva la tête et remarqua la jeune fille en train de passer en courant.

– Salut Marinette, salut Chloé, bon rendez-vous, vous avez pas à bouger, vous en faites pas !

Et aussi vite qu’elle était arrivée, elle était repartie.

– Eh bah, elle perd pas son temps…

Cette réplique arracha un rire à l’alter-ego de Ladybug.

– J’ai dit quoi de drôle ?

– Rien, rien…

Et avant qu’elle n’ait à donner une excuse totalement éclatée pour ne pas avouer qu’Alix aurait le Miraculous du temps dans le futur, un live se lança sur le Ladyblog. La fille aux cheveux roses était en train de râler sur le fait qu’elle n’avait pas le droit d’expliquer où était Alya, que c’était personnel, et que ça ne la regardait qu’elle et sa meilleure amie.

– Tu penses qu’elle lui a dit quoi pour qu’elle dise ça ?

Chloé fixa sa petite-amie, l’air surprise, avant de faire une pause et de répondre.

– Sûrement qu’elle s’éloigne du Ladyblog pour passer du temps avec toi… ? Je veux dire, t’as pas mal pris dans la gueule même en tant que civile, ces derniers temps.

– Tu n’as pas tort…

La styliste mit alors son portable en veille avant de se poser contre sa petite amie, les yeux fermés.

– On est bien, là, non ?

– Oui, vous êtes adorables, et la photo est sauvegardée.

Les deux sursautèrent brusquement en entendant la voix d’Alya.

– Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu n’es pas au combat ?

La brune secoua la tête et pointa Chloé du doigt.

– Je peux te l’emprunter ? J’ai déjà ramené Nino, mais on a encore un peu de mal vu que j’ai pas l’habitude.

– Tu peux, mais c’est plutôt à elle qu’il faut demander. Et pourquoi tu n’es pas venue transformée ?

L’alter-ego de Joaninha regarda autour et rétorqua.

– T’as vu le monde qu’il y a ? Si je fais ça, son identité secrète va sauter dans la seconde. Bon, Chloé, tu peux venir ?

– Désolée, Marinette…

La fille aux cheveux noirs haussa les épaules et répondit.

– T’inquiètes, je risque de vite te rendre la pareille quand je reviendrais à la charge. Puis je vais voir ton costume comme ça, maintenant, allez-y, vous avez un combat à mener !

Et les deux filles partirent au combat. Une fois qu’elles furent loin, Marinette se réinstalla confortablement, puis sortit son portable pour suivre le combat via le live du Ladyblog.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon. Qu'est-ce qu'on peut dire de tout ça ? Un chapitre un peu plus calme...
> 
> Sabine a genré correctement Marinette (à moins qu'elle ait juste halluciné, qui sait ?)
> 
> Kagami est bien la seconde âme-soeur de Luka.
> 
> Chloé et Marinette sont adorables (comme d'hab)
> 
> Les parents de Chloé ont pas l'air super-open...
> 
> Et on va avoir la première intervention officielle de Reinarde (vous attendez pas à grand chose, je sais TOUJOURS PAS écrire les combats. *se souvient de la fin du tome un de Nouvelle Génération et rigole* Non, définitivement pas.)
> 
> Eh bah, ça en fait des choses...Vous ne trouvez pas ?
> 
> Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ?


	29. Chapter 29

Marinette observait tranquillement le combat. Iels semblaient bien se débrouiller, et Chloé, enfin Reinarde, arrivait à s’adapter à ses nouveaux pouvoirs. La fille aux cheveux noirs observa le costume de sa petite amie avec attention quand le combat fut terminé et qu’Alix décida de lui poser des questions. Ses yeux avaient gardé leur couleur habituelle et ses cheveux étaient attachés en une tresse. D’ailleurs, certaines mèches de ceux-ci avaient tourné au roux, sûrement pour s’accorder avec la majorité du costume et aux oreilles qui trônaient sur sa tête.

– _Tu es une nouvelle héroïne ? C’est quoi ton nom ?_

La porteuse du Miraculous du Renard jeta un regard à son collier avant de répondre.

– _Je suis Reinarde. Et toi, tu es une nouvelle dirigeante du Ladyblog ?_

Elle avait dit ça avec ironie, amusée de se trouver face à Alix, qui n’était pas du tout dans son élément.

– _Oui, temporairement bien sûr…Qu’est-ce qui est advenu de Rena Rouge ?_

Reinarde haussa les épaules.

– _Aucune idée. On m’a juste donné ce Miraculous…Demandes plutôt ça à Joaninha et Chat Noir._

Ladite-Joaninha était d’ailleurs dans le fond de l’écran, semblant attendre que sa partenaire ait fini pour récupérer son Miraculous. Alix l’interpella donc.

– _Joaninha ! Qu’est-ce qui est arrivé à Rena Rouge ?_

L’héroïne coccinelle s’approcha, plutôt détendue, avant de répondre.

– _Elle est occupée ces derniers temps. Donc en attendant, on a confié le Miraculous à Reinarde. Mais…Ce n’est pas sûr qu’elle revienne, d’ailleurs. Dans tous les cas, ce ne sera pas ma décision, mais celle de Ladybug et de Chat Noir._

– _Je vois…_

Les boucles d’oreilles de ma meilleure amie sonnèrent à ce moment, et les deux s’excusèrent avant de partir.

Marinette attendit donc de voir sa copine revenir auprès d’elle, ce qui prit une dizaine de minutes.

– Hey, désolée pour l’attente, c’était assez loin.

La styliste lui sourit et répondit, tout en se réinstallant contre elle.

– Ce n’est rien. J’aime beaucoup ta tenue, au passage !

– Il faut soigner ses apparitions pour être reconnue, Marinette. C’est un talent naturel que j’ai.

La jeune fille soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

– N’importe quoi…Sinon, ton avis sur ton combat ?

– C’est différent…Moins corps à corps. Et ça m’a fait bizarre de ne pas combattre avec toi.

– Je t’ai manqué tant que ça ?

Le ton moqueur qu’avait employé l’alter-ego de Ladybug fit rougir la blonde.

– Bien sûr, tu me manques toujours.

Cette réponse accorda les couleurs du visage de l’âme-sœur de Chloé a celle-ci.

– Oh, sinon, j’ai cru qu’Alix n’allait pas te lâcher avec Alya !

Elle avait dit ça pour dévier le sujet et éviter de possibles moqueries sur ses rougissements.

– Ah, ça, ouais…D’ailleurs…Faudrait peut-être que vous expliquiez la situation à Nino ? Il avait l’air de m’en vouloir tout à l’heure…

Marinette se figea à ce moment : Elle n’avait pas du tout pensé à ça. Nino ne savait pas qu’Alya était Joaninha, et devait penser qu’elle avait été remplacée sans explications, vu qu’il savait très bien qu’elle n’était pas vraiment occupée vu qu’elle avait légué le Ladyblog temporairement.

– Oups. En effet, il faudra que j’en parle à Alya et Adrien…Mais pas maintenant, j’ai juste envie de passer du temps avec toi, là.

Elle se blottit un peu plus contre sa petite-amie, ce qui fit sourire celle-ci.

Elles passèrent alors la fin de la journée à discuter de tout et de rien.

Quand Marinette rentra chez elle, elle était plutôt de bonne humeur. Elle avait passé une bonne après-midi. Ses parents remarquèrent son état, et iels en furent ravi·e·s.

– Ma puce, tu veux jouer à Mecha Strike ?

Disons qu’il ne fallut pas plus que cette phrase pour que la jeune fille soit installée sur son canapé avec son père, en train de l’écraser lamentablement.

Cette nuit-là, la styliste avait réussi à dormir correctement, et elle en était très heureuse. Même si sa bonne humeur était un peu redescendue au réveil, elle n’en était pas triste pour autant. Elle s’habilla assez vite, prit son petit déjeuner, puis se rendit au lycée.

– Hey Chloé !

Elle l’embrassa pour la saluer, ce qui fit sourire la blonde.

– Bonjour, Mari. T’es de bonne humeur dis-moi.

La jeune fille hocha la tête et répondit.

– J’ai réussi à dormir toute la nuit ! Genre, huit heures non-stop…ça faisait une éternité que c’était pas arrivé…

Elle regarda les alentours et finit par repérer Alya et Nino, qui discutaient au loin. Elle s’apprêtait à aller les saluer, lorsqu’elle remarqua quelque chose.

– Chloé. Va chercher Adrien.

– Hein ? Pourquoi ?

– Je crois que Nino est un peu énervé par l’annonce du retrait de Rena Rouge.

Et sur ces mots, elle se rejoignit ses deux ami·e·s, qui semblaient dans une discussion animée.

– Mais ils t’ont retirée sans raison ! C’est pas juste !

– Nino. Tout va bien, ok ? J’ai pas de souci avec ça.

– Tu as confié le Ladyblog à Alix pour pouvoir être disponible tout le temps ! Et Joaninha ose dire que c’est parce que tu es occupée ?! C’est du grand n’importe quoi !

La fille aux cheveux noirs les atteignit à ce moment. Elle posa sa main sur l’épaule de sa meilleure amie et dit.

– Alya. Va chercher Tikki. Y a un petit souci.

La brune parut perdue un moment, avant de regarder autour et de remarquer qu’un Akuma s’approchait, puis de lâcher.

– Je reviens.

Et elle partit, laissant son copain complètement perdu.

– Mais qu’est-ce qu’il se passe à la fin ? C’est qui Tikki ? Et on avait pas fini cette discussion !

– Nino. Calme-toi. Je vais t’expliquer…J’attends juste qu’Adrien et Chloé arrivent, et qu’Alya revienne. Ok ?

Le DJ eut l’air frustré.

– Mais pourquoi on me dit jamais rien ? Et de toute manière, ton explication de qui est Tikki peut attendre, on était en pleine discussion importante, là !

– Calme-toi, ok. S’il te plaît. Je t’assure qu’on va tout t’expliquer.

Des exclamations de surprises et des murmures commencèrent à parcourir le hall d’entrée : Joaninha était entrée.

– Ah, c’est parfait, je vais pouvoir lui toucher deux mots.

L’alter-ego de Ladybug soupira et lui agrippa le bras.

– Stop. MAINTENANT. Joaninha n’a rien à voir avec le fait qu’Alya ne soit plus Rena Rouge. Ok ? Donc stop.

Le jeune homme se figea sur place et dévisagea Marinette.

– Tu sais ?

– Je sais beaucoup plus de choses que tu ne peux le penser.

Puis elle se tourna vers l’héroïne coccinelle.

– Joaninha ! L’Akuma est là !

En effet, le petit insecte se rapprochait dangereusement du DJ. Le yo-yo passa à toute vitesse, et le petit papillon fut purifié.

– Merci, Marinette. Bon, maintenant que ça, c’est fait, j’y vais.

Et elle repartit à toute vitesse, laissant Nino abasourdi. Peu de temps après, Adrien et Chloé les rejoignirent.

– La situation est réglée ? Demanda la blonde.

– Nope. L’Akuma est purifié, mais Nino refuse de se calmer et de m’écouter !

– Tu sais que je t’entends ?

La jeune fille soupira et rétorqua.

– Oui. Je ne suis pas aveugle. Bon. On attend Alya, et on lui explique. C’est risqué, mais vu qu’il est le seul à ne pas être au courant…Fallait bien qu’on lui dise un jour.

– Me dire quoi ? Qu’est-ce que je ne sais pas ?

À ce moment, l’alter-ego de Joaninha arriva vers le petit groupe.

– Désolée, j’avais un truc urgent à faire.

– Alya, comment ça se fait que Marinette est au courant ?

La brune eut l’air surprise et regarda sa meilleure amie, qui répondit.

– J’ai prévu de lui expliquer.

Puis elle se tourna vers son ami d’enfance.

– Bien. Comme tu le sais, Ladybug est en pause. Joaninha a pris sa relève temporairement. Rena Rouge a été retirée, et Reinarde a pris sa place. Oh, et Queen Bee est retirée définitivement pour des raisons logiques.

– Oui… ?

Marinette baissa la voix et continua.

– Bon. Comme tu le sais, et comme tout le monde le sait d’ailleurs, Queen Bee est Chloé ici présente. Bon, toi t’es Carapace, et Alya était Rena Rouge.

– Mais…Comment tu sais ? Non, comment vous savez tous ?!

À ce moment, Chloé en eut marre et lâcha.

– Bon, c’est fini oui. Laisse-la continuer. Et perso, je le savais depuis l’attaque du jour des héros. Vous n’étiez pas discrets.

– Ouais, bon…Toujours est-il que Rena Rouge a été retirée au profit de Reinarde, qui n’est autre que Chloé…

Nino s’apprêta à réagir, mais Alya l’arrêta en posant sa main sur son bras.

– Et ce pour la raison qu’Alya a pris ma relève. Temporairement, mais ma relève.

Le jeune homme eut l’air de se calmer pour réfléchir avant de se paralyser brusquement.

– Mais tu…tu es…Ladybug… ?

L’alter-ego de la mentionnée hocha la tête et s’apprêta à continuer, lorsque sa meilleure amie lâcha.

– Euh…C’est pas contre-toi, hein. Mais je vais te dire adieu le jour où tu récupéreras tes boucles d’oreilles. J’entends Tikki proférer des menaces à ton égard, là.

Il était vrai qu’elle avait quelque peu oublié le détail « Kwami ».

– Ah. Merde. Et j’imagine qu’elle aura pas oublié d’ici que je les reprenne…

– Elle n’oubliera pas. Elle en veut toujours à Plagg pour des trucs qui se sont passés il y a des siècles. Répondit Adrien.

Sa prise de parole eut l’air de débloquer son meilleur ami, qui regarda fixement sa petite-amie.

– Du coup…Tu es Joaninha… ?

La brune hocha la tête, et son copain finit par fixer le blond.

– Et si tu es au courant…C’est que…tu es…Chat Noir ?

– I think the cat is out of the bag…Quoi ? Vous pensiez vraiment que j’étais jamais allé chercher des jeux de mots en d’autres langues ? Avec toutes les langues que j’ai dû apprendre, fallait bien que je le fasse.

Sa réplique provoqua un long soupir chez Marinette et Chloé, tandis qu’Alya éclatait de rire, et que Nino cherchait à assimiler la situation.

– J’imagine qu’il ne s’arrête pas même quand je ne suis pas là ? Questionna la partenaire habituelle du héros chat.

– Oh, crois-moi, il n’a pas besoin de toi pour faire des blagues. Mais moi je les trouve drôles, en vrai.

La sonnerie coupa court à cette discussion, et les cinq ami·e·s se rendirent en cours. L’alter-ego de Carapace fut dans la lune durant les deux heures qui précédaient la pause de dix heures, il fallait dire que ça faisait beaucoup à assimiler.

Quand iels sortirent enfin de la salle et se posèrent dans un coin, ce fut le brun qui commença.

– Pourquoi vous ne m’avez rien dit avant aujourd’hui ?

– Question de sécurité. Répondit Marinette.

– Mais ! Vous étiez tous au courant ! Pourquoi pas moi ?

Un silence gêné s’installa avant que Chloé ne se décide à le briser.

– En soi…Tu savais pour Alya, elle savait pour toi, et je savais pour vous deux. Puis j’ai eu mon lien avec Marinette, donc j’ai fini par comprendre. Parce que je suis vraiment l’âme-sœur de Ladybug. Suite à ça, Alya a commencé à faire des théories après le coming-out de Marinette. Et Adrien a fait le lien entre Marinette et Ladybug. Ils se sont révélés. Puis Mari a craqué et a prêté son Miraculous à Alya, ça n’a pas été compliqué de savoir qui c’était pour moi, et voilà. J’ai tout ?

– Oh, et Luka est au courant pour moi…et pour Marinette…Et pour vous tous en fait…Il a tout compris. Et notre lien lui a confirmé que j’étais Chat Noir. Kagami n’est pas au courant par contre…Rajouta le blond.

Le DJ resta sans rien dire pendant quelques secondes, avant de soupirer.

– Je vois. Je comprends. Mais pourquoi m’en avoir parlé maintenant, alors ?

– Tu allais te faire akumatiser parce qu’on t’a caché une part de la situation. Tu es mon ami, Nino, et ton bien-être compte plus pour moi que ça. Tu aurais fini par l’apprendre, de toute manière…Répondit l’alter-ego de Ladybug.

– Je suis désolé de m’être emporté…Vous n’aviez rien fait de mal…

Le garçon aux yeux verts posa sa main sur l’épaule de son meilleur ami avant de dire.

– C’était pour défendre Alya, donc on comprend…

La suite de la discussion fut beaucoup plus légère, et au bout d’un moment, Marinette finit par lâcher.

– D’ailleurs, je suis censée aller voir la psy avec ma mère, et peut-être mon père, pour parler de ma transidentité demain soir.

– Oh, c’est pas mal, ça. J’espère que ça va bien se passer.

La fille aux cheveux noirs se tourna vers sa copine et sourit légèrement, avant de poser la tête sur son épaule.

– Je l’espère aussi…Et j’avoue que je stresse pas mal…

L’effet du stress sur la vision du temps était souvent sous-estimé, mais Marinette pouvait le confirmer, le vendredi soir était arrivé en un battement de cil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon, Nino se rebelle un peu. Et je le comprends, il est un peu mis à l'écart sur tout ! Mais c'est bon, lui aussi est au courant.
> 
> ...
> 
> Je suis en train de me questionner sur le principe d'identité secrète dans cette fic...Parce que c'est de pire en pire...
> 
> BREF.
> 
> Sinon, prochain chapitre, on va tenter de faire entendre raison à notre chère Sabine.
> 
> Mais bon, que ce soit le chapitre 10, ou le 20, tout s'est passé à merveille...Alors pourquoi pas le 30 ?
> 
> Un avis sur ce chapitre ?
> 
> Et sur comment le prochain va se passer ?


	30. Chapter 30

Marinette, Sabine, et Tom étaient dans le bureau de Madame Ramier. Iels étaient entré·e·s depuis peu, et un silence gênant s’était installé juste après les salutations. Ce fut la psychiatre qui brisa le silence.

– Donc…Marinette m’a dit que vous souhaitiez parler de sa situation avec moi ?

– Oui, vous savez, j’ai lu des témoignages de parents sur Internet, et généralement, ce n’était qu’une phase, donc…Je n’ai pas envie qu’il fasse quelque chose qu’il regrette.

La jeune fille retint un soupir en entendant les pronoms masculins, elle avait probablement halluciné quand elle avait entendu sa mère la genrer au féminin il y a quelques jours. Elle décida cependant de voir comment les choses évoluaient, restant silencieuse pour le moment.

– Je vois…Vous avez essayé d’en parler calmement avec elle ?

– Eh bien…J’ai essayé, mais il ne voulait pas…On en a parlé qu’un peu…

Cette fois, la fille aux cheveux noirs roula des yeux et lâcha.

– C’est sûr qu’après m’avoir fichue devant un miroir sans T-shirt, j’étais censée être ouverte à la discussion…

Un blanc suivit cette remarque, en effet, la jeune styliste n’avait parlé de cet incident ni à sa psychiatre, ni à son père.

– J’essayais juste de comprendre…Je t’ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas te blesser.

– Ben c’était raté…

En effet, cet évènement avait tout de même été la goutte d’eau faisant déborder le vase. Tom fronça les sourcils et demandant.

– C’était quand ?

Marinette fixa le vide quelques secondes, elle perdait assez vite la notion du temps avec toutes les choses qui se passaient dans sa vie.

– Vendredi dernier ? Le soir…

– Le jour où Alya est venue sans prévenir ?

Elle hocha la tête, et son père eut l’air pensif un moment avant de dire.

– D’accord…

La jeune Dupain-Cheng se demandait ce qu’il se tramait dans la tête de son père, mais imaginait qu’il traitait juste l’information. Madame Ramier reprit alors.

– Vous savez, madame, de ce que j’ai vu dans les rendez-vous, bien que je ne puisse pas vous parler de ce qu’il s’y passe, et s’y dit, je peux vous confirmer qu’elle ne désire rien faire de définitif pour le moment. Accepter la situation et utiliser les pronoms et le prénom qu’elle souhaite n’engage en rien. Il y a toujours moyen de revenir en arrière pour ça.

– Mais ce serait rentrer dans son jeu…

La fille aux cheveux noirs réfréna un soupir d’exaspération en entendant ça : Rentrer dans son jeu, vraiment ?  
– Ce n’est pas un jeu pour elle. Elle souffre de la situation…

– Mais pourquoi il ne peut pas m’expliquer pourquoi il veut devenir une fille alors ?

Cette fois, Tom intervint.

– Ma chérie, Marinette ne veut pas devenir une fille, elle en est une. Et si ce n’était pas le cas, alors comment se fait-il qu’elle soit si à l’aise à être considérée comme telle ? Et si mal quand elle ne l’est pas ?

– Mais…Quand est-ce que tu as vu ça ?

L’homme soupira, regarda sa fille, puis répondit.

– Parce que je la considère comme telle. Et même, il y a Chloé, Alya, et Chat Noir aussi, qui la considèrent ainsi. Tu n’as pas vu comment elle était quand ils étaient là ?

L’alter-ego de Ladybug manqua de s’étouffer à la mention de son partenaire, avant de réaliser qu’il lui avait rendu visite le jour de son outing.

– Mais c’est parce que ce sont ses amis…

La fille aux cheveux noirs se retint de faire une remarque, laissant son père, qui était bien plus calme qu’elle, gérer la situation.

– Pour Alya et Chloé, je veux bien l’entendre, mais pour Chat Noir ? Ils n’ont pas de raison d’être amis…

Marinette bougea sur sa chaise, mal à l’aise.

– Et puis, avant que je ne leur dise, ce n’était pas pareil…Finit-elle par lâcher.

Ceci dura jusqu’à la fin de la séance, où Sabine promit de réfléchir à tout ça. Sur la route de chez elleux, elle dit.

– Mais tu sais, ça va être dur pour moi. Tu as toujours été mon fils, alors…Changer, comme ça, d’un coup…

– Je sais que c’est dur, maman. Et je ne te demande pas d’y arriver dès le début, mais je veux que tu essaies. Il faut que tu comprennes que c’est dur pour moi. Dur au point que j’ai dû abandonner…des choses importantes pour moi, le temps d’aller mieux. Histoire de faire une pause.

– Je vais essayer…Marinette.

Entendre son prénom sortir de la bouche de sa mère lui mit le sourire aux lèvres.

– Merci !

Dans ce genre de moment, sentir des larmes de joie poindre au bord de ses yeux lui faisait penser qu’il lui en fallait vraiment peu pour être heureuse. Ce qui était plutôt pas mal dans la situation actuelle.

Quand iels arrivèrent chez elleux, la mère de la jeune fille demanda.

– Pourquoi « Marinette » ?

– Comment ça ?

– Pourquoi tu as choisi ce prénom ?

– Oh !

Elle resta pensive un moment essayant de se souvenir du moment où elle avait choisi ce prénom-là.

– Je cherchais un prénom qui commençait comme celui que vous m’avez choisi. Donc j’ai pris un livre de prénoms, pour les futurs parents, et je suis tombée sur celui-ci. Je trouve qu’il me va bien, alors…Voilà.

– Je vois…

Un silence gêné s’installa entre la mère et la fille, les évènements d’il y a une semaine et les accusations de plus tôt avaient laissé un certain malaise entre les deux. Tom proposa une partie de Mecha Stike III pour détendre l’atmosphère, et les deux acceptèrent.

Avant que la partie ne commence, Marinette envoya un message à Chloé.

_« Chlo ! Ma mère m’a appelée Marinette !!!! (Merci la psy qui a plaidé ma cause). »_

Elle n’eut pas de réponse immédiatement et se plongea dans des parties de jeux vidéos, battant facilement ses parents.

– Ah, ah ! L’élève a dépassé les maîtres !

– Eh bien, l’élève va aller ranger sa chambre si elle ne veut pas être punie !

La styliste haussa un sourcil en regardant son père, avant de répondre, en tirant la langue.

– Tu es juste un mauvais perdant qui abuse de son pouvoir…Mais okay.

Et sur ces mots, elle monta dans sa chambre, se doutant bien que Tom voulait juste discuter avec sa femme sans qu’elle ne soit là. Une fois dans la pièce, elle se mit à ranger le peu de choses qu’il y avait à ranger.

– Oh, Tikki, je suis…Encore en train de parler seule…

Elle lâcha un long soupir, mais se ressaisit vite. Ce n’était pas le moment de repenser sa décision de laisser la Kwami à Alya, elle l’avait fait, et le relâchement de pression était agréable. Elle voyait toujours Tikki et Chat Noir, Adrien, au lycée, après tout. Même si elle devait bien avouer que les balades sur les toits de Paris lui manquaient déjà.

Elle sortit alors ses devoirs du week-end et commença à les faire pour se changer les idées. Elle n’avait définitivement pas l’habitude d’être seule et inoccupée. Après une petite heure, elle entendit du bruit sur son balcon et décida d’aller voir ce qu’il s’y tramait, bien qu’elle se doute de ce qu’elle allait trouver.

– Hey, Chaton.

– Bonsoir, Ma Lady.

En effet, le soleil se couchait déjà à l’horizon. Il devait être vers vingt heures.

– Qu’est-ce qui me vaut cette visite ?

– Eh bien, j’ai cru comprendre que tu allais voir ta psy avec tes parents aujourd’hui, alors je voulais savoir comment ça s’était passé.

Elle eut un léger sourire.

– Oh, moi qui pensais que j’avais été remplacée et oubliée ! Non, plus sérieusement, ça s’est plutôt bien passé, je crois. Ma mère m’a même appelée Marinette après la séance, t’imagines ?

– C’est génial, dans ce cas ! Mais pourquoi tu ne m’as pas envoyé de messages, j’en viendrais à penser ce que c’est moi qui ai été oublié !

Marinette rigola et répondit.

– Non, t’inquiète, c’est juste que j’en ai parlé qu’avec Chloé. Ah, d’ailleurs.

Elle sortit son téléphone et vit qu’elle avait reçu une réponse pendant qu’elle faisait ses devoirs.

_« Tiens ? Un surnom ? J’aime bien (même si Adrien m’appelait déjà comme ça, ça fait différent venant de toi). Et c’est génial pour toi qu’elle t’accepte. (Désolée d’avoir pris du temps à répondre, j’étais occupée.) »_

Elle envoya un message de réponse rapidement, avant de reprendre sa discussion avec son partenaire.

– Voilà, désolée. Bref, c’était une exclusivité d’âme-sœurs !

– Je retiens…

Il avait prononcé cela d’un ton faussement vexé, mais son sourire amusé détruisait sa crédibilité.

– Sinon, en parlant d’âme-sœur. Comment tu t’en sors avec Luka ?

Le héros chat rougit légèrement et bredouilla.

– Bien ? Je crois ? Il se rapproche beaucoup de Kagami ces derniers temps, donc je n’ai pas trop l’occasion de le voir…En dehors du lycée, je veux dire. Enfin, avec mon père…Même pas sûr que je pourrais.

– Je suis sûre qu’il accepterait si tu lui disais que c’est ton âme-sœur. Enfin, j’espère, sinon, il est juste encore plus con que ce que je pensais.

– Marinette !

La protestation du fils de Gabriel fut rejetée par un simple haussement d’épaules de la jeune fille.

– Quoi ? C’est vrai !

– Il reste mon père, donc un peu de respect.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

– Dans ce cas, je m’excuse…Mais je le pense pas.

Le blond allait rétorquer quelque chose, mais le regard de la fille aux cheveux noirs accrocha la main droite de ce dernier et elle demanda.

– Tiens, tu as bougé ta bague de doigt ?

En effet, elle se trouvait maintenant sur son majeur.

– Oui, depuis deux jours. Mais si tu accordais plus de temps à ton cher partenaire au lieu d’être tout le temps collée à Chloé, tu l’aurais remarqué.

Marinette lâcha un grognement de protestation, puis elle questionna.

– Pourquoi tu l’as changée de doigt ?

– Hm…C’est un secret…Un secret qui marche mieux quand je suis transformé, vu que la bague devient noire.

La styliste eut l’air intriguée, avant de comprendre.

– Ah, ok. Alors comme ça, on joue avec les références intracommunautaires ?…M’enfin. Ceci étant dit : Luka ?

– Tu ne vas pas me lâcher avec ça, hein ?

– Non. Luka. Tu vas essayer de le voir en dehors des cours ? Je t’assure que vous êtes trop mignons ensembles !

Le garçon aux yeux verts soupira.

– Mais il a Kagami…

– Sauf que tu es aussi son âme-sœur. Vous l’êtes tous les deux, et il vous aime tous les deux ! Alors faites fleurir cet amour !

– C’est ça, je verrais. Oh, zut ! Je n’avais pas vu l’heure, je dois y aller, bye, Buguinette !

Et il s’enfuit aussi vite qu’il le put.

– J’aurais pas oublié lundi ! Et ne m’appelle pas comme ça ! Idiot de chat !

Elle lui avait répondu ça, mais il avait sûrement dû n’entendre que la première moitié. Elle lâcha un grognement de frustration, puis redescendit à sa chambre. Son père était dans la chambre, il semblait être rentré il n’y a que quelques secondes dans la pièce.

– Tu parlais à quelqu’un ?

Marinette sortit son téléphone de sa poche et dit simplement.

– J’étais au téléphone avec Adrien. Il prenait de mes nouvelles par rapport à tout à l’heure. Tu voulais me parler ?

– Non, non, juste venir te chercher pour manger.

Iels descendirent alors à la cuisine, et prirent leur repas avec Sabine, dans une ambiance légère. Et c’est l’esprit tranquille que la jeune fille partit dormir ce soir-là : Elle était motivée à faire une nuit complète, pas comme la nuit dernière, où elle avait été rongée par le stress en vue du rendez-vous avec ses parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vous avez vu ! J'ai pas menti, tout se passe bien ! (Pour une fois).
> 
> Et OMG Sabine a définitivement accepté.
> 
> Mis-à-part ça...j'suis presque sûr que personne a pigé l'affaire de la bague, mais bon x)
> 
> Qu'avez vous pensé de ce chapitre ?
> 
> Et est-ce que vous pensez que tout va bien continuer ?


	31. Chapter 31

Le week-end se déroula bien pour Marinette. En effet, sa mère continuait à la genrer au féminin, à son plus grand bonheur. Certes, elle se trompait toujours parfois, car les habitudes avaient la vie dure, mais elle ne manquait jamais de se corriger.

Ceci eut au moins pour effet de faire retrouver légèrement le sourire à la jeune fille, même si cela ne retirait pas le poids des remarques continues faites sur Ladybug, même après son retrait temporaire. Les messages sur son téléphone n’étaient jamais revenus depuis que Chloé avait bloqué tous les numéros, alors, sans son masque, la fille aux cheveux noirs était plutôt tranquille.

Cependant, elle s’inquiétait pour Alya et Adrien, le Papillon ne faisait qu’augmenter la cadence depuis que Joaninha avait pris la place de Ladybug, et les vilain·e·s se faisaient de plus en plus durs à combattre, la réunion de l’équipe entière étant à présent beaucoup plus régulière, même Vipérion était convié. Ne serait-ce que durant le week-end, trois attaques avaient eu lieu, dont une en plein milieu de la nuit, et Marinette ne pouvait qu’observer la situation.

Le lundi, en arrivant au lycée, elle remarqua que tou·te·s ses ami·e·s étaient exténué·e·s. C’était plus marqué sur Alya, et moins sur Adrien, qui avait probablement dû se maquiller pour cacher ses cernes. Nino et Luka semblaient être en meilleur état, ils discutaient d’une nouvelle chanson de Jagged Stone d’une manière enjouée, au contraire des deux premièr·e·s, la brune était installée contre son copain, et le blond contre son âme-sœur.

La styliste laissa courir son regard pour trouver sa copine, et finit par la voir, elle était assise, en train de discuter avec quelqu’un sur son portable, peut-être Sabrina ? Marinette savait que les deux filles avaient vite perdu contact après le déménagement de la rousse en fin de troisième, et n’avait jamais osé demander comment la situation avait évolué à sa copine.

– Hey. Lança-t-elle à tout le groupe.

Tout le monde lui répondit, avec plus ou moins d’enthousiasme, et la culpabilité s’immisça en elle. Elle se sentait coupable de l’état de ses ami·e·s.

– Vous savez…Je peux prendre un Miraculous et venir vous aider, si vous en avez besoin…Vous êtes exténués…

– Marinette…Tu m’as confié tes boucles d’oreilles pour faire une pause, et de ce que je vois pour le moment, tu n’es pas encore remise, donc non.

– Mais…Je t’assure que ça va…

L’alter-ego de Chat Noir la fixa longuement, eut l’air d’hésiter, puis lâcha.

– Vendredi soir, tu étais en débardeur, quand je suis venu.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils, cherchant où il voulait en venir, puis réalisa que depuis qu’elle avait confié son Miraculous, il lui était arrivé de recommencer. Elle se sentit gênée d’avoir été prise sur le fait, puis elle pinça les lèvres et soupira.

– Mais…Vous êtes tous exténués…

– En fait, on en a parlé, avec Alya, mais on pensait peut-être recruter quelqu’un d’autre…On pensait à Kagami, mais on sait pas trop quel bijou lui confier. J’en ai parlé un peu à Maître Fû, mais il m’a juste dit de faire comme je le sentais, ça m’a pas trop aidé.

Marinette sourit à Adrien, et dit simplement.

– Fais comme tu le sens, vraiment. Il t’a parlé des différents bijoux ?

Le garçon hocha la tête.

– Oui, d’ailleurs, il m’a autorisé à leur confier sans les récupérer le temps que tu reviennes. Mais…J’ai du mal à voir lequel pourrait aller à Kagami, hormis le dragon.

La styliste fut surprise de ce qu’avait dit le modèle, elle n’avait pas du tout remarqué. Mais en effet, Nino avait un nouveau bracelet, au même titre que Luka, et Chloé avait un collier avec un pendentif en forme d’étoile accroché autour du cou.

– C’est vrai que c’était le choix évident…à la limite…Il y a peut-être moyen qu’elle change son costume et de nom ? Tu pourras en discuter avec elle, pas la peine que je sois là. T’es un grand garçon, tu t’en sortiras !

– Hm…On lui dira, pour nos identités ?

– Tu demanderas à Maître Fû…Oh. Attends…Est-ce que quelqu’un lui a dit que nos identités avaient sauté ?

Les alter-egos de Ladybug et Chat Noir se fixèrent dans le blanc des yeux pendant un long moment, avant que le blond ne prenne la parole.

– Je le ferais. Mais il a dû comprendre, avec tout le bordel qu’il s’est passé…J’espère qu’il nous fera pas rendre nos Miraculous…

– Et…Tu as pensé à Kim et Max ?

– Ouais…Mais ils ont bien vu qu’il y avait énormément d’attaques, et entre les compétitions sportives de Kim et Max qui fait des concours scientifiques, ils n’ont pas le temps…

La fille aux cheveux noirs hocha la tête, puis partit s’asseoir à côté de sa petite amie, qui n’avait que peu prêté attention à la discussion.

– Hey, Chlo.

La blonde regarda sa petite amie, puis lui sourit légèrement. On voyait bien qu’elle manquait grandement de sommeil. Marinette ouvrit ses bras pour lui signifier de s’installer contre elle, et elle le fit.

– Tu parlais avec qui ?

– Sabrina…On se reparle un peu depuis peu après mon akumatisation…M’excuser auprès de toi m’a fait comprendre que je ne m’étais pas excusée auprès d’elle non plus. Je pensais honnêtement qu’elle ne me répondrait pas…

La styliste sourit légèrement, son âme-sœur avait bien évolué depuis la troisième…

– Elle a dû voir que tu faisais des efforts pour changer, en bien.

– Probablement…

La blonde bailla longuement avant de fermer les yeux et de s’installer confortablement contre sa petite-amie.

– Tu es fatiguée à cause des attaques ?

Elle sentit Chloé hocher la tête contre sa poitrine, puis passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour l’aider à s’endormir. Cependant, elle avait un peu oublié un détail : Elles étaient dans la cour du lycée, deux minutes avant le début des cours, et la sonnerie ne manqua pas de leur rappeler.

La fille du maire se leva en grommelant quelque chose d’incompréhensible, et tout le petit groupe se rendit en cours. La blonde semblait à deux doigts de s’endormir sur sa table, tandis qu’Alya semblait peiner à écouter le cours, au même titre que Nino et Adrien, bien qu’ils semblent plus concentrés que la jeune fille.

Marinette, elle, avait relativement bien dormi durant le week-end, du moins, suffisamment pour ne pas être dans le même état que ses ami·e·s et sa petite-amie, mais son esprit était ailleurs. Elle cherchait un moyen de les aider, parce qu’elle leur avait tout de même transmis ses responsabilités. Recruter Kagami de nouveau était une bonne idée, mais elle ne savait pas si c’était suffisant, vu le rythme d’attaques qu’imposait le Papillon…Peut-être pourrait-iels recruter d’autres personnes ? Mais qui ?

Son regard parcourut les visages des personnes de la classe, elle connaissait tout le monde, après tout, c’était la même classe que l’année dernière.

Alix ? Non, elle allait avoir le Miraculous du Lapin dans le futur, et ce Miraculous n’était pas nécessaire actuellement. Et en plus, elle avait le Ladyblog à gérer tant qu’Alya était Joaninha.

Juleka peut-être ? Mais elle comprendrait probablement vite que son frère est un porteur de Miraculous et-

– Marinette. Je te vois réfléchir. On gère, ne t’en fais pas.

– Mais Alya…

– Concentre-toi. Je te rappelle que tes notes de physique-chimie ne te permettent pas de pas écouter.

Elle grommela quelque chose avant de prêter attention à ce que disait sa professeure. C’était un truc en rapport avec des dosages par titrage ou quelque chose comme ça…

Quand ces deux longues heures de cours touchèrent à leur fin, les élèves sortirent de la classe, et le petit groupe d’alter-ego de héro·ïne·s se réunit.

– Je pense que je profiterais de la pause repas pour aller voir Maître Fû…Je doute que mon père remarque que je ne suis pas dans ma chambre après le repas.

– D’accord…Oublies pas de lui parler du fait qu’on soit un peu tous au courant…Soupira Marinette.

Alya, qui était un peu à l’écart jusqu’à lors, s’approcha et lâcha.

– Tikki l’a déjà fait, elle le tenait au courant pendant la nuit. Il se doutait que ça finirait par arriver…Bon peut-être pas qu’on soit tous au courant…Bref, vous en faites pas, vous serez autorisés à garder vos Miraculous, nous remplacer maintenant serait trop compliqué, surtout quand on voit la réaction du Papillon quand j’ai pris ta place, Mari…

Le blond parut soulagé, avant de dire.

– Heureusement…Enfin, je passerais voir Kagami, en tant que Chat Noir, après notre cours d’escrime pour lui proposer…

– Ah, au fait. Tant qu’on est sur le sujet Kagami et autres Miraculous…Vous comptez recruter d’autres personnes ? Questionna l’alter-ego de Ladybug.

– On en avait parlé, mais ce serait trop compliqué…On est déjà beaucoup, et c’est un exploit qu’on fonctionne correctement. Répondit Alya.

– Je vois…Et en plus ce serait risqué de mettre autant de Miraculous en circulation…

La suite de la discussion fut beaucoup plus légère, et le petit groupe retourna en classe.

Comme prévu, à la pause de midi, Adrien se rendit chez Maître Fû, pendant que les autres restaient au self pour manger. Après le repas, tandis que Nino, Luka, et Alya parlaient de…On ne sait quoi, Chloé s’était endormie sur Marinette, qui semblait pas loin de la rejoindre également.

– Eh bah, j’ai l’impression qu’à chaque fois que je vous vois, y en a une qui dort sur l’autre !

La fille aux cheveux noirs ouvrit les yeux, pour apercevoir Alix.

– Hey. C’est…Juste qu’avec tout le bordel qu’il se passe en ce moment dans ma vie, c’est dur de se reposer…Et ça affecte aussi Chlo, même si elle ne veut pas l’avouer.

– J’vous comprends. Ça doit être dur…Bon, c’est pas tout ça, mais j’devais parler à Alya !

– Bye…

La fille aux cheveux roses partit voir la brune, et Marinette les écouta distraitement.

– Tu m’en veux pas trop de pas filmer toutes les attaques ? J’veux dire…Y en a beaucoup…

– Ne t’en fais pas, les gens comprendront…Arg…Les pires c’est quand il fait nuit…J’espère qu’il va se calmer, le type derrière le masque du Papillon.

Et ce qu’elles disaient devint rapidement un bruit de fond, tandis que la jeune fille se concentrait sur son âme-sœur. Elle semblait encore plus fatiguée qu’Alya, alors qu’elle n’était pas allée à tous les combats. Et ça l’inquiétait. Elle se doutait qu’elle était la raison de cela, Chloé devait s’inquiéter pour elle, et ne pas bien se reposer à cause de ça.

La fille aux cheveux noirs passa ses doigts dans les blonds de sa copine, qu’elle avait détaché pour s’installer plus confortablement. Peu de temps après, Adrien arriva, ce qui fit comprendre à Marinette que la pause était bientôt finie. Elle réveilla doucement sa petite-amie, qui émergea doucement, puis remarqua que l’alter-ego de Chat Noir lui faisait signe de venir. Elle embrassa furtivement sa copine, avant de dire.

– Ça va bientôt sonner, mais t’as le temps de te réveiller. Il faut que je parle à Adrien, je reviens.

Et sur ces mots, elle s’éloigna d’elle pour aller voir le blond aux yeux verts et lança.

– Alors ? Tu as pu y aller ?

Alya étaient avec elleux deux, pour se tenir au courant, Alix semblant avoir pris congé de celle-ci.

– Oui, j’ai pris celui du Dragon. Je verrais avec elle pour changer le costume et le nom. Honnêtement, je la vois pas se battre avec autre chose qu’une épée.

– Moi non plus…Enfin…Parfait. Sinon…Mis-à-part ça…Tu sais ce qu’il se passe avec Chloé ? Elle a l’air plus fatiguée que vous…Et je doute que ce ne soit qu’à cause des combats…

L’ami d’enfance de la fille du maire eut l’air de réfléchir quelques secondes avant de secouer la tête.

– Je sais pas. Elle ne se confie que rarement…Et en plus, on s’était éloignés l’an dernier, donc…Elle ne me dit plus grand-chose. Mais si je devais émettre une hypothèse, je dirais qu’elle s’inquiète pour toi.

La fille aux yeux bleus soupira, bien sûr, elle savait que ça venait de là, mais elle espérait que ce soit autre chose, quelque chose où elle pouvait aider. Là, elle ne pouvait rien faire de plus que ce qu’elle faisait déjà : Essayer d’aller mieux.

– J’imagine que je ne peux pas la faire arrêter de s’inquiéter pour moi ?

– Même moi je peux te certifier que non. Répondit Alya.

La fille aux cheveux noirs passa sa main sur son front pour essayer de trouver une solution, puis finit par souffler et lâcher.

– Je lui parlerais tout à l’heure…

Et sur cette phrase, la sonnerie résonna, et tous et toutes se rendirent en cours.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolé ! J'avais oublié d'appuyer sur publier...

Durant la dernière heure de cours, après laquelle Marinette voulait parler à Chloé, le téléphone d’Alya se mit à vibrer. Elle y jeta un coup d’œil et pinça les lèvres, ce devait être une alerte akumatisation.

– Excusez-moi, ma mère m’appelle…J’attendais un appel important de sa part, mon grand-père est à l’hôpital…Est-ce que je peux sortir pour décrocher ?

Le professeur d’Histoire accepta, et la brune sortit en vitesse, sans manquer de faire signe au blond assit à la table devant elle. Ses excuses étaient définitivement plus crédibles que celle de l’alter-ego de Ladybug, mais si elle devait prétexter un appel important à chaque attaque depuis un an, ça aurait été risqué.

– Monsieur ? Je dois me rendre à mon shooting photo. Je vous en avais parlé la semaine dernière…

L’homme eut l’air de réfléchir un moment, avant de soupirer.

– Je ne m’en souviens pas, mais je te fais confiance. Vas-y, Adrien. Tu as déjà prévenu la vie scolaire ?

– Oui, oui !

Et le garçon aux yeux verts s’en alla. Le cours continua, et Nino se retourna pour parler à Marinette.

– Tu crois que je dois y aller aussi ? Le truc c’est que j’ai regardé, l’attaque est loin, et si on est quatre à sortir de la salle sans raison valable…

La fille aux yeux bleus jeta un regard au professeur, qui ne faisait pas attention à elle, puis sortit son téléphone pour regarder des images du combat. Joaninha semblait seule au front, ce qui l’étonna. L’alter-ego de Chat Noir était sorti aussi pourtant. Elle réfléchit quelques secondes puis répondit au métis.

– Je crois qu’Adrien est passé chercher Kagami. S’il y a problème, je suppose qu’un des deux enverra un message, à toi ou Chloé.

D’ailleurs, cette dernière les regardait, l’air de demander si elle devait partir aussi, et sa copine secoua la tête, pour lui faire signe que non.

Le cours continua, et l’alter-ego de Ladybug continuait à jeter des regards au combat de temps en temps, inquiète. Quelqu’un portant le Miraculous du Dragon arriva vite, avec Chat Noir, ce qui la rassura.

– Marinette ? Est-ce que tu peux aller voir où est Alya ? Et si elle n’est pas dehors, passer à la vie scolaire pour voir si elle est rentrée.

La jeune fille sortit de ses pensées, jeta un œil au combat, et remarqua que les trois héro·ïne·s, qui avaient vite été rejoint·e·s par Vipérion, s’en sortaient bien. Elle ne jugea donc pas utile de faire sortir Nino ou Chloé pour qu’iels partent au combat, et répondit.

– Pas de souci.

Avant de sortir de la pièce. Une fois dehors, elle arpenta les couloirs, sachant très bien qu’elle ne retrouverait pas sa meilleure amie. Elle regardait le combat en même temps, la porteuse de la coccinelle venait de purifier l’Akuma et de réparer la ville. Alya allait donc bientôt revenir. Elle lui envoya un rapide message pour lui signaler qu’elle avait été envoyée pour la chercher, et qu’elle était dans le couloir, avant de regarder le combat à nouveau. L’alter-ego de Kagami semblait avoir du mal avec la presse.

– _Comment vous appelez-vous ? Et quel est votre Miraculous ?_

– _Fáfnir. Je suis le porteur du Dragon, je prends la place de Ryûko. C’est tout ce que vous avez à savoir. Bonne journée._

Et sur ces mots, elle s’en était allée. Son costume était une épaisse armure d’écailles, majoritairement rouges, mais certaines parties étaient d’un noir brillant. Et dans son dos, les traits noirs de l’armure dessinaient comme des ailes. Ses cheveux étaient beaucoup plus courts et sombres, même si certaines mèches vermillon s’y trouvaient. Sur son crâne trônaient deux cornes d’un écarlate sanglant, et ses iris étaient de la même couleur, striée d’une pupille verticale. La seule chose sur le costume qui n’avait pas changé était l’épée…Et ses traits de visages, mais ce ne faisait pas partie de la tenue.

Marinette était quelque peu perplexe, Kagami avait bien dit « porteur » ? Elle soupira, puis se dit qu’elle demanderait à Alya, ou à Adrien si sa meilleure amie ne savait rien. D’ailleurs, ladite-meilleure amie arriva à ce moment.

– Hey Mari, j’ai fait aussi vite que j’ai pu. Adrien est dans le lycée, mais reviendra pas en cours, ce serait trop suspect.

– Okay. Dis-moi…C’était bien Kagami ?

La brune hocha la tête.

– Ouaip. Elle a proposé de se faire passer pour un gars, pour que personne ne l’affilie à Ryûko…Apparemment, elle s’en fiche des pronoms qu’on utilise pour elle, et ça nous arrangeait pour le coup…Enfin, perso, je l’aurais jamais comparée à Ryûko…Son regard rouge est trop flippant. Et mon dieu, je sais pas si tu as vu ses dents…Je comprends pas pourquoi elle a choisi ça. Je veux pas qu’elle me morde, c’est mort !

La dernière partie de la tirade arracha un rire à la fille aux cheveux noirs, puis elle répondit.

– Je vois. Bon, on retourne en cours, ça fait dix minutes que je t’attends…On dit que j’ai galéré pour te trouver ?

– Okay. Désolée d’être partie si longtemps.

La fille aux yeux bleus secoua la tête, l’air de dire « ce n’est rien », avant d’ouvrir la porte.

– Je l’ai retrouvée. Désolée d’avoir pris tout ce temps.

Les deux entrèrent, et le professeur posa une question muette à la brune, qui sourit légèrement, en disant.

– Plus de peur de que mal, tout va bien, maintenant. Excusez-moi de l’absence.

– Ne t’en fais pas. Bon, allez vous asseoir pour les dernières minutes de cours.

Durant lesdites-dernières minutes, Marinette n’était pas très concentrée. Elle se demandait comment aborder le sujet de l’état de sa copine avec cette dernière à la fin des cours. Elle finissait à seize heures, donc un peu plus tôt que d’habitude, ce qui lui laisserait plus de temps. Mais elle savait que la blonde allait nier et mettre la faute sur autre chose pour ne pas l’inquiéter, mais…La fille aux cheveux noirs voulait la vérité. Et elle ne voulait surtout pas que son état pèse sur celui de sa petite-amie.

La sonnerie retentit et la fille aux cheveux noirs attrapa Chloé au vol.

– Chlo ? Je peux te parler quelques minutes ?

Le regard bleu ciel de la blonde se teinta légèrement d’inquiétude, et elle hocha la tête. Marinette l’emmena dans un coin plus calme, puis demanda.

– Comment tu vas ?

La jeune fille fut surprise, mais répondit tout de même.

– Bien ? Pourquoi ?

– Tu es exténuée…

Alors que Chloé s’apprêtait à répondre, elle fut coupée par sa petite-amie.

– Et ne me dis pas que ce n’est qu’à cause des attaques. Même Adrien et Alya sont moins fatigués que toi.

– Je t’assure, c’est rien, ne t’en fais pas…

La styliste attrapa sa main, et la força à la regarder dans les yeux.

– Chlo…Tu t’inquiètes pour moi, c’est ça ? C’est à cause de ça ?

La fille du maire écarquilla légèrement les yeux sur le coup de la surprise, puis détourna le regard.

– Comment est-ce que je pourrais ne pas m’inquiéter ? Je sais que tu fais des efforts pour aller mieux, mais…

Elle redirigea son regard vers la main de sa petite-amie, prisonnière dans la sienne, avant de soulever légèrement la manche de sa veste.

– Mais ça ne marche pas immédiatement. Et je ne peux rien faire pour t’aider.

– Chloé…

Marinette posa son autre main sur la joue de sa petite amie, avant de l’embrasser délicatement, puis de se reculer.

– Savoir que tu es là pour moi est suffisant. Et puis, si tu t’inquiètes pour moi au point d’en perdre le sommeil…Je vais m’inquiéter aussi, et on en sera pas sorties !

Elle eut un léger sourire à la fin de sa phrase.

– C’est juste l’inquiétude, ou il y a autre chose ?

La fille des Bourgeois secoua la tête, et répondit.

– C’est tout, ne t’en fais pas. Je vais essayer de ne pas trop m’inquiéter.

Marinette lui sourit simplement, l’embrassa sur la joue, et lui confia.

– Tu sais, s’il y a quoi que ce soit, tu peux m’en parler. Même si ma vie est plutôt mouvementée, si on peut dire ça comme ça, en ce moment, je suis toujours là pour toi, ok ?

– D’accord, merci.

Les deux se rendirent devant le lycée, main dans la main, et, arrivée à l’entrée, la fille aux cheveux noirs aperçut la limousine de Chloé.

– Allez, vas-y, ton chauffeur doit t’attendre. À demain.

La blonde lâcha sa main avant de s’éloigner vers sa voiture.

– À demain.

Une fois le véhicule éloigné, l’alter-ego de Ladybug soupira lourdement.

– Arg. Tikki…

Elle s’arrêta dans sa phrase avant de se taper le front avec sa main. Décidément, elle avait du mal à se faire à l’absence de son amie miniature. Alors qu’elle rentrait chez elle, à pied, elle était perdue dans ses pensées. Elle s’inquiétait pour sa copine, et pour cause, celle-ci ne l’avait pas regardée durant toute la fin de leur discussion, ce qui signifiait clairement qu’elle cachait quelque chose…Il se passait un truc en plus de l’inquiétude : Mais quoi ?

Une fois que Marinette fut rentrée chez elle et qu’elle eut salué ses parents, elle monta à sa chambre et se mit à tourner en rond. Ses pensées fusaient de toute part, et elle n’arrivait pas à les faire taire. Il fallait qu’elle parle de tout ça à quelqu’un…Ou du moins, qu’elle parvienne à se changer les idées. Le fait était que ses parents travaillaient, et n’étaient pas au courant de toute l’histoire, que Tikki était avec Alya, que cette dernière était sûrement en train de se reposer, et que tout son petit groupe d’ami·e·s devaient faire de même. Sauf peut-être Adrien, qui était sûrement coincé dans un cours quelconque.

Elle grogna avant de sortir son carnet à dessin, pour essayer de designer quelque chose, mais ce fut vain. Après une dizaine de minutes à fixer une page blanche, stylo à la main, elle soupira et sortit son portable.

Elle fixa ses contacts, et se dit que cela faisait un moment qu’elle n’avait pas parlé à Kagami, en dehors de leur courte dernière rencontre, et lui envoya un message pour leur proposer de se voir. Elle se doutait que la jeune fille ne pourrait pas trop l’aider sur ses problèmes, mais elle pourrait se changer les idées et passer un bon moment pour sa fin de journée.

Elle fit alors ses devoirs en attendant une réponse, qu’elle eut une heure plus tard.

_« Bonjour, Marinette. Désolée de ne pas avoir répondu plus tôt, j’avais un entraînement avec ma mère. Elle m’a donné la permission de sortir, où nous retrouvons-nous ? »_

La jeune fille sourit légèrement, puis proposa un café, où elles s’étaient rendues quelques fois, depuis qu’elles s’étaient liées d’amitié. Une fois la proposition acceptée, elle prévint ses parents qu’elle sortait, puis se rendit auprès de son amie, qui était arrivée avant elle.

– Hey !

– Bonjour, Marinette. Ça fait longtemps qu’on ne s’était pas vues pour discuter.

La styliste hocha la tête, puis répondit simplement, tout en jetant un regard au ras-de-cou que portait la détentrice du Miraculous du dragon.

– Oui…Disons que ces derniers mois ont été mouvementés pour moi…

– J’ai cru comprendre ça, en effet. Et ce que m’a dit Adrien n’a pas dû arranger tout ça. D’ailleurs, j’en profite pour te remercier de m’avoir laissé une chance.

L’alter-ego de Ladybug sourit légèrement.

– Ce n’est pas mon choix, cette fois. Mais si tu parlais du premier…Eh bien de rien. Enfin…Je suis pas venue pour te parler de ça…J’essaie de prendre de la distance avec tous ces trucs.

– Je comprends. De quoi veux-tu parler ?

Une serveuse arriva à ce moment, et les deux filles prirent commande, avant que celle aux yeux bleus ne lâche, avec un rictus amusé sur les lèvres.

– Comment ça se passe avec Luka ?

Kagami rougit légèrement à la question, chose étonnante venant d’elle, avant de donner une réponse.

– Bien. On apprend de plus en plus à nous connaître. Luka trouve juste ça dommage qu’Adrien ne vienne pas…

– Oh…C’est vrai qu’avec son père, ça doit être compliqué.

La fille aux yeux marron hésita un moment, avant d’ajouter.

– Je ne pense pas qu’il n’y ait que ça. Mais ce n’est peut-être qu’une impression.

– Je lui poserais la question, si tu veux.

– Il ne te dira pas ce qu’il se passe.

L’alter-ego de Ladybug soupira légèrement.

– C’est vrai que maintenant que je sais qui il est, il va probablement me dire moins de choses…Mais je peux toujours essayer !

– Tu devrais vraiment te poser et prendre du temps pour toi au lieu de toujours t’inquiéter pour les autres. Tu as pris une pause pour ça, pas vrai ?

Marinette gonfla les joues et détourna le regard.

– Mais ça m’occupe l’esprit…Et puis…J’ai pas envie de les abandonner.

Kagami soupira légèrement avant de poser ses mains sur la table de manière assez brusque pour attirer l’attention de son amie. Une fois que celle-ci l’eut regardée, elle commença.

– Tu n’as pas à sauver tout le monde, Marinette. Surtout pas alors qu’il faut que tu aies du temps pour toi. Adrien peut demander de l’aide à quelqu’un d’autre.

La jeune fille soupira à son tour avant de grommeler quelque chose d’incompréhensible.

La discussion continua sur un ton plus léger, et les deux filles abordèrent des sujets plus calmes ; comme les cours, ou encore le design du costume de Fàfnir, que Marinette appréciait particulièrement ; tout en buvant du jus d’orange.

–

– Mais je t’assure, Kagami, j’en ai marre de la trigo ! J’ai l’impression de m’endormir à chaque fois.

– Ce n’est pas si compliqué que ça…

Marinette releva la tête légèrement, qu’elle avait posée sur la table, dans un geste de désespoir, avant de se redresser complètement.

– Si ! C’est d’une difficulté déchirante ! Accablante.

– Tu exagères.

Des éclats de voix attira l’attention de l’alter-ego de Ladybug. Elle était tellement habituée à être sur ses gardes au cas où une attaque se produirait que c’était devenu un automatisme. Cependant, il ne s’agissait pas d’une victime du Papillon cette fois, mais de tout autre chose.

– Eh ! L’travelo ! Ah ! Tu vois, il s’est reconnu !

Avait dit une première voix. La jeune fille sentit sa main trembler, mais ne réagit pas.

– C’est toi…Manu, c’est ça ? C’est bien toi l’gars qui se prend pour une fille ?

Sa main trembla un peu plus fort, et elle détourna le regard, fixant la table, avant de murmurer.

– Comment ils savent ? Il y a eu des photos de moi ?

L’escrimeuse regarda son amie avec inquiétude avant de répondre.

– Oui, quelques-unes. Tu veux que j’aille leur expliquer comment je pense ?

Marinette secoua la tête, elle ne voulait pas empirer la situation, cependant…

– Eh, ça fait quoi de se taper la fille du maire ?

Cette phrase la fit sortir de sa torpeur, et elle se tourna brusquement vers les deux garçons. Elle ne les reconnaissait pas, elle ne savait pas comment ils pouvaient savoir.


	33. Chapter 33

Elle se contenta de les fixer en silence, sa jambe s’étant mise à trembler à son tour.

– Kagami…Comment ils savent que je sors avec Chloé ?

– Mais…Tu n’es pas au courant ? Il y a une photo de vous deux en train de vous embrasser au lycée qui a tourné sur les réseaux il y a quelques jours. Avec la notoriété de Chloé, plus celle que tu as obtenu avec ton outing par Ladybug. Ça a fait un peu polémique. Surtout que le père de Chloé n’est pas connu pour avoir les idées super ouvertes sur le sujet.

La copine de Chloé se mordit la lèvre, le regard toujours vissé sur les deux garçons, mais les oreilles sourdes à leurs propos. C’était donc ça, la raison de l’état de la blonde.

– Pourquoi personne ne me l’a dit ? Ils savaient que j’avais déconnecté tous mes réseaux hormis le Ladyblog pour éviter les remarques. Ils devaient savoir que Chlo allait mal à cause de ça ! Je…

Elle lâcha un grognement avant de passer sa main sur son front.

– Eh ! Elle baise bien, la fille du maire ?

Cette fois, c’était trop, elle se leva brusquement, Kagami n’eut même pas le temps de réagir que Marinette avait rejoint et empoigné le col de celui ayant crié cette dernière phrase. Elle avait beau ne pas être très baraquée, elle était musclée, elle était Ladybug après tout.

– Ne t’avise pas de prononcer le moindre mot de plus.

Le deuxième voulut s’approcher pour aider son ami, mais l’alter-ego de Fàfnir fut plus rapide, et elle l’intercepta. Elle ne voulait pas que Marinette soit blessée, cependant, elle s’inquiétait de l’accès de rage de celle-ci. Cela n’allait mener à rien de bon.

– Marinette. Calme-toi. Ils ne valent pas le coup que tu t’énerves.

Mais la poigne de la jeune fille ne se desserra pas, son regard bleu restant fermement ancré dans le regard de l’autre. Les client·e·s du café commençaient à s’agiter, certaines personnes hésitaient à intervenir, tandis que d’autres semblaient prêt·e·s à appeler la police.

– Marinette. S’il te plaît.

– Ouais, euh…Mec. Enfin, meuf, si tu préfères, calme, j’ai du mal à respirer.

En effet, elle avait resserré quelque peu sa main.

– Retire ce que tu viens de dire.

– Quoi ? J’ai vraiment du mal, je t’assure !

– Non. Avant.

Son teint commençait à virer au rouge, il ne mentait pas en disant que sa respiration se faisait difficile.

– Marinette ! AKUMA !

Et cette énième exclamation de la part de Kagami la fit enfin réagir. Elle lâcha sa victime et fit un bond en arrière, à l’affût du moindre insecte, avant de repérer la créature ailée. L’escrimeuse relâcha celui qu’elle tenait aussi, puis s’approcha de son amie.

– Calme-toi. Respire.

Mais elle n’y parvenait pas. Des tremblements parcouraient tout son être. Elle était énervée. Contre ces garçons, contre les parents de Chloé, qui devaient être la cause de son manque de sommeil, et contre elle-même, son manque de sang froid, et son manque d’attention qui avait mené à la prise de la photo.

Elle commença à gratter mécaniquement son avant-bras, passant sa main sous sa manche pour atteindre sa peau. Elle arrachait ses croûtes et griffait de nouvelles blessures. La fille aux yeux marron ne réalisa pas ce qu’elle faisait, se contenant de lui dire de respirer alors que l’Akuma se rapprochait dangereusement. Elle envoya également un rapide message à Alya pour lui signaler qu’il y avait un Akuma, sans donner plus de détails que leur position.

La plupart des passant·e·s s’étaient éloigné·e·s, se doutant qu’il y allait avoir une akumatisation, et ne souhaitant pas être dans le coin. D’autres restaient en filmant la scène, ou juste pour observer.

Marinette finit par lâcher son bras, sortant sa main, aux bouts des doigts tâchés de sang, de sous sa manche. Elle fixa l’insecte ailé, avec un regard noir. C’était la faute du Papillon, tout ça. S’il n’avait jamais akumatisé le traditionaliste, tout ceci ne serait pas arrivé.

L’Akuma n’osa plus avancer, sentant probablement que le ressentiment de sa cible commençait à bouger, se dirigeant plus vers le Papillon lui-même que vers d’autres personnes. Elle ne bougea pas pendant une dizaine de secondes, Kagami n’osa pas agir non plus, par peur d’aggraver la situation.

La rage de la jeune fille commençait à descendre doucement, mais sa colère était encore suffisamment grande pour intéresser la bestiole. Cependant, Joaninha arriva à ce moment, et purifia rapidement l’Akuma, avant de se poser auprès de Marinette.

– Eh…ça va aller ?

Et à peine ses deux mots prononcés, elle s’effondra en larmes, ses sanglots faisant trembler son corps comme la rage l’avait fait plus tôt. Elle essayait de parler, mais ses phrases étaient chaotiques et ses mots à peine audibles, ce qui rendait le tout incompréhensible.

L’héroïne coccinelle décida alors d’embarquer sa meilleure amie pour l’emmener loin des regards et des caméras.

– Merci de m’avoir prévenue. Je vais essayer de gérer la situation.

Elle avait dit cela à l’escrimeuse, qui avait simplement hoché la tête en guise de réponse, avant de s’éloigner au plus vite, Marinette dans les bras. Une fois rentrée chez elle, elle posa la jeune fille sur son lit et se dé-transforma.

Elle se posa ensuite à côté d’elle et la prit dans ses bras, essayant de la calmer en passant sa main sur ses cheveux, en vain.

– Mari…ça va aller…

Mais elle continuait de pleurer. Trop d’émotions se bousculaient en elle pour qu’elle arrive à se calmer.

– Tu veux que j’appelle Chloé ?

La fille aux cheveux noirs secoua vivement la tête. Elle ne voulait pas que sa copine s’inquiète encore plus, surtout qu’elle avait également ses propres problèmes. Alya continua donc de la réconforter en silence, jusqu’à que les tremblements et les sanglots ne cessent.

– Ça va mieux ?

Elle hocha légèrement la tête, avant de demander.

– Pourquoi vous ne m’en avez jamais parlé ?

– De quoi ?

Marinette s’écarta de son amie, avant de la regarder droit dans les yeux.

– De la photo de Chloé et moi qui a tourné ! Vous saviez que j’avais coupé mes réseaux !

La brune pinça les lèvres avant de répondre.

– Parce qu’on savait que tu allais réagir impulsivement. C’est toujours le cas quand il est question de Chloé. Et tu avais d’autres choses à penser…On était là pour elle, nous.

– Je vois ça. Vu que vous êtes là, elle va parfaitement bien. **Lâcha la fille aux cheveux noirs d’une voix froide et emplie de sarcasme.** Et puis…Vous n’avez rien d’autre à penser, bien sûr ! Donc c’est pas grave si vous allez mal !

Et sur ces mots, elle se leva et sortit de la chambre d’Alya en ajoutant simplement.

– J’ai envie d’être seule.

Quand elle passa dans le salon pour atteindre la porte d’entrée, cela surpris les parents et les sœurs de l’alter-ego de Joaninha. Iels ne l’avaient pas vue entrer après tout, et puis son état ne devait pas arranger la chose.

Elle rentra chez elle en vitesse, sans que sa meilleure amie ne la poursuive, puis partit s’enfermer dans sa chambre, sans que ses parents ne la voient entrer. Une fois dans la pièce, elle retira son gilet et vit son bras droit couvert de sang avant de pester. Elle soupira, puis se rendit dans un miroir et fixa son reflet longuement.

– C’est ta faute. Cracha-t-elle.

Son poing était serré, et elle avait une forte envie de donner un grand coup dans le miroir mais se retenait. Elle regarda son bureau, où se trouvait une paire de ciseaux, et l’empoigna avant de l’approcher de ses cheveux qui lui arrivaient à mi-cou. Ce n’était pas très beau comme coupe, mais c’était une étape nécessaire pour avoir des cheveux longs.

Elle hésita longuement à refermer les lames pour couper ses cheveux, mais finit par soupirer et poser brusquement l’outil sur son bureau. Elle ne pouvait pas se résigner à jouer la comédie et devenir « Manu », ça n’avait pas marché quand elle avait essayé la dernière fois.

Elle partit s’allonger dans son lit, mettant un peu de sang sur ses draps au passage, avant de se recroqueviller et de se remettre à pleurer.

_C’est ma faute…Si j’avais été normale, Chloé n’aurait pas eu de problèmes…_

Et elle en revenait à là. Ces pensées continuaient de revenir, inlassablement, et cette fois-ci, elles étaient agrémentées d’une autre :

_J’ai failli être akumatisée…Je connais les identités de tout le monde…_

Elle aurait pu tout gâcher dans cette crise de rage, détruire la vie de tous les porteurs et toutes les porteuses de Miraculous. Comme elle avait doucement commencé à détruire la vie de Chloé en étant son âme-sœur et petite-amie.

Elle prit alors une décision et attrapa son téléphone, avant d’envoyer un message à la blonde.

_« Je te quitte. Ce sera plus simple pour toi, avec tes parents. »_

Et une fois la touche « envoyer » appuyée, elle éteignit son téléphone, et se remit à pleurer.


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolé de ralentir le rythme de publication, mais je bloque vraiment ;-;
> 
> Bonne lecture

Elle ne dormait pas, même si cela faisait une heure qu’elle n’avait pas bougé de son lit. Ses larmes et ses sanglots avaient cessé, ne laissant place qu’à un vide immense dans sa poitrine. Elle s’étonnait que ses parents ne soient toujours pas venu·e·s la voir. Même s’iels ne l’avaient pas vue entrer, Alya aurait dû les contacter. À moins qu’elle n’ait pris sa demande d’être seule au mot, ce qu’elle trouvait être une bonne chose.

Elle n’avait pas envie de parler de tout ça avec qui que ce soit, et, depuis la première fois depuis qu’elle avait prêté son Miraculous, elle était heureuse de l’absence de Tikki.

Ce ne fut qu’une heure plus tard, probablement vers vingt-heure, que son père monta dans sa chambre, la vit, et cria, probablement pour sa mère.

– Elle est là !

Avant de s’approcher et de s’adresser à sa fille.

– On ne t’a pas vue rentrer. Ton après-midi s’est bien pas-

Il s’arrêta dans sa phrase en voyant son visage marqué par les larmes

– Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé.

Elle ne répondit rien, et se contenta de se retourner, pour être dos à son père, puis de remonter la couverture sur elle.

– Ma chérie ?

– Je ne veux pas en parler.

Tom ne sut trop que dire, alors il demanda simplement.

– Tu veux venir jouer à Ultimate Mecha Strike ?

Mais elle se contenta de secouer la tête en signe de négation. L’homme soupira puis sortit de la chambre, probablement pour aller demander que faire à Sabine.

Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, des coups résonnèrent sur la trappe du balcon de Marinette. Elle ne savait pas si c’était Chat Noir, ou Reinarde, ou qui que ce soit d’autre, mais elle n’ouvrit pas, attendant simplement que cela cesse.

Elle ne descendit pas non plus quand ses parents l’appelèrent pour manger, peu importe à quel point iels insistaient.

Elle se contenta de fixer le mur en attendant que la nuit tombe, et une fois que l’obscurité avait enveloppé la ville, elle s’était levée. Elle avait attrapé des vêtements sombres, avant de sortir dans les rues désertées par la plupart des habitant·e·s. Elle savait qu’elle pouvait faire de mauvaises rencontres, mais au point où elle en était, ça ne l’importait que peu.

La ville était relativement silencieuse à cette heure, mais les bars étaient toujours ouverts et des voitures continuaient de rouler. Cela lui fit regretter de ne pas pouvoir se transformer et aller au sommet de la tour Eiffel, loin de toute nuisance sonore. Elle se contenta alors d’écouter le bruit de ses pas sur l’asphalte et les battements de son cœur. Le vent frais passant sur son visage lui faisait quelque peu oublier ses pensées tourmentées.

Elle croisa un petit chat blanc sous un lampadaire et s’approcha de lui, la main tendue en avant. Cependant, une fois son bras à la lumière, elle vit des traînées de sang sur le dos de sa main, et savait que les blessures à l’origine de cela étaient sous sa manche. Elle soupira avant de se frotter les yeux, qui commençaient à lui piquer, et le petit animal s’enfuit. Elle le poursuivit aussi calmement qu’elle le put, mais il monta sur une poubelle avant de se projeter sur un balcon, puis sur une surface plate d’un bâtiment. Elle hésita un moment, mais finit par le rejoindre. Ce n’était pas très difficile pour elle, elle était habituée à faire du parcours, même si elle n’avait pas la même force en civile.

Elle était un peu plus élevée qu’en étant au sol, mais rien de très incroyable. Cependant, elle observait la ville, ses doigts passant doucement sur la fourrure du chat, qui avait cessé de fuir, tout en réfléchissant un peu plus calmement aux évènements.

Elle avait conscience d’avoir été filmée, et que la vidéo paraîtrait probablement sur les réseaux. Comme la photo dont elle n’avait pas eu connaissance. Elle se demandait l’impact que ça aurait sur ses relations avec les élèves de son lycée, parce que même si on la voyait repousser un Akuma avec succès, on la voyait aussi menacer quelqu’un dans un accès de rage, avant de craquer et de fondre en larmes. Elle soupira longuement, tandis que le petit chat se frottait contre sa paume pour avoir plus de caresses. Elle le regarda avant de murmurer.

– J’aimerais bien être un chat…ça doit être plus simple. Ou une coccinelle, ça serait plus cohérent.

Elle s’allongea en regardant à présent le ciel noir. Elle ne savait pas quelle heure il était, n’ayant pas pris son portable. Elle ferma les yeux pour se concentrer sur l’air frais caressant sa peau, et sur le doux ronronnement du chat, qui était presque recouvert par le grondement des voitures et les murmures des discussions de bars.

Elle se sentait bien, elle avait l’impression qu’elle était inaccessible ici, que personne ne pouvait lui faire de mal, alors que le lieu était facile d’accès. Mais elle savait surtout que dans l’instant, personne ne savait où elle était, et personne ne la cherchait. Elle était donc, pour une première fois depuis longtemps, qu’une simple personne oubliable.

C’était un sentiment réconfortant, qui l’aurait presque endormie, si elle n’avait pas été consciente des dangers que cela représentait de dormir dans un tel lieu.

Elle en profita cependant pour réfléchir à ses actions avec plus de calme. Maintenant qu’elle y réfléchissait, l’existence de la photo lui avait probablement été cachée pour ne pas qu’elle réagisse comme elle l’avait fait. Et en quittant Chloé, n’allait-elle pas lui faire plus de mal que de bien ?

– Tu n’aurais pas des conseils à me donner, p’tit chat ?

Mais évidemment, la petite créature resta silencieuse, se contentant d’observer la jeune fille, assis tranquillement.

– Bien sûr que non. Tu n’es pas Tikki. Et tu ne parles pas.

Elle se redressa et attrapa doucement le chat, qui se laissa faire.

– Tu m’as l’air bien docile, tu es à quelqu’un ?

Elle l’observa, mais il n’avait ni collier, ni tatouage. S’il était à quelqu’un, peut-être avait-il une puce ? Cependant, il semblait assez maigre, et son poil n’était pas doux. Marinette observa l’animal, pensive. Il était plutôt mignon avec ses petits yeux bleu clair.

– Tu as la même couleur d’yeux que Chloé…

Elle soupira.

– Je devrais définitivement lui parler demain…Mais je dis quoi ? « Hey, je suis désolée pour mon message d’hier, en fait, je te quitte pas ! » ?

Elle sourit, amusée par sa propre phrase.

– Mon dieu, je parle à un chat, ce n’est plus possible…Et c’est le moment où ma conscience me murmure que je le fais depuis deux ans avec Chat Noir.

Cette fois, elle rigola franchement. Elle se sentait ridicule, mais…pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, elle était bien sans la compagnie de personne. Ce qui lui paraissait étrange, au vu de son état de plus tôt.

– C’est l’effet chat ?

Elle regarda l’animal plus en détail, il était encore petit, donc sûrement jeune, peut-être dans les un an…

– Mes parents voudraient pas que je te garde…Puis si ça se trouve, tu as déjà quelqu’un…Pourquoi j’ai pas pris mon portable ? Je leur aurais envoyé un message pour leur demander !

Elle réfléchit un moment.

– Bon, il m’aurait fallu une excuse sur la raison de ma présence ici en pleine nuit mais…

Elle fit la moue, avant de réaliser quelque chose. C’était probablement une très bonne idée d’avoir un animal de compagnie. Elle ne serait plus seule, mais serait toujours loin des morales réprobatrices…Tant que Tikki ne serait pas de retour.

– Tu es toujours dans le coin ? Genre, je peux demander puis revenir si mes parents sont ok…Bon…Encore faudrait-il que tu ne sois à personne mais…Qui serait assez inconscient pour laisser un petit chat comme toi dehors dans les rues de Paris ?

Elle soupira et se relaissa tomber, allongée, avant de réfléchir à tout ça. Est-ce qu’elle pouvait vraiment adopter un chat sur un coup de tête : Non. Elle devait se renseigner avant, elle n’avait jamais eu d’animal de compagnie…à moins qu’on ne considère Tikki ainsi, et les seuls animaux dont elle savait s’occuper étaient les hamsters.

– Tu sais quoi, je vais me renseigner et demander à mes parents, et si j’arrive à les convaincre et que je peux m’occuper de toi…Et que t’es à personne accessoirement, je te prendrais avec moi.

Après ça, elle passa encore un moment à jouer avec l’animal, avant qu’il ne décide de s’en aller, et qu’elle n’en fasse de même.

Elle se rendit compte qu’au vu du temps qu’elle avait passé à l’extérieur, son père ou sa mère devait être réveillé·e et à la cuisine, en train de préparer les premières pâtisseries. Elle rentra alors chez elle le plus discrètement possible, et parvint à atteindre sans chambre sans encombre. Une fois à l’intérieur, elle monta sur son lit et attrapa son portable, puis le ralluma.

Elle regarda l’heure, il était quatre heures et demie. Elle soupira puis entra son code PIN, prête à recevoir plus d’une dizaine de messages d’un coup. Et ça ne manqua pas. La plupart étaient de Chloé, mais ses ami·e·s lui en avaient aussi envoyé.

Elle se concentra d’abord sur les messages de sa copine et commença à lire.

_ Chloé : _

_« ?? »_

_« Marinette ?! »_

_« Pourquoi d’un coup ? Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ? »_

_« Réponds-moi »_

_« Marinette, réponds ou je viens. »_

_« Allez, s’il te plaît ! »_

_« Bon. Je viens. »_

_« Ouvre cette trappe ! »_

Ceci réglait donc la question de qui était venu.

_« Mari…Qu’est-ce que j’ai fait de mal ? »_

_« J’ai parlé avec Alya. Elle m’a expliqué. Ce n’est pas ta faute, la photo, tu sais ? »_

_« … »_

_« Si jamais, sache que je t’aime… »_

Elle n’avait pas les heures d’envoi des messages, étant donné qu’elle les avait tous reçus en allumant son téléphone. Cependant, elle se douta bien que les messages avaient duré jusqu’à tard. Elle hésita en tapant sa réponse, mais finit par envoyer.

_« Désolée. C’était con de ma part. J’y ai réfléchi plus calmement. On peut se parler au lycée demain ? Je suis vraiment, vraiment, vraiment désolée. Si tu ne veux pas, je comprendrais. »_

Une fois ceci fait, elle regarda les autres messages.

_ Alya : _

_« Marinette…Je me doute que tu as éteint ton portable, mais…Ne fais pas ça, tu vas le regretter. Je te connais. Tu fais ça en pensant que ça va la faire aller mieux, mais non…Et Tikki est de mon avis. »_

Alya avait déjà presque toujours raison, mais alliée à Tikki, ça en devenait presque irritant. Elles avaient toujours raison.

_« Je regrette déjà…Et j’espère pouvoir arranger ma connerie. Tu as toujours raison, c’en est presque flippant… »_

_ Kagami : _

_« Si jamais tu as besoin de parler de ce qu’il s’est passé tout à l’heure, je suis là. Même si nous ne sommes pas très proches. »_

Elle sourit légèrement au message de la jeune fille, avant de taper une rapide réponse.

_« Merci, j’y penserais, c’est gentil. »_

_ Adrien : _

_« Ma Lady. Je t’assure que si tu continues à penser que tout est de ta faute et que Chloé ira mieux sans toi, je te ferais manger des lettres où il est écrit le contraire. AVEC DES JEUX DE MOTS DEDANS. J’espère que tu y réfléchiras quand tu verras ce message :) »_

Elle rigola légèrement en voyant la fin du message.

_« J’y ai déjà réfléchi avant, mais la menace des jeux de mots me conforte dans ma décision…Merci Chaton. »_

_ Nino : _

_« Alya m’a expliqué vite fait la situation. Je suis pas trop au courant de tout (je suis toujours le dernier au courant j’ai l’impression d’ailleurs), mais je suis là ! »_

Marinette répondit également au message de son ami d’enfance.

_« Merci de la proposition (et promis, on essaiera de te tenir au courant des trucs plus vite dans le futur) »_

Elle cliqua alors sur la dernière notification.

_ Luka : _

_« Ma proposition pour parler tiens toujours. Au passage, je pense que tu aimerais être tenue au courant, les autres m’ont dit d’attendre de voir dans quel état tu étais pour te le dire, mais tu as le droit de savoir. Des vidéos de ce qu’il s’est passé cet après-midi ont été prises et je les ai vues. Bon, les retours sont principalement à propos du fait que tu aies repoussé l’Akuma, donc c’est positif. Mais tout de même._

_Essaie de dormir, Marinette. »_

Elle regarda le dernier conseil avant de lâcher un petit rire. Elle n’avait définitivement pas dormi, mais ce n’était pas plus mal. Et puis, ne dormir que trois heures, quel intérêt.

_« Merci de me tenir au courant, Luka. J’avoue que je m’en doutais un peu…Mais c’est bien que les gens se concentrent plus sur le fait que j’ai dégagé l’Akuma plutôt que sur le fait que j’ai à moitié étranglé quelqu’un…_

_Et…Ne serait-ce que l’heure de ma réponse doit te montrer à quel point j’ai dormi…Ahah… »_

Elle ne reçut aucune réponse, tou·te·s avaient dû s’endormir. Elle posa alors son portable sur son lit et ferma ses yeux, qui lui brûlaient à cause de la fatigue…Mais elle n’arrivait pas à s’endormir, elle se retourna alors plusieurs fois dans son lit avant de décider de créer une tenue basée sur le costume de Fàfnir. Quitte à ne pas dormir, autant être productive. Elle attrapa alors son carnet, alluma sa lampe, et commença à dessiner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BON. Elle a l'air d'être revenue sur sa décision.
> 
> En parlant à un chat...(Blanc. Mais Chat Blanc ne s'est jamais produit dans cet univers donc voilà)
> 
> Ouais. C'est bizarre, définitivement '-'
> 
> Vous en pensez quoi de tout ça ?
> 
> M'enfin, vous verrez comment ça évolue mercredi prochain, hein :) ! (Ou samedi si j'ai réussi à écrire)


	35. Chapter 35

Son crayon ne s'arrêta de bouger que lorsque l'alarme de son téléphone sonna pour signaler qu'elle devait se réveiller. Enfin, si elle avait dormi. Marinette fit la moue, elle voulait continuer, mais elle avait beaucoup de choses à faire aujourd'hui. Elle rangea alors son carnet dans sa pochette, pour continuer plus tard, puis descendit pour petit-déjeuner.

Sans surprise, elle avait de la compagnie. Avec un peu plus de surprise, c'était celle de ses deux parents, qui avaient l'air de vouloir des explications sur les évènements de la veille. Elle soupira légèrement, puis finit par dire.

– Je vous expliquerais ce soir. Je dois aller parler à Chloé au plus vite...j'ai fait une petite bêtise ! Bon, ok, j'ai fait une grosse connerie. Mais bon ! Promis, je vous dis tout ce soir.

Elle n'allait pas vraiment tout dire, étant donné qu'elle ne pouvait pas parler du cas « Ladybug », mais elle comptait dire tout ce qu'elle pouvait. Sauf peut-être sa balade nocturne.

Ses parents eurent l'air de comprendre, et son père parut même étonné de la voir aussi agitée de bon matin, surtout au vu de son état de la veille.

Elle remonta dans sa chambre pour s'habiller, mais en retirant le gilet noir qui lui avait servi durant son excursion de cette nuit, elle vit son bras ensanglanté. Elle avait un peu oublié ce détail. Elle mit donc le gilet au sale, se lava le bras et les mains, avant de désinfecter ses blessures.

– J'y suis pas allée de main morte...Murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

En effet, elle avait dû ajouter une dizaine de griffures supplémentaires, en plus d'avoir rouvert les anciennes plaies. Elle s'habilla ensuite, termina de se préparer, puis attrapa sa pochette, qui ne lui servait désormais plus qu'à stocker ses affaires, son sac, et son téléphone, qu'elle consulta en vitesse.

_Alya :_

_« Je sais déjà que j'ai toujours raison. Donc t'as intérêt de t'excuser auprès de Chloé ! »_

Elle rigola légèrement en voyant cette réponse, puis remarqua que sa copine...Enfin, ça restait à débattre vu le message qu'elle avait envoyé la veille, avait également répondu.

_Chloé :_

_« On peut. On se retrouve devant le lycée. »_

C'était une réponse positive, mais paraissant assez froide. La fille aux cheveux noirs pinça les lèvres avant de sortir de chez elle.

– J'y vais ! Lança-t-elle à ses parents.

Elle arriva à destination en moins de deux et chercha la blonde du regard. Elle ne parvint à la repérer que deux minutes plus tard, et l'approcha timidement.

– Hey...

Elle hésitait toujours, ne sachant pas trop comment Chloé allait réagir. La jeune fille se tourna vers elle, ses yeux étaient rouges, elle n'avait définitivement pas dormi non plus, et probablement pleuré longtemps. Marinette détourna le regard quelques secondes, avant de reprendre, voyant que son âme-sœur restait silencieuse.

– Je...Bon. Déjà, je suis désolée. J'ai...Comment dire...Un peu paniqué ? Enfin, définitivement paniqué. Je comprends que vous m'ayez caché la situation pour que je ne réagisse pas comme ça...Même si je soutiens que vous auriez dû m'en parler.

Elle jouait avec ses doigts, inconfortable, au fur et à mesure qu'elle continuait.

– Sur le coup, je me suis dit que ça arrangerait tout si je te quittais mais...Après une longue réflexion cette nuit, à la place de dormir, j'ai réalisé que c'était stupide. Et que ça allait probablement te mettre encore plus mal. Enfin bref...Si...Si tu veux que je sorte de ta vie et ne reviennes jamais...Ou si tu as besoin de temps...Je comprendrais.

Cette éventualité ne lui traversa l'esprit que quand elle prononça ses mots, et elle sentit la panique monter doucement en elle. Elle releva les yeux vers la blonde, et vit son expression pensive. Il y eut un léger silence avant que Chloé ne soupire.

– Ne me regarde pas comme ça...J'arrive pas à réfléchir correctement quand tu fais cette tête.

Cette réponse surprit Marinette, dont l'expression bougea pour une de surprise, ce qui arracha un sourire à Chloé.

– Merci. **Elle rigola.** Je te pardonne, ok ? Je comprends que ce soit dur pour toi en ce moment, et je n'aurais pas dû te cacher la situation. Mais...Tu me promets de pas t'impliquer avec mes parents ? Du moins pas avant que tu ailles mieux ?

Les yeux bleus de la fille aux cheveux noirs s'illuminèrent, et elle se jeta sur sa copine pour la prendre dans ses bras.

– Merci, merci, merci !

Puis elle se recula d'un coup, mettant une certaine distance entre elles.

– Euh...Enfin, je peux ? Désolée, j'ai pas demandé la permission...Peut-être qu'avec tes parents je devrais rester loin et-

La blonde soupira puis la fit taire en l'embrassant, avant de s'éloigner.

– C'est bon ? Ça répond à ta question ?

Marinette hocha la tête, les joues écarlates.

– Bon. Par contre, tu me refais jamais un coup pareil. Si tu me quittes, ça doit être parce que tu ne m'aimes plus. Ok ? Alya avait beau me dire et répéter que ça allait passer et que tu allais regretter puis revenir, elle avait raison d'ailleurs, je...J'ai pas réussi à me sortir ça de la tête.

– Alya a toujours raison, et c'en est presque flippant. C'est la règle numéro deux. Et...Encore désolée...

La fille du maire sourit légèrement et attrapa la main de sa copine avant de la tirer légèrement pour qu'elles commencent à se rendre en cours.

– Ça va aller. Et je retiens...Mais simple curiosité, c'est quoi la règle numéro un ?

– Tikki a toujours raison, et _c'est_ flippant. Et là, les deux sont ensemble. Joaninha doit être la voix de la raison...Quoi que non, vu que Tikki ne peut pas communiquer avec elle quand elle est transformée...

Chloé l'observa étrangement, ce qui finit par attirer son attention.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

– Je ne sais pas...C'est juste que...Même si tu as l'air exténuée...J'ai l'impression que...Tu vas _bien._ C'est pas une mauvaise chose, hein...Mais...

Marinette sourit légèrement.

– Je sais, tu trouves ça bizarre après hier. Moi aussi, si ça te rassure ! C'est juste...Je suis _un peu_ instable émotionnellement ces derniers temps...

– Un peu ?

– Bon, ok, très. Mais...Bon, tu promets de pas rigoler ?

La blonde haussa un sourcil, sceptique, mais hocha la tête.

– Hier, je suis sortie, la nuit. ET ! Avant que tu dises que c'est inconscient...Je le sais déjà. Bref. J'ai croisé un petit chat, et j'ai discuté avec lui...Et ça m'a étrangement...calmée.

– C'est une métaphore pour dire que tu as parlé à Chat Noir ou... ?

– Non, j'ai vraiment parlé avec un chat...

Et malgré sa promesse, la jeune fille éclata de rire.

– T'as promis de ne pas rire !

– Mon dieu...J'y crois pas...C'était tout ce qu'il te fallait pour aller mieux ? Sortir de nuit, croiser un chat, et parler alors qu'il pige pas ?

La fille aux cheveux noirs haussa les épaules.

– Honnêtement, non. Je crois que c'est justement parce qu'il ne pigeait pas que ça aidait. J'avais l'impression de parler à quelqu'un, alors que non, et ça m'a aidée à faire le point. Pour ce qui est de mon état actuel...Je sais pas si ça vient de ma discussion avec le chat...Ou de la conclusion à laquelle j'en suis venue.

– Et...Quelle est cette conclusion ?

Marinette réfléchit quelques secondes, puis lâcha, d'un ton enjoué.

– Je vais adopter un chat !

Le regard perplexe que lui lança Chloé fut suffisant pour qu'elle reprenne son calme.

– Enfin non. C'était pas ça la conclusion. La conclusion c'est que je vais prendre du temps pour moi, et essayer de ne pas me mêler de vos affaires...Ce qui va être dur parce qu'entre tes parents, le père d'Adrien, le fait que notre cher Adrien ait l'air d'avoir un souci avec Kagami...Enfin, elle en a l'impression, vos activités extra-scolaires, le fait que Nino se sente exclu, qu'Alya commence à vraiment fatiguer et...Oui, pardon, je m'emporte. Bref. Je vais essayer d'oublier tout ça pendant un temps...J'ai dit essayer.

La blonde sourit légèrement.

– C'est une bonne chose. Et si tu veux, je parlerais à Adrien par rapport à Kagami...Mais...Quel est le rapport avec le chat ?

– Ah, oui, ça. Ben, je vais me renseigner pour voir si je saurais m'en occuper, mais le petit chat que j'ai vu cette nuit avait l'air abandonné, et le pauvre...Surtout que bon, je me sens super seule depuis que j'ai confié Tikki à Alya, donc...Je me suis dit qu'un animal de compagnie serait une bonne idée...Enfin, il faut encore que je convainque mes parents, mais j'y arriverais.

– D'accord ? Bon...Tu me tiendras au courant de tes avancées alors ?

– Bien sûr. Et d'ailleurs, je te laisserais choisir son nom. Pour me faire pardonner de ma connerie d'hier.

La copine de Marinette soupira et secoua la tête, d'un air désespéré.

– Tu as de ces idées parfois...

– Ben quoi ? J'ai pas beaucoup d'idées pour me faire pardonner...Si ce n'est un rendez-vous, mais...Enfin, peut-être que tu voudrais pas, et je voulais pas t'embêter si tu voulais pas me pardonner et ne plus sortir avec-

Chloé la fit taire en posant sa main sur la bouche de la jeune fille.

– Tu recommences.

– Oh, pardon. Répondit-elle comme elle le put, les lèvres toujours coincées sous les doigts de sa petite-amie.

La fille du maire retira sa main, puis les deux filles rejoignirent Alya et Adrien, qui étaient les premier·e·s arrivé·e·s.

– Bon, les réconciliations se sont bien passées à ce que je vois ! Lança la brune.

– En effet...Et Marinette m'a parlé de la règle numéro deux, je cite, « Alya a toujours raison, et c'en est presque flippant ». Je suis d'accord avec elle.

Cette réponse fit sourire légèrement la brune, qui finit par regarder sa meilleure amie.

– T'as l'air d'aller mieux qu'hier...

– C'est parce que je vais mieux. Je crois. Enfin, j'ai pris quelques décisions qui m'ont allégé l'esprit...Comme éviter de me mêler de vos problèmes tant que je ne suis pas capable de contrôler mes émotions plus correctement.

– C'est une bonne initiative ! Lança le blond.

Marinette hocha la tête, puis le regarda avec un air déterminé.

– Par contre, une fois que j'irais mieux, je reviendrais à la charge. Et tu es sur ma liste...

Il eut l'air perdu un moment.

– Par rapport à quoi ?

– Eh bien...J'ai parlé avec Kagami, hier...Et j'ai cru comprendre qu'il y avait de l'eau dans le gaz. Je creuserais si ça s'arrange pas d'ici là.

Il détourna les yeux, sans répondre, et Marinette dut se retenir de poser des questions. Elle soupira un peu, avant de sortir son téléphone, et de se renseigner sur comment s'occuper d'un chat en appartement. Après une petite minute de lecture, une vague de déception l'envahit. Si garder un chat dans un espace clôt était possible, il fallait tout de même qu'il n'ait pas vécu à l'extérieur durant ses neuf premières semaines de vie, ce qui n'avait pas l'air d'être le cas du petit chat qu'elle avait croisé. Enfin, sauf s'il avait été abandonné par des précédents propriétaires...Mais elle ne voulait pas rendre mal cet animal.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Elle leva le regard vers sa meilleure amie, qui avait été rejointe par Nino, avant de dire.

– Je me renseigne sur comment s'occuper d'un chat en appartement.

– Et...Pourquoi... ?

La jeune fille se replongea dans l'article tout en répondant.

– Pour avoir un chat. Autre que celui en costume de cuir qui s'incruste parfois.

– Oh, mais Ma Lady, j'en suis vexé, tu veux me remplacer ?

Elle sourit légèrement en entendant la voix de son partenaire.

– Oui. Tu parles trop, et tes jeux de mots sont mauvais.

Alya eut un air sceptique, avant de questionner.

– Et...Pourquoi d'un coup ?

– Hm...J'ai besoin de compagnie. Et j'ai parlé avec un chat hier, ça m'a aidée à faire le point sur tout le bordel...Tiens, je me demande si je peux faire ça moi-même...

Elle avait murmuré la dernière phrase, plus pour elle-même qu'autre chose. Elle se renseignait sur les installations possibles à mettre dans sa chambre pour occuper l'animal quand elle serait au lycée.

– Tu as parlé avec un chat ? Lança le DJ, surpris.

– Quoi ? Je fais ça tout le temps. J'veux dire, que le chat parle ou pas...

Cette réplique arracha un rire à Chloé, mais la discussion fut vite coupée par une vibration commune de tous leurs téléphones. Marinette regarda la notification, et vit qu'il s'agissait d'une attaque. Elle grogna, avant de demander, tout en fixant les informations sur l'akumatisé.

– Vous y allez tous ?

Mais lorsqu'elle releva le regard, iels étaient déjà parti·e·s.

– Bon, je prends ça pour un oui...

Et sur ses mots, elle se rendit dans sa salle de classe. Évidemment, le cours commença sans ses ami·e·s, et cela attira des interrogations.

– Marinette ? Tu sais où sont Adrien, Nino, Alya et Chloé ?

C'est vrai que les quatre étaient absent·e·s en même temps et c'était plutôt suspect. Donc il était normal qu'on lui pose la question. Elle inventa une excuse à toute allure, avant de dire.

– Chloé a eu des problèmes avec quelqu'un...Par rapport à sa relation avec moi. Et Nino, Alya, et Adrien sont restés pour l'aider.

– Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec, eux dans ce cas.

Elle soupira longuement, et opta pour une demi-vérité.

– Honnêtement, ils veulent plus que je me mêle de ça vu mon état émotionnel...J'ai tendance à agir un peu trop impulsivement. Donc...Je ne m'impliquerais pas avant d'aller mieux. Enfin, j'imagine qu'ils vont bientôt revenir...

La fille aux cheveux noirs envoya un rapide message à son groupe d'ami pour leur expliquer l'excuse qu'elle avait donnée, avant de se reconcentrer sur le cours.

Iels revinrent une demi-heure plus tard, improvisant par-dessus l'explication de Marinette pour obtenir le droit de rentrer en classe.


	36. Chapter 36

Marinette était donc décidée à ne plus se mêler des problèmes, de ses ami·e·s, cependant, elle ne pouvait décemment pas ne pas faire quoi que ce soit pour ça. Alors, quand la pause de midi heures sonna, elle dit à sa meilleure amie.

– Tu devrais parler un peu à Nino, il se sent à l’écart ces derniers temps !

Elle vit qu’Alya s’apprêtait à lui faire une réflexion avant de se raviser, puis elle partit voir sa petite-amie.

– Hey Chloé.

La blonde lui adressa un rapide regard, avant d’observer Adrien au loin.

– Hey…Hm, ça te dérange que j’ai une discussion privée avec Adrien ? Je crois que c’est le moment où jamais de l’attraper.

La fille aux cheveux noirs secoua la tête.

– Pas de souci. C’est par rapport à Kagami ?

– Oui, je veux savoir ce qui ne va pas.

– Bonne chance dans ce cas.

– Merci.

Chloé s’éloigna pour parler avec son meilleur ami, tandis que Marinette observait son groupe d’ami·e·s, séparé en deux. Nino et Alya parlaient ensemble, et il en était de même pour les deux blond·e·s. Elle n’avait aucune idée d’où était Luka, probablement avec des élèves de sa classe.

Elle décida alors d’aller se poser à la salle d’art de son lycée avant d’aller manger. La salle était ouverte librement à la pause de midi et le soir, comme dans son ancien collège. Elle fut surprise de voir que la salle était plutôt remplie, à vrai dire, cela faisait un bon moment qu’elle n’était pas venue.

Rose était en train d’écrire, probablement des paroles de chanson, tandis que Juleka était plongée dans un magazine de mode, Marc et Nathaniel étaient évidemment en train de travailler sur leur BD, qu’iels n’avaient pas arrêté en rentrant au lycée. Ces deux-là se tenaient la main, et Marinette soupçonnaient qu’iels soient secrètement en couple, mais n’avait jamais posé la question.

Alix, elle, était en train de dessiner, probablement en train de préparer des futurs street-arts.

– Hey, Mari, ça faisait longtemps ! Lança la fille aux cheveux roses.

Tou·te·s se tournèrent vers elle pour la saluer, et elle en fit de même.

– Salut. Désolée je suis pas mal occupée ces derniers temps.

Il y avait également quelques visages inconnus dans la salle, comme un garçon brun avec des mèches rouges et une fille blonde avec des lunettes qui écrivaient ensemble dans le fond de la pièce, n’ayant pas prêté attention à son entrée et semblant débattre sur quelque chose en se retenant de rire.

– Pas de souci, ça se comprend. Répondit-elle avant de retourner à son dessin.

La jeune fille aux cheveux noirs rejoignit Juleka, pour regarder le magazine avec elle, et lui parler un peu.

– Hey.

– Bonjour. Répondit la fille aux mèches violettes, toujours plongée dans ses contemplations.

– Tu veux toujours devenir mannequin ?

Les joues de la gothique se parèrent légèrement de rouge, mais elle hocha la tête.

– Je vois…

Marinette l’observa alors longuement, comme pour s’imprégner de son style, avant de commencer à créer une tenue à son image. Elle avait déjà ses mensurations étant donné qu’elle faisait toujours certaines tenues des Kitty Sections, et elle voulait lui faire un cadeau pour la remercier de son soutient d’il y a quelques mois, quand elle avait été une des seules à agir correctement, avec Chat Noir. Bon, c’était un peu tard, mais maintenant qu’elle avait le temps de se poser, elle se disait que c’était un bon moment.

Elle dessina pendant une vingtaine de minutes avant que sa concentration ne soit brisée par des éclats de rire. C’était les deux personnes qu’elle ne connaissait pas, qui avaient l’air d’avoir finalement cédé. Alix leur jeta une bombe de peinture près d’elle pour les faire taire, mais ça eut l’effet inverse, et iels rirent d’autant plus.

– Qu’est-ce qu’ils ont ? Questionna-t-elle.

– Rien de très grave…Ils sont sympa, hein, mais depuis que leur correcteur d’ordinateur a corrigé « petit-ami » en « petit-lait » dans une de leur histoire, ils n’arrêtent pas de déconner là-dessus. J’imagine que quelque chose leur y a fait penser.

– Désolé ! Lança le jeune homme, qui semblait tenter de se calmer.

– Ce n’est rien… ? Répondit-elle.

Iels finirent par arrêter de rire, et elle se replongea dans son design. Elle fut sortie de son élan créatif par Rose, qui avait l’air de lui avoir posé une question.

– Oh, pardon, tu disais ?

– Tu veux venir manger avec nous ?

Elle hocha la tête et rangea son carnet avant de se lever.

– Je veux bien.

Et le petit groupe, les deux écrivain·e·s inconnu·e·s mis-à-part, se rendit à la cafeteria. Une fois installé·e·s, Nathaniel lança.

– Comment tu vas ? Enfin…On a tous vus la vidéo qui a tourné hier soir, quelqu’un qui arrive à faire reculer un Akuma, ça se voit pas tous les jours, donc ça a fait le buzz…Et…On s’inquiétait un peu.

Marinette sourit légèrement et répondit.

– Je vais bien, enfin…Relativement bien, en tout cas. Et ouais, je suis au courant que la vidéo a tourné…J’ai l’impression que toute ma vie est médiatisée, ces derniers temps, c’est fou…

– Comment ça ? Questionna Marc.

Elle se tourna vers ellui et soupira.

– Eh bien…J’ai été out par Ladybug, du coup ça a été médiatisé, je sors avec Chloé, et elle est la fille du maire, donc…Puis ça…Et…

Elle se mordit la lèvre avant de lâcher une information sur son identité secrète.

– Et ça commence à faire beaucoup. M’enfin, peu importe, j’essaie de ne pas penser à tout ça.

– Je vois…Répondit-iel.

La discussion continua alors sur un ton plus tranquille, ce qui permit à la jeune fille de se changer les idées, et de ne pas trop penser à comment se déroulaient les entrevues entre ses ami·e·s.

Quand la pause de midi fut terminée, elle rejoignit sa petite-amie dès son entrée en classe, pour lui poser des questions.

– Alors ? Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe avec notre cher Adrien ?

La blonde la regarda un moment avant de répondre.

– Désolée, j’ai promis d’en parler à personne. Et puis, t’es censée rester en dehors de tout ça. Mais si ça peut te rassurer, ça va aller pour lui, ne t’en fais pas.

Marinette fit la moue avant de lâcher.

– Pff, mais je veux vous aider…

– Tu as promis de pas penser à tout ça, Mari…Pour le moment, il faut surtout que tu ailles mieux, ok ?

La fille aux cheveux noirs haussa les épaules et rétorqua.

– Je sais, je sais…Mais ça va à l’encontre de ma nature. C’est perturbant. Bref, faut que je demande à Alya comment ça s’est passé avec Nino !

Elle ignora la protestation de Chloé, déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue, puis partit s’asseoir à sa place, à côté de sa meilleure amie.

– Ça s’est bien passé ?

La brune lui jeta un regard, un sourcil levé, avant de dire.

– Oui, on a parlé de tout ça, et je lui ai dit que je lui en parlerais plus souvent. Mais…

– Je sais, j’ai promis de pas m’en mêler. Je me tiens juste au courant !

La blogueuse leva les yeux au ciel, un léger sourire amusé aux lèvres.

– T’es pas possible.

– On me le dit souvent.

Et après ça, elles se concentrèrent sur le cours, qui venait de commencer.

La journée continua tranquillement. Durant la pause, Marinette discuta simplement de tout et de rien avec Alya, tout en continuant de créer le design pour la tenue qu’elle voulait offrir à Juleka. C’était quelque chose qu’elles n’avaient pas fait depuis un moment, avec tout ce qu’il s’était passé.

– Mes sœurs sont de plus en plus insupportables, je te jure…Elles commencent à être beaucoup trop emballées par les super-héros et en parlent tout le temps.

La fille aux yeux bleus lâcha un petit rire en entendant ça.

– Tiens, ça me fait penser à quelqu’un…

Elle reçut une légère tape sur la tête en guise de réponse.

– Eh ! C’était pas à ce point…

L’alter-ego de Ladybug lança un regard sceptique à sa meilleure amie.

– Hm…Vraiment ? Dois-je te rappeler combien de fois Ladybug et Chat Noir ont dû te sauver parce que tu t’étais mise en danger en voulant les voir combattre ?

Alya rigola et répondit.

– Ok, ok, t’as gagné. En vrai, ça m’embête surtout parce que je sais tout, et que je ne peux rien dire.

Cette discussion fut coupée par la sonnerie annonçant la reprise des cours.

À la fin de la journée, elle souhaita une bonne fin de journée à tout le monde, puis commença sa route vers le CMP. Elle était en train de réfléchir à comment elle pourrait expliquer la situation à ses parents après avoir discuté avec la psy. Elle se demandait également si ladite-psychiatre avait vu la vidéo de sa presque akumatisation, étant donné que bon nombre de personnes semblaient l’avoir vue.

Elle lâcha un long soupir avant de rentrer dans la salle d’attente, sérieusement, elle regrettait un peu le temps où Marinette Dupain-Cheng n’était qu’une totale inconnue. Même si personne ne la genrait correctement sans son masque à cette époque.

– Marinette ?

Elle releva la tête et aperçut madame Ramier. Elle se leva et la rejoignit dans son bureau, avant de s’asseoir sur une chaise.

– Bonjour, madame.

– Bonjour. Comment vas-tu aujourd’hui ?

La fille aux yeux bleus haussa les épaules et répondit.

– Relativement bien. Je ne sais pas si vous avez vu la vidéo passer ?

– Quelle vidéo ?

Cela voulait sûrement dire non.

– J’ai eu un…Léger accrochage avec quelqu’un. J’ai manqué de me faire akumatiser, mais j’ai réussi à repousser l’Akuma. Et…Tout était filmé.

– Je vois. Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ?

Marinette soupira légèrement, et fit un geste de la main, comme pour balayer la question.

– Un abruti transphobe qui m’a fait des réflexions sur ma relation avec Chloé…Et j’ai appris qu’une photo de nous deux en train de nous embrasser tournait en ce moment, donc…J’ai un peu lâché sur le coup. Ce qui me dérange, c’est qu’on me voit en train de manquer d’étrangler ce gars sans contexte…Je veux dire, avec tout ce qu’il se passe, les gens savent qui je suis…Et…

C’était quelque chose qui ne lui avait jamais traversé l’esprit avant ça, mais plus elle exprimait ses pensées, plus la réalité de cela la frappait.

– Et comment je pourrais être accepté dans un job dans ces conditions ? Je veux dire, en tapant mon nom sur la barre de recherche, on peut voir que je suis une fille transgenre, et ça, quoi qu’on en dise, ça peut me porter préjudice, on voit que je suis en couple avec Chloé Bourgeois, la fille du maire, et on me voit en train d’agresser quelqu’un ! Ça fait une impression assez mauvaise. Surtout si je veux me faire un nom dans la mode, tout ça va ressortir. Ça me fait franchement regretter de ne plus être juste un point dans la foule.

– Tu sais, tout ça va finir par se tasser et passer.

La jeune fille haussa un sourcil, sceptique.

– Je ne pense pas. C’est…Une fois sur internet, ça ne disparaît pas. Quand on devient célèbre, les gens cherchent dans le passé. J’assure que jamais je ne dévoilerais au grand public que je suis Ladybug, ma vie est déjà assez médiatisée.

Elle finit par taper dans ses mains comme pour couper court à ce sujet.

– Enfin. De toute manière, vous ne pouvez pas faire grand-chose sur ça. Donc question qui n’a rien à voir, vous vous y connaissez en chats ?

Madame Ramier eut l’air déconcertée par la question, avant de répondre.

– Eh bien…J’en ai eu un pendant deux semaines…Mais mon frère l’a ramené à la SPA après qu’il ait mangé son oiseau…

Monsieur Ramier et les oiseaux, une histoire d’amour qui avait l’air de durer depuis longtemps…Jusqu’à qu’il les remplace par les rats. Marinette retint un léger rire, qu’elle jugea inapproprié, avant de répondre.

– Je vois. Bon, j’irais regarder un peu plus sur internet…Et peut-être me renseigner à la SPA.

Après cela, la jeune fille expliqua pourquoi elle voulait adopter un chat, avant que la discussion ne dérive sur son interdiction de se mêler des problèmes de ses ami·e·s, posée par lesdit·e·s ami·e·s.

Le rendez-vous finit par toucher à sa fin, et la fille aux cheveux noirs dit au revoir à sa psychiatre, avant de rentrer chez elle. Elle allait devoir faire attention à ne rien lâcher de compromettant durant la discussion avec ses parents. Est-ce que demander un chat juste après cette discussion était une bonne idée d’ailleurs ? Elle en doutait, mais pourquoi pas essayer après tout.

Elle entra chez elle, salua rapidement ses parents, qui travaillaient toujours, puis monta dans sa chambre. Il lui restait encore une petite heure avant qu’iels aient fini leur journée, ce qui laissait ce même temps avant la discussion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vous avez pensé quoi de ce chapitre ?
> 
> SINON ! Important : Le chapitre 37 n'est toujours pas terminé (c'est pas ma faute, j'arrive pas à écrire les trucs calmes) ! Donc, samedi prochain...
> 
> Soit je publie le chapitre 37 si je l'ai terminé.
> 
> Soit je publie rien.


	37. Chapter 37

Après avoir passé une petite demi-heure à faire ses devoirs, avec peu de motivation, Marinette entendit sa mère l’appeler.

– Manu ! Hm, Marinette, pardon. C’est l’heure de manger !

L’heure de manger, ou plutôt l’heure de la discussion. La jeune fille descendit avec appréhension. Elle aurait bien aimé que Tikki soit là pour lui faire un discours rassurant, comme la Kwami en avait l’habitude, mais malheureusement, elle n’était pas ici.

La jeune styliste s’installa à la table, sans dire un mot, et sentant le regard de ses parents sur elle, attendant probablement qu’elle commence à parler. Le début du repas se fit en silence, et l’ambiance était plutôt pesante. Marinette se doutait que ce n’était pas voulu par ses parents, mais c’était quand même le cas. Elle finit alors par prendre la parole, hésitante.

– Hm…Vous…Vous avez vu la vidéo ?

– La vidéo ? Demanda son père, intrigué.

La jeune fille pinça les lèvres : ça voulait dire non. Elle détourna le regard, avant de commencer à expliquer, un peu gênée. Elle avait honte de ce qu’elle avait fait.

– Je…Hier quand j’étais avec Kagami…Il y a…Deux gars…Ils m’ont reconnue et ont commencé à m’insulter…Puis…Ils ont mentionné ma relation avec Chloé…

Elle faisait tourner sa fourchette entre ses mains, essayant de ne pas se laisser emporter par les souvenirs.

– J’ai appris qu’il y avait une photo de nous deux en train de nous embrasser sur internet. Sauf que ses parents ne voulaient pas qu’on sorte ensemble. Personne ne m’en avait parlé pour que j’évite de réagir trop brusquement, mais…Je l’ai quand même appris. Et ça, plus les insultes…J’ai…Je me suis emportée et j’ai…Attaqué un des deux.

Elle déglutit péniblement avant de continuer.

– Je…N’avais pas fait attention…Mais des gens ont filmé la scène. Il n’y a pas de contexte, on me voit juste en train d’agresser ce type…Kagami retenait le deuxième et essayait de me calmer…

– C’était dangereux ! Tu aurais pu être blessée…

Marinette décrocha un léger sourire à sa mère avant de répondre.

– Ne t’en fais pas pour moi. Je m’en serais sortie…Même sans l’aide de Kagami…J’imagine qu’elle voulait juste calmer la situation et éviter que ça ne dérape…

– Mais tu ne sais pas te battre…

L’alter-ego de Ladybug haussa les épaules, elle savait, mais ne pouvait pas expliquer comment.

– Ne t’en fais pas pour ça. Vraiment.

Tom restait hors de la discussion, attendant qu’elle reprenne son récit.

– Enfin bref. Après ça…Il y a un Akuma qui est venu…Et…Je l’ai repoussé pendant quelques bonnes minutes. Puis Al- Joaninha est arrivée et l’a purifié, avant de m’emmener à l’écart de toute cette agitation…Mais la vidéo est disponible sur internet, et on voit tout. Mon visage n’est pas flouté et on me voit agresser quelqu’un…Je…J’ai peur pour mon avenir…

– Marinette, tu sais qu’on peut poursuivre en justice ceux qui ont publié les vidéos et les photos sans ton accord ? Elles seront retirées après ça.

La fille aux yeux bleus secoua la tête et lâcha.

– On peut…Mais ça ne servira à rien. Tout ce qui est publié sur internet y reste…Et la vidéo a déjà été vue des milliers de fois…Je dois probablement m’estimer heureuse qu’on retienne surtout que j’ai repoussé un Akuma, mais…J’ai peut-être fait de la mauvaise pub à la boutique…Tout le monde sait qui je suis depuis que j’ai été outée sur les réseaux dans une affaire concernant Ladybug…Et j’ai pas envie de remuer encore plus tout ça avec un procès. Je veux juste que tout ça se calme…Et un chat.

Elle ne manqua pas les regards surpris de ses parents à cette demande. Honnêtement, elle-même ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait sorti ça à ce moment.

– Un chat ? Mais…Enfin, je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas faire de procès, pour en revenir au sujet, mais…Un chat ? D’où ça sort ? Et pourquoi d’un coup ? Tu ne voulais pas un hamster ? Questionna Tom.

– Alors…Si, à la base. Mais…Je me sens seule ces derniers temps, et je me dis qu’un chat donnerait plus d’affection qu’un hamster. Après je comprendrais si vous voulez pas et tout ça…Je sais que ça a un coût et qu’il faut prendre le temps de s’en occuper…

– On…On y réfléchira, ok ? Mais il faut être sûre que tu pourras t’en occuper, un animal reste un être vivant.

Marinette hocha la tête.

– Je le sais. Mais merci !

Elle retint un sourire en se disant que Chat Noir allait être jaloux d’être remplacé par une véritable boule de poil.

Elle ne manqua pas les expressions amusées de ses parents en la voyant agir ainsi. Iels étaient probablement rassuré·e·s qu’elle aille mieux. Elle était d’ailleurs elle-même soulagée de ce fait, même si elle se doutait qu’elle finirait par faire une rechute.

– Bon, c’est pas tout ça, mais j’ai des devoirs à faire. J’ai pas réussi à me concentrer, j’étais trop stressée par la discussion…

– Pourquoi tu étais stressée ? Demanda Sabine.

La jeune fille détourna le regard et bredouilla.

– Eh bien…Je viens quand même d’avouer que j’ai agressé quelqu’un…

Sa mère se leva et posa une main sur son épaule en lui souriant.

– Tu sais, tu as le droit de te défendre. Je…Préférerais que tu ne te battes pas, parce que tu te mettrais en danger et que tu serais en tort par rapport à la loi. Mais tu as le droit de te défendre si on te blesse.

Marinette sourit légèrement et prit sa mère dans ses bras.

– Merci…Je ferais attention.

Bon, elle savait qu’elle ne remplissait pas la case « ne pas se battre parce que c’est dangereux » en temps normal, étant donné qu’elle était Ladybug, mais…C’était le genre de chose qu’elle ne pouvait pas avouer.

Elle finit par retourner à sa chambre et terminer ses devoirs. Elle se coucha ensuite et observa le plafond, pensive. L’avenir n’était pas une chose à laquelle elle pensait souvent, si ce n’est au niveau du lycée dans lequel elle voulait entrer. Cependant, elle était forcée d’y réfléchir avec tout ça, et ça la stressait pas mal.

Au-delà de tout ce qu’il se passait ces derniers temps, avec toutes les histoires dont elle était au cœur – même si les gens ne savaient pas qu’il était question d’elle pour la moitié –, il y avait le fait qu’elle soit transgenre. Elle soupira et souffla.

– Une fille trans’ qui travaille dans la mode, les gens vont s’attendre à ce que je sois une Drag Queen, hein ?

– Probablement.

Elle s’attendait à avoir une réponse de Tikki. Mais ce n’était pas la voix de Tikki. Et d’ailleurs, la Kwami n’était pas là, sa prise de parole n’avait été qu’un réflexe.

Elle sursauta et se releva avant de se tourner en direction de la voix, qui venait de la trappe de son balcon, d’où une tête dépassait.

– Chloé ! Qu’est-ce que tu fiches là ?

Évidemment, ce n’était pas Chloé, mais Reinarde. Sinon comment aurait-elle pu monter. L’héroïne rentra dans la chambre et ferma la trappe avant de dire.

– Dé-transformation.

Et alors qu’un éclat orangé rayonna dans la pièce, elle répondit.

– On a pas passé trop de temps ensemble aujourd’hui. J’avais envie de te voir.

Marinette sourit légèrement et se décala pour laisser plus de place à sa petite-amie, puis elle tourna son attention vers lae Kwami.

– Hey, Trixx. Tu veux manger un truc ?

– Non, ça ira. Je vais juste dormir en attendant, mais merci, Ladybug.

– Tu sais, tu peux m’appeler Marinette.

Trixx haussa les épaules.

– Question d’habitude.

Puis iel disparut dans un des placards à vêtement.

Chloé s’allongea à côté de Marinette, qui s’était réinstallée comme avant l’arrivée de la blonde. Les deux se regardèrent un moment, puis la fille aux cheveux noirs se blottit contre sa copine, son visage enfoui dans son cou.

– Il s’est passé un truc, Chlo ? Pour que tu viennes aujourd’hui ?

Parce qu’elle ne pensait pas qu’elle soit venue juste parce qu’elles ne s’étaient pas beaucoup vues ce jour-là. Il y eut un léger silence, avant que la fille du maire ne soupire et ne réponde.

– Je voulais juste…Te voir. M’assurer qu’on est toujours ensemble…

– Oh…

Marinette enlaça sa petite-amie et se colla un peu plus contre elle. Évidemment, la rupture temporaire de la veille lui avait fait peur.

– Désolée…

– C’est bon, c’est pas grave.

Mais la fille aux cheveux noirs savait que ça l’était, ne serait-ce qu’un peu. Chloé passa sa main sur sa joue, puis lui fit relever le visage avant de l’embrasser. Marinette ferma les yeux et se laissa aller dans le baiser. Elle laissait ses mains parcourir le dos de sa copine, tandis que celle-ci passait ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

Elles s’éloignèrent un moment pour reprendre leur respiration avant de s’embrasser de nouveau. La langue de Chloé passa sur les lèvres de sa copine, qui entrouvrit légèrement la bouche. Leurs langues s’effleurèrent, et la blonde pressa son corps un peu plus contre celui de Marinette, sa main trouvant vite son chemin vers son dos.

Les deux filles se séparèrent à nouveau, la respiration lourde et les joues rouges, avant de se regarder un moment. Chloé déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de sa petite-amie, avant de laisser les siennes parcourir la mâchoire de Marinette, et de s’attarder dans son cou. La fille aux cheveux noirs laissa échapper un soupir de contentement.

Cependant, sans aucun avertissement, elle se recula brusquement et repoussa sa copine, les joues plus écarlates que jamais, au point où c’en était visible dans l’obscurité. La fille aux yeux bleu clair la regarda avec incompréhension, alors elle bredouilla.

– C’est que…Enfin je…Tu…

Pas grand-chose de compréhensible, en effet. Chloé pinça les lèvres et questionna.

– J’ai fait quelque chose qui t’a dérangée ?

La fille aux cheveux noirs secoua la tête et murmura.

– Non…C’était agréable…

Elle détourna le regard avant de souffler.

– Un peu trop…

La blonde fronça les sourcils, perplexe, avant de comprendre et de rougir brusquement à son tour.

– Oh.

Il y eut un silence gênant avant qu’elle ne demande.

– Et tu veux… ?

Elle ne termina pas la question, mais elle était évidente. Marinette secoua la tête à nouveau.

– Non…Je…Je ne suis pas prête pour ce genre de truc…C’est juste…Hm…Enfin je peux pas trop contrôler ça…Et…Je…Désolée…

Chloé passa sa main sur la joue de sa copine et lui murmura.

– Ne t’excuse pas…Comme tu dis, tu ne contrôles pas.

La jeune fille resta silencieuse et attrapa la main de la blonde pour la retirer de sur sa joue, puis elle replaça son visage dans le creux de son cou. Chloé laissa alors courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux sans dire un mot. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle sentit le corps de Marinette être parcouru de soubresauts, et elle entendit de légers sanglots étouffés émaner d’elle.

– Mari…

Elle ne savait pas trop que faire de plus qu’attendre qu’elle ne se calme. Après quelque temps, sa voix résonna de nouveau, légèrement éraillée et tremblante.

– D-Désolée…Je voulais pas pleurer une nouvelle fois sur toi…

– Eh, tu es autorisée à le faire autant que tu en as besoin. Ok ?

Marinette prit sa main libre dans la sienne et souffla.

– Mais j’ai l’impression que quoi qu’il arrive…ça finit toujours comme ça…Quoi que je fasse quelque chose me rappellera que…que je ne suis pas une vraie fille…

La blonde s’arrêta à répliquer, mais elle continua.

– Oui, je sais, je dois pas penser comme ça…Mais…Je…Je sais que tout le monde le saura. Que je ne suis pas née en tant que fille. Parce que si je deviens célèbre en tant que styliste, on fouillera dans mon passé. Et quand ce ne sera pas ça, ce sera mon corps. Je ne peux même pas t’embrasser sans que…Enfin, tu vois…

– Marinette…Je ne peux pas faire grand-chose pour ton corps, ni pour cacher ton passé…Mais sache que je suis toujours là pour toi, si tu as besoin de pleurer, de soutien, je suis là. Et je t’aime. Et puis…Tu es mon âme-sœur en plus de ça.

Il y eut un léger silence avant que la fille aux cheveux noirs ne murmure.

– Merci d’être avec moi…

– Toujours, ma coccinelle…

Marinette sentit ses joues s’enflammer et se décala pour poser sa tête sur la poitrine de Chloé et ferma les yeux. Elle se concentra sur les battements réguliers de son cœur et finit par trouver le sommeil. Son âme-sœur avait toujours cet effet somnifère sur elle.

Après une vingtaine de minutes, la blonde se dégagea doucement, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas réveiller sa copine, puis elle descendit du lit.

– Trixx ? On va y aller.

Lae Kwami sortit alors du placard, un air satisfait sur le visage. Sa porteuse lui lança un regard interrogatif, mais iel ne dit rien, alors elle se transforma et sortit de chez Marinette, la laissant dormir tranquillement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon j'espère que ça vous aura plu !


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolé d'avoir disparu pendant deux semaines ! J'ai un peu bloqué sur ce chapitre, et vu que maintenant j'écris au fur et à mesure, il se peut que je refasse le coup !  
> Enfin, voici le chapitre 38, bonne lecture.

Marinette fut réveillée par sa mère, qui était venue la secouer après qu’elle eut entendu le réveil de sa fille sonner pendant quinze minutes sans discontinuer.

– Allez, tu vas être en retard.

La jeune fille grogna et ouvrit péniblement les yeux, elle avait bien dormi, probablement parce qu’elle s’était endormie dans les bras de Chloé.

– Je me réveille…Je me réveille…

Elle attrapa alors son téléphone et éteignit le réveil avant de remarquer l’heure.

– Ah ! Je vais être en retard !

Elle se leva brusquement et descendit en vitesse pour petit déjeuner à la même allure, avant de remonter pour attraper une tenue au hasard dans son placard et de s’habiller en vitesse. Une fois prête, elle attrapa son sac et dévala les escaliers puis se rendit au lycée.

Elle arriva cinq minutes avant la sonnerie, et rejoignit ses ami·e·s. Elle soupira et posa son sac à côté d’Alya.

– Hey…

La brune eut un regard étrange, puis sourit légèrement et lui donna un petit coup dans l’épaule.

– Hey, Mari.

– Eh ? C’est quoi ce regard ?

Elle réfléchit un moment…Elle n’avait pas de marque dans le cou, hein ? Quand Nino rejoignit les deux filles, il donna un petit coup dans l’épaule de la fille aux cheveux noirs également. Elle était définitivement perdue.

– Vous fichez quoi ?

Adrien arriva alors, passa sa main dans son dos, puis lui montra une feuille de papier où il était écrit « Frappez-moi ».

– Quelqu’un a dû trouver ça drôle. Tu as croisé des gens aujourd’hui ?

Elle réfléchit un moment, non, elle n’avait croisé personne…Mais alors comment ?

– Bordel ! Trixx !

Elle chercha Chloé du regard.

– Où est Chloé ?

– Là.

Alya pointa la blonde du doigt, elle était à l’écart, son téléphone à l’oreille, en train de parler avec quelqu’un. Marinette s’approcha donc de sa petite-amie pour la saluer et elle intercepta la discussion.

– Heureusement que c’est nous qui l’avons remarqué…Tu sais qu’elle a déjà suffisamment d’ennuis pour ne pas avoir à gérer ça.

Et la réponse ne vint pas du téléphone, mais de son sac.

– J’ai compris, je m’excuserais…Je voulais juste faire une blague pour détendre un peu tout ça.

La fille aux cheveux noirs rejoignit alors son âme-sœur et donna un petit coup dans son sac en lançant.

– T’as fait ça sur toutes mes tenues, toi, hein ?

En vérité, elle était plus amusée qu’autre chose par la situation, étant donné que seul·e·s ses ami·e·s avaient remarqué. Et elle savait très bien que Trixx ne pensait pas à mal. Elle embrassa furtivement Chloé avant d’ajouter.

– Merci de t’inquiéter.

Les deux retournèrent alors avec leurs ami·e·s, puis le petit groupe entra dans la salle de classe. Une fois Marinette et Alya installée, cette dernière lança.

– Donc…Trixx, hein ?

– Ouais…Hier soir j’imagine…

Elle ne manqua pas le sourire empli de sous-entendus de sa meilleure amie.

– Et qu’est-ce que Trixx faisait chez toi ?

La jeune fille détourna les yeux, les joues légèrement rouges, avant de murmurer.

– Chloé est venue me voir…

– Et… ?

La fille aux yeux bleus soupira et répondit.

– Et on s’est embrassées, c’est tout…

Son regard s’était perdu dans le vide alors qu’elle repensait à la veille. Elle avait l’impression d’avoir gâché le moment, mais elle savait que si elle formulait cette pensée à voix haute, elle se ferait rabrouer par sa petite-amie ou par sa meilleure amie.

– Mon instinct de journaliste me souffle qu’il s’est passé autre chose.

Elle savait qu’Alya ne faisait que la taquiner, étant donné qu’elle n’était pas au courant qu’elle avait fini sa soirée en larmes, alors elle souffla simplement.

– Ça ne te regarde pas.

La brune releva le ton pensif de Marinette, comprenant alors qu’il s’était passé quelque chose qui l’avait perturbée.

– Mari ? Il s’est passé un truc ?

L’interpellée aurait pu considérer ça comme une énième tentative d’en savoir plus sur sa vie amoureuse, mais la voix de sa meilleure amie était emprunte d’inquiétude, alors elle répondit.

– Non, non…C’est juste…Elle est venue parce qu’elle se sentait pas bien. Elle était inquiète à l’idée que je la quitte à nouveau…Je veux un peu, du coup…

Évidemment, ce n’était qu’une partie de la vérité, mais Marinette ne souhaitait pas aborder le reste des évènements.

– Je vois…Si jamais, je suis toujours là pour toi, ok ? Même si je suis pas mal occupée en ce moment.

La fille aux yeux bleus hocha la tête, puis se concentra sur le cours.

Au bout d’une vingtaine de minute, elle décrocha totalement, arrêtant d’écouter quoi que le professeur dise sur les fonctions polynômes du second degré, et se replongea dans la tenue qu’elle créait pour Juleka.

Elle ne fit cependant pas cela longtemps, puisqu’elle se reçut un coup de coude de la part de sa voisine de table, qui la sortit de sa concentration, et la fit réaliser que son enseignant la fixait.

– Marinette ? Peux-tu répéter ce que je viens de dire ?

Elle déglutit et ferma son carnet, les joues rougies par la gêne d’avoir été prise en flagrant délit, si on pouvait appeler cela un délit.

– N-Non, désolée.

– Dans ce cas, concentre-toi. Sinon, je vais devoir t’envoyer chez le directeur.

Elle hocha la tête et se remit à écouter le cours, même si elle doutait que savoir cela lui servirait un jour. Elle avait remarqué avec surprise que son professeur l’avait appelée Marinette, mais ce n’était pas lae seul·e à faire ça. Elle se demandait si ses parents avaient à voir avec tout ça, ou si celleux qui ne le faisaient pas déjà avaient juste décidé d’arrêter de faire mine de rien. En tout cas, elle était satisfaite par cette situation.

À la fin de la demi-journée, lorsque les cours du mercredi se terminèrent, Alya proposa à sa meilleure amie de rester ensemble pour l’après-midi, étant donné que c’était quelque chose qu’elles n’avaient pas fait depuis un moment. Évidemment, la jeune fille accepta, et les deux se rendirent chez Marinette.

– Bonjour, Sabine.

La femme était à l’arrière-boutique, s’occupant de ranger certaines pâtisseries dans les frigos. Elle releva la tête en entendant la voix de la brune, et lui sourit.

– Oh, bonjour Alya, ça faisait longtemps.

– Salut Maman, est-ce qu’elle peut rester manger.

Sa mère répondit alors simplement.

– Pas de souci, tu sais qu’elle est toujours la bienvenue. Le repas sera prêt dans une petite heure.

– Ok, merci !

Les deux montèrent alors dans la chambre de la fille, attrapant discrètement quelques cookies au passage, pour les offrir à l’invitée supplémentaire.

Une fois qu’elles furent installées, Tikki se permit de sortir du sac de sa porteuse temporaire pour attraper un biscuit.

– Hey, Tikki. Ça fait un moment qu’on a pas pu se parler.

– En effet, tu m’as manquée, Marinette, même si je te vois à peu près tous les jours.

La Kwami se colla contre la joue de l’alter-ego de Ladybug, avant de retourner à son repas.

– Avoue que ce sont surtout les cookies à n’importe quelle heure qui t’ont manqué.

Cette réplique arracha un léger rire à la petite déesse, qui ne répondit rien de plus. Les deux filles commencèrent alors à discuter de tout et de rien, pour rattraper les moments qu’elles n’avaient pas pu partager, jusqu’à que le sujet vienne sur la farce que Trixx avait faite.

– Oh. C’est vrai…

Marinette se leva et se rendit vers son placard, avant d’ouvrir la porte et de soupirer.

– Il y en a vraiment partout !

L’ancienne porteuse du Miraculous du renard rigola en voyant l’état des vêtements. Sur chaque haut se trouvait une feuille « frappez-moi ». Et ça faisait beaucoup.

– Oh mon dieu, Trixx a vraiment fait fort ! Besoin d’aide pour retirer ça ?

La fille aux cheveux noirs hocha la tête, dépitée, avant de commencer à retirer les feuilles.

– Eh, mais…C’est mon papier à dessin ? Sérieux…Déjà que j’en ai plus beaucoup…Va falloir que j’en rachète…Des feuilles volantes auraient largement suffi !

Elle soupira longuement, tandis que sa meilleure amie lui tapotait l’épaule pour la réconforter, ne pouvant cependant pas se départir de son expression amusée. De toute manière, la brune se doutait bien que la porteuse de Trixx repayerait les pots cassés, que sa copine le veuille ou non.

Après une dizaine de minutes, un tas de feuille trônait au sol, et tous les vêtements étaient désormais dans leur état originel. Marinette prit alors une photo de la pile et l’envoya à son âme-sœur.

_Marinette a envoyé une pièce jointe._

_Marinette : Tu peux dire à Trixx de ne pas utiliser mon papier à dessin la prochaine fois ? Ça m’arrangerait._

La réponse ne vint pas immédiatement, évidemment. Alors la jeune fille rangea simplement les feuilles, comptant bien utiliser le verso de celles-ci, tandis que sa meilleure amie avait subtilisé son téléphone.

– La prochaine fois, hein ? Tu comptes la faire venir te voir discrètement le soir une autre fois ?

Les joues de la petite-amie de Chloé virèrent à l’écarlate, et elle se retourna avant de récupérer son téléphone en grommelant quelque chose d’incompréhensible, ce qui fit rire Alya.

– T’as pas fini de m’embêter avec ça ?

– Jamais !

Et alors qu’elles se réinstallaient, l’expression moqueuse de la fille aux yeux noisette devint sérieuse, et elle reprit.

– Plus sérieusement…Tu vas bien ? Je n’ai pas trop insisté en classe, mais…Il n’y a que les inquiétudes de Chloé qui te pèsent comme ça ? Enfin, je sais qu’il se passe d’autres trucs en ce moment, mais…J’ai l’impression qu’il y a quelque chose que je ne sais pas.

Marinette détourna alors les yeux, avant de souffler.

– Je ne peux vraiment rien te cacher, hein ?

– Tu peux. Je ne te force pas à m’en parler. Je m’inquiète juste pour toi. On a pas trop eu l’occasion de se poser tranquillement pour parler depuis que tu m’as confié ton Miraculous…Il s’est passé un truc récemment ?

La fille aux yeux bleus soupira et dégagea les cheveux devant ses yeux, puis répondit.

– Il s’est passé un truc. Rien de grave, vraiment, et j’imagine que ça va se reproduire, c’est logique…Mais ne t’en fait pas pour ça.

Alya fronça légèrement les sourcils, avant de demander.

– Chloé est au courant ? Qu’il s’est passé un truc ? Parce que j’imagine que c’est quand elle était là.

– Oui, elle sait. C’est un peu de sa faute après tout. Enfin, non, pas de sa faute, mais elle n’y est pas pour rien. C’était pas volontaire, et…Enfin elle est juste à l’origine de…Peu importe, est-ce qu’on peut ne pas en parler ?

– Bien sûr. Désolée, je ne voulais pas forcer.

Les deux restèrent en silence un moment, avant que Marinette ne reprenne.

– Et toi, tu le vis comment ?

– Quoi donc ?

– Le fait d’être Joaninha…Surtout avec toutes les attaques qu’il y a en ce moment. Je sais que j’ai promis de ne pas m’en mêler, mais je veux être sûre que tu aies quelqu’un à qui te confier.

La porteuse temporaire du Miraculous de la coccinelle ne répondit rien pendant une minute, avant de finalement dire.

– Je ne saurais pas trop dire. C’est fatiguant…Et mes notes s’effondrent un peu, surtout qu’on a pas mal de contrôles cette semaine, vu que les vacances sont vendredi.

– Je suis déso-

– Mais. **Coupa Alya.** Ne t’en veux pas de m’avoir passé ton rôle. Tu avais besoin d’une pause, c’est évident. Et puis, je trouve ça bien de pouvoir avoir le Miraculous de Ladybug, c’est un peu un rêve qui se réalise…Même si j’aurais aimé que ce soit dans de meilleures circonstances. En plus, j’ai l’impression que le Papillon se calme un peu sur les attaques, il a sûrement compris que je m’étais habituée, et qu’avec le soutient des autres porteurs, il n’avait pas beaucoup de chances de gagner.

L’alter-ego de Ladybug se contenta de fixer sa meilleure amie sans rien dire pendant un moment, avant de souffler.

– Je vois…

Puis la discussion revint sur des sujets plus légers, jusqu’à que les deux ne doivent aller manger. Le repas se passa sans problème, et l’après-midi fut étonnamment dépourvue d’attaques, au grand soulagement des deux filles, qui purent profiter au maximum de leur journée ensemble.


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY !  
> Désolé pour l'absence de chapitre la semaine dernière, je viens à peine de finir le 39.  
> Donc euh, bonne lecture !

Il n’y eut rien de notable jusqu’au vendredi soir, si ce n’est une attaque d’akumatisé. Et ainsi, le moment tant désiré des étudiant·e·s était arrivé : Les vacances.

Enfin, Marinette et ses ami·e·s étaient heureuses et heureux de pouvoir enfin se poser…à la petite exception d’Adrien, Kagami, Luka, et Chloé. Ce qui faisait une bonne partie du groupe.

Le premier savait que les vacances signifiaient qu’il y aurait plus de shooting-photos, ainsi que des cours à la maison, et que ses sorties seraient limitées. Au même titre que la deuxième, qui avait des entraînements d’escrime à la place des shootings.

Le troisième, lui, avait entendu au moins dix fois cette journée qu’il fallait qu’il prépare ses épreuves anticipées de français, et n’en avait pas la moindre envie : Pourquoi utiliser des mots quand la musique répond à tout ?

Il avait posé la question, et Adrien lui avait répondu : « Pour le BAC. ».

Quant à la dernière…Son cas ressemblait un peu à celui de l’autre blond. En effet ; au-delà du fait qu’elle allait passer deux semaines complètes avec son père, et peut-être sa mère, qui était à Paris pour l’instant, ainsi qu’avec leurs remarques désobligeantes ; elle savait qu’iels l’empêcheraient de sortir pour voir Marinette. Elle avait toujours l’option de se rendre chez sa copine en tant que Reinarde, mais elle savait que ce n’était pas raisonnable, et que le côté responsable de l’alter-ego de Ladybug finirait par lui faire faire une remarque.

D’ailleurs, ladite-petite-amie, de son côté, était plutôt de bonne humeur. N’ayant pas eu vent de l’impossibilité que Chloé avait de la voir, et ayant prévu de rendre visite à Adrien et Kagami régulièrement pour que leurs emplois du temps surchargés ne leur pèsent pas trop, tout allait bien de son côté. Elle pouvait enfin se reposer sans rien avoir à penser, si ce n’est peut-être quelques devoirs.

Elle avait donc prévu de passer tout son temps libre à faire ce qui lui plaisait, après tout, elle n’avait pas eu de vraies vacances depuis qu’elle avait eu son Miraculous. Dans son planning, il y avait donc des créations de vêtements et d’accessoires, de A à Z, des sorties entre ami·e·s, et…Le plus important…Ce qui avait été notable ce vendredi soir, après son rendez-vous avec la psychiatre : Passer du temps avec son nouveau chat.

Parce que oui, ses parents avaient accepté, et la jeune fille allait chercher l’animal le lendemain après-midi, après que sa mère et elle soient allées acheter de quoi s’en occuper.

Iels avaient décidé de prendre un chat à la SPA, et Marinette et sa mère s’y rendirent donc le samedi après-midi, avec la cage de transport qu’elles avaient acheté le matin, pendant que Tom était à la boulangerie. Elles rentrèrent dans le bâtiment, et signalèrent que c’était pour adopter un chat.

Sabine discuta alors des modalités d’adoption, ainsi que des frais, et des implications que ça avait d’adopter un animal, tandis que sa fille se rendait dans la partie où se trouvaient les félins.

Elle entra alors dans la pièce, qui était remplie de chatteries.

– Bonjour, Mademoiselle.

Elle sourit à l’appellation, et se tourna vers la voix. Il s’agissait d’une employée, ou d’une bénévole, travaillant ici.

– Bonjour !

La femme eut l’air surprise, avant d’ajouter.

– Oh, pardon jeune homme. Je peux vous aider ?

Marinette sentit son sourire s’affaisser, et en força un autre, avant de reprendre contenance, et de dire, d’une voix plus faible.

– Eh bien…Je suis ici pour adopter un chat, bon c’est un peu évident…Ma mère est dans l’entrée pour les explications…Hm…Je vis en appartement, et…C’est la première fois que j’adopte un animal.

Elle était un peu mal à l’aise, ne sachant pas trop comme tout ceci se passait.

– Oh, dans ce cas, tu peux faire connaissance avec les chats en jouant avec, par contre, il faut que tu te laves les mains à chaque fois que tu changes de chatterie. Quand tu auras choisi, il faudra que tu me le signales, et puis on remplira les papiers avec ta mère.

– D’accord, merci !

La jeune fille se rendit alors dans une des chatteries réservées aux chatons, et referma la porte derrière elle. Il y avait quelques jeux pour chat dans la chatterie, alors elle attrapa une sorte de canne à pêche, au bout de laquelle se trouvait une souris en peluche.

Elle repéra un petit chat noir, avec des yeux verts, et se décida à l’approcher.

– Hey, toi.

Elle tendit sa main pour qu’il puisse la renifler, ce qu’il fit, puis il se frotta contre sa main…avant de lui mordre le doigt.

– Aïe…à croire que les chats noirs sont jaloux les uns des autres…

Elle rigola en disant cette phrase pour elle-même, avant de jouer avec les autres chatons. À un moment, elle se fit griffer par accident, et soupira, avant de se dire sans vraiment le penser qu’être ici était plus risqué que d’être Ladybug. Elle releva sa manche et essuya le sang avec son doigt, avant de regarder rapidement les autres coupures, qui commençaient à peine à cicatriser.

Après ça elle regarda le chaton au pelage gris, coupable de la griffure, et lui souffla.

– Eh, tu pourrais presque me servir de couverture si tu continues…Mais ce serait pas bien…

Le petit chat colla sa tête contre sa main, pour obtenir des câlins, puis s’arrêta, plantant ses grands yeux argentés dans les siens, avant de se mettre à ronronner. Marinette sentit son cœur fondre et lui grattouilla l’arrière des oreilles.

– Oh, mais oui je te pardonne…

Elle eut une pensée ironique, se disant qu’avoir Tikki l’avait conditionnée à parler aux animaux, avant de sourire pour elle-même, et de prendre le chaton aux poils gris dans ses bras, ce qui n’eut pas l’air de le déranger.

À ce moment, la porte de la chatière s’ouvrit, et Sabine y rentra.

– Alors ? Tu as trouvé ton nouvel ami ?

Elle continua de caresser l’animal, et hocha la tête en répondant.

– Je pense, tu veux venir lui dire bonjour ?

Sa mère s’approcha, et approcha sa main du chaton, qui la renifla avant de s’y coller.

– J’ai l’impression qu’il m’aime bien aussi…

Après ça, Marinette sortit le chat de la chatterie, et elles s’occupèrent des papiers et des frais d’adoption.

– Bon, il n’a pas de régime alimentaire particulier, si ce n’est celui réservé aux chatons. Il est déjà dépucé et vacciné, le prix est compris dans les frais d’adoption.

– Et…Il a un nom ? Questionna la jeune fille.

– Oui, il s’appelle Misty, mais vous pouvez toujours lui en choisir un autre, il n’est pas ici depuis longtemps et n’y est pas encore habitué.

La fille aux yeux bleus regarda l’animal, et sourit.

– Non, ça lui va très bien.

Après avoir réglé toutes les modalités d’adoption, acheté quelques fournitures de base, et placé Misty dans la cage de transport, elles partirent de la SPA pour rentrer chez elles.

Une fois arrivée chez elle, Marinette monta dans le salon avec la cage dans les bras, et l’ouvrit pour faire sortir le chaton. L’animal resta au fond sans bouger pendant un moment, avant de pointer le bout de son nez hors de la boîte, et d’avancer une patte.

Pendant ce temps, alors que la fille aux yeux bleus fixait le petit chat avec adoration, sa mère sortait les croquettes qu’elle avait achetées à la SPA, et commença à remplir les gamelles.

– Dis donc, tu pourrais m’aider un peu.

– Ah, oui, pardon !

Elle se releva d’un coup et partit remplir un bol d’eau en trébuchant plusieurs fois dans sa précipitation, sous le regard amusé de sa mère.

– Fais attention à ne pas tomber.

– Ne t’inquiète pas !

Une fois le tout préparé, Sabine descendit à la boulangerie pour aider son mari, tandis que Marinette restait avec Misty, qui explorait désormais la pièce, prudemment. Il finit cependant par se poser sur le canapé, et se rouler en boule en ronronnant. La jeune s’approcha alors et se posa à côté.

– Eh bah…Tu dors déjà ?

Le félin resta dans la même position, et Marinette sourit légèrement, attendrie. Elle se souvint alors qu’elle n’avait pas prévenu ses ami·e·s et sa petite-amie de l’arrivée d’un nouveau membre dans sa famille. Elle prit alors une photo d’elle avec le chaton gris, et l’envoya sur le groupe discord qu’elle avait créé avec ses elleux.

_Coccinelle a envoyé une photo._

_Coccinelle, 16h15 : C’est la chose la plus mignonne que je n’ai jamais vue !!_

_Alyadyblog, 16h15 : Oh ! Tes parents ont accepté ? C’est génial ! Tikki a hâte de faire sa connaissance !_

_Ni-nope, 16h17 : Je te préviens, tu vas vite regretter de l’avoir adopté si tu ne ranges pas tes projets de couture !_

_Coccinelle, 16h18 : J’espère qu’ils s’entendront bien ! Tu passeras chez moi ? Et je compte ranger mes affaires ! Je les range toujours._

_Alyadyblog, 16h19 : C’est ça, sauf quand tu t’endors en plein milieu, ou que tu te rends compte que tu es en retard alors que tu travailles dessus, que tu oublies, qu’on t’appelle…Je continue ?_

Marinette fit la moue en voyant le message d’Alya, puis répondit un rapide.

_Coccinelle, 16h20 : Non, ça ira…_

Avant de passer sur un jeu sur son portable, tout en jetant des coups d’œil à son chat, qui dormait déjà. Un peu plus tard, elle reçut une notification.

_Cha-virant 16h35 : Je suis vexé ! Tu m’as remplacé ! Et si tu voulais un confident qui ne parles pas, tu pouvais toujours avoir_ **@Tik tok** _! Tu sais qu’il adore les mots…_

Elle leva les yeux au ciel en lisant le message de son partenaire.

_Tik tok, 16h36 : Et j’essaie de réviser ces mots, si tu permets !_

_Coccinelle, 16h36 : Oh, mais tu n’es pas remplacé, ne t’en fais pas !_

_Tik tok, 16h36 : Attendez deux secondes. Qui m’a appelé comme ça ?_

_Ni-nope, 16h38 :_ **@Cha-virant**!

Personne ne répondit après ça, et elle assuma alors que Luka était retourné à ses révisions, et qu’Adrien était retourné dans…Quoi que ce soit étant dans son emploi du temps à ce moment-là. Après une vingtaine de minutes, ce fut au tour de Chloé de répondre.

_Chloporte, 16h55 : Tu n’as jamais utilisé de miroir ou pris de selfie_ _**@Coccinelle** _ _? Sinon, il me tarde de rencontrer ton chat. Comment_ _il s’appelle_ _?_

Marinette se sentit rougir en lisant la réponse de son âme-sœur, avant d’éclater de rire en voyant le message d’après, sortant le chat de son sommeil léger.

_Chloporte, 16h55 :_ **@Cha-virant**! _Rends-moi les droits pour changer mon pseudo, MAINTENANT ! C’est ridicule, totalement ridicule ! Marinette, pourquoi tu lui as donné les droits administrateurs ?_

_Coccinelle, 16h55 :_ _Il s’appelle_ _Misty ! Et parce qu’il reste mon partenaire, même si je suis en congé._

Elle gratta le chat derrière les oreilles pour le refaire s’endormir, ce qui fonctionna bien. Son téléphone vibra à nouveau, et elle vit un SMS de Chloé, en réponse à celui qu’elle avait envoyé il y a quelques jours.

_Chloé, 16h57 : Désolée, j’avais oublié de répondre. Je lui ai dit, ne t’en fais pas. Trixx ne recommencera pas._

_Marinette, 16h57 : Merci, Chlo !_

Elle souriait en lui parlant, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu. En effet, sa mère venait de remonter dans la pièce, et lança.

– Tu parles à Chloé ?

Les joues de la jeune fille virèrent à l’écarlate, et elle hocha la tête, ce qui arracha un rire à Sabine.

– Tu devrais monter Misty, qu’il s’habitue à ta chambre.

Marinette acquiesça et prit l’animal dans ses bras, le dérangeant légèrement, avant d’aller dans sa chambre. Une fois là-bas elle s’arrangea pour le poser sur son lit, puis y monta à son tour. Elle lui caressait doucement la tête, tandis qu’il reniflait la couverture, avant d’y faire ses griffes pour s’installer correctement. La fille aux yeux bleus s’allongea à côté de lui, puis ralluma son portable, pour regarder les réponses.

_Alyadyblog, 16h58 :_ _**@Chloporte** _ _ta réponse était digne de Chat Noir, c’était cat-astrophique…Mais mignon. On notera que_ _**@Coccinelle** _ _a pas réagi…Quelque chose a dire là-dessus ?_

Le rouge lui monta aux joues en lisant le message, et elle répondit simplement.

_Coccinelle, 16h59 : Oh mon dieu, maintenant que tu le dis, il aurait pu me lancer la même chose il n’y a pas si longtemps. Et…J’ai rien à ajouter !_

_Chloporte, 17h01 : Ne me compare pas à ce chat de gouttière…Qui doit d’ailleurs me rendre mon pseudo_

_Alyadyblog, 17h02 : Tu sais que Marinette peut le faire ?_

Marinette supprima le message moins d’une seconde plus tard, pour que sa copine ne le voit pas. Elle s’amusait à la voir râler contre son ami d’enfance.

_Épé-risque, 17h04 : Misty est très mignon,_ _**@Coccinelle.** _ _Sinon,_ _**@Cha-virant** _ _, dois-je comprendre quelque chose de mon pseudo ?_

Adrien ne répondit pas, sûrement occupé, et Kagami dut se déconnecter peu après. La discussion continua donc sur le sujet de base, à savoir la boule de poil dormant paisiblement à côté de Marinette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Si oui, hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire...pour donner votre avis quoi !
> 
> Et euh, à la prochaine ?  
> Mercredi prochain si j'y arrive, et plus tard si non !
> 
> Bobye !


	40. Chapter 40

Après ça…Les vacances furent étonnamment calmes. Le Papillon continuait évidemment à attaquer, mais il avait dû comprendre que quand toute l’équipe était réunie, il n’avait aucune chance.

Marinette passait donc ses journées à créer toutes sortes de choses, à faire quelques devoirs, aller à ses rendez-vous au CMP, qui se déroulaient tranquillement et l’aidaient à se remettre peu à peu, et évidemment à jouer avec Misty. Elle voyait aussi ses ami·e·s, cependant, c’était compliqué d’arriver à croiser Adrien, Chloé, et Kagami. Iels étaient très occupé·e·s avec leurs activités respectives, ou plutôt, à cause de leurs parents.

Les premiers jours, Adrien et Chloé avaient réussi à voir Marinette une fois chacun·e…Mais…Un jour, il y eut une attaque d’akumatisé, à laquelle Reinarde ne se montra pas.

Puis ce fut au tour de Fàfnir de manquer à l’appel.

Et enfin, à celui de Chat Noir.

Les trois étaient submergé·e·s par les restrictions, et ne parvenaient même plus à s’échapper, alors même que les vacances auraient dû faciliter la tâche. Alya s’était donc retrouvée surmenée également, n’étant pas habituée à n’être accompagnée que de Carapace et Vipérion.

Mais les trois tenaient, à vrai dire, iels n’avaient pas trop le choix. Et Marinette ne pouvait que se contenter d’observer sans rien faire, frustrée.

Heureusement pour les héros, le Papillon semblait également ralentir la cadence, sûrement prit par sa vie civile.

Cependant, ces vacances furent les plus reposantes que l’alter-ego de Ladybug n’ait jamais eues depuis deux ans. Après tout, elle avait pu passer tout son temps sans s’inquiéter de devoir aller combattre…Même si cela était remplacé par l’inquiétude pour ses ami·e·s.

Et après ça, la rentrée fut accueillie avec joie par tout le groupe d’ami·e·s. Iels pouvaient enfin se retrouver, et se poser plus que pendant les vacances pour la plupart, ironiquement.

– J’aurais jamais cru être heureuse de revenir au lycée ! Lança Chloé, en rejoignant le petit groupe.

– C’est parce que tu ne me connaissais pas suffisamment avant ! Rétorqua Marinette, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Elle ne s’attendait cependant pas à ce que sa copine la prenne dans ses bras en répondant.

– Tu as raison…Tu m’as manqué.

Après ça, elle l’embrassa, et cette démonstration d’affection, à laquelle elle n’était plus habituée, fit brûler ses joues, tandis qu’Alya rigolait en voyant sa réaction.

– Prenez une chambre toutes les deux !

Un peu plus à l’écart, Adrien et Luka discutaient. La fille aux yeux bleus les regarda un moment avant de questionner.

– Adrien ne l’évite plus ?

– Il ne l’a jamais évité, il évite Kagami et lui. Et…J’imagine qu’ils se sont manqué aussi.

– Hm…

Marinette resta dans les bras de son âme-sœur, tout en regardant ses ami·e·s.

– Kagami doit se sentir à l’écart, non ? Enfin…Elle est la seule à ne pas venir ici…

– Tu n’arrêtes jamais de t’inquiéter pour les autres, hein ? Taquina sa meilleure amie.

Elle haussa les épaules, avant de faire la moue et de rétorquer.

– C’est pas ma faute si vous me donnez matière à inquiétude. Sauf peut-être toi, Alya !

– J’ai abandonné l’idée d’arrêter de la faire s’inquiéter, de mon côté. Dit la blonde.

Et ainsi, la journée continua plutôt tranquillement. Toute l’équipe de héros et héroïnes avait pu revenir à la charge, et le Papillon n’avait pas relancé la même cadence qu’avant les vacances. De son côté, Marinette se rendait un peu plus souvent au club d’art, elle s’était rapprochée de Juleka, Rose, Nathaniel, Marc, et Alix lors des vacances, étant donné qu’elle ne pouvait pas s’entourer de sa compagnie habituelle.

Elle avait également fini par apprendre le nom des deux autres élèves venant régulièrement : Allen et Mallaury. Mais elle doutait que cette information lui serve un jour. Iels étaient sympa, mais semblaient plus enclin·e·s à rester dans leur coin, donc elle ne forçait pas.

– Alors, les retrouvailles avec Chloé ? Lança Alix, d’un ton moqueur.

Les joues de la fille aux cheveux noirs se parèrent de rouge, et elle bredouilla.

– Ben, bien ? M’enfin, qu’est-ce que tu veux que je dise…

– Aucune idée !

L’apprentie styliste décida alors d’ignorer la réflexion, et de retourner créer des tenues en tout genre dans son carnet.

Elle se sentait bien. En tout cas, mieux qu’elle ne l’avait été depuis bien longtemps. C’est alors le sourire aux lèvres qu’elle continua sa semaine, passant le plus de temps qu’elle le pouvait avec tout le monde, en particulier avec son âme-sœur.

Puis le dimanche arriva.

Marinette faisait ses devoirs tout en écoutant distraitement un live du Ladyblog. Aujourd’hui, l’akumatisé était particulièrement compliqué à vaincre, c’était un ou une de celleux qui nécessitaient l’équipe entière.

Au bout d’un moment, une exclamation de surprise retentit dans la vidéo, puis il y eut un bruit de choc, et l’image comme le son furent coupés. La jeune fille fronça les sourcils, inquiète. Que s’était-il passé ?

Quelques secondes plus tard, alors qu’elle hésitait toujours à aller sur les lieux, elle reçut un SMS d’Alix, contenant sa position ainsi qu’un petit texte.

_« Tu devais sûrement regarder le live. Tkt, je v bien. Par contre, viens vite, Alya a des pb. Je vais la surveiller jusqu’à que t’arrives._

_PS : Oui, je sais. Ne panique pas, respire, et dépêche-toi. »_

Le message avait le mérite d’être clair. L’alter-ego de Ladybug prit une grande inspiration : Elle allait devoir revenir, mais était-elle prête à cela ? Elle finit par secouer la tête, premièrement, sa meilleure amie était en danger, et secondement, elle se sentait capable de revenir à la charge. Ladybug serait de retour, Ladybug était prête.

Elle attrapa sa pochette et dévala les marches à toute vitesse, manquant presque de tomber au passage, et s’apprêta à sortir lorsque sa mère l’interpella.

– Où tu vas ?

Elle paniqua légèrement, puis décida d’opter pour une semi-vérité.

– Aider Alya, elle a un petit souci. Je reviens dans pas longtemps.

Elle sursauta en sentant la main de son père se poser sur son épaule.

– Tu t’en sens capable ?

– Ah ? Euh…Oui, oui…Pourquoi ? Enfin, c’est rien de très grave…Bref, j’y vais !

Et elle franchit la porte.

Elle commença à courir en direction de la position envoyée. Alix était au courant : Génial…Comment expliquer ça à Tikki une fois qu’elle récupérerait ses boucles d’oreilles ? Quoi que, Tikki devait sûrement déjà savoir.

Ses pensées s’interrompirent vite lorsqu’elle arriva sur les lieux. Alya avait l’air d’avoir eut la bonne idée de se cacher dans une ruelle glauque. Bon, ça avait le mérite d’être un lieu isolé, mais qui sait sur qui elle pourrait tomber. Elle remarqua finalement que la fille aux cheveux roses était juste à côté

– Ah, Marinette, tu es là. Fais gaffe, elle a pris un sacré coup…Elle est en sale état.

Et la brune était inconsciente et dé-transformée, et un peu de sang coulait sur sa tempe. La fille aux cheveux noirs s’approcha, déterminée, et récupéra les boucles d’oreilles, avant de les mettre.

– Hey, Tikki…Besoin de te recharger ou je peux y aller maintenant ?

– Alix m’a donné à manger…Donc c’est bon…Tu te sens prête, toi ?

La jeune fille hocha la tête.

– Oui. Ça va le faire. Et il fallait bien que je me décide à revenir à un moment…Donc. Tikki, transforme-moi !

Elle avait presque oublié la sensation que cela faisait de se transformer. Enfin, « presque » était un bien grand mot, c’était dur d’oublier cela. Elle attrapa son yo-yo, prête à retourner au combat, puis se dit que laisser ses deux amies dans cet endroit n’était pas une bonne idée, mais que bouger sa meilleure amie pourrait aggraver son état. Elle finit par soupirer et dire.

– Veille bien sur elle, ok ? Je vais faire au plus vite.

Puis elle avait décollé, rejoignant vite ses allié·e·s.

– Ah, Joaninha, tu es là. On pensait que…

Chat Noir avait commencé sa phrase en voyant le yo-yo passer à toute allure, mais s’était arrêté en voyant que ce n’était pas sa partenaire temporaire.

– Ma Lady ?

– En chair et en os. Je prends la relève. Bref. Je peux avoir un récapitulatif de la situation ?

Le héros noir eut l’air d’hésiter, avant de demander.

– Mais…Tu es sûre que tu es prête ?

La coccinelle soupira et répondit.

– De un, j’ai pas trop le choix, de deux, ça fait trois fois qu’on me pose cette question, et de trois : Oui. Je suis prête.

– Bon…ok…Dans ce cas, voici Monochrome, évite de te faire toucher. J’ai pas trop compris ce que ça fait quand ça arrive, mais…Vu l’état dans lequel a fini Alya après, elle était en larmes et était incapable de trouver la motivation de continuer de se battre… Sinon, l’Akuma a l’air d’être dans son collier.

Ladybug hocha la tête. Il fallait vraiment qu’elle s’arrange pour ne pas être touchée, elle n’avait pas la moindre envie de retourner dans l’état dans lequel elle était il y a moins d’un mois.

– Fàfnir et Vipérion ne sont pas là, c’est ça ?

– Non, ils n’ont pas pu se libérer. Mais maintenant que tu es de retour, ça devrait le faire.

Elle analysa alors la situation se présentant face à elle. Reinarde et Carapace étaient en train de combattre l’akumatisé, qui essayait de les toucher avec une chaîne d’un gris sombre.

– On va profiter du fait qu’il ne sache pas que je suis là. Tu sais où est l’Akuma ?

– J’ai repéré un collier à son cou, alors probablement ici.

La fille aux yeux bleus pinça les lèvres, réfléchissant à toute allure, avant de remarquer que ses deux autres partenaires avaient du mal à continuer à esquiver.

– Va les aider, évite de te faire toucher, j’aurais sûrement besoin de toi.

Le héros blond acquiesça, puis rejoignit ses alliés en vitesse.

– Eh bien, tu te déchaînes, mon cher !

– Tu viens croiser le fer ? Rétorqua l’akumatisé, l’attaquant d’un ample coup de chaîne.

L’héroïne avait suivi l’action distraitement durant le live, de ce qu’elle savait, aucun·e des trois n’avait utilisé son pouvoir.

– Tu vas regretter d’avoir affaire à moi.

– Bien trouvé, mais…Nous ne sommes pas ici pour enchaîner les jeux de mots. Donne-moi ton Miraculous !

Les deux se battaient, tandis que Carapace et Reinarde semblaient réfléchir à un plan. La coccinelle avait bien une idée, mais elle était plutôt risquée. Cependant, elle n’y réfléchit pas à deux fois lorsque l’arme du vilain fonça à toute allure vers Chat Noir, alors qu’il était à terre. Elle se projeta dans la trajectoire du coup, et la chaîne se serra autour d’elle, avant de la relâcher.

– Quoi ? C’est tout ce que tu peux faire ? Lança-t-elle.

Cependant, elle voyait déjà les couleurs se ternir, et son esprit se remplir de pensées sombres. Pourquoi se battait-elle déjà ? À quoi cela servait, vu comment on la remerciait en retour…

– Tu t’attendais à te faire broyer ? Non, je ne fais que faire broyer du noir, chère Coccinelle.

La fille aux cheveux noirs planta ses yeux dans les iris dorés de l’akumatisé.

– J’ai passé des jours à me battre dans cet état. Alors crois-moi, ça ne va pas changer grand-chose.

Elle allait tenir. Parce que c’est ce qu’elle avait toujours fait. Venir se battre alors que des larmes faisaient de même pour sortir de ses yeux, qu’elle avait juste envie de dormir pour se réveiller en allant mieux.

– Carapace, protège Chat, Reinarde, distrais-le !

– Ok ! Répondirent les deux de concert.

Après ça, elle prit une grande inspiration pour empêcher ses larmes de s’échapper, puis un bouclier protecteur se forma autour des héros chat et tortue, et des illusions d’eux apparurent tout autour. À ce moment, elle fonça tête la première, peu importait ce qu’elle ressentait, plus vite elle gagnerait, plus vite ce serait terminé. Carapace et Chat Noir suivirent le mouvement, tandis que Reinarde restait en retrait pour ne pas être mise hors-jeu.

D’un grand coup de yo-yo, Ladybug désarma le vilain qui essayait de la bloquer, ayant bien compris qu’attaquer les deux autres serait inutile, avant de se placer derrière lui, et de bloquer ses bras.

– Maintenant !

– Cataclysme !

Et ainsi, il détruisit la bague que le vilain portait en collier. Un Akuma s’en envola, et la pression retomba. Cependant, une fois la pression retombée, l’héroïne s’effondra. Elle avait beau avoir l’habitude, elle avait l’impression que c’était pire que jamais. Même si ce n’était sûrement pas le cas, au vu de son état des derniers mois.

– Ma Lady…Purifie l’Akuma et répare tout. Ça ira mieux après ça.

Elle se redressa tant bien que mal, essuya ses larmes, et attrapa l’insecte qui tentait de fuir, avant de le laisser partir.

– Bye bye petit papillon…Et…Lucky Charm !

Une bouteille de lait lui tomba dans les mains, et elle fronça les sourcils.

– Qu’est-ce que… ?

Elle se retourna vers le garçon venant d’être akumatisé, et reconnut Allen.

– Oh…Peu importe. Miraculous Ladybug !

Elle lança l’objet en l’air, qui disparut, tout en arrangeant son état.

– Eh…Je crois qu’on va devoir y aller…ça te va si tu t’occupes de lui ? Questionna Chat Noir.

– Vas-y, Chaton. De toute manière, il va falloir que je reste pour les médias. Pour mon retour.

Le garçon aux yeux verts hocha la tête, avant de dire.

– S’il y a un problème ou que tu as besoin de moi, envoie-moi un message.

– Je le ferais.

Après ça, elle se rendit auprès d’Allen.

– Hey, ça va ?

Il eut l’air surpris avant de répondre.

– Ladybug ?

Elle rigola légèrement avant de dire.

– Oui, tu as l’honneur d’assister à mon retour. Tu as besoin que je te dépose quelque part.

– Oh…Non, ça va…Et je vais aller bien, c’était juste…Un jour comme ça…

L’héroïne sourit légèrement, et souffla.

– Je vois de quoi tu parles…Courage.

– Merci…Et désolé de t’avoir fait revenir. J’imagine que Joaninha a été mise hors-jeu ?

– C’est ça. Mais pas de-

– Ladybug !

Elle se retourna pour voir qui l’avait interpellée, et vit Alix et Alya, ensembles.

– Allen ? C’était toi l’akumatisé ? Lança Alix, surprise.

– Ouais…Désolé…Mauvaise journée…Avec le Papillon, ça fait pas bon ménage.

– Le petit-lait protecteur n’a pas marché ?

Il rigola un peu, avant de secouer la tête.

– Non, pas cette fois. Enfin, je vous laisse à votre interview. Bonne journée, et désolé du dérangement.

Et sur ces mots, il s’en alla. L’héroïne se tourna alors vers ses deux amies, avant de soupirer.

– Alya, tu ne devrais pas apparaître, des gens feraient le lien, sinon. Et Alix…Tu aurais pu me dire que tu savais…

La brune fit la moue, tandis que la fille aux cheveux roses lança.

– Tikki m’a interdite de le faire…Tu te sens prête à affronter les journalistes ? Parce que je les vois arriver au loin.

Ladybug prit une grande inspiration, avant de se retourner et de regarder les journalistes arriver.

– J’imagine que je n’ai pas trop le choix ? Ça ira, merci.

À ce moment, les questions commencèrent.

– Ladybug, pourquoi êtes-vous revenue ?

– Qu’avez-vous à dire sur votre arrêt ?

– Qui est Joaninha ?

– Qu’est-ce qu’il va advenir d’elle ?

– Que pensez-vous des personnes vous disant inapte à protéger la ville.

Elle soupira longuement, avant de hausser la voix.

– Une question à la fois. Sinon, je partirais. Et à la première remarque transphobe, je m’en irais. J’espère m’être bien faite comprendre. Donc…Vous, commencez.

Elle pointa un journaliste du doigt.

– Êtes-vous de retour pour de bon ?

– Je l’espère. C’est ce qui est prévu en tout cas.

Ce fut à une femme de prendre le relais cette fois.

– Qu’est-ce qu’il va advenir de Joaninha ? Va-t-elle recevoir un nouveau Miraculous ?

– Hm…J’avoue ne pas trop avoir réfléchi à la question. J’en parlerais avec elle…Mais je ne peux pas vous en dire plus.

– Êtes-vous en couple avec Chat Noir ?

Elle se retint de rouler des yeux à cette question.

– Non, et cela n’arrivera pas. À vous.

Les questions continuèrent un peu, personne ne posa de question indiscrète, étant donné que personne n’avait de doute sur le fait que l’héroïne partirait si cela venait à arriver.

– Dernière question, je devrais rentrer, après. Donc, à vous.

– Est-ce que vous avez un message à faire passer pour les personnes LGBT+ qui nous écoutent ? Vous êtes devenue d’une grande importance au fil des derniers mois.

Ladybug fit une pause pour réfléchir à la question, avant d’annoncer.

– Ne laissez pas les gens vous faire penser que vous n’êtes pas digne de faire ce que vous faites. Vous méritez ce que vous avez gagné, alors personne n’a le droit de remettre cela en question. J’ai pris du recul sur la situation pendant ma pause, et j’ai décidé de m’assumer, pour apporter du soutien à ceux et celles qui en ont besoin. Je suis Coccinelle, après tout.

Elle eut un léger rire en lâchant cette réplique.

– Et pour finir…Quoi qu’on vous dise…À moins d’avoir des super-pouvoirs comme moi…

Un sourire flottait sur ses lèvres alors qu’elle prononçait les mots que Chloé et Adrien lui avaient dit une fois.

– Vous êtes normaux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, j'ai réussi à finir.  
> Je suis fier de moi.  
> Et je suis dég de pas avoir réussi à faire finir ce chapitre par "Tu es normale" et pas "Vous êtes normaux"
> 
> Mais bref, qu'en avez vous pensé ?
> 
> Sinon, à mercredi prochain (si j'arrive à écrire le chapitre 41...Ce que je ne suis pas sûr d'arriver à faire d'ici mercredi)


	41. Chapter 41

Après avoir accordé une grande partie de son temps aux journalistes, Marinette rentra enfin chez elle. Sur le chemin, elle discuta un peu avec Tikki, mais préférait attendre d'être dans sa chambre pour parler réellement avec elle.

– Je suis rentrée !

Elle avait crié ça à ses parents pour leur signaler son retour, étant donné qu'elle était rentrée par la porte arrière du bâtiment. Son père vint la voir rapidement, et sourit en l'apercevant.

– Alors ? Tu as pu aider Alya ?

L'alter-ego de Ladybug hocha la tête, avant de répondre.

– Oui ! Et avec ça, je pense qu'elle va pouvoir reprendre son rôle sur le Ladyblog ! Enfin, je ne t'embête pas plus, je vais à ma chambre.

Et sur ces mots, elle monta à l'étage, avant de laisser Tikki sortir de sa sacoche. La Kwami se colla contre la joue de sa porteuse pour lui faire un câlin.

– Tu m'as manquée, Marinette !

– Toi aussi, Tikki. Même si on a pu se voir quelques fois avec Alya...Je t'avoue que j'ai parlé dans le vide plus d'une fois !

Cette réplique arracha un léger rire à la déesse miniature.

– Ne te moque pas, j'avais l'habitude de t'avoir toujours avec moi depuis deux ans ! Enfin, du coup...Je t'ai un peu remplacée !

En disant cela, elle s'approcha de sa chaise de bureau, où Misty dormait paisiblement.

– Même si du coup... Il ne peut pas parler... Par contre, tu risques d'attirer son attention, je te le dis.

– Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai l'habitude de dresser les chats.

Marinette rigola en entendant cela, se doutant bien qu'elle faisait référence à Plagg.

– Eh bien tant mieux.

Après ça, elle se laissa tomber sur sa chaise longue, étant donné que l'autre était occupée, et soupira.

– Ça va ?

– Oui, oui... C'est juste que... ça me fait un peu bizarre de reprendre. Et je... J'ai un peu peur de sombrer à nouveau... Parce que je sais qu'on me fera des remarques, que ça continuera. Je sais que ça durera toute ma vie, je ne me fais pas d'illusion.

La Kwami resta silencieuse un moment, pensive, avant de répondre.

– Tu sais, tu n'as pas à supporter ça toute seule... étant donné que ton identité n'est plus trop secrète. Et si jamais tu dois refaire une pause, je suis sûre qu'Alya ne sera pas contre le fait de reprendre le relais !

L'alter-ego de Ladybug sourit en entendant cela, puis lança.

– Merci... Et la connaissant, je n'en doute pas. D'ailleurs, ça m'étonne de sa part qu'elle n'ait toujours pas débarqué ici !

À ce moment, des coups retentirent à la trappe de sa chambre.

– Bon, bah la voici !

Elle partit ouvrir, cependant, ce ne fut pas sa meilleure amie qui rentra, mais sa petite-amie.

– Ah ? Euh, hey Chloé !

– Tu as l'air surprise de me voir... Tu faisais quelque chose de reprochable ?

Le ton sur lequel elle avait dit ça fit rire la fille aux cheveux noirs, qui se décala pour la laisser entrer tout en répondant.

– Non, c'est juste que je pensais qu'Alya serait la première à venir.

La blonde rentra, et s'assit sur la chaise où Marinette était installée juste avant, puis tapota à côté d'elle pour lui faire signe de venir. Son âme-sœur la rejoignit alors, tandis qu'elle lançait.

– Je suis ta copine, je te rappelle. C'est normal que je sois là en première. Surtout que je ne m'attendais pas à te voir réapparaître tout à l'heure... Et j'ai eu un peu peur quand tu t'es prise le coup pour Adrien... Surtout vu la réaction qu'Alya avait eue.

Marinette rougit légèrement, son visage arborant une expression coupable, puis elle bredouilla.

– C'est que... Je voulais pas qu'il aille mal...

– Moi non plus, mais est-ce trop te demander que de faire attention à toi ?

La fille aux cheveux noirs se laissa tomber sur sa copine, s'étalant de tout son long sur elle, tout en répondant.

– Mais je vais bien ! Regarde, en pleine forme !

Chloé leva les yeux au ciel, avant de rétorquer.

– Sauf que tu viens à peine de te remettre, alors si tu pouvais éviter de te prendre des coups qui te mettent dans des états pas possibles, ce serait une bonne chose. Et qu'est-ce que tu fiches dans cette position.

La jeune fille rigola, avant de tapoter le sol comme elle pouvait, en ayant un peu de mal à le faire. Quelques secondes plus tard, Misty arriva, puis grimpa sur la chaise, avant de s'installer sur Marinette, et par conséquent sur Chloé.

– J'apprends de mon nouveau professeur !

Cette fois, la blonde ne put garder son sang froid, et rigola à son tour, vite rejointe par Tikki, qui observait la scène d'un air attendri. Quand elles furent calmées, Chloé se mit à câliner le chaton, qui semblait se plaire là où il était. Elle ne s'attendait cependant pas à ce que sa petite-amie, toujours étalée sur elle, ne proteste.

– Pff, c'est toujours lui qui a toute l'attention.

– Quoi ? Tu veux que je te fasse des câlins aussi ?

Marinette ancra son regard dans le sien tout en lançant, avec un sourire amusé.

– Oui !

Sa copine soupira en roulant des yeux, ne pouvant réfréner un sourire attendri, avant d'obéir et de passer sa main dans ses cheveux. La fille aux cheveux noirs ferma les yeux en arborant une expression satisfaite. Chloé en profita pour prendre discrètement une photo d'elle, avant de questionner.

– Qu'est-ce que tu as aujourd'hui ? Pas que ça me dérange, mais ça m'intrigue.

– Hm ? J'suis de bonne humeur... Ou peut-être un peu fatiguée... Ou les deux. Sûrement les deux.

Elles restèrent alors ainsi, à discuter de tout et de rien, Marinette installée sur sa copine, et Misty installée sur la première, en ronronnant. Cependant, la fille aux cheveux noirs finit par aborder un sujet plus sensible.

– Sinon... Pour tes parents, on fait quoi ? Je n'ai rien dit pendant les vacances parce que vous me l'aviez interdit mais... Je ne veux pas qu'ils continuent à te traiter comme ça. Alors je veux faire quelque chose.

– Il n'y a rien à faire... Je... Ils ne changeront pas d'avis, tu sais ? J'ai déjà essayé...

La jeune styliste se redressa doucement, pour ne pas trop déranger le chat, qui s'en allant quand elle bougea, puis sortit son téléphone avant de faire une rapide recherche.

– Alors, de ce que je vois là, ta mère est encore en ville pendant trois semaines. Ce qui me laisse donc ces trois semaines pour me rencontrer.

– H-Hein ?

– Je sais qu'ils sont occupés, parce que ton père est le maire, et que ta mère est ici pour un défilé de mode, mais... S'ils ont le temps de te brider, alors ils auront le temps de me recevoir. Au moins pour un repas, ou pour une dizaine de minutes. Mais je ne laisserais plus cette situation durer, Chloé.

C'était dans ce genre de moment qu'il était évident que la jeune fille était Ladybug, lorsque son regard brûlait de détermination, et qu'elle réfléchissait à toute allure à comment gérer une situation. La fille du maire se sentit rougir en la voyant ainsi, cela faisait longtemps que la jeune fille ne s'était pas comportée ainsi... Suffisamment longtemps pour qu'elle ne l'ait jamais vue ainsi depuis la réalisation de leur lien.

– Tu...Tu sais comment est ma mère... Elle va juste finir par te blesser...

À ce moment, Marinette se leva, se tenant droite, et semblant prête à tout affronter.

– Qu'elle vienne. Qu'elle le fasse. Si c'est pour toi... Je l'endurerais...Je t'aime, Chloé, et je refuse que quiconque te fasse du mal, peu importe si cette personne est la reine de la mode, ou le maire de Paris. Peu importe que ce soit ta mère ou ton père. Je te défendrais.

La blonde soupira et se leva à son tour, pour se placer à peu près à la même hauteur que sa petite-amie, même si elle devait lever la tête pour ça.

– Tu viens à peine de te remettre... Je... Et je ne veux pas qu'elle te blesse... Tu sais à quel point elle peut être cruelle... Elle est même capable de ruiner tes projets professionnels...

Chloé avait placé sa main sur sa joue, la regardant avec inquiétude. Cependant, la fille aux cheveux noirs n'en démordit pas.

– Qu'elle me blesse, je m'en remettrais. Parce que ce sera pour toi que je me serais battue, et que je sais que tu seras à mes côtés. Et si elle essaie de ruiner mon avenir, eh bien j'essaierais encore plus fort ! Et si, réellement, toutes mes chances de réussir dans la mode sont détruites... Je trouverais une autre alternative. Mais... Si je te perds toi... je... Je ne pourrais pas te remplacer. Je sais qu'on peut aimer d'autres personnes que notre âme-sœur, et vivre heureux ainsi, mais... Je ne pourrais pas vivre dans la culpabilité de t'avoir laissé tomber.

– Tu... Tu ne lâcheras pas l'affaire, pas vrai ?

En entendant la voix de son âme-sœur trembler, Marinette réalisa qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle la serra alors contre elle, tout en murmurant.

– Jamais.

La fille du maire s'éloigna alors un peu, avant de l'embrasser avec ardeur. Elles passèrent quelques minutes ainsi, l'une contre l'autre, à ne rien faire d'autre que s'embrasser, avant que Chloé ne dise finalement.

– Je leur demanderais.

Un sourire s'afficha sur le visage de la styliste aspirante, et elle se recula en tapa dans ses mains.

– Parfait ! Bon... Du coup ça me laisse trois semaines maximum pour me préparer, physiquement et psychologiquement. Surtout psychologiquement. Oh mon dieu je vais rencontrer tes parents. Enfin, pas que je ne l'ai pas déjà fait, mais je n'étais pas ta copine à ce moment-là... Et... Tu penses qu'il vaut mieux que je porte une de mes créations ? Ou ça fait trop prétentieux ? Hm... Ah ! Et il vaut mieux que je m'habille vraiment fémininement, en jouant sur les clichés ? Ça pourrait les aider à accepter que je suis une fille, non ? Même si c'est un peu con... Ou alors c'est une mauvaise id-

Elle fut stoppée par les lèvres de Chloé sur les siennes. Marinette était revenue à son comportement habituel : à savoir une boule d'anxiété vivante.

– Alors, premièrement, respire. Ensuite, je n'ai encore rien demandé... Et... Bon, j'aurais aimé te répondre : « Viens comme tu es, ils t'adoreront. » mais ce serait sûrement un mensonge, alors... Fais comme tu le sens, je serais avec toi.

La fille aux cheveux noirs rougit brusquement, avant de se frotter l'arrière de la tête en bredouillant.

– Désolée, je me suis un peu emportée... enfin, tu me tiendras au courant ?

– Je le ferais... En attendant, parlons d'autre chose !

– Ok...

Marinette fit la moue, mais elle finit par se réinstaller sur la chaise, laissant Chloé s'installer contre elle. Elles passèrent alors la fin de la journée ainsi, et la présence d'Alya ne fut que par messages, étonnamment.

Et par une photo d'elles d'eux, blotties l'une contre l'autre, prise dans la journée sans qu'elles ne l'aient remarqué. Mais ça, c'était moins étonnant. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un chapitre bien mignon, pas vrai ? Enfin bref ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu, et n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis !  
> Sur ce à mercredi prochain (s'il n'y a pas de souci)


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolé pour le retard, je suis un peu pris par les cours, donc je viens à peine de finir le chapitre, bonne lecture !

Chloé dut cependant rentrer chez elle avant le soir, étant donné qu’elle était toujours censée être dans sa chambre… Et ne pas être sortie par la fenêtre pour combattre un super-vilain. Il valait donc mieux que ses parents ne soient pas au courant de son absence, surtout si elle voulait qu’iels acceptent de rencontrer Marinette. La fille aux cheveux noirs profita donc de son temps libre pour finir la tenue qu’elle souhaitait offrir à Juleka.

Le lundi, quand l’âme-sœur de la fille du maire arriva au lycée, la première chose qu’elle fit fut de demander à cette dernière si elle avait parlé à ses parents de la potentielle rencontre. Non, en réalité, la toute première chose était de tenter de supprimer les photos qu’Alya avait prises la veille, mais ça s’était soldé par un échec, donc cette initiative n’avait que peu d’importance.

– Mari… Tu m’en as parlé juste hier. Calme-toi… Et je suis rentrée assez tard, donc…

– Tu n’avais pas de problèmes avec le fait de déranger ton père pour rien l’an dernier !

Le ton de la jeune fille était moqueur, mais Chloé baissa les yeux en entendant cela.

– Désolée…

– Ah, hm, désolée aussi. Je voulais pas dire ça méchamment, c’était juste une blague mais… C’était trop tôt, j’imagine ?

La blonde haussa les épaules, en reprenant son attitude habituelle, bien que son regard soit toujours légèrement triste.

– Non, tu as raison… J’étais comme ça… Et même encore en début d’année de seconde. Enfin… C’est surtout que… J’ai peur. Pour toi, mais aussi pour moi…

– Chlo… ça va bien se passer, ok ? Je ferais tout pour que ça se passe bien. Mais… Je n’aurais pas souvent, même presque jamais, l’occasion de rencontrer tes deux parents. Et…Il faut au moins ça pour qu’ils acceptent que tu me voies, pas vrai ? Je ne veux pas te forcer mais… ça te pèse aussi, d’avoir tes parents sur le dos par rapport à ta vie amoureuse, non ?

– Si…Je… Je vais essayer d’en parler à mon père ce soir. Mais si tu ne te sens pas de venir, n’hésites pas à annuler, ok ?

Marinette hocha la tête, satisfaite.

– Promis !

Elles continuèrent à discuter un peu, avant qu’Adrien ne fasse son apparition, juste derrière Marinette, la surprenant au passage.

– Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

– O-Oui ?

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait utilisé son nom de famille. Elle ne souvenait pas de l’avoir déjà entendu le faire. À ce moment-là, il l’attrapa par les épaules, avant de la secouer un peu, puis de la relâcher.

– Ne fais plus jamais ça ! Tu venais à peine de revenir que tu t’es mise en danger ! Je ne suis pas venu parce que je me doutais que Chloé le ferait, mais aies un peu d’esprit de conservation !

La jeune fille fit la moue tout en grommelant.

– Toi aussi tu te mets tout le temps en danger pour moi. Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne le ferais pas.

Le blond soupira lourdement, avant de rétorquer.

– Mais, moi, je ne sortais pas d’un arrêt de plus d’un mois pour quelque chose que l’akumatisé recréait !

La fille du maire rajouta alors.

– Je crois que je vais laisser tomber cette bataille, de mon côté. Elle a décidé de rencontrer mes parents tant que ma mère est là, donc dans les trois prochaines semaines.

Les deux blond·e·s fixaient la fille aux cheveux noirs, qui maintint leur regard pendant quelques secondes, avant de souffler du nez et de lever le menton en lançant.

– C’est ridicule, totalement ridicule !

Et ainsi, avec cette simple réplique, les expressions inquiètes de sa copine et son meilleur ami se fracturèrent, et iels éclatèrent de rire.

– Oulah, qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ici ?

Marinette parvenait tant bien que mal à garder son calme alors qu’elle se tournait vers Alya, Nino, et Luka. Chloé se mit alors à articuler péniblement.

– C’était…Tellement adorable !

Le visage de son âme-sœur se para de rouge, et elle lança.

– Adorable ? Comment ça « adorable » ?!

– Disons que…Que c’est pas très crédible quand…Quand c’est toi qui le dit ! Répondit Adrien.

– Ça ne m’éclaire pas plus. Mais maintenant ça m’intrigue ! Continua Alya.

La fille aux cheveux noirs se tourna vers sa meilleure amie, une expression faussement vexée sur le visage, et elle lança.

– Ils se moquent de moi, c’est ridicule !

– T-Totalement ridicule ! Ajouta sa petite-amie, avec un sourire narquois.

– Tu vois ?

Les trois nouveaux et nouvelles arrivant·e·s se regardèrent, perplexes, avant que Nino ne lâche.

– J’ai pas compris.

Les deux autres haussèrent les épaules, se joignant à lui. Le garçon aux yeux verts, ayant réussi à se calmer entre temps, explicita alors.

– On essayait de lui faire comprendre que l’esprit de conservation c’est bien, vous savez, par rapport à hier… Et…Elle a fait une magnifique imitation de Chloé.

– Eh, j’ai pas utilisé cette phrase depuis longtemps, tu es ridicule ! Totalement ridicule !

– Qu’est-ce que je disais ! Enfin, pour en revenir à l’esprit de conservation…Merde, elle est partie où ?

En effet, Marinette avait disparu. Elle s’était rendu compte qu’iels allaient revenir sur le sujet qu’elle avait réussi à éviter, alors elle s’était éloignée discrètement. De toute manière, elle devait trouver Juleka.

Ce ne fut pas une tâche très compliquée, en effet, la gothique était dans la salle de classe, en train de discuter avec sa petite-amie.

– Hey !

Les deux se tournèrent vers elle, et la saluèrent.

– Salut, Marinette !

– Bonjour…

La jeune fille se posa alors avec ses deux amies, puis ouvrit son sac, pour en sortir une poche, où elle avait rangé la tenue, avant de la tendre à Juleka.

– Tiens, cadeau.

La fille aux mèches violettes attrapa le paquet, perplexe, avant de questionner.

– Pourquoi ?

Marinette sourit légèrement, et répondit.

– Eh bien, j’ai un peu de retard, mais j’avais commencé ça pour te remercier de m’avoir aidée…Tu sais, à la sortie shopping qu’on a fait peu après que Lila m’ait outée.

Juleka sortit alors la tenue du sac et l’observa sous toutes les coutures.

– Merci…Mais tu n’étais pas obligée…

L’apprentie styliste haussa alors les épaules en rétorquant.

– J’avais envie, donc je le fais quand même…Et puis, on dirait pas, mais…ça m’a quand même pas mal aidée…Donc je voulais te remercier.

De son côté, Rose paraissait assez mal à l’aise, et elle finit par dire ce qui la perturbait.

– Encore désolée. Pour cette fois…Je sais que je l’avais déjà dit, mais…Au vu de ce que tu avais répondu, je me disais qu’il fallait que je m’excuse à nouveau.

– Excuses acceptées ! Et désolée aussi, j’avoue que j’avais réagi au quart de tour…Enfin il-

– Marinette, Chloé et Adrien te cherchent. Je ne me permettrais pas de te faire de commentaire au vu de comment j’agis, mais je peux toujours livrer ta position.

L’interpellée se tourna vers l’entrée de la salle, et aperçut sa meilleure amie.

– Ah ! Non, s’il te plaît !

La brune eut l’air d’hésiter, et finit par soupirer en abdiquant.

– Ok, mais ils vont pas tarder à arriver. Je trouve ça déjà impressionnant qu’on ait réussi à te faire prendre une pause à un moment, alors je vais pas forcer.

Rose et Juleka se regardèrent, intriguées.

– Pourquoi ils te cherchent…Enfin, pourquoi tu les évites, plutôt ? Questionna la blonde.

Marinette fit la moue et répondit, d’un ton faussement contrarié.

– Ils disent que je n’ai aucun esprit de conservation et-

– Ils ont raison ! Coupa Alya, d’un ton amusé.

Sa meilleure amie lui lança un regard vexé, avant de continuer.

– Donc, ils essaient de me convaincre de faire plus attention. Alors que je fais déjà très attention.

– Pourquoi ils disent ça ? Demanda Juleka.

– Oh…Juste…Deux, trois trucs…Dont le fait que je tiens à rencontrer les parents de Chloé pour leur faire comprendre que, quoi qu’ils en disent, je resterais avec elle.

– Ça, c’est inconscient ! J’me range de leur côté perso, tu devrais faire attention.

Alix était rentrée dans la pièce pendant l’explication.

– Mais je _fais_ attention ! Vous voyez ? Ils sont tous contre moi !

Sa réplique fit rire ses amies.

– Plus sérieusement, je suis sûre qu’on arrivera à limiter les dégâts, si ça venait à mal se passer. Et puis…Tout ira bien !

Les regards suspicieux des autres filles la fit paniquer légèrement.

– S’il vous plaît, laissez-moi être optimiste ! On a pas encore la date, ni la certitude que ça se fera, je sais pas du tout quelle tenue je vais porter ; parce que la mère de Chloé reste la reine de la mode ; ni comment je vais me comporter. Ni ce qu’ils vont dire, d’ailleurs, et…D’ailleurs, Juleka !

La fille aux mèches violettes sursauta, surprise d’être interpellée comme ça, en plein milieu d’une tirade.

– O-Oui… ?

– Tu pourrais me maquiller comme la dernière fois, pour l’occasion ?

– Ah, oui…Bien sûr…Par contre, ça rendra un peu moins bien…Désolée…

– Pas de souci, je comprends.

En effet, les traits de son visage étaient plus marqués qu’il y a cinq mois. La discussion continua un peu, jusqu’à que le blond et la blonde à la recherche de Marinette n’entrent dans la salle. Cependant, à sa grande surprise, iels avaient l’air d’avoir lâché l’affaire, s’étant probablement rendu·e·s compte qu’elle ne changerait jamais d’avis.

La journée se passa alors calmement, et le soir…Chloé l’appela.

– _Hey, Mari._

– Hey Chlo, pourquoi tu appelles ? Je t’ai manquée ?

– _Hm, oui, mais ce n’était pas pour ça…Je…J’ai parlé avec mon père et ma mère…Qui était là d’ailleurs…_

Marinette se tendit alors, la voix de Chloé était incertaine, alors elle ne parvenait pas à deviner comment la discussion s’était déroulée.

– Et…Comment ça s’est passé ?

– _J’ai eu du mal à les convaincre…Mais j’ai réussi. Par contre, le seul créneau qu’ils ont en commun c’est…Ce dimanche, vers vingt heures…ça m’étonne que mon père ait réussi à se libérer si tôt, d’ailleurs…_

L’âme-sœur de la fille du maire resta silencieuse un moment, avant de répondre.

– Ça va…ça me laisse…six jours…Cinq si on retire aujourd’hui…Ce qui fait…cent vingt heures, auxquelles ont retire les rendez-vous avec la psy, les heures de cours, de sommeil, de repas, et d’attaque d’akumatisé, pour me préparer.

Il y eut un autre silence.

– Chloé, je fais quoi ?! Je n’ai pas le temps pour me faire une tenue, ni pour me préparer psychologiquement, enfin, je n’aurais jamais eu assez de temps pour ça de toute manière, ou pour me renseigner sur diverses choses si on m’inter-

– _Marinette. Respire._

– Oui. Oui. Pardon. Je respire. Regarde, tu m’entends respirer. Je suis totalement en train de respirer !

– _Non, mais calmement ! Ne t’inquiète pas, ok ?_

– J’entends dans ta voix que _toi_ tu t’inquiètes ! Alors j’ai le droit de m’inquiéter aussi ! Il faut que je…Prévienne mes parents d’ailleurs…Oh, et tu imagines s’il y a une attaque pendant le repas ? Je fais quoi ? Ce serait mal vu que je parte…Tu penses que je peux confier mes boucles d’oreilles à Alya le temps du repas ?

Elle continua ainsi pendant environ cinq minutes, avant de finir par se calmer.

– _C’est bon ?_

– O-Oui. Pardon. Je crois…J’ai…Quelque peu tendance à m’inquiéter !

– _Quelque peu ?_

– Oui. Juste quelque peu ! Enfin, il faut que j’en parle à mes parents du coup…Je te laisse !

Elle entendit Chloé rire légèrement, avant qu’elle ne réponde.

– _Ok, à demain. Et essaie de dormir cette nuit._

Avant de raccrocher.

Marinette paniqua alors quelques minutes de plus, avec Tikki pour la rassurer, puis se décida à aller en parler à ses parents. Elle se rendit alors dans le salon, puis lança.

– Papa, maman…Je peux vous parler d’un truc ?

– Oui, bien sûr ma chérie. Répondit son père.

Elle s’installa avec elleux sur le canapé, caressant Misty, qui dormait sur les genoux de sa mère, au passage.

– Hm…Vous…Savez que les parents de Chloé ne sont pas super d’accord avec notre relation…

– Oui…Tu nous en avais parlé. Dit sa mère.

– Eh bien…On a décidé que j’allais les rencontrer…J’aurais peut-être dû vous en parler avant qu’on planifie ça, mais…Je voulais profiter du fait que sa mère soit en ville pour leur faire comprendre que j’étais sérieuse au sujet de Chloé…Surtout que la situation lui pèse un peu.

– Je vois…Et donc, ce serait quand ?

– Dimanche soir…vers vingt heures.

Son père hocha la tête, puis demanda.

– Tu voudras que je t’emmène à l’hôtel ? J’imagine que tu les rencontreras là-bas.

– Ah, je veux bien…

– Tu n’as pas t’inquiéter, je suis sûre que ça va bien se passer. Ajouta sa mère.

Marinette resta silencieuse un moment, avant de dire.

– Mais…C’est que sa mère peut ruiner tous mes projets d’avenir, son père pourrait aussi, j’en suis sûre. Et puis, ce sont les parents de Chloé ! Ils peuvent aussi ruiner ma relation avec elle…

– Ne t’en fais pas…Madame Bourgeois t’avait proposé un stage avec elle, donc elle reconnaît ton talent…Et pour ce qui est du maire, il tient trop à sa fille pour ça. Et tu as encore le temps de te préparer, il te reste une semaine…

Cela va sans dire, la semaine passa plus vite que jamais, seulement interrompue par une attaque d’akumatisé et deux rendez-vous avec le docteur Ramier.

Et ainsi, Marinette se retrouva bien vite devant l’hôtel, où Chloé l’attendait…Dans une rencontre qui pouvait avoir bien des impacts sur son avenir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors ? ça vous a plu ? J'espère que oui !
> 
> Comment vous pensez que la rencontre va se passer ?


	43. Chapter 43

– Hey, Chloé.

– Salut, Mari. Comment tu te sens ?

La blonde salua Tom d’un geste de la main, celui-ci désirant rester ici jusqu’à que sa fille entre dans l’hôtel.

– Un peu stressée, je t’avoue. Mais je suis prête ! Enfin je crois…Et toi ?

La fille du maire haussa les épaules.

– Pour moi, ça ira, j’ai l’habitude de mes parents. Je m’inquiète juste pour toi. Sinon, j’aime beaucoup ta tenue. C’est toi qui l’a faite ?

– Oui, j’ai décidé d’opter pour un truc plutôt classique…Mais que j’avais fait moi-même.

En effet, ce n’était rien de très différent de ce qu’elle portait d’habitude, quand elle avait envie de s’habiller avec des vêtements dits féminins. Elle portait un T-shirt blanc, avec un motif de fleur rose pâle sur le côté droit, ainsi qu’une veste noire, dont l’intérieur était blanc à pois de la même couleur que la fleur, et un pantalon d’un rose plus sombre.

Elle avait également rassemblé ses cheveux en deux couettes, comme lorsqu’elle portait son costume de Ladybug, même si elles étaient plus petites.

– Bon…On y va ? J’ai pas envie de faire mauvaise impression en arrivant en retard.

– Oui, c’est sûr que toi et les retards…

– Ey ! C’était pas cool.

Chloé plaça un rapide baiser sur sa joue en rigolant, avant de répondre.

– Pardon, tu n’arrives _jamais_ en retard !

– Pff, j’ai fait des efforts pour arranger ce problème, je te signale !

– Je sais, je sais. Allez, allons-y.

Les deux filles rentrèrent alors dans l’hôtel, et Tom s’en alla.

– Donc…On doit les retrouver où ?

– La suite de ma mère.

Il y eut un léger silence, avant que Marinette ne demande.

– Tes parents ne sont pas dans la même ?

La blonde secoua la tête, avant de soupirer et de répondre.

– Non. Tu sais…Ils ne s’entendent pas super bien.

Sa copine lui lança un sourire réconfortant, avant d’attraper sa main, et peu après, elles arrivèrent devant la porte de la suite d’Audrey Bourgeois. La fille aux cheveux noirs prit une grande inspiration, puis souffla un bon coup, avant que sa petite-amie n’ouvre la porte.

Les deux entrèrent dans la salle, et se rendirent à la salle à manger, mais seul le maire se trouvait là.

– Bonjour, monsieur. Commença Marinette.

Sa voix tremblait, et elle en avait conscience. Elle essayait de se calmer, mais même la main de son âme-sœur dans la sienne ne changeait rien.

Le regard de l’homme se posa d’ailleurs sur leurs mains jointes, avant qu’il ne réponde.

– Bonjour, mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng, c’est bien ça ?

La jeune fille hocha la tête, un peu rassurée. Déjà, elle n’allait pas être mégenrée pendant le repas, et c’était un point positif. À moins que la mère de Chloé ne se décide à le faire.

– Asseyez-vous toutes les deux.

Les deux le firent, la fille du maire semblait assez réservée face à son père, mais sa copine n’avait aucune idée de si cela avait avoir avec sa présence, où si sa relation avec son père s’était dégradée avec le temps.

– Où est maman ? Questionna la blonde.

– Elle…N’est pas encore arrivée. Tu sais, elle est toujours très occupée.

Elle soupira légèrement, en répondant.

– Évidemment, même si on fait ça ici pour l’arranger, elle trouve toujours un moyen d’arriver en retard…

– Ne lui en veut pas, tu sais que c’est compliqué pour elle de se libérer.

Marinette resta silencieuse, ne sachant trop que dire.

– Je sais, je sais. Enfin, peu importe, je m’y attendais un peu.

À ce moment, la porte de la suite s’ouvrit, et Audrey Bourgeois fit son entrée. Cependant, elle parut surprise de voir son mari et sa fille.

– Anthony, Claudine, que faites-vous dans ma suite ?

Marinette vit sa petite-amie se tendre en entendant cette phrase, et essaya de montrer un minimum de prestance, pour pouvoir affronter la reine de la mode en personne.

– Audrey chérie, tu sais que tu avais promis à Chloé d’être là…

– Je ne m’en souviens pas, donc vous pouvez partir, maintenant.

L’invitée se leva alors, signalant sa présence avec ce simple mouvement, puis, avec une assurance récupérée dans son rôle de héros, elle ancra son regard dans celui de la femme avant de commencer.

– Nous étions censées nous rencontrer aujourd’hui. Vous aviez promis à Chloé, votre fille, d’être présente. Nous avons fait l’effort d’organiser cette rencontre pour que vous arrêtiez les remarques sur notre relation, alors veuillez témoigner un peu de respect envers Chloé.

Elle ne savait pas si cette façon d’aborder les choses était bonne, sur le père d’Adrien ou la mère de Kagami, cela aurait sans doute fonctionné, mais la mère de Chloé n’était pas de la même trempe.

– Je ne sais même pas qui tu es. Et comment oses-tu me parler ainsi, tu es virée !

La jeune fille ne vacilla pas, et la fille des Bourgeois ne put qu’être admirative devant sa petite-amie à ce moment.

– Malheureusement pour vous, vous ne pouvez pas. Je ne travaille pas pour vous, étant donné que j’avais refusé votre offre de formation. La seule personne qui a le droit de me demander de partir ici, c’est Chloé.

Elle avait jeté un regard à son âme-sœur en finissant sa phrase.

– Une offre de formation ? Pourquoi aurais-je offert ça à une personne aussi insolente ! Je ne sais même pas qui tu es !

– Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Madame. Et je suis ici pour vous rencontrer officiellement, en tant qu’âme-sœur et petite-amie de Chloé.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, la fille d’Audrey voyait cette dernière incapable de répondre. Ça n’avait certes duré que quelques secondes, mais c’était suffisant pour être notable. Et ce qu’elle dit après fut d’autant plus surprenant.

– Bien. Mais je suis très occupée, alors ne faisons pas durer ça.

Et elle s’assit à la table. Les serveurs et serveuses emmenèrent les plats, et la reine de la mode commença.

– Si j’ai bien compris, tu es celui qui a refusé ma formation l’an dernier ? Je ne t’avais pas reconnu.

– Celle, plutôt. Mais c’était bien moi. Et j’ai plutôt changé, je le reconnais.

En toute honnêteté, elle se retenait fortement d’ajouter que, de toute manière, elle était également incapable de retenir le prénom de sa fille, donc que ce n’était même pas étonnant. Et la seule raison pour laquelle elle ne le fit pas, c’est qu’elle avait bon espoir que tout se finisse relativement bien. Chloé avait cependant remarqué qu’elle avait omis une de ses pensées, et avait l’air d’avoir compris de quoi il s’agissait.

– Cette mode te passera, ne t’en fais pas. J’espère pour toi que tu n’espérais pas avoir une seconde chance en sortant avec Chloé, car ce ne sera pas le cas. Je n’ai pas de temps à perdre pour ça.

Les deux jeunes filles relevèrent l’utilisation du bon prénom pour Chloé, mais…La première partie de la phrase ne fut pas très bien reçue. Les poings de Marinette se serrèrent sous la table, et sa copine rétorqua.

– Ce n’est pas une mode.

– C’est ce qu’ils disent tous, entre nous, c’est un choix de ne pas être normal.

Cette fois, ce fut tout le corps de la jeune fille qui se tendit, sa réaction ne passa pas inaperçue pour Chloé, d’ailleurs. Mais même si la blonde avait attrapé sa main pour essayer de l’ancrer dans le monde réel, ses pensées avaient pris le dessus.

_Je ne suis pas normale._

Des larmes pointèrent dans ses yeux, et elle se mit à trembler légèrement.

– Quoi ? Qu’est-ce que j’ai dit ?

La seule réponse qu’elle reçut fut un regard noir de la part de sa fille, qui serra un peu plus la main de sa copine.

– Marinette.

La fille aux cheveux noirs cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, avant de réaliser où elle se trouvait et ce qu’il venait de se passer. Elle essuya rapidement une larme qui avait coulé sur sa joue, avant de tenter de reprendre contenance, et de dire, d’une voix qu’elle n’espérait pas trop tremblante.

– Ce n’est pas un choix. Je suis juste née comme ça. Après, si vous voulez le reprocher à quelqu’un, ne le faites pas à Chloé. Ce n’est pas de sa faute si elle est mon âme-sœur, ce n’est pas ma faute si je l’aime, et que c’est réciproque. Alors arrêtez de faire des commentaires là-dessus, et fichez-lui juste la paix.

Son ton avait été beaucoup plus amer que prévu, et elle souffla un bon coup, avant de se tourner vers le maire de Paris.

– Pardon, je me suis un peu emportée. Qu’est-ce qui vous dérange dans ma relation avec votre fille, Monsieur ? Parce que je sais que vous lui avez fait des remarques.

L’homme sembla surpris du ton qu’employa une simple lycéenne avec lui, le maire de Paris. Cependant, un sentiment de familiarité le poussa à répondre, elle avait, dans sa façon de s’exprimer, un charisme assez rare.

– Je m’inquiète juste pour elle. Vous voyez, je suis au courant que ma position, tout comme celle de ma femme, peut attirer des personnes vénales sur elle. Et de ce que j’en sais vous n’avez jamais montré d’intérêt envers Chloé avant ça. En plus de ça, il y a les remarques qu’elle reçoit.

Un léger sourire s’afficha sur le visage de la jeune fille, comme si c’était une réponse qu’elle attendait.

– Je vois. Je peux comprendre…Je dois avouer que, mis-à-part mes mots et mes actions, je n’ai pas grand-chose pour prouver ce que je ressens pour Chloé. Il y a également le fait que je sois son âme-sœur, mais il y a bon nombre d’histoires à ce sujet qui démontrent que ces relations ne finissent pas toujours bien.

Elle parut pensive un moment, avant qu’une expression déterminée ne remplace celle toujours légèrement troublée par la remarque de la reine de la mode.

– Pour ce qui est des remarques, je n’ai pas le pouvoir de les empêcher. Mais je promets de tout faire pour la protéger, même si je ne peux pas la suivre jusqu’au bout du monde pour le moment. Je me battrais pour la protéger.

Elle omit volontairement le fait que cela était déjà arrivé, vu le désastre qui était ensuivi.

Le visage de la principale concernée avait viré à l’écarlate pendant la déclaration de Marinette. Elle ne savait pas ce qui la troublait le plus : Ce qu’elle avait déclaré, ou le fait que c’était à son père qu’elle avait dit tout ça.

– Et puis, je ne veux être reconnue que pour mon talent, alors même si cela venait à vous traverser l’esprit de me pistonner, je refuserais.

Une expression satisfaite apparut sur le visage du maire de Paris, et il se tourna alors vers sa fille.

– Dans ce cas, tant que Chloé le veut, je vous soutiendrais.

La blonde détourna le regard, gênée, ce qui fit rire sa copine. Toute la tension, puis la force mentale qu’elle s’était obligée à montrer, avait l’air de s’être évaporée. Ainsi, ce n’était plus Ladybug que Chloé voyait en la regardant, mais simplement Marinette. Elle sourit légèrement, et lança.

– Ce sera pour longtemps, alors.

Ce fut au tour de sa petite-amie de rougir. Puis le repas continua, de manière étrangement calme. L’aspirante styliste discutait de mode avec la reine de ce domaine, tout en ne délaissant pas sa copine. La fille des Bourgeois ne comprenait pas comment elle avait fait, mais ce repas était le plus proche d’un repas de famille que tous ceux qu’elle avait pu partager avec ses deux parents auparavant.

Après le dîner, l’invitée s’excusa, contacta son père, et sortit pour l’attendre, posée sur un banc. Sa petite-copine vint avec elle, pour qu’elle ne soit pas seule.

– Ça s’est pas si mal passé, en fait…

– C’est peu dire, je ne sais pas comment tu as réussi ton coup, mais…Je crois que _ma mère_ t’apprécie ! Et mon père aussi, mais c’est plus impressionnant pour ma mère.

Cette réplique arracha un rire à la fille aux cheveux noirs, qui finit par laisser tomber sa tête sur l’épaule de son âme-sœur, même si elle devait se décaler un peu pour que la position ne soit pas trop inconfortable. Chloé laissa courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux, et l’autre jeune fille ferma les yeux.

Un silence s’installa, uniquement perturbé par les sons de la ville à cette heure du soir. Quelques minutes passèrent alors, avant qu’il ne soit brisé par l’une des deux.

– Eh, Chloé…Il y a un truc que j’ai compris cette année. Même si ça m’a pris du temps à l’accepter…Même si on m’a souvent dit le contraire, tant que j’ai fini par le penser…

Elle fit une pause, un léger sourire aux lèvres, et ses pensées passant en revue tous les évènements de ces derniers mois. Puis, d’une voix calme, mais emplie de certitude, elle déclara.

– Je suis normale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon...Ce chapitre vous a plu ?
> 
> Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?
> 
> La façon qu'à eu Marinette d'agir face aux parents de Chloé...
> 
> Les réactions de ceux-ci...
> 
> Au final tout s'est bien passé !
> 
> Après tout...J'ai promis une happy end, pas vrai ?
> 
> ...
> 
> Il est 23h38, le 13/10/2020, à l'heure où j'écris ces mots. Je...Viens tout juste de finir Tu es normale.
> 
> Ce chapitre n'est pas le dernier, parce qu'il reste un épilogue, mais...
> 
> J'ai fini d'écrire cette histoire.
> 
> Je vais juste relire l'épilogue, pour vérifier qu'il n'y ait pas d'incohérences, étant donné qu'il est écrit depuis...Bien longtemps... à l'époque même où l'histoire se finissait autrement.
> 
> D'ailleurs, j'ai une grosse partie de cette autre fin, vous seriez intéréssé-e-s de la lire ? Que je vois si je la publie en chapitre bonus ici.
> 
> Parce que oui, je ne vais pas me mentir, j'écrirais probablement des chapitres bonus sur cette univers parce que...J'ai commencé cette histoire en début janvier 2020, j'ai pas la date exacte. J'ai commencé à publier en mi-avril. Donc ça fait dix mois que j'écris cette histoire...Et ça me fait bizarre d'avoir fini...
> 
> ENFIN ! Cette note d'auteur fait beaucoup trop fin d'histoire, je reprendrais ça quand je publierais l'épilogue !
> 
> (PS : Je déconne pas, cette fois c'est VRAIMENT la fin. *pleure* (je suis vraiment au bord des larmes))


	44. Épilogue

_**7 mois et 17 jours plus tard...(Oui c'est précis)** _

Aujourd'hui, le dimanche cinq janvier 2020, Marinette fêtait son anniversaire, bien qu'elle n'allât avoir ses seize ans que le lendemain. Elle était dans le parc de sa ville avec toutes et tous ses ami·e·s, il faisait un peu froid, mais iels avaient décidé de faire un pique-nique pour l'occasion.

– On peut dire que ça a été une année mouvementée, hein ?

La jeune fille se tourna vers sa copine et lui sourit.

– On peut le dire...Entre le lien, mon identité secrète qui a dû sauter...beaucoup trop de fois, mon coming-out, et euh...Arg, trop de trucs.

Chloé sourit légèrement et embrassa la fille aux cheveux noirs.

– Tu oublies le plus important : Moi !

Cette réplique fit rire son âme-sœur.

– Oui, pardon, pardon !

– Les filles, arrêtez de flirter et venez manger, on vous attend, et on a faim !

La styliste regarda vers le groupe, et remarqua qu'Alya prenait des photos d'elles, il fallait dire que certaines choses ne changeaient pas.

– On arrive, Alix, t'en fais pas !

Et elles se dirigèrent vers le groupe, les discussions reprenant de plus belle. Il y avait toute sa classe de seconde, enfin sauf Lila, mais c'était parce qu'elle n'avait pas été invitée. Adrien avait pu venir, bien heureusement. Kagami avait également pu, la présence de Luka n'étant pas étrangère à cette décision, Madame Tsurugi étant beaucoup moins stricte quand l'âme-sœur de sa fille était dans l'équation. Marc était venu avec Nathaniel, iels s'étaient découverts âme-sœur au cours de l'année, un lien qui transmettait les écritures et dessins fait sur la peau sur celle de l'autre, ce qui leur correspondait très bien.

Ses parents s'étaient incrusté·e·s pour le repas, enfin, plutôt pour les cadeaux. Iels avaient prétexté que c'était pour voir les présents qu'elle se verrait offrir, mais Marinette se doutait qu'il y avait une autre raison. Une raison un peu comme : « On était trop impatient·e·s de voir ta réaction pour attendre demain avant de t'offrir notre cadeau. »

Si la fille des Dupain-Cheng pouvait affirmer une chose, c'était qu'être une fille de boulangers-pâtissiers était génial pendant les anniversaires. Le gâteau était énorme, et disparut assez vite.

Après ça, ce fut au tour des cadeaux. La majorité de ceux-ci étaient du matériel de couture, mais certain·e·s avaient offert des livres, ou des objets un peu inutiles mais drôles. Nino lui avait en effet offert un bonnet chat noir avec les oreilles qui pouvaient bouger si on appuyait sur les pattes qui l'ornaient. Et Marc lui avait offert un carnet à dessin pour ses designs.

Chloé, elle, offrit un collier en or, avec en pendentif une petite coccinelle rouge accompagnée d'un petit renard orange. L'alter-ego de Ladybug sourit à l'alter-ego de Reinarde, avant de mettre le collier.

– Bon choix, j'aime beaucoup.

Évidemment, comme prévu, ses parents lui offrirent également un cadeau. C'était une petite boîte emballée dans du papier à l'effigie de Ladybug. Elle rigola légèrement à l'ironie de cela, puis elle déballa le présent, avant de sourire en voyant ce que c'était.

À vrai dire, elle n'était pas surprise, elle avait été là quand iels étaient allé·e·s faire l'ordonnance chez l'endocrinologue. Cependant...Elle était heureuse, parce qu'elle allait enfin pouvoir commencer son traitement hormonal, même si elle était sous bloqueurs d'hormones depuis quelques mois déjà... Elle allait avoir sa puberté féminine.

– On te donnera les détails ce soir, en attendant, bonne après-midi. Dit son père.

Elle se jeta sur ses parents pour les serrer dans ses bras.

– Merci ! Merci, merci !

Certain·e·s pourraient objecter que tout ça allait un peu vite, et en effet, pour d'autres ça aurait pu être le cas. Mais Marinette était sûre d'elle, et elle avait son inconscient de son côté en supplément.

Quand ses parents partirent, elle remercia tout le monde pour leurs cadeaux, en terminant par Chloé et Adrien, qui semblaient dans une discussion intense.

– Adrien. Vas-y ! Je vois bien que tu le regardes depuis le début de cette après-midi et tout cet amour me donne la nausée.

La jeune fille fut surprise d'entendre la voix de Plagg, qui prenait part à la discussion, mais comprit vite le sujet et s'approcha. Elle tira sa petite amie un peu à l'écart pour lui expliquer son plan, avant d'attaquer le blond pour le retenir.

– Allez, on y va !

– Hein ? Quoi ?

Les deux filles traînaient Adrien par les bras, alors qu'il tentait de s'enfuir.

– Maintenant tu viens.

– Lâchez-moi !

– Adrichou ! Tu as enfin avoué que tu aimais Luka, et qu'il y avait des chances qu'il t'aime, alors on va pas te laisser te défiler !

– Oh ? Il l'a avoué ? Trop mignon ! Allez chaton, on y va !

Elle lança un regard à Luka et Kagami, qui étaient parti·e·s un peu à l'écart pour discuter de quelque chose.

Seulement quelques mètres plus loin, alors que le blond se faisait traîner, la fille aux cheveux noirs s'arrêta en passant à côté d'un chaton à la couleur de ses cheveux et aux yeux de la couleur de ceux de Chat Noir. Elle sourit et lâcha le bras de l'alter-ego de ce dernier avant de s'en approcher.

– Tu vois, c'est un signe...Murmura-t-elle.

– Tu sais que croiser la route d'un chat noir apporte du malheur ? Protesta le garçon aux yeux verts.

– Je sais, mais si on s'y arrête, on ne le croise pas. Et puis, dans ce cas, je suis destinée à être malchanceuse toute ma vie, j'ai déjà croisé un certain Chat Noir des milliers de fois. Et en plus, je fête mon anniversaire en avance... J'ai déjà dû casser quelques miroirs avec ma maladresse maintenant que j'y pense. Tu vois, malchance à vie pour ça !

Elle tendit la main vers le petit chat pour tenter de le caresser, mais celui-ci la griffa puis s'enfuit.

– Aïe !

– Tu vois, qu'est-ce que je disais, c'est un mauvais présage ! C'est mort, je n'y vais pas !

– C'est juste parce qu'elle devait avoir l'odeur de Misty sur le bras ! Allez !

La fille du maire continuait de l'empêcher de rejoindre le chaton en s'enfuyant, tandis que l'alter-ego de Ladybug fixait son bras, où se trouvait une légère griffure rouge, au milieu des cicatrices blanches. Elle sentit un frisson lui traverser l'échine en voyant ça, se sentant coupable pendant un instant, persuadée qu'elle avait recommencé. Elle soupira pour se sortir cette idée de la tête, même après des mois sans avoir rien fait, elle y pensait toujours parfois.

– Mari ? Ça va ? Demanda sa copine.

Elle se redressa et rattrapa le bras de son ami avant de reprendre sa route.

– Oui, désolée, il m'a juste griffée. Bon, plus que quelques mètres ! Tu peux même faire le trajet tout seul à partir de là !

– Mais je veux pas ! S'exclama-t-il en voyant son âme-sœur et son amie.

Marinette soupira.

– Aller, Adrien. Tu peux le faire ! Ça crève les yeux qu'il t'aime. Même toi tu l'as vu. Toi !

– Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ? Et...il a Kagami...

Ce fut à Chloé de prendre le relais.

– Adrichou ! Je t'assure que si tu vas pas te déclarer à Luka dans les trois secondes qui suivent, j'y vais !

– Chloé ! Et moi ? Protesta Marinette.

– Tu sais que je n'aime que toi, mais sinon, il va pas se bouger. Et je suis capable de le faire. Donc bouge-toi. MAINTENANT.

Alors Adrien s'approcha de Luka et Kagami, l'air déterminé. Il fallait qu'il le fasse. Il allait y arriver.

Derrière lui, Marinette et Chloé le regardaient s'éloigner, main dans la main et un sourire aux lèvres. Elles savaient que ça allait être le début d'une belle histoire, mais une histoire qui n'était pas la leur...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Bon...C'est fini...
> 
> Vraiment...
> 
> Enfin...Qu'avez-vous pensé de cet épilogue ?
> 
> De cette histoire, même, qui, censée être un One-shot, a atteint les 91 354 mots... Ah, à 10 000 près j'avais les 100 000 ! Estimation à chier bonjour~
> 
> J'ai passé d'agréables moments à l'écrire, et des moins bon, vous imaginez pas dans quel état je me suis fichu pour ce chapitre 23 à la con.
> 
> J'avais un truc avec les 3, hein ?
> 
> ...Bye bye !
> 
> Ah, au passage, j'ai prévu de faire une traduction anglaise, j'ai déjà fait les deux premiers chapitres...Mais je dois avouer que je suis pas bilingue x) risque d'y avoir des fautes si je le publie un jour. Beaucoup.


End file.
